Devaneios 1
by Wanshipper
Summary: As histórias aqui narradas retratam, na sua maioria, os momentos em que os Agentes Mulder e Scully dão por concluido o seu expediente de trabalho diário para o FBI ou nos momentos de folga e finais de semana.
1. Prefácio

****

PREFÁCIO 

Esta é uma homenagem a dois personagens que não são criação minha, mas que no decorrer dos oito anos de atuação nas histórias fictícias de Chris Carter no Seriado Arquivo-X , exibido pela TV no Brasil e no mundo, fizeram nascer no coração de seus apreciadores a melhor das emoções: o amor por eles.

Sendo assim, é que criei por minha imaginação, pequenos capítulos chamados DEVANEIOS, a fim de mostrar aos amigos e com eles poder compartilhar através da Internet, as emoções que nos causam esse par famoso, que aquece os nossos corações com o romantismo que é somente insinuado sutilmente no Seriado, mas que nós, denominados "shippers" fazemos questão de criar e curtir maravilhosas cenas de amor entre eles.

Devo acrescentar que as histórias aqui narradas, representam, na sua maioria, os momentos em que os Agentes dão por concluído o seu expediente de trabalho diário para o FBI, ou nos momentos de folga e finais de semana, já que, na realidade, não sei criar os casos fantásticos que possam ser investigados em suas missões e parto, assim, somente para as ocasiões românticas entre os dois.

Por essa razão peço-lhes que me perdoem se não for exatamente do seu agrado estas minhas histórias, mas é que, na verdade, eu gosto somente de escrever sobre a parte principal da vida... a sentimental.

A vida real, o trabalho, o ganha-pão, nos sustenta, realmente; é a sobrevivência do corpo, dos bens materiais.

Mas a vida sentimental é a sobrevivência da alma!

Pode ser que, em algum tempo, daqui pra frente, haja algum personagem na TV que nos dê tanta inspiração quanto esses dois. Pode ser...!

Só sei dizer-lhes que eu penso desta maneira: vai levar ainda algum tempo para aparecer ou jamais irão surgir tais inspirações para nós, escritores de fan fictions shippers. Esta geração de agora está privilegiada em poder participar e pôr em prática suas idéias literárias baseadas nos dois "lindinhos".

Mas... e o que virá à frente?

O mundo está cada vez mais frio, mais céptico, mais insensível, mais conturbado e assim todos os bons sentimentos vão-se tornando obsoletos.

O amor, aos poucos, vai dando lugar ao interesse, à necessidade, à desonestidade, à deslealdade, à infidelidade, à hipocrisia e vai por aí...

E o amor é, com toda a certeza, a base de tudo; o alicerce que sustenta a nossa vida; nada pode desmoronar para nós se temos a nossa existência amparada por esse sentimento.

E é, sem dúvida, como o Senhor Deus nos ensina.

Sem querer, o criador dessa dupla de personagens fez transparecer por dentro dos gélidos equipamentos para transmissão de um seriado de assuntos assombrosos, místicos ou paranormais, o calor gostoso da paixão saindo de dentro do coração dos seus próprios personagens para aquecer e dar mais sabor à vida de seus fás.

E é por isso que ser shipper nos dá uma gostosa sensação de felicidade.

Significa, antes de tudo, que nos integramos tanto à personalidade de cada personagem, que ele passa a ser um pedaço de nós e torna-se fácil, portanto, criar à nossa maneira tudo o que desejamos para eles e que é sempre o melhor, claro!

À Fox William Mulder e Dana Katherine Scully, os dois Agentes Especiais do FBI do Governo dos Estados Unidos, a minha homenagem sincera e emocionada dentro dos capítulos que fazem o conteúdo deste livro e que faço perpetuar nas letras suas aventuras, assim como guardo com todo carinho os 187 episódios que estão gravados em fitas de vídeo, no meu acervo de Arquivo-X.

Aos atores que personificam as respectivas caracterizações, David Duchovny e Gillian Anderson, os meus agradecimentos por me darem essas inspirações e votos de que, mais tarde, quando não mais estiverem trabalhando nos episódios desse fabuloso Seriado, possam ser sempre queridos e que tornem-se uma lembrança linda e emocionante para aqueles que tenham assistido aos seus trabalhos nos episódios por eles vividos em todos esses anos, pois eles, na verdade, com seu carisma e beleza, fizeram com que esses personagens alcançassem tanto sucesso no mundo inteiro.

Espero que estas histórias elaboradas de todo coração e colocando toda a minha emoção, possam agradar àqueles que as lerem.

Entre elas encontra-se o poema Recado Para Mulder e Scully, o qual me trouxe infinda alegria, pois com ele fui vencedora num concurso e cujo prêmio me emocionou e hoje vive na parede de minha casa, exibido como um maravilhoso troféu.

E para os que não conhecem Fox Mulder e Dana Scully, aqui vão alguns dados sobre eles:

Agente Especial Fox Mulder, l,85 de altura, olhos verdes transparentes que às vezes tornam-se acinzentados, cabelos castanhos, feições marcantes, de voz suave e encantadora, olhar misterioso e de forte apelo emocional, o que o faz tornar-se um conjunto de beleza e sensualidade. Ele é conhecido por seus colegas no FBI como "O Estranho" (Spooky Mulder) devido a sua constante preocupação em correr atrás de seres alienígenas e fatos paranormais.

Agente Especial Dana Scully, 1,60 de altura, cabelos curtos e ruivos, belos e grandes olhos de um azul intenso, de uma beleza singela porem quase perfeita, não possui um corpo escultural, mas é dona de muita personalidade e emotividade em suas expressões.

Sempre céptica, usa muito sua racionalidade para enfrentar as idéias um tanto fantásticas do seu parceiro.

Quando os dois se conheceram nos escritórios do Quartel General do FBI em 1993, logo criaram entre eles uma "química metafísica" (conforme expressão usada pela atriz Gillian Anderson) que os faz sempre unidos, seja em que circunstância fôr.

Eles, apesar de serem somente parceiros em seu trabalho, têm uma incrível afinidade.

Tratam-se apenas pelo sobrenome, até nos momentos de intimidade, por uma questão de preferência imposta por eles próprios, somente.

Aí estão, para seu deleite e para deixar correr a sua imaginação, os dois personagens principais deste livro, que fará a você leitor(a) feliz por estar usufruindo destas historinhas, escritas somente para incentivar as emoções dos seus pensamentos, os seus devaneios...

**Wanilda Vale**

**20 Setembro/2000**

fan fictions ( histórias de ficção escritas pelos fãs)

shipper - significa aqueles fãs que desejam ver o relacionamento amoroso entre os

personagens - vem da palavra "relationship"


	2. Divagações Devaneios

**Autora** - Wanilda Vale

**E-mail** - - 24.02.00

**DIVAGAÇÕES... DEVANEIOS **

DIVAGAÇÕES

Scully, Dana... aqui no meu quarto tão sozinho

revivo à noite os momentos em que, como o vinho

me embriago com tua presença e teu sorriso mansinho

e me traga como onda o teu discreto carinho.

Chegas a mim bela, controlada e jovial

pareces tão fria, calculista e informal.

E eu me arrepio, não me liberto do portal

de onde espero sempre de ti um gesto de amor total.

Scully, por que me atormentas então, ainda?

Com esse teu jeito afável, tua boca linda

de lábios polpudos, rosados, onde quero ainda

depositar meu desejo, minha ansiedade infinda?

Ligo a TV. Vejo fitas pornôs, revistas que tais,

tento preencher meu vazio em formas especiais

que me tragam certo prazer, talvez até meus ideais,

mas não adianta. Tudo é vazio, tudo coisas tão banais!

Pra ti ensaio uma palavra, um olhar, uma atitude

um gesto, uma ação... mas que inquietude

sinto em mim! Pois nada consigo, porem, em virtude

de não haver coragem, nada... ou algo que me ajude!

Tenho desejos de te possuir, te abraçar, de te beijar,

de ver-te entregue a mim sem em mais nada hesitar.

Eu não vivo, Scully, estou apenas a vaguear

nessa vida triste, solitária, sem poder ter-te, te amar!

E uma abelha certa vez me atrapalhou.

Em outro dia meu sonho lindo desencantou

quando te disse: " eu te amo!" Nada, nada me restou...

aquele instante me entristeceu, pois em mim não acreditou!

Ah, eu te quero, te desejo, vida minha,

meu doce anseio, minha forma mais certinha

de prazer, de encanto... tão fofinha...!

Me deixa ter-te, minha amada criaturinha.

Por que esse impávido, pretencioso coração?

Pra que viver sem sentir bem essa emoção

que é após tantos anos numa doce sensação

nos possuirmos, formar enfim uma solução?

Vamos nos ajustar, vamos pôr uma decisão

nesta estória e por fim à solidão...

Se me amas, por que ainda dizer não?

Vamos nos encontrar, nos amar... está certo, então?

DEVANEIOS...

Mulder... Fox... quantas vezes fico aqui só, a sentir

um frenesi, um desejo cada vez mais me possuir

tomar conta do meu ser, até o âmago a vir

cada vez mais abrasando-me... e eu tento fugir...

... fugir de ti, dos teus olhos perscrutantes,

que às vezes parecem ser apenas por uns instantes

fugídios, frios, inertes ou inconstantes

mas que eu adoro e neles concentro meus desejos mais distantes...

... distantes somos um do outro sentimentalmente,

mas na verdade só mesmo aparentemente

ou por vezes, nem consigo conter-me e propositadamente

me faço fria, distante, longe mas avassaladoramente...

,avassaladoramente desejosa de estar em teus braços

arfante, possuída, toda tua sem embaraços,

sem ter medos, receios... mas somente traços

da minha imensa paixão transparece como baços...

... baços anseios e então com suave carinho

ou uma palavra amiga me faço entender pra ti, baixinho

e me entendes, sim, tenho certeza meu fofinho

que te mostro o meu desejo de te ter pra mim, todinho...

... todinho de corpo, alma e com mansidão

tua boca que eu tanto quero afagar a minha mão,

meus olhos, e encontrar minha boca então...

mas Mulder, eu nem resisto; em pensar sinto até parar meu coração...!

... o meu coração fica todo afogueado,

quase louco, inquieto, até baratinado,

se estou a imaginar essas coisas, coitado!

Mas o que fazer se ao contrário é tudo desmoronado...

... desmoronado pelas circunstâncias de vida

pelas dificuldades encontradas, sem saída

pelas lutas intensas em toda nossa lida

do trabalho onde às vezes me faz combalida...

... combalida pelo ciúme quando te vejo alguma vez

olhar ou beijar outra mulher... ai que insensatez!

Mas como posso reclamar de tua embriaguez

de homem por outra se não ajo com a devida rapidez?

... rapidez de pensamentos, de ações com resultado

positivo, racional, plausível e acertado,

com um SIM que eu te dê, meu bem amado.

Vamos nos acertar pra nos amar... está combinado?


	3. Diálogo

DIÁLOGO

"**_A nobre conversação é filha do discurso,_**

****

mãe do saber, desafogo da alma, comércio

dos corações, vínculo da amizade."

Gracián

Capítulo 1

Sentado displicentemente à sua mesa e inclinando a cadeira para trás, Fox Mulder acompanha com o olhar e em silêncio a figura pequena e frágil mas altiva de sua parceira Dana Scully, caminhando de um lado para outro, guardando as pastas nas gavetas do arquivo de aço.

Súbito, um pensamento vem-lhe à mente: fazer uma pergunta à Dana, por que não? Uma pergunta importante em que pudesse avaliar os sentimentos de sua colega, pô-la à prova e deixá-lo como sempre sem resposta, como é de seu hábito fazer. -

- Scully, o que você pensa sobre a solidão?

- O que eu penso? Por que pergunta, Mulder?

- Pode me responder?

- Ahn... Mulder... bem, a solidão é o efeito de um sentimento que as pessoas imaginam sentir quando necessitam de alguma coisa... de algo mais concreto...

- É essa sua explicação para a solidão?

- Sim... e você? Como a define?

- Não posso defini-la. Eu a sinto, somente.

Os grandes olhos azuis de Dana erguem-se em direção ao seu parceiro.

- Mulder, a solidão nós a criamos dentro da gente!

- Claro, Scully, eu sei disso! E apesar de ser uma coisa abstrata eu posso sentí-la, tocá-la... ela é minha companheira, sempre ao meu lado, não me deixa nunca... realmente eu posso tocá-la e não apenas imaginá-la. Tenha certeza disso!

Ele faz uma pausa para fixar o olhar num ponto distante e completar:

- "A solidão é um deserto que cada um povoa à sua vontade."

- Você é um poeta, Mulder... - diz, esboçando um leve sorriso.

- Um poeta... - murmura, meneando a cabeça - fala mesmo de verdade, Scully... você poderia alguma vez considerar-me um poeta e não apenas um visionário?-

- Ahn... a essas alturas eu simplesmente posso dizer que sim. Um poeta pode divagar seus pensamentos por lugares os mais fantásticos e inexistentes possíveis.

- E eu faço isso?

- Sempre...

Ele volta a indagar, com a voz quase sussurrante:

- Scully, quando eu divago com os pensamentos "por aí" não quer dizer que deixo-me ir tão longe da realidade...

Ela o interrompe:

- Só do irreal...

- Da quimera?

- Sim... às vezes sim.

A pergunta vem abruptamente:

- Você me considera um tolo, um sentimental, Scully?

Ela esgazeia o olhar em sua direção:

- Eu não o fiz pensar isso, Mulder! Ou fiz?

- Deixou-me com uma quase certeza com essas suas palavras.

- Mulder... eu realmente não queria... ahn... desculpe-me.

Ele toca-lhe suavemente num braço.

- Deixa pra lá... vamos falar de você.

- De mim? Falar o que?

- Scully... bem... o que você pretende fazer... ou melhor... como você pretende estar ao chegar à velhice?

Ela ri e fita-o zombeteiramente. Braços cruzados.

- Na velhice, Mulder?

- Sim, Scully, às vezes a gente tem que avançar no tempo e imaginar coisas à nossa frente.

- Pra que?

- Você não sente prazer em imaginar... coisas?

Ela dá alguns passos e afasta-se, porem não deixa de fitá-lo.

- Não, Mulder... na verdade meu prazer é tocar nas coisas mais próximas a mim.

Ele ri, levando a cabeça para trás:

- Não acha que essa frase seria mais apropriada para mim, Scully?

- Por que?

Ele faz um gesto com os braços abertos e dá uma volta no recinto:

- Porque não faz parte de você esse tipo de coisa.

- Que tipo de coisa? Explica!

Ele desaba numa cadeira:

- Ahn... tocar nas coisas mais próximas a você...

- Não entendo...

Mulder cruza os braços, franze os lábios olhando para ela:

- Entende, Scully... você é inteligente, perspicaz...!

- E daí?

- Daí que sabe o significado do que eu quero falar.

- Mulder... eu... preciso entender. - diz, num murmúrio.

- Você acha bom quando dialogamos desse jeito?

- Não muda de assunto, Mulder. - replica, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Ele levanta-se novamente. Leva um dedo ao queixo, pensativo.

Num repente volta e senta-se na ponta da mesa, junto onde Dana está sentada.

- Scully, feche os olhos assim... - ele cerra os olhos - o que você exatamente gostaria de estar

fazendo neste momento?

Ela fecha os olhos, como ele pede.

- Pense, Scully... o que?

Ahn... eu não queria estar aqui no Bureau; hoje é Sábado, Mulder e você quer trabalhar nessa maldita investigação e eu não queria estar aqui!

Ele pergunta, com um sorriso num dos lados da boca:

- Por que não vai embora, então?

- Porque sou sua parceira.

- Aaaaaah!

Pausa. Ambos silenciam.

Mulder mordica algumas sementes de girassol. Volta a falar, sem fitá-la, porem:

- Você não me respondeu.

- O que?

- Qual a pergunta que eu havia feito?

Scully levanta da cadeira. Fica olhando para o poster na parede.

- Eu quero acreditar. - murmura.

- Eu também. - ele confirma.

- Mulder...

Ele sai da ponta da mesa. Está agitado. Toca-lhe num braço:

- Venha, Scully.

- Para onde?

- Nós sempre nos entendemos sem explicações. Por que isso, agora?

Sai da sala.

Ela o acompanha.

Sobem os degraus e tomam o elevador.

- Ainda bem. - comenta ele, quase para si mesmo.

- O que? - ela quer saber.

- Não tem ninguém aqui.

- E se tivesse?

- Não estaríamos sós.

- Pra que? Queria dizer-me alguma coisa? - insiste.

Silêncio.

Parece a Dana que ele entreabre os lábios para falar alguma coisa, porem tal não acontece.

- Mulder?

Ele tem o olhar fixo no teto do elevador. Mantém-se calado.

- Mulder? - ela olha-o sorrindo - Ei! Onde está você?

- Divagando. - responde com um sorriso e os olhos fechados.

Scully faz o seu gesto característico de franzir os lábios, denotando o seu ar céptico.

Chegam à saida do prédio.

- Para onde vamos, Mulder?

- Acompanhe-me, Scully. Que dia é hoje?

- Vinte e três de fevereiro. Por que? - assusta-se - Ai, meu Deus! Hoje...

- É o seu aniversário.

Ela sorri, enternecida.

- Ah, Mulder, você lembra! Obrigada.

- Tenho que dar-lhe um presente.

- Presente? Ora, Mulder, não se preocupe.

- Não me preocupo.

Chegam até o carro.

Ele faz sinal para que ela entre.

- Onde vamos?

- Agora posso dizer.

- Pois então diga. - está curiosa.

- Num lugar surpresa.

- Uuuuhh! Mas isso é bom demais!

- Gosta mesmo?

- Claro, Mulder!

Ele está dirigindo velozmente.

Da janela aberta do veículo entra o vento forte que levanta os cabelos dela e os joga contra seu rosto.

- Scully?

- Sim?

- Você está linda com esses cabelos desarrumados jogados sobre o rosto. Eu gosto disso.

Dana sorri. Sente-se bem quando o parceiro diz-lhe coisas agradáveis, porem isso sempre fá-la sentir-se amedrontada. E nem sabe o porquê desse medo.

Olha para o perfil de Mulder delineado contra a claridade vinda da janela do carro.

Um perfil com traços diferentes dos homens comuns: nariz longo, porem bem desenhado sobre a boca sensual, os dentes um pouco salientes, a voz doce e encantadora, tudo numa proporção que fascina a quem o observa detalhadamente.

Ela sente que um profundo suspiro desprende-se do fundo de seu peito.

- Mulder?

- Sim, Scully?

- Você está ótimo com essa roupa esporte. Melhor do que quando está de terno.

- Acha?

- Não estou dizendo?

- Acredito em você.

- Sempre, Mulder?

- Scully, mesmo que às vezes discordemos em palavras, nossos pensamentos e corações sempre funcionam no mesmo ritmo. Talvez tenham os mesmos ímpetos, os mesmos desejos, as mesmas ansiedades...

O carro segue veloz. Desliza pela estrada, engolindo o asfalto.

"**_O desejo vence o medo, atropela_**

****

inconvenientes e aplaina dificuldades."

Rojas


	4. Contentamento

**CONTENTAMENTO**

**"Contentamento vale mais que a riqueza"**

**Lacordaire**

Capítulo 2

A música, as vozes, o grande movimento de pessoas, os gritos de crianças, os alto-falantes, as cores, o brilho, o apagar e acender das luzes. 

- Mulder! Mas é aqui! 

- Por que? Não gosta? 

- Surpreendi-me; só isso. - o brilho das luzes do Parque une-se ao brilho dos olhos dela. 

- Venha, Scully! 

Ele toma-a pela mão. Correm como dois adolescentes.

Mulder compra os tickets de entrada. 

- Não sei se tenho coragem, Mulder! 

- Claro que tem, mulher do FBI! 

Entram na fila para sentar na Montanha Russa.

Acomodam-se. Prendem os dispositivos de segurança.

A princípio vagaroso e logo após como um bólido, o carro começa a descrever seu sinuoso e rápido deslizar pelos altos trilhos a muitos metros do chão.

Scully já nem consegue manter séria sua fisionomia freqüentemente severa. 

- Sensacional, Mulder! 

- Está gostando? Ótimo. - passa o braço à volta dos ombros dela - Gosta do meu presente surpresa? 

- Você já é sempre uma surpresa, Mulder! 

Ele aperta-lhe os ombros, aconchegando-a ao seu corpo, com gesto terno. 

- Você sente, como eu, a sensação de estar solta no espaço, Scully? 

Scully o olha com brejeirice: 

- Com isso tudo nos prendendo, Mulder? 

- Faz de conta, Scully... faz de conta... 

- Sempre fantasiando... - suspira fundo. 

Minutos depois saem dali. Corações agitados pela emoção.

Ele ajuda-a segurando-lhe a mão. Continuam assim a caminhar pelo local. 

- Vamos ali. - sugere ele, diante de um stand de tiro ao alvo em patinhos que deslizam a alguns metros à sua frente, continuamente. 

Ele compra as fichas. 

- Você primeiro. Veja lá, Scully, se acertar ganha belos prêmios. É só escolher. 

Ela somente ri, divertida.

Ele a fita extasiado, vendo a bela fisionomia alegre de sua parceira.

- Raras foram as vezes que a vi com ar tão alegre, lindinha! - observa-a tentando familiarizar-se com a arma que ia usar - Vou ajuda-la.

Mulder fica a segurar junto com Scully a pequena espingarda para atirar nos patinhos amarelos, ajudando-a a equilibrar a arma.

Ele murmura bem junto aos seus ouvidos, com voz suave, em tom de brincadeira: 

- Scully, finja que está atirando em um desses bandidos perigosos... 

Scully ri sem parar; quase nem consegue mirar os alvos em movimento.

Mulder, está junto a Dana, suas mãos sobre as dela segurando firme o cabo da espingarda, aconchegando seu corpo alto e forte ao pequeno e frágil dela.

Naquele contato, Dana sente o frêmito de prazer a varar-lhe o corpo, ao perceber o calor abrasador que emana de todo o corpo de Mulder.

Aos tiros de espoleta disparados, os patinhos vão caindo de sua base rolante.

E essas cenas deliciam seus olhos, denotando contentamento.

A felicidade está ali, naquele instante.

Cada um sente-se bem, tranqüilo, feliz e extremamente realizado naqueles instantes de pura distração em que podem deixar fluir sua íntima, sincera e leal amizade num momento tão descontraído e podendo extravasar toda sua energia naquelas horas de agradável entretenimento.

Após divertirem-se naquele local, os braços de Dana estão carregados de diversos ursinhos de pelúcia de vários tamanhos. 

- Mulder? 

- Sim, Scully? 

- A cada vez que olhar para eles, lembrarei de você. - mostra-lhe os bichinhos em seus braços. 

- Não precisava ser tão direta, Scully! 

Arregala os grandes olhos azuis para ele: 

- O que quer dizer? 

- Que isso demonstra eu ser um "amigo urso"! 

Tem uma reação imediata:

- Ah vá, Mulder! Relaxa! Que idéia mais tonta! Eu te adoro, amigo!

Toma as mãos dele entre as suas e leva-as de encontro ao seu peito. 

- Pena você estar segurando esse monte de bichinhos, neste instante...! 

Os olhares se encontram com ternura. 

- Estou adorando este presente de aniversário... 

- Ainda bem... - murmura ele - ... e você me fez ficar um tanto... - suspira - ... afogueado... 

Ela toma, rapidamente um ar extrovertido: 

- Mulder, a diversão me deu fome! 

Ele aponta um local, um pouco distante do Parque: 

- Vamos lá. 

- Mulder... e eles...? - refere-se aos bichinhos. 

- Vou levá-los para o carro. Pode deixar. 

Ele sai para fazer o que havia dito, enquanto ela o espera.

Chegam ao restaurante.

Sentam-se para pedir algo. 

- O que você escolhe, Scully? 

Ela examina o cardápio: 

- Deixo a seu critério, Mulder. 

- Bem... vejamos... gelado de arroz integral, sem gordura. - mostra com o dedo - Que tal esse?

Ela dá uma risada: 

- Eu não acredito! Você vai mesmo pedir isso pra mim? Prefiro outras coisas...! 

- Mudou de gosto, Scully? 

- Han... acho que sim... 

- Desde quando? 

- Desde que ouvi uma coisa que você me falou... 

Ele examina-a com aqueles olhos inquisidores: 

- O que eu falei? 

- Você me censurou por eu gostar de arroz gelado e... ahn... e disse uma coisa... 

- Que minha saliva é melhor do que gelado de arroz...? 

Há uma forte tensão no momento.

Ela sustenta o olhar abrasador dele, que a examina detalhadamente em seus cabelos, os olhos.

O olhar penetrante de Mulder esquadrinha todos os detalhes dos lábios de Scully, deixando-a perceber o desejo que lhe consome a cada dia: beijá-la.

Dana sente no olhar dele o mesmo de como aconteceu quando a maldita abelha havia atrapalhado o rumo daquela emoção... 

- Scully...? 

- Humm? 

- Eu... gostaria de poder provar isso a você... 

- Pois não, senhores! O que desejam que traga? - o prestimoso garçom interrompe-os. 

Neste exato momento um profundo suspiro de frustração sai do peito de ambos.

Mulder explica ao garçom o que desejam que os sirva.

O homem afasta-se. 

- Scully? 

Dana, com um palito distrai as mãos nervosamente sobre a mesa, quebrando-os em diminutos pedaços.

Sente, em seu interior, que havia praticado como que uma ação má. A sua perspicácia ou intuição que fosse indica que, ao falar aquelas palavras, havia tocado num ponto em que Mulder lhe cobraria sem mais tardar uma resposta. Neste momento não tem mais noção do que deve tentar para fazê-lo esquecer da tola insinuação romântica. 

- Diga... - responde, sem olhá-lo. 

- Vamos continuar?

- O que? - ainda sem fitá-lo. 

- Nossa conversa... 

- Ah, sim, claro! Olha Mulder... - aponta distante para distraí-lo - ... sabe, eu gostaria de conhecer aquela cidade. 

Ele olha a direção que ela lhe aponta.

Um lindo poster de Veneza aparece diante de seus olhos. Confirma: 

- Bela cidade... Tem desejo de ir lá um dia? 

- Claro, Mulder! 

- Passear de gôndola? 

- Imprescindível! 

- Não demore muito, Scully, para realizar o seu sonho. 

- Por que? - olha-o levantando as sobrancelhas, admirada e notando os sulcos formados na testa dele os quais sempre se mostram quando tem uma preocupação a ocupar-lhe a mente. 

- Porque assim como outras coisas neste mundo, ela tende a desaparecer... 

Dana traz agora em sua fisionomia sua familiar expressão de ceticismo: 

- Além de Veneza, o que tende a desaparecer? 

Ele abre as mãos, sem achar palavras.

O garçom acaba de retornar à mesa e serve seus pratos.

Iniciam a refeição. 

- Vamos voltar ao que iniciamos e não terminamos, Scully? 

- O que iniciamos, Mulder? 

- A conversa anterior... 

- Não sei do que está falando... 

Ele mais uma vez examina-a, apertando os olhos verdes transparentes: 

- Sabe, Scully? Uma das coisas que me faz mais ligado a você é que sabe sempre o momento certo de ficar de fora, quando há respostas pendentes... 

- Pendentes...? 

- Scully... em algum momento de sua vida você pensa em mim como um... 

- ... amigo especial? - ela conclui, rápida. 

O sorriso esboçado nos lábios de Mulder demonstra todo o desapontamento que inunda seu semblante. 

- Scully... será que existe algo tão negativo em mim que a faz sempre fugir das coisas sérias que falo? 

Ela pára de comer, para fitá-lo espantada: 

- Negativo, Mulder! Mas se eu o admiro tanto, se tenho tanto carinho por você, por que essa pergunta sem sentido? 

Ele resolve continuar sua refeição calado.

Os minutos de silêncio arrastam-se entre os dois.

**"O silêncio é a**

**retórica cos amantes."**

**Carlyle**


	5. Ao Som da Música

**AO SOM DA MÚSICA**

**"A música é a ciência do amor, entre a **

** harmonia e o ritmo"**

** Platão**

Capítulo 3

- Scully, estamos no sábado ainda ... por que não uma esticada num belo lugar?

- Nossa, Mulder! Você está resolvido hoje a extravasar toda a sua energia numa rocambolesca noitada!

- Você não?

Silêncio. Ela consulta o relógio de pulso.

Num segundo ele toma-lhe o pulso, de onde retira o relógio e guarda-o em seu bolso.

- Que é isso, Mulder? - ela ri.

- Pra você não ter que preocupar-se com as horas.

- Ah, Mulder, por favor, não sou criança!

- Mas deixa eu tomar conta de você? - olha profundamente nos olhos - Só um pouquinho?

- Mulder... adorei meu presente de aniversário, estou feliz, divertimo-nos como nunca e jamais tive um dia tão feliz como este, mas...

- ... mas... ?

O olhar dele é tão carente que a faz perder aquele ar circunspecto de sempre amiga e colega de trabalho.

Percebe que há ali naqueles olhos, uma expectativa premente por uma resposta positiva.

- Mulder... ahn... está bem... concordo.

- Com o que? - parece distraído enquanto continua com o olhar fixo, extasiado com o azul dos olhos dela, como que desejando decifrar o mistério que ainda perdura neles .

- O que você quer saber?

- De prolongarmos a noite, Scully.

- Pois é isso! Não entende? Concordo!

Ele, num repente, aperta com um dos braços os seus ombros:

- Você é demais, lindinha! Vamos lá!

Põe o carro em movimento.

As luzes nas ruas passam a seus olhos como raios coloridos e difusos pela velocidade do veículo.

O local onde Mulder estaciona o carro é a beira-mar. Um imenso bar dançante, cercado em volta por um pequeno muro de pedras.

Um burburinho ouvem vindo das pessoas sentadas ali e do mar rugindo brandamente, enquanto suas ondas desmancham-se à beira da praia lá em baixo.

Um grande quantidade de mesinhas e cadeiras brancas estão expostas e ocupadas em quase sua totalidade pelos que ali se encontram.

Uma enorme pista de dança de piso brilhante deixa-se mostrar, com seus pares deslizando ao som da música lenta.

Havia no lugar uma iluminação suave, o que transformava o local numa paisagem quase irreal.

Dana desvia o olhar para o que se descortina à sua frente.

O espelho da superfície calma do mar reflete ondulando o prateado da lua que, lá do alto, parece sorrir como a boca do céu, jogando sua luz azulada sobre a terra.

Mulder puxa uma cadeira fazendo Dana sentar-se junto à mesa.

- O que você quer que eu peça?

- Credo, Mulder! Já jantamos há poucas horas!

- Claro! Mas somente uma bebida...

- Sim. Uma água mineral. É só.

- Pra mim, também.

Ela sorrí, segurando o queixo com as duas mãos, cotovelos apoiados à mesa, olhando o parceiro.

O garçom aproxima-se solícito.

Mulder pede a água mineral para ambos.

- Scully, venha! - levanta-se rápido.

- Onde, Mulder? O que é?

- Dançar, Scully.

Toma-a pela mão e não lhe dá tempo nem para ensaiar uma resposta negativa.

A música suave que embala os pares, é um encantamento para os ouvidos e o coração.

Ele toma-a nos braços aconchegando-a a si, terno, doce, porem impetuosamente carinhoso.

São momentos de profundo silêncio entre os dois.

Não sentem desejo de falar; apenas sentir o contato do corpo um do outro.

Contato macio. Contato quente... vibrante.

Que estimula. Que acaricia. Que excita... endoidece.

- Mulder... - ela balbucia.

- Que é, Scully?

- Estou adorando...

Mulder, um pouco encurvado sobre a pequena figura de Dana, murmura num sopro sobre seu ouvido, deixando que os cabelos dela encostem em seus lábios e sente nisso um imensurável prazer:

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo. - sussurra, sentindo-se fraca, frágil, tênue, leve, como a flutuar; o corpo dele apertado contra o seu a deixa num quase desesperado desejo de estar noutro lugar a sós com ele... encostada em seu peito abrasador, excitante, toda entregue...

Dana sente que os lábios de Mulder estão suavemente tocando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, a testa, as pálpebras, a ponta do nariz.

Nunca haviam estado tão próximos, tão à mercê do prazer que seus sentidos ali clamavam, como neste momento.

Ela entreabre os lábios à espera daquela boca almejada que sempre a tentara... sempre.

A excitação toma conta de seus sentidos e espera...

Já pode sentir o hálito dele junto aos seus lábios...

- Eu não acredito!

Pronto. Fôra quebrado o encanto.

O casal, atônito, olha para quem pronunciara aquela frase em alta e entusiasmada voz.

- Eu não acredito! - repete o recém-chegado.

Mulder havia se afastado de Scully; apenas segurava sua mão, agora.

- Tudo bem? - cumprimenta, sem entusiasmo a pessoa que lhe dirigira a palavra.

- Oi, Agentes Mulder e Scully! Estou muito contente em vê-los novamente! - baixa a voz em tom confidencial - E sem estarem em horário de trabalho, claro!

- Claro. - repete Mulder.

Dana, um pouco confusa, desvencilha sua mão da do parceiro que a segurava.

- Arthur Ruckert. - anuncia-se - Lembram-se de mim? Ah, claro que sim! - segura Mulder por um braço, puxando-o - Vamos, vamos sentar na minha mesa. Minha esposa está lá e quero apresentá-los!

- Não... nós já reservamos uma...! - começa Mulder a explicar.

- Nada disso, cara! Vamos lá, vamos lá!

Carrega-os quase arrastados para sua mesa a alguns metros da pista de danças.

- Vocês lembram quando estiveram naquela cidade onde morei? Faz algum tempo...

- É... algum tempo... - é só o que Mulder fala.

- Mas apesar de muita luta, muita dificuldade em tudo...

- Em tudo... - repete Mulder, balançando levemente o corpo, num gesto nervoso.

- ... eu estou aqui, firme e forte e estou bem... estou bem, porque na verdade, devo tudo a vocês... a minha própria vida! - fala num sorriso aberto, olhando para Mulder e Scully, demonstrando gratidão no olhar.

Scully lança a Mulder um olhar de extrema passividade, como se implorasse para que o encontro com aquele homem passasse o mais rápido possível e tudo pudesse voltar à situação de minutos atrás.

Mulder limita-se a repetir o final das frases proferidas por Ruckert, que não lhes dá nem tempo de fazer alguma observação, se necessário fosse.

E calados, desolados, entristecidos pela interrupção, põe-se a ouvir o falatório sem fim daquele "amigo da onça".

**"Grande coisa é saber calar."**

**Marcial**


	6. Emoção e Razão

**EMOÇÃO E RAZÃO**

**"Deus colocou a cabeça mais alta que o **

**coração para que a razão pudesse **

**suplantar os pensamentos." **

Capítulo 4

Mulder e Scully saem do bar dançante à beira-mar.

- Ufa! - despeja Mulder um desabafo - Eu já não agüentava mais tanta conversa

fiada...!

Scully não responde.

Lá no alto do céu estrelado a lua continua a resplandecer seu brilho tênue e azulado sobre

todas as coisas, dando um toque prateado nas folhagens e pedras que tornam-se visível no

local.

Eles caminham vagarosamente por sobre a calçada de pedra.

O rugido manso do mar quebrando suas ondas é só o que podem ouvir de onde estão.

Havia ficado para trás o bar, a música, o burburinho...

- Mulder...?

- O que, Scully?

- Você me deve algo; lembra-se? - abre um sorriso nos lábios.

- Claro que sei. - mete a mão no bolso - Tome seu relógio.

Dana faz um gesto para pegá-lo das mãos de Mulder, porem este a impede:

- Eu o tirei de seu pulso; eu mesmo tenho que recolocá-lo.

Ela permite.

Os dedos ágeis e firmes dele recolocam o relógio no pulso de Dana; prende o fecho com

cuidado.

Dana acompanha seus movimentos com um leve sorriso; percebe que as pontas dos dedos

dele como que, propositadamente, acariciam sua pele.

E enquanto somente observa as mãos de Mulder, no íntimo, porem, lá no fundo, percebe

que o desejo mais premente no momento é o de olhar os cabelos dele, as linhas de seu

rosto, o verde transparente dos olhos, a boca sensual.

Ela sente que sua mente comanda:

"Como é, Dana? Tu o amas com toda a força do teu coração... tu o desejas mais que tudo,

desejas tê-lo junto de ti, para que ele sinta o calor que emana do teu corpo... para que te

deixe em êxtase... como uma flor que aguarda a gota de orvalho cair em seu âmago e

agradecer com o perfume que dela exala na mais profunda forma de amar...!"

Num repente Dana sente a garganta apertar-se-lhe como que se dela estivesse se

desprendendo o jato de um pranto prestes a sair.

Por dentro ela chora, porque deseja deixar que o instinto vença toda aquela indecisão

porem existe a racionalidade, a pura atividade especulativa do espírito, para conter os

seus impulsos.

- Pronto, Scully , já está com seu relógio. Mas é bom que não fique olhando as horas...

- Por que não, ora essa?

- Eu lhe digo: o relógio marca apenas 1:30 da madrugada.

- E daí?

- Você já quer ir embora?

- Mulder, não acha que já passeamos bastante por hoje?

Ele sorri levemente, fitando-a com os olhos perscrutadores:

- Estou brincando com você, Scully, vamos embora.

" Vamos embora! - protesta dentro de seu peito o coração - Não! Eu quero ficar mais

ainda, Mulder! Quero cada vez mais a tua presença junto de mim... Mulder! Mulder! Eu

já não agüento mais! Eu me rendo! Eu me entrego! Sou tua, Mulder! Fica comigo!"

Embora o coração estivesse gritando assim em forma de protesto, a razão a fazia caminhar

vagarosa e silenciosamente ao lado dele, olhando o mar desmanchando suas ondas na

areia, à distância.

" Quantas vezes já gritei teu nome, Mulder, nas horas de perigo, de dor, de medo... e

sempre me acodes, Mulder... e agora? Agora esse grito mudo que me vem do fundo da

alma e que não podes ouvir... " - continua ela absorta em seus pensamentos.

- Scully...?

Ela ouve chamá-la.

- Estava longe, Scully? Chamei-a duas vezes e você não ouviu...

- Não... não estava longe, Mulder, desculpe. - abaixa a voz num murmúrio para si -

Estava perto demais...

- O que?

- Eu não disse nada. - mente.

- Ah, pensei...

Scully entra no apartamento, joga as chaves sobre a mesa.

Mesmo ainda vestida, jogada em sua cama enquanto mantém os olhos abertos, pensativa,

está sem conseguir conciliar o sono.

Não sabe porque sente-se vazia, num desgaste mental, físico, sem objetivos na vida, sem

ideais...

Nesses dias todos passados tem sentido vários tipos de emoções: melancolia, solidão,

entusiasmo, e nessas últimas horas muitas distrações, no entanto agora abate-a o

sentimento do desamparo.

Nunca se havia sentido tão só, tão sem carinho, sem ninguém...

Um profundo e magoado suspiro desprende-se de seu dorido peito.

Por que?

- Nem eu mesma sei... ou melhor sei... porem nego a mim mesma meus sentimentos .

Fala, num sopro, para si.

Lágrimas inundam-lhe o olhar e ela deixa-lhes rolarem pelas faces, amigas inseparáveis da

sua solidão.

Mulder voltara do quarto e joga-se agora no sofá após ter passado várias horas sem

conseguir fechar os olhos para dormir.

Um vinco de preocupação sulcado na testa, um ar de amargura insinuando-se-lhe no

rosto, uma lágrima discreta toldando-lhe o olhar de homem maduro, inteligente, forte,

destemido, intelectual, mas tão infeliz, tão carente, tão solitário...

"Por que ela nunca me entende e nem me permite fazer-me entender?" - pergunta-se a si

mesmo em pensamento.

Coloca a cabeça entre as mãos, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos.

Sente-se mal, sente-se perdido como um menino desamparado.

A sua necessidade por uma companheira para todas as horas é uma coisa de extrema

importância na sua vida, agora. Sente isso.

Não dá mais para enganar-se a si mesmo. Necessita de chegar à sua casa e ter alguém à sua

espera. Aliás, - conserta os pensamentos - não é exatamente ter alguém à sua espera ao

chegar em casa. O caso é exatamente de que o Agente Especial Fox William Mulder

necessita é ter Dana Katherine Scully como companhia ao entrar em casa. Sempre.

Tê-la junto a si nos momentos de alegria, de tristeza ou dor, compartilhar das frustrações

ou das vitórias, enfim ter Dana ali ao seu lado, ter seu carinho, seu zelo, sua fortaleza,

suas convicções, seu corpo... sua vida... que é imprescindível para a sua própria.

Mulder tem os olhos cansados por não dormir. Sente que merece um pouco de descanso.

Seu olhar volta-se para o telefone celular no chão, descuidadamente colocado ao lado do

sofá.

Fita-o como se esperasse do frio objeto um auxílio, uma palavra de conforto.

No mesmo instante o tilintar do telefone o faz assustar-se e piscar várias vezes.

Estende a mão para pegar o telefone no chão.

Atende:

- Mulder.

- Mulder, sou eu.

- Scully...! - murmura - Scully... que bom!

- Mulder me perdoe por ligar a essa hora, mas é que precisava lembrá-lo de que o

Skinner avisou-me de que teríamos que fazer uma viagem depois de amanhã e eu...

idiota... esqueci de avisá-lo logo. Me perdoa?

- Claro, lindinha... - faz uma pausa - Scully, eu não consegui dormir até agora,

acredita?

- Mulder, eu também. Acho que devido ao dia excitante que tivemos.

- Você tem razão, Scully... - pausa - ...eu preciso de você, de sua atenção, sua

ajuda, porque acredito que não tenho mais estrutura mental para agüentar... e nem

física!

- O que é isso, Mulder? Fraquejando?

- Não me refiro ao trabalho, Scully...

- O que, então?

- Scully... - suspiro - ... porque é tão difícil você me entender?

- Entender o que, Mulder? Fala!

- Falar! Quando eu falo o que sinto você me contesta!

Ela nada responde.

Mulder sabe que é justamente porque entendeu sua queixa que ela permanece calada.

Há um silêncio de alguns segundos.

- Scully... dormiu na linha?

- Mulder...

- Sim, fale.

- Boa noite; só queria avisar sobre a viagem.

Um sentimento pesado de frustração toma-lhe a mente e o coração. Responde:

- Boa noite, Scully.

E ele sente-se fraco, impotente, infeliz e principalmente desprezado...

Pois,

**" o desprezo é uma pílula amarga que se pode engolir,**

**mas que não se pode mastigar sem fazer caretas. " **

**Molière**

31.03.2000


	7. Palavras Apenas

**PALAVRAS... APENAS**

**"As duas palavras curtas e de mais fácil pronunciar**

**- sim e não - são as que reclamam mais detido**

**exame." **

**Pitágoras **

Capítulo 5

O sol esplendoroso banha em cheio toda a região do maravilhoso vale verdejante.

Pássaros fartam os ouvidos humanos com a suavidade e melodiosidade de seus trinados.

O marulhar das águas dos regatos também colaboram para essa melodia, com o constante murmúrio no seu caminho entre as pedras.

Um sem fim de sons irreconhecíveis misturam-se ao ruído de todas essas coisas.

Fox Mulder sai de seu carro; respira fundo o ar puro do local.

- Não quer esticar as pernas um pouco, Scully? Isto aqui está uma delícia!

Dana Scully recosta a cabeça nas costas do banco e fecha os olhos, ajeita o corpo mais confortávelmente em puro relaxamento.

- Não, Mulder! - responde com voz cansada.

Ele coloca a cabeça à janela do carro:

Scully, eu vou ficar um pouco aqui. Primeiro porque preciso descansar minhas pernas e depois necessito de uma higiene mental. Tudo bem?

- Tudo bem, Mulder. - responde, sem abrir os olhos.

- Certo. - diz ele concordando e afasta-se um pouco do veículo, dando batidinhas com a palma da mão no vidro da janela.

Um espaço grande de terra recoberto em branca areia; aqui e ali alguns tufos de uma grama silvestre aflora naqueles extensos metros, sem pedregulhos no seu caminho; tudo muito plano na superfície até chegar à beira dos regatos.

Mulder retira o pesado agasalho, joga-o no banco do carro e afasta-se.

Scully o vê deitando-se no chão de areia, braços cruzados sob a nuca com os olhos abertos fitando a intensidade de luz do sol que resplandece no lugar.

Sente um imenso carinho a arrebatar-lhe o coração.

Seu colega de trabalho, seu parceiro, seu amigo; porem ela sente bem algo mais que isso. Sente-o como alguém diferente na vida dela, um ser humano, normal, mas que a fascina, deslumbra.

Continua observando-o de longe; deitado, pernas bem esticadas afim de alongar bastante os nervos tanto quanto seu corpo agüente e deixá-los relaxados.

Dana percebe que aquele homem ali, tão à vontade, como sempre aliás, em todas as ocasiões, somente sente-se inibido, tímido, absurdamente envergonhado quando nos momentos em que eles dois estão juntos e começam a conversar mais intimamente.

Fox Mulder, esse companheiro amigo, sincero, completo, leal a fascina. Mas como dizer-lhe isso simplesmente, afinal? Não pode e não deve, pensa, então.

E quando Mulder vem-lhe com insinuações de que a ama? Como poder acreditar? E como poder concordar com isso?

Dana precisa de razões mais plausíveis para crer nas palavras que ele lhe confessa em certos minutos e que ela pode acreditar que são românticas ou somente pronunciadas nas oportunidades que propiciam-lhes palavras mais doces, mais enlevadas.

Continua olhando para ele lá, deitado, repousando.

"Ah, Mulder... eu queria tanto que fossem tão simples as coisas! Por que têm que somente as palavras suplantar nossa mente, nosso sentimento...? Por que, Mulder, não podemos nós dois sermos como a maior parte das pessoas, homem e mulher, que declaram-se, mutuamente seus sentimentos um ao outro tão facilmente, sem restrições?

As palavras emergem-lhe à boca tão fácil e habilmente... porem logo suas atitudes comandam todos os seus mais ínfimos desejos...! Nós, não; parece nem termos esse direito! Somos duas pessoas que sofremos os horrores da solidão pelo simples fato de que não temos coragem para se levar uma vida juntos, nos amar... por que há dúvida em nossos corações, Mulder?

Mulder, sabe o que eu queria mesmo? Agora? Neste exato momento? Ir até onde você está agora, deitar ao seu lado e deixar-me ficar e junto a você falar dos meus sonhos, pensar nos meus projetos... mas fico aqui, tola, só com o desejo a tomar conta dos meus sentidos...

Queria poder deixar-te tomar-me nos teus braços... queria poder sentir tua boca sequiosa tocando-me toda... oh, Mulder, por que temos que ficar assim tão frios por fora se por dentro de nós a paixão nos aquece tanto?

Ouve o meu coração, Mulder! Vem aqui e me arranca desta indecisão!"

Cessam neste ponto os pensamentos de Dana.

Ela coloca a mão na maçaneta da porta.

Está em dúvida.

Por que não sair do carro um pouco?

Afinal, como havia dito Mulder, é bom para esticar as pernas e relaxar um pouco...

X x x x x x x x x x x X

Mulder continua deitado, permitindo que o cálido sol aqueça seu corpo.

Tem os olhos fechados, agora. Já sente a vista abrasado pelo calor do sol.

Pensa no que a vida lhe havia reservado. Pensa nas atitudes que quantas vezes já tomara a respeito de Dana Scully, a sua companheira de trabalho, amiga.

É... na realidade a vida lhe tem sido dura demais... um trabalho insano; uma lida sem tréguas; não há tempo para pensar, cuidar-se, ter uma existência como todo homem normal... amar... ter uma família...

"Mas com quem poderia pensar viver uma vida dessas? Claro que somente com aquela mulher que está ali, dentro do carro, olhando-me de longe, porem jamais poderá ser minha, pois na realidade tem um modo de pensar diferente das demais mulheres.

Com Scully não tem situação romântica que a distraia da sua extrema racionalidade!

Coloca sempre à frente suas decisões mais frias, mais sensatas, como se me amar fosse a atitude mais errada que pudesse tomar.

Sinto-me frustrado às vezes pela sensação que me causa esse desengano de amor.

Ah, Scully, que coisa mais gostosa seria ter-te nos meus braços, sentir toda a vibração do teu corpo, enquanto aqueço-te toda com a minha paixão...!

Às vezes fico pensando se a atitude que costumo seguir de respeitá-la, perseverar nos meus sonhos com você, reprimir os meus desejos, poderá me recompensar com alguma coisa com que eu possa ser feliz... mas qual nada! Quão infeliz me sinto, Scully, porque não tenho você pra mim...

O ciúme corrói-me as entranhas quando o olhar de qualquer homem pousa sobre você, sobre tudo seu que quero só pra mim, só pra meu prazer...

Estou perdido! Somente o trabalho me pode tirar a concentração que posso sentir no meio dessa solidão; por outro lado o próprio trabalho massacra e arrasa minha vida pela exigência e necessidade de tê-la sempre ao meu lado... tendo que vê-la... tocá-la... ouvi-la falar... vê-la sorrir...

Estou apaixonado, Scully! Me ouça! Leia meus pensamentos! Eu preciso que você me escute, Scully! Preciso de você!

E é engraçado... estamos tão próximos e tão longe ao mesmo tempo!

E necessito tanto vê-la tomar uma atitude a meu respeito...! Eu quero um dia poder rir desta situação que vivemos agora, desta época em que apenas nos olhamos ou apenas levemente nos tocamos, Scully!

Estou torcendo pra isso!

Eu quero poder estar compartilhando do seu dia a dia, não somente nestas horas em que trabalhamos e lutamos incessantemente pela nossa sobrevivência, não somente pelos nossos ideais, mas também estar sempre com você, Scully a todas as horas, minutos, segundos...

Por que você não sai desse carro e vem até aqui?

Estou esperando... vem! "

X x x x x x x x x x x x X

Dana sai do carro.

Olha à volta o vale verdejante.

As nuvens brancas e brilhantes pelos raios do sol no céu azul.

O ruído das águas e os cantos dos pássaros.

O farfalhar das folhas das árvores e arbustos.

- Até que enfim, Scully! Não resistiu, hein?

Ela vem caminhando e fitando-o até onde ele está deitado.

Senta-se a seu lado.

Por que não deita um pouco, lindinha?

- Eu vou só descansar um pouco, Mulder, como você sugeriu.

- Fico louco quando o Bureau não nos fornece dinheiro suficiente para realizarmos nossas viagens via aérea, Scully.

- Você pensa assim? Não acho. Você não ama a natureza? Só assim podemos usufruir um pouco dela, sabia?

- Sabia... - olha-a com ternura - ... assim como sempre soube é que você é o meu ideal, Scully.

Ela ri:

- Por que diz isso?

- Porque sinto isso com toda a convicção.

Várias florezinhas silvestres estão num pequeno arbusto ao seu alcance e Mulder colhe muitas delas. Arruma-as na mão, como um ramalhete.

- Flores para uma maravilhosa dama. - oferece.

- Obrigada, Mulder. Vou guardá-las, pode crer.

- Quando se guarda algo que ganhamos de alguém, significa o que?

- Ah, talvez consideração... sei lá...! Se for uma coisa de valor, preciosa...

- E quando não tem valor nenhum?

- Como o que?

- Essas florezinhas...?

Dana encosta-as em sua face rosada e afogueada pelo sol, fazendo-as roças sobre sua pele:

- Nesse caso... ahn... são especiais... é afeto...

- Só? - faz a pergunta, apoiando-se sobre o cotovelo.

- Algo mais?

- Sempre espero que sim. - replica.

- Mais do que afeto? - ela sorri, tocando com os dedos as pequenas flores, sem olhá-lo.

- Espero mais... sempre.

- Ternura? - tenta satisfaze-lo, dirigindo-lhe o mais terno sorriso.

- Mais...

Mulder senta-se para olhá-la de frente e poder mirar o azul dos seus olhos, enquanto ouve-a dar a palavra que espera.

- Amor...? - ela experimenta a resposta.

- Quem sabe?

- Eu sei.

Ele toma-lhe a mão.

Acha que este é o momento de maior intensidade que já sentiu sobre as palavras pronunciadas por Dana.

- Tem certeza, Scully?

- Absoluta, Mulder.

O som de uma estridente buzina ecoa na estrada desviando-lhes a atenção.

Os dois dirigem o olhar para a direção da qual vem o barulho.

Uma enorme carreta de muitos metros de comprimento tenta forçar a ultrapassagem de um carro de passeio. A colisão é inevitável.

O ruído de freios e o baque surdo dos dois veículos jogados um contra o outro faz os dois Agentes levantarem-se rapidamente e verificar o acontecido.

Mulder fala a Dana, enquanto puxa a antena do celular e dando um suspiro:

- Uma pausa na nossa conversa, Scully.

Dana respira profundamente, engole em seco e dois dirigem-se para os dois veículos acidentados.

Mulder e Scully, enquanto estão a correr a fim de procurar auxiliar alguém prejudicado no acidente que haviam presenciado, protestam em uníssono dentro de suas mentes:

"Nossas confissões nunca passam de palavras..."

Pois,

**"A confissão é para o amor-próprio um sacrifício." **

**Campoamor**

07.04.2000


	8. Ternura e Amizade

**TERNURA e AMIZADE**

**"A amizade entre um homem e **

**uma mulher não passa de um**

**ponto de apoio que os conduz**

**ao amor." **

Capítulo 6

Mulder e Scully suspiram profundamente olhando a grande quantidade de carros e policiais ao lado das ferragens retorcidas dos veículos após a colisão.

Ambos estão cansados, extenuados mesmo, pelo imenso trabalho de auxílio no resgate de vidas das pessoas acidentadas na estrada.

Da enorme carreta com seu motorista e os dois ajudantes, todos encontram-se em estado grave.

No carro de passeio em que viajava uma família composta dos pais e dois filhos, somente estes foram feridos no acidente.

A mãe aflita pedia aos médicos e enfermeiros que salvassem sua filha, a que estava em estado grave.

Mulder tenta acalmar a mulher, enquanto Dana, abaixada junto à moça ensangüentada, tenta mantê-la acordada, examinando junto com o médico o profundo ferimento.

Afastam-se agora dali, deixando por conta da equipe de resgate e salvamento a vida dos acidentados na estrada.

- Como estou? - ela pede opinião do parceiro sobre a aparência em que se encontra no momento.

- Ora, Scully, cabelos em desalinho, roupas sujas e amarrotadas como você está é um show extra para os olhos, se quer saber.

- Como assim?

- Porque é uma forma de vê-la diferente, Scully; está sempre arrumadinha...

- Ah, vá, Mulder! Pare com isso!

- Agora só podemos nos arrumar quando chegarmos em algum hotel. E estou mesmo ansioso pra chegar em algum lugar. Sinto-me meio esquisito.

- E que não demore. - faz uma pausa para perguntar - Quer que eu dirija?

- É, Scully, leve um pouco o carro.

- Ok.

A vista que descortina-se durante sua passagem pela região é deslumbrante.

Na vasta planície um verde pasto repleto de uma grande manada, cujos animais lentos e pesados no andar arrancam com a boca os tufos da fresca vegetação que cobre o chão.

Lá adiante coqueiros altíssimos e um extenso milharal.

Mulder, com os braços cruzados à nuca, mantém os olhos fechados no banco arriado do carro, fazendo do assento um leito.

- Mulder...?

Silêncio.

- Mulder...?

- Hum? - responde, enfim.

- Ah, pensei que estivesse dormindo.

- Mas eu estava, Scully e sonhando com os anjos.

- É mesmo?

- Sim, e um deles era você.

- Hum, nada mal eu parecer um anjo...

Mais longos minutos transcorrem sem que eles conversem.

- Mulder, já estou avistando uma cidadezinha.

Ele ergue o banco do carro para conferir.

- É verdade. - consulta o relógio de pulso - Mais uns cinco minutos e estaremos lá.

X x x x x x x x x X

Tudo muito calmo na paisagem bucólica do lugar.

Pouca gente transitando, uma praçinha que parece ser o principal local da pequena cidade.

Algumas charretes ainda circulam, como se tivessem saído de uma outra era do tempo.

No hotel modesto, mas de confortáveis instalações, o homem da recepção anota os nomes dos hóspedes.

- Pronto, senhor e senhora; o rapaz irá levá-los até seus aposentos. Obrigado.

- Obrigado. - agradece Mulder.

Acompanha Dana, que já subia as escadas para o andar superior:

A chuva torrencial que caíra desde algumas horas atrás os surpreendera grandemente, devido a ter havido mudança brusca do brilho ofuscante do sol para as nuvens acinzentadas que haviam trazido a chuva.

O frio viera com força total nesta tardinha.

Dana ocupara seu aposento.

Já desfizera um pouco a mala com os pertences que necessitaria usar.

Tomara um banho e sente-se ainda bastante cansada por muitos quilômetros da cansativa viagem. Prepara-se confortávelmente para ficar no seu quarto, até o anoitecer, quando então descerão para o jantar.

Deixa-se ficar, relaxadamente, jogada na cama, deixando os pensamentos fluírem em abundância na sua mente.

Fecha os olhos, enfia os dedos entre os cabelos, massageando lentamente o couro cabeludo.

Um choque de algo frio e pesado toca-lhe o peito neste instante.

Senta-se assustada:

- O que é isso? - procura apalpar o lugar em sua roupa - Um pingo d'água!

Instintivamente seu olhar dirige-se ao teto:

- Goteira! - murmura horrorizada.

Levanta-se e pega o telefone numa mesa.

Solicita um outro quarto o qual lhe é negado por serem os últimos vagos os que ela e Mulder ocupam agora.

- Não pode ser! Tem que haver uma solução! - queixa-se - Chame o gerente!

- O gerente saiu, senhora!

- Então alguém que possa me solucionar esse problema! - brada.

- É só com o gerente mesmo, senhora!

A apatia da voz do outro lado da linha a irrita. Dana bate o telefone no gancho, esbravejando de raiva.

- Cidadezinha atoa! E temos que ficar aqui!

Põe-se a observar a posição da cama, que deveria ser colocada em uma posição estratégica, para não ser alvo da incômoda goteira.

Dana olha à sua volta: um imenso e inútil armário ladeando-a, um sofá minúsculo, mesas, rack com aparelhagem e outras coisas. Tudo isso não lhe permitiria mover um centímetro a cama do lugar. Em suma, em nenhum ângulo poderia ser arrastada a cama do local onde estava instalada .

Havia ligado novamente para alguém na recepção que lhe prometera dar uma solução para seu caso.

X x x x x x x x x x X

Quarenta minutos já se haviam passado e Dana, aborrecida, resolve pedir a Mulder um auxílio no que necessita.

Veste um quimono e dirige-se para o quarto no final do corredor.

Dá na porta as pancadinhas habituais. A porta abre-se.

- Mulder... - ensaia uma explicação.

- Eu já a esperava.

- O que? Que estória é essa? - sorrí.

Ele a faz entrar no quarto.

- Não se aborreça, Scully. É que eu acho que você sempre me socorre na hora exata.

- Socorre? Eu é que...

Não teve tempo de começar sua explicação.

Mulder toma-lhe uma das mãos para coloca-la em sua própria testa, mostrando que está com o corpo em alta temperatura.

- Que é isso, Mulder?

- O que você acha? É febre?

- E que febre! - prepara-se para sair - Espere que vou apanhar minha valise de medicamentos.

Mulder joga-se na cama, enquanto ela sai.

Seus olhos ardem. A cabeça dói-lhe. O coração acelera.

Logo ele ouve os passos de Dana no corredor e a vê de volta.

- Aqui está. - procura um copo na mesa, junto a outros utensílios - Tome esse comprimido.

Fá-lo tomar o analgésico, enquanto o agasalha, como faria a uma criança.

- Preciso de cobertores, Scully. Estou me sentindo tremer por dentro.

- Não pode, Mulder, senão a temperatura vai ficar mais alta, ainda.

- Tenho que me agasalhar, Scully...! - sua voz soa aos ouvidos dela como a de um menino.

Dana senta-se na cama junto a ele, abotoando-lhe o agasalho no qual está vestido. Coloca sobre ele um cobertor leve até a cintura.

Chega-se bem próximo e envolve-o com os braços, como a protegê-lo com seu carinho.

- Muito bom! - ele murmura.

- O quê? - ela afasta desconfiada, o seu corpo do dele.

- Muito ruim, eu disse! Esta febre é muito ruim!

Mulder fica ali, entre os braços de Dana, aninhado no calor de seu peito, sentindo-lhe a maciez dos seus seios, naquele corpo frágil , mas de tanta garra e força para viver.

Dana sente o tremor involuntário que vem de dentro do corpo dele.

Afaga-lhe os cabelos e os beija mansamente, nina-o como a um criança, balançando suavemente o corpo, para que ele possa sentir o leve e doce embalo.

- Quero uma canção de ninar... - pede ele em voz manhosa.

- Não brinque, Mulder. Você está doente.

- E se eu não melhorar?

- Não vamos sair da cidade, então.

- E aí você me acalenta?

- Ai, Mulder, se eu não visse que está realmente com febre, diria que você está me enganando!

- Aaah! - geme ele - Você nunca acredita em mim!

- Ah, Mulder, - afasta-o de si - assim eu vou deixar você curtir a sua febre sozinho...!

- Não... não... por favor! - suplica, murmurando e deixando mais audível sua voz saindo da garganta como que se nela estivessem deslizando inúmeras bolinhas de gude.

Dana sorri ternamente.

Adora-o Não o deixaria de maneira alguma naquele estado.

E continua embalando-o docemente, encostando-o entre seus seios, numa doçura sem fim.

Nada é dito por minutos e minutos.

X x x x x x x x x X

Mulder abre os olhos neste momento e quase nem acredita no que vê e percebe estar ainda nos braços agasalhantes de Dana, a sua parceira, a sua ajudante, a sua companheira, a sua vida, o seu... - a palavra ecoa no seu pensamento.

"O meu amor!" O meu amor! Eu sei que ela ainda não aceita essa minha paixão e nem me retribui, mas eu espero, ainda..."

Ele havia aberto os olhos e conscientizara-se estar nos braços de Dana.

Ela, sentada na cama, recostada na cabeceira o fizera adormecer carinhosamente e agora ele nota que ela também havia adormecido naquele aconchego e estava com a cabeça um pouco pendente para um lado.

Mulder, com o máximo cuidado possível, tenta não mover um músculo sequer para não despertá-la daquele sono tão gostoso.

Porem, num dado momento em que ela abre os olhos, sente-o acordado e logo começa a colocar a mão em sua testa. Abre-lhe um pouco o agasalho à altura do pescoço e coloca a mão em sua pele, para sentir-lhe a temperatura.

- Estou bem, Scully. A febre já passou.

Ela rapidamente suspende-lhe a cabeça para que ele a retire de seu colo.

- Ah, já passou! Não precisa mais ficar no meu colo.

- Scully, eu ainda preciso muito de atenção e carinho... eu estou doente!

Ela o retira doce e decididamente do seu colo.

- Tá bom, Mulder... já chega. Você já está ótimo.

Levanta-se.

- Você nem sabe porque vim aqui ...!

- Não foi por uma transmissão telepática do meu pedido de socorro?

- Deixe de brincadeiras, Mulder. Lá no meu quarto, simplesmente tem uma goteira!

- Goteira!

- Sim, e sabe onde?

- No seu quarto... isto é, do hotel.

- Sem graça! - protesta - Bem em cima da cama. No meio da cama! E nem tenho posição para tirá-la para um lugar melhor!

- Huuumm, já sei. - ele começa.

- E eu vim aqui pra dizer que vou ficar aqui. Posso?

- Absolutamente, lindinha! Por que não? Vou buscar suas coisas. - levanta-se rápido.

- Sim, por favor e eu dou uma passada na recepção para entregar o quarto.

- Com essa roupa, Scully?

- Claro que não, Mulder! Claro que não!

Ele já se vai retirando do quarto, quando Dana o chama:

- Mulder...?

- Ahn? - volta-se para ouvi-la.

- Só fico aqui se me prometer uma coisa.

Ele leva em sua direção o habitual olhar perscrutante, um meio sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Ergue uma das mãos e fala:

- Eu juro!

Ela se surpreende com sua perspicácia:

- Jura o que? - arrisca, perguntando o óbvio.

- Ficar quieto e não insinuar nada pra você.

- Você entendeu o que eu queria dizer?

- Mas se você me faz ver isso sempre! Eu tenho que ser fingido o tempo todo, Scully!

- Ah, tá bem, Mulder. Não vamos exagerar!

Ele dirige-se à saída do quarto. Antes volta-se para dizer:

- Pode deixar que falo sobre a entrega do outro quarto, Scully.

X x x x x x x x x X

A noite continua enregelante.

Dana já instalada com seus pertences no quarto de Mulder, assiste também um pouco da programação da TV.

- Vamos descer para o jantar? - ele sugere.

- Você tem certeza de que deseja jantar lá em baixo, Mulder?

- Com certeza. Sinto que estou ainda meio febril, mas logo devo ficar bom disso.

- Você tem idéia de como adquiriu esse mal estar?

Ele levanta-se inopinadamente para responder:

- Acho que foi há uns 3 dias passados, quando dormi com a roupa molhada no corpo.

Neste momento foi a vez de Dana levantar-se estupefata:

- Como é que é, Mulder! Você fez isso? Mas que loucura! Pode pegar até uma pneumonia! Esse estado mórbido que se manifesta por aumento da temperatura normal do corpo pode ser a possível causa de uma infecção... pode ser um resfriado ou infecções viróticas do trato respiratório ou uma infecção urinária...

E enquanto Dana dá uma verdadeira dissertação sobre o assunto, Mulder dirige-lhe um olhar de verdadeira adoração acompanhando o que ela fala, deslumbrando-se com o desempenho maravilhoso de seu total conhecimento em medicina.

- Fazer o que? Essa é a minha vida, Scully... a de um homem só...!

Dana cala-se. Nada indaga mais.

Mulder também cala-se.

Afinal de contas prometera não tocar nos sentimentos que sente por ela.

Solta um profundo suspiro.

- Vamos, Scully, enfrentar o jantar deste "luxuoso" hotel... bem que poderíamos ser altos funcionários de algum lugar importante, não do FBI...!

Dana sorri levemente, concordando e saem.

X x x x x x x x x X

O salão de refeições do hotel bem decorado, destoa com a rudeza das pessoas da pequena

cidade e com o desconforto dos quartos dos hóspedes.

Todas as mesas e cadeiras em junco, belas e transparentes cortinas guarnecendo as janelas, dão um aspecto acolhedor ao recinto.

Mulder e Scully impressionam-se com a pura beleza do ambiente.

Ele a ajuda a sentar-se e olham através da grande janela de vidro o grande terreno gramado, que se descortina até centenas de metros dali.

Já chegara a noite e o imenso prado está aqui e ali ornado com faixas prateadas pela luz da lua que parece, naquele local fora da cidade, resplandecer sua luz com maior intensidade.

Pontinhos que acendem e apagam no espaço, que vem dos vagalumes, fazem o deleite dos que estão apreciando a paisagem lá fora.

Decorre a hora do jantar quase em silêncio, pois Mulder e Scully estão somente entregues à infinita amplidão dos seus pensamentos.

Terminam a refeição e, enquanto Dana passa discretamente o guardanapo sobre os lábios, Mulder olha-a para perguntar:

- Quer ir até lá fora, Scully?

- De jeito nenhum. Você já teve uma febre alta hoje, Mulder!

- Ah, sim. - concorda e fica calado enquanto a fita docemente - Mas... nem um pouquinho?

Dana entende-lhe o desejo de ir lá fora desfrutar da beleza noturna do prado à sua frente.

Levanta-se, demonstrando um ar de resignação.

- Tudo bem, Mulder.

Eles saem e Mulder coloca as mãos em sua cintura, enquanto dirigem-se à porta de saída.

Um objeto, esvoaçando, cai quase aos pés de Dana, o que faz Mulder logo abaixar-se para o pegar:

- Uma foto! - diz, examinando-a junto a Dana.

Haviam notado que a foto caíra das mãos de uma das pessoas que haviam passado por eles.

Mulder toca levemente no ombro de um jovem que está acompanhado de uma mulher de meia-idade.

- É sua? - pergunta Mulder, exibindo a foto.

- Ah... é sim... exatamente. Obrigado. - fala o moço.

Mulder lhe entrega a foto que logo é pega pela senhora, que explica:

- É da minha neta, filha dele! - explica, apontando o rapaz - Muito agradecida!

A mulher, com um largo sorriso, simpaticamente dirige-se a Dana e Mulder:

- Vocês formam um casal muito lindo!

Fala isso e puxando o rapaz por um braço, afastam-se dali.

Mulder olha para Dana, que também procura o seu olhar, num momento pleno de admiração, respeito e amor.

Acariciam-se com o olhar.

Como se estivessem beijando-se.

Com os olhos aprofundados um no outro, em puro êxtase, como se, naquele instante quisessem tornar realidade as palavras da desconhecida. E isso os faz esboçarem um meigo sorriso.

Pois,

**"Existe no olhar dos que se amam um doce e**

**profundo mistério que ninguém ousa desvendar, **

**para que não se quebre o encanto que os faz **

**sorrir, sem saber porquê..." **

14.04.2000


	9. Realidade?

**REALIDADE...?**

**"A realidade é uma filha desnaturada que **

**renega o sonho - seu pai. " **

**Lucenay**

Capítulo 7

O sol clareava as montanhas, formava raios quase sobrenaturais por entre as nuvens, banhava as folhagens, as matas, os caminhos e ruas de solo arenoso.

A brisa movimentava os galhos dos arvoredos, suas folhas, as palmeiras altaneiras no alto da colina, parecendo estar cumprimentado a quem por elas passasse.

Dana Scully parou para respirar.

Cansada. Ofegante.

Estendeu a mão para quem lhe oferecia ajuda.

Sentiu-se grata, segura, confiante.

O passeio ali, no alto da colina fazia-lhe muito bem.

Alçou a vista para distante.

Um casario modesto aparecia. Do outro lado uma ponte sobre um rio de águas mansas. À frente um extenso prado verdejante. No espaço do límpido céu azul as aves atravessavam com rapidez, emitindo seus piados que ecoavam por entre os montes.

E Dana sorriu. Um sorriso que traduzia a paz da paisagem que se estendia a seus pés. Sentia-se grande, poderosa neste instante.

O seu companheiro da pequena jornada lhe devolvia o sorriso, entusiasmado pela grandiosidade das coisas que a natureza lhes mostrava.

Dana Scully sentia na companhia daquele homem um gratificante bem estar, uma gostosa sensação de paz, sem contar o grande e infinito amor que lhe tomava o coração.

Ele era a sua própria vida. E há quanto tempo o amava! E há quanto tempo almejava estar assim; acima de todas as coisas, de todas as pessoas, de todos os caminhos, ruas e lugares, como estava ali, naquelas alturas.

Parecia-lhe, assim, poder sobrepujar as tristezas, os desenganos, os problemas, as coisas difíceis do mundo lá em baixo.

Sentia-se feliz naquele lugar.

Estava, pelo menos simbolicamente, sobre todas as coisas terrestres, mas sob o sentimento imenso do amor.

Do amor que outrora a havia deixado melancólica, na incerteza de que um dia iria acontecer experimentar a chama viva da paixão.

Paixão vibrante que suplantava-lhe os demais sentimentos. Aquela paixão que surgira despedaçando-lhe até sua racionalidade tão arraigada no fundo do seu ser.

E lá estava ela. E então, após subir a colina, extenuada, sentiu necessidade de mitigar a sede que lhe tomava a boca e o corpo. Mas não uma simples sede pela água, o líquido incolor e inodoro, composto de hidrogênio e oxigênio, mas a sede para mitigar os desejos do corpo com as delícias do apaixonante momento ali naquele lugar, onde somente o sol, as nuvens, a brisa, os pássaros, eram testemunhas de sua presença ali, sem impedimentos de alguém ou de alguma coisa ou até um rumor... ali estavam a sós, ainda que com toda a claridade com que os banhava o sol.

A mão dele a segurava com firmeza e carinho e Dana sentia-se protegida.

Ele abraçou-a, ternamente.

À sombra de um copado arbusto sentaram sobre a relva que cobria o solo como um manto verde aveludado em toda a colina.

Abrigaram-se do sol.

Palavras. Conversa banal. Troca de opiniões. Demonstração de sentimentos. Carícias no olhar. Afagos. E enfim...

Numa aproximação mais aconchegante ele havia tomado-a entre seus braços e ela não resistira. Para que? Afinal havia sempre esperado por aquele momento!

Deixava que os lábios dele acariciassem a sua face, seus olhos...

deixava que a quentura do corpo dele atravessasse as suas carnes...

sentia o desejo tomar conta dos seus sentimentos avassaladoramente...

entregou-se à boca sedenta dele, à sua língua exploradora...

deixava que as mãos dele a tocassem e explorassem até sua mais profunda intimidade...

e deixava que os sentidos estivessem acima dos sentimentos...

e então entregou-se ao amor de maneira total.

Sem barreiras. Sem pensamentos racionais ou plausíveis de entendimento.

Tudo o que mais quisera estava sendo realizado naquele momento.

E ele a tomava para si, a dominava, a satisfazia, a amava.

E ele, sequioso, parecia desejar como que sugá-la toda, consumi-la num só ato de amor.

Dana Scully se via na ânsia daquele momento com a felicidade a deixando sorrir pela realização do seu grande sonho em segredo guardado há muito tempo: estar entregue nos braços dele, num imensurável, lindo momento de amor...

Algum sino badalava em algum lugar abaixo daquela colina onde se encontravam.

Procurou alguma torre que indicasse um templo em meio àquele casario lá embaixo, porem não conseguia ver.

Pestanejou. Abriu bem os olhos.

Mas nada conseguia ver.

Seus perfumados lençóis, o cobertor aconchegante, o colchão macio, nada disso fizera impedi-la de despertar e voltar a olhar para onde vinha o tocar dos sinos.

O pequeno relógio despertador na mesinha de cabeceira despertara-a, enfim?

Não!

O ruído continua e Dana volta o olhar agora para o telefone que vibra com o som que sai do seu interior.

Finalmente Dana enfrenta a realidade.

Acorda de vez.

Atende estremunhada e desapontadamente:

- Alô. É Dana Scully.

- Oi, Scully! Bom dia! Acordei você?

- Oi, Mulder, na realidade sim... estava até sonhando...

- É mesmo?

- Sim. E você estava nos meus sonhos...

- Hum... gostei. E o que eu fazia nos seus sonhos, Scully?

- Nada importante, Mulder... eu só o via... nada mais...

**"Sonhar é a felicidade,**

**esperar é a vida!"**

**Victor Hugo**

DATA 24/ 04/ 2000


	10. Amor em Segredo

**AMOR EM SEGREDO**

**"Não há disfarce que possa encobrir por muito **

**tempo o amor, onde ele existe, nem fingi-lo onde**

**onde não existe."**

**La Rochefoucauld**

Capítulo 8

A tépida água caindo-lhe sobre o corpo produz um imenso bem estar.

Sente recuperarem-se-lhe as energias.

Vira, há algum tempo, num anúncio, sobre o sabonete líquido de ervas, que recupera as forças durante o banho, ao ser usado.

Por que não experimentá-lo? - dissera consigo.

E é, no momento, o que está usando e acha o resultado realmente surpreendente.

Sente que melhorara o cansaço do dia desgastante e tumultuado de uma intrépida Agente Federal.

Desliga o chuveiro e veste o roupão de banho.

Aspira com prazer o perfume que recende no banheiro.

Deita-se na cama, jogando as costas no colchão, como que desejando sacudir tudo dentro do seu corpo: os órgãos, o cérebro... o coração.

E o cérebro e o coração trabalhando juntos, sempre procurando estar lado a lado nas suas emoções...

Fecha os olhos e, como num filme, desenrolam-se todas as cenas passadas naquele dia.

Muita coisa havia se passado, porem em nenhuma delas ficara impregnada em seus pensamentos como os olhares trocados com ele, seu parceiro, Fox Mulder.

"Mais uma vez." - pensa - " Mais uma vez nossos olhos falaram mais que nossa boca."

Ao pensar nisso, um frêmito percorre-lhe as carnes, indo até o mais íntimo do seu corpo.

"Ele me faz delirar! Quando sinto seu olhar de cobiça esquadrinhando os menores detalhes do meu corpo, sinto derreter-me de ânsia e de desejo... e por que passado tanto tempo, não tenho ainda a coragem de aceitar as propostas que ele me faz, mesmo sendo tão veladas? Bastaria um SIM e começaríamos uma estória de amor ardente...!"

Dana está com a mente entregue a um turbilhão de pensamentos.

Após passado algum tempo, percebe que está em completa escuridão. A penumbra do início fizera-lhe bem, mas é chegada a hora de acender a luz do aposento.

Levanta-se para mover o comutador da luz. O seu toque não faz acender a lâmpada do quarto. Tenta novamente.

- Droga! - resmunga, chateada.

Encaminha-se para a sala, acende a luz e percebe, assim, que não se trata de falta de energia. Repara que a lâmpada do quarto havia queimado.

Toma a pequena escada de abrir para fazer a troca da lâmpada. Sob o lustre coloca a escada e sobe os degraus para alcançar a lâmpada e, em seguida, a troca com facilidade.

Na descida dos degraus, um gesto menos cuidadoso a faz perder o equilíbrio e Dana estatela-se no chão.

Sente muitas dores numa perna. Tenta levantar-se e não consegue. A queda a fizera causar uma torção na perna, fazendo-a sentir agudas dores.

- Meu Deus, e agora? Não posso levantar!

Alguns minutos de atordoamento fazem-na ficar em estado nervoso.

Arrasta-se, tentando agarrar algo em que possa se erguer, porem não consegue.

Como obra da Providência Divina a campainha toca.

- Espera aí! - ela grita - Espera um pouco!

Arfante de cansaço pelo esforço e agonia, fica à espera, aguardando uma resposta de alguém. Nada.

Apenas ouve, novamente, o toque da campainha.

- Quem é? - grita e de novo não obtém resposta.

Mais uma vez o toque da campainha.

- Seja quem for, é insistente. - fala consigo.

Poucos segundos depois pode ouvir ruídos de chaves na fechadura.

À expectativa de vê-lo enche-lhe o coração de alegria:

- Mulder! - grita mais alto - Mulder!

O movimento nas chaves torna-se mais rápido.

Ela percebe que ele já havia entrado na sala.

- Mulder! Estou aqui! Estou aqui!

Na porta do quarto a figura de Mulder destaca-se:

- Agora resolveu mudar de tática e deitar no chão, Scully?

Dana nem responde à sua frase irônica.

Mulder, num olhar mais apurado nota o semblante de dor que está em Dana:

- Scully, o que houve? - agora ele parece preocupado e chega-se a ela com solicitude.

- Estou experimentando como é descansar no chão, Mulder... - retruca, mal humorada.

Ele toma-a nos braços com a facilidade de como se carregasse uma boneca.

Coloca-a gentilmente na cama.

- Mas o que você estava querendo fazer? Pode me dizer?

- Eu troquei uma lâmpada e caí, Mulder, foi isso!

- Ainda bem que aconteceu depois da troca... senão ia sobrar pra mim. - fala sorrindo, querendo deixá-la mais descontraída.

- Acho que sofri uma luxação, Mulder. - explica, com o rosto demonstrando dor.

Mulder rapidamente a toma novamente nos braços.

- Vou levá-la a um hospital.

- Mas Mulder, espere... - lembra-se do roupão de banho que vestira.

Ele, atendendo, carrega-a para o quarto, a fim de que possa vestir algo melhor.

Após isso, Dana chama-o de volta.

Mulder agora já a carrega para fora de casa, com rapidez.

X x x x x x x x x x X

Dana está sentindo-se privilegiada com os incessantes cuidados provindos de Mulder; na verdade, apesar do acidente que lhe causa ainda tanto incômodo e dor, pensa um pouco e sente-se até feliz em vê-lo tão atencioso para com ela.

Está com seu pé enfaixado e recostada sobre várias almofadas, confortavelmente refestelada em sua cama.

- Está confortável, Scully? - pergunta Mulder.

- Claro! Mas afinal, por causa desse acidente, você não me disse porque veio aqui, Mulder!

- Bem... sabe o que é? Hoje não estou nem um pouco com vontade de ficar lá em casa sozinho, vendo a insossa programação da TV...

Scully continua fitando-o com ar de censura no olhar. Cruza os braços, vendo-o falar.

- Sinto necessidade de conversar com alguém, distrair a mente para ver se o corpo cansado reage e eu possa depois ira pra casa cheio de sono e dormir bastante pra enfrentar um outro dia.

Dana sorrí ternamente, olhando-o dar suas motivações e usando tanta sinceridade.

- Nós nos entendemos muito bem, hein Scully?

- Hum, hum... - confirma ela.

- Estou em dúvida... acho que a estou aborrecendo... você está tão reticente...!

Dana passa a mão pelos cabelos um pouco despenteados.

- Não se impressione com isso, Mulder... ahn... eu também preciso da sua companhia, como pode ver. - com os olhos mostra o pé acidentado.

Trocam olhares de entendimento.

Mulder levanta-se de súbito:

- Scully, quer que eu coloque alguma música? Para relaxar? Você não quer?

- Claro, Mulder.

- Tudo bem. - afasta-se para ir até o aparelho de som.

A música suave e agradável aos seus ouvidos embala os seus sentimentos.

Mulder senta-se uma cadeira próximo à cama.

Por muitos minutos ambos permanecem calados.

Ele com o olhar perdido no espaço e ela olhando para suas próprias mãos e de vez em quando o seu olhar é dirigido para o pé enfaixado diante de si.

- Scully, vou dar uma saída e volto já. - anuncia.

- O que vai fazer? Não vai me deixar aqui sozinho, não é Mulder?

- Tenha certeza que não, lindinha. Volto já. - repete.

Dana só ouve a porta bater, denotando que ele havia mesmo saído.

X x x x x x x x x X

Mulder entra no quarto com uma grande caixa nas mãos.

- Nosso jantar, Scully - informa.

- Pizza! Que bom!

- Claro, lindinha. Temos que comer alguma coisa, não?

- Você só quer me dizer porque é que não levanto daqui para ir até a cozinha! - diz ela, fingindo uma atitude de ofendida.

- Não seja tola! - sai do quarto empunhando a caixa da pizza para o alto - Eu hoje sou o seu garçom, Scully!

Ao som dos pratos batendo na cozinha Dana sorri.

Repentinamente vem-lhe um pensamento:

"E se, por acaso, nós fossemos marido e mulher? Eu... o adoro! Adoro esse seu jeito desajeitado de ser... Ah, Mulder, você é o meu amado, meu queridinho, o meu segredo, Fox Mulder!

- Scully! - a voz vem lá de dentro - Estou indo!

- Está demorando muito, senhor garçom! - grita ela por sua vez, divertida.

Ouve a risada dele soando entre o barulho dos pratos e talheres.

" Interessante - ela rememora fatos em sua mente - na verdade nunca vi Mulder dar uma verdadeira gargalhada... apenas sorri... um sorriso às vezes até tímido... embutido dentro de si mesmo."

Dana fica martelando suas idéias, quando inopinadamente Mulder reaparece.

Bandeja às mãos, atencioso e mais que tudo, envolvente.

- Senhorita Dana Scully, aqui está seu jantar.

Ela ri somente.

Começam a comer a pizza quente e derretida.

- Você é ótimo, Mulder! Já até cortou a pizza pra mim!

- Tudo faço para minha rainha! - diz ele, ocupado em cortar um pedaço da sua pizza no prato.

Dana mordisca um pedaço e o fita, segurando o garfo no ar:

- Mulder, sabe que estou me sentindo uma inválida?

- Pelo menos por hoje tem que ser. Você não pode pousar o pé no chão, Scully.

- Eu sei. - faz um movimento para ajeitar-se melhor entre as almofadas - Ai que dor! - geme.

Mais do que depressa Mulder depõe o seu prato na beira da cama para acudi-la:

- Scully, não tente nada... você não vê que é impraticável um movimento hoje?

- Sei... - murmura e fica em silêncio.

- Scully...?

- Hum? - ela mastiga um pedaço de pizza.

- Acho que tenho o dever... - reluta em continuar.

Ela o observa, enquanto leva outro pedaço à boca.

- De que? - quer saber.

- De fazer-lhe companhia hoje, Scully.

- Por causa do meu estado?

- Claro!

- Você é um bom amigo Mulder e eu o adoro!

- Só isso?

- Ah, Mulder, lá vem você com suas idéias...! - começa a rir.

- Idéias erradas?

- Não...

- Então o que? - o olhar fixa-se no dela cheio de ternura e carinho.

X x x x x x x x x X

Mulder olha seu relógio de pulso: 5:36 da manhã.

Já que decidira ficar no apartamento de Scully o fizera de bom grado.

Aliás, de muito bom grado por ter a certeza agora de que durante sua estada ali durante aquelas horas ninguém a havia procurado... muito menos algum homem e isso o contenta, o deixa no máximo da alegria em saber que o único homem com quem ela tem uma certa intimidade é com ele mesmo. Aquele ciúme que às vezes o deixa na dúvida sobre o procedimento de Dana não encontra lugar em seu interior.

Após esses pensamentos ouve um cristalino ruído de vidro quebrado vindo do quarto.

Corre para o local onde pode ver Dana, ainda na posição inclinada em que tentava alcançar o copo e a garrafa d'água na mesinha perto da cama.

- Scully, você está fazendo travessuras! Pelo barulho vi que caiu um lenço aqui dentro!

- Ah, Mulder! Eu desisto! Realmente não dá para permanecer em cima desta cama,

plantada como uma múmia! - joga-se, contrafeita, de volta sobre as almofadas.

- Diga-se de passagem uma múmia adorável...!

Dana blhe sorri.

- Você quer água; é isso?

- É... pra tomar este comprimido.

Mulder abaixa-se para catar os estilhaços do copo no chão; vai até a cozinha trazendo de volta outro copo:

- Pronto, Scully.

- Oh, Mulder, o que posso fazer por você? É tão bom pra mim!

- Tantas coisas, Scully... tantas coisas...!

Ele senta-se na beira da cama:

- Vamos lá, tome logo esse remédio.

Dana coloca o comprimido na boca, enquanto ele a fita interessado.

- O que é, Mulder? Por que me olha assim?

- Não posso?

- Claro! - engole o comprimido.

- Scully... - aproxima-se dela - parece que você deu uma pequena pancada aqui - pega-lhe a testa.

- Eu não bati a cabeça, Mulder.

- Talvez aqui, então, - insiste na idéia, enquanto desce a mão segurando-lhe a face.

- Ora, Mulder, eu já disse que...

- Não me desminta, Scully, nas horas vagas costumo colocar meus conhecimentos médicos em ação!

Dana entrega-lhe o copo e cruza os braços, usando o seu habitual ar de censura.

- E onde você acha mais que eu bati?

- Aqui. - segura-lhe o queixo, apertando-o entre os dedos - Está vermelho.

- Você está mentindo, Mulder...

- E você está fingindo que não tem nada, Scully...

- Eu sei o que você está olhando... não é o meu queixo.

- Han, han, - ele admite num meneio de cabeça positivo.

Dana desiste de sua atitude de censura; descruza os braços. Segura-lhe a cabeça entre as mãos, derramando o azul céu dos seus olhos na campina verdejante dos olhos dele:

- É a minha boca... - diz num sussurro.

- Eu quero, Scully...

- E eu não posso me defender...

Falam bem junto um do outro; olhos nos olhos e lábios quase se tocando.

- E se pudesse?

- Não o faria.

- Tem certeza? - somente um sussurro forma sua frase.

- Han, han...

Suas bocas se encontram num beijo suave, ameno, porem quente e arrebatador, enquanto as mãos de Mulder acariciam as costas de Dana e as dela cruzam-se em torno do corpo dele, apertando-o contra o si.

Sentem respectivamente o gosto de cada um, saboreiam-se, como que experimentando uma iguaria saborosa.

Aquele ato de amor tem para os dois a amplitude de uma grande e avassaladora paixão.

Seus corpos fremem de desejo um pelo outro.

Existe porem, ainda a racionalidade de Dana Scully se deve aceitar o desejo que a impele e a indecisão de Fox Mulder em toma-la para si e possui-la.

Separam os lábios e ela recosta o rosto sobre o peito dele.

Mulder toma sua cabeça entre as mãos e afaga-lhe os cabelos com suavidade, o queixo encostado neles. Olhos fechados.

Permanecem calados. Nada conseguem dizer.

Há uma dúvida no ar.

Qual seria a reação de um e outro?

É a primeira vez que tocam-se com maior intimidade. E houve reciprocidade no beijo.

Sabem que tanto um quanto o outro desejam-se e naquele beijo desejavam poder devorar-se um ao outro, com o apelo da paixão que os abrasa.

Vários minutos passam-se daquele momento.

E eles permanecem na mesma posição. Vacilantes. Talvez meditando. Talvez criando cada um uma idéia de como explicar seus respectivos comportamentos.

Mulder fala, com a boca em meio aos ruivos cabelos de Dana:

- Scully...?

- Han...?

- Eu queria dizer... - inicia uma tentativa de explicação como se sentisse culpado.

- Não diga nada... - ela replica ainda com o rosto contra seu peito, sentindo a morna pele de encontro à sua face, achando gostoso estar junto ao homem amado, sentindo o seu calor, a vibração de sua voz, o pulsar do seu coração.

- Nós quisemos isso, Mulder.

Silêncio.

O que falar mais?

Não tem razão de ser.

Há já muito tempo haviam chegado a essa conclusão. Amam-se.

Nada mais interessa. E ponto.

Os olhos de Mulder notam nela o busto ligeiramente à mostra sob o decote do quimono.

Aquele olhar a faz, instintivamente, levar as mãos ao decote para fechá-lo mais um pouco.

Mulder toma-lhe a mão que segura o decote do quimono.

Os olhos dele indicam toda a paixão que o atrai e o enche de desejo por ela.

Ele aperta-lhe com força a mão dela que ainda está segurando o decote da roupa:

- Scully... jamais eu a forçaria a qualquer coisa que não fosse da sua vontade...

- Mulder... eu... - foi só o que conseguira falar mas no íntimo o seu corpo brada:

"Mulder, eu te amo, eu te espero, sempre!"

Ele abraça-a, mais carinhosamente, ainda.

A campainha da porta é tocada.

Num pulo Mulder separa-se de Scully.

Está arfante, trêmulo, titubeante.

Nem sabe, ao certo, de onde provém o som neste momento.

- É a porta, Mulder - Dana explica em voz suave, atirando as costas nas almofadas, num longo e profundo suspiro.

Mulder já levantara-se e encaminhara-se na direção da porta de entrada.

Dana fecha os olhos, absorta em seus pensamentos.

"Aconteceu! Aconteceu e eu vibrei! Eu amo este homem!" - pensa em êxtase.

De onde se encontra pode ouvir a voz de sua mãe, que havia recebido a notícia de seu acidente.

E sabe e sente pela voz o carinho que Margareth sente por Mulder, o seu colega, o seu parceiro, o seu amigo, seu protetor e ... seu amor.

Este é o seu grande segredo.

Porque...

**"O amor é o segredo da vida."**

**"G. de Horge**

28/04/2000


	11. Quando Domina o Coração

****

QUANDO DOMINA O CORAÇÃO

**"O coração é o centro dos **

**sentimentos e das paixões." **

**Antonio Perez **

Capitulo 9

Dana Scully, caminhando nos corredores do FBI, dirige os passos em direção às escadas, enquanto os pensamentos a deixam completamente fora do que ocorre à sua volta.

Desde o dia do acidente que sofrera e agora já recuperada da luxação no pé, não consegue pôr em ordem os pensamentos.

"Preciso entender, preciso concatenar minhas idéias, preciso tomar mais sentido do que realmente está acontecendo comigo! Não posso deixar-me levar por sentimentos fora do meu controle! O que se passa dentro de mim? O que é isso? Afinal de contas, onde está minha racionalidade, meu modo de ver as coisas com os pés no chão? Que resposta mais concreta terei para os sentimentos que estão embaraçando-se, emaranhando-se dentro de mim, não me permitindo trabalhar, dedicar-me às minhas tarefas corretamente? O que está acontecendo comigo é plausível de explicação?"

Dana sente como que seus pés nem tocam no chão, como se estivesse andando elevada com relação ao piso, por seus pensamentos tão etéreos.

Um súbito um roçar, porem , a faz estremecer, com um sussurro em seus ouvidos:

- Ei, Scully! Bom dia!

Pronto!

Dissipam-se os etéreos pensamentos.

Ela está pisando na terra agora, mais do que nunca, percebendo que o motivo das suas divagações está ali ao seu lado.

Sente o calor do corpo dele junto a si.

- Bom dia, Mulder.

Caminham juntos na mesma direção.

- Após alguns dias de repouso, ainda está pensando em correr atrás de bandidos naqueles seus fantásticos saltinhos, Scully?

Dana sorri ante a infame citação dele.

- Continuo a mesma, Mulder.

- Sei... mas hoje você está ainda normal...

- Normal! - não entende.

- Claro. - ela dirige o olhar para os pés dela em sapatos baixos.

- Ah... à altura do seu umbigo, você quer dizer.

Mulder sorri, divertido.

Descem as escadas, junto às outras pessoas.

Logo estão dirigindo-se à sala do porão.

Caminham lado a lado.

- Scully... tudo bem?

- Sim... por que pergunta?

- Acho-a meio triste. Será saudade dos dias de repouso?

- Tolices, Mulder! - responde censurando-o

Entram na sala.

Mulder retira seu casaco e coloca-o na cadeira.

Scully senta-se à mesa para examinar os papeis dispostos sobre ela.

Mulder nota-a forçadamente interessada em folhear os papéis ou procurar algo.

Os pensamentos de Dana a perturbam.

"Preciso usar o máximo do tempo ocupada para não ter nenhum espaço livre na mente para pensar."

Mulder dirige-se a um arquivo e puxa uma gaveta.

- Scully...?

- Sim, Mulder?

- Sabe o caso de Frank Mitchell?

- O tal do assassinato no hotel?

- Esse mesmo. Encerrado o caso ontem.

- Verdade? E o que temos agora para resolver? - pergunta sem olha-lo, ainda.

"Não quero ter espaço na mente para não pensar naquele beijo!"

Permanece absorta em seus pensamentos.

- Scully? - ele chama-a; havia se aproximado e fala às suas costas - Scully... parece que não quer olhar pra mim. O que houve?

- Ora, Mulder! Que tolice pensar isso!

- Não, Scully. Não é tolice.

Segura-a pelos ombros e fá-la voltar-se para defrontá-lo.

- Há alguma coisa ... eu posso falar?

Agora Dana enfrenta o olhar pesquisador de Mulder.

Tem medo. Um grande medo se apodera do seu coração.

"Ele vai tocar no assunto e não devemos!"

Dana sente o olhar perscrutante dele observando cada uma das suas reações. Teme entrar em pânico; teme ser chegado o momento em que sentirá o desejo de jogar lá bem fundo, no precipício dos seus sentimentos a sua racionalidade, que por vezes a torna sofredora, inibindo seu desejo de amar e ser feliz, entregar-se àquele amor tão desejado.

Mulder continua esquadrinhando-lhe o olhar, como se quisesse ler lá no fundo deles os seus pensamentos.

- Scully... tem receio de que aconteça o mesmo daquele dia? É isso?

- É isso o que, Mulder?

Dana responde, questionando.

Sente que não está conseguindo coordenar seus pensamentos adequadamente.

"Será que Mulder tem poderes hipnóticos ou o que estou sentindo é, na verdade, provocado pelo amor intenso que sinto por ele? Ele me arrebata, me domina, mas o que será de mim se deixar-me levar por esse sentimento?

Talvez, se eu aceitasse assumir de vez essa paixão tivesse que passar a morrer de ciúmes por tudo que visse ele fazer diante de outra mulher; talvez sentisse no meu interior o desejo intenso de estar sempre junto a ele e deixando para lá essa vida estressante na nossa lida diária... mas e a nossa sobrevivência? Como seria?

Se o que sabemos fazer é exatamente correr atrás de bandidos, investigar, buscar incessantemente coisas estranhas, inclusive problemas e perigos para nós...?"

- Scully...?

Ela volta à realidade.

O rosto de Mulder está muito próximo ao seu, como naquele dia.

- Ah, Mulder, eu estou um pouco aérea... sinto muito!

- Estou percebendo... - há uma pausa - Scully sei que não é seu desejo exatamente o mesmo meu... mas eu espero sempre a sua decisão, Scully.

- Mas Mulder, os meus sentimentos e desejos são os mesmos que os seus, asseguro-lhe. Apenas...

- Eu sei, Scully, eu sei, - ele corta-lhe a frase - e entendo você.

- Eu... ahn... só preciso de um tempo... - murmura.

O telefone toca sobre a mesa.

Mulder atende.

- Fox Mulder.

Ele continua dialogando com alguém que está no outro lado da linha.

Dana continua revirando os papéis na pasta.

Sente que seus dedos estão trêmulos, hesitantes.

Sente que seus pensamentos continuam, incessantemente, a concentrar-se completamente no beijo do outro dia.

"Será que nunca mais voltarei ao normal na minha pobre vida? O que devo fazer? E Mulder? Ele parece poder sobrepujar o problema sem nenhum esforço! Parece que aos homens é bem mais fácil esquecer um momento que é tão importante para a vida de uma mulher!"

Neste instante seus olhos deparam com o sorriso que está a desenhar-se na fisionomia de seu parceiro, ainda ao telefone.

Alguém com quem ele está falando o está fazendo descontrair-se.

O diálogo com alguém fizera com que desaparecesse neste momento a ruga de preocupação que vincava-lhe a testa há minutos atrás.

"Ele já deve até ter esquecido como foi o nosso beijo!" - pensa Dana - "E eu me odeio por ficar rememorando aquela cena... mas é que não posso esquecer! - grita o seu coração - Não posso deixar fora das minhas lembranças a doçura e o gosto de amor daquele beijo!"

- Outro pra você.

Dana ouve Mulder despedir-se da pessoa no telefone.

"Outro pra você!" Só pode ser um beijo que lhe enviaram!

Será que ele vai dizer-me quem é?"

Mulder levanta-se e veste o casaco.

- Scully, estou saindo porque o Skinner quer falar comigo lá em cima.

- Mulder... ahn... o Skinner após ter-lhe falado... bem... lhe enviou ... um abraço?

Nota que a frase tão cortada e difícil de ser pronunciada, havia sido jogada para fora da boca como que impelida pelo seu coração.

- Ah não, Scully. - ele sorri - É que não era ele, claro! - dá alguns passos - Até já.

Sai da sala.

Quase sem nem pensar Dana toma o telefone e disca um número.

Skinner atende.

- Senhor, é a Agente Scully. É que... - pensa rápido - quero avisar que o Agente Mulder já está se dirigindo pra aí. Sei que tem alguém esperando por ele...

- Exatamente! É a senhorita Phoebe Green, da Scotland Yard.

- Ah, sei... obrigada, senhor.

"Engraçado, - pensa - parece até que o Skinner fez questão de logo citar o nome dessa mulher antes que eu perguntasse!"

Sente o ciúme corroer-lhe as entranhas.

"Outra vez ela! Só para o fazer sofrer! Brincar com os sentimentos dele! Eu a odeio! Por que tinha que essa mulher voltar após tanto tempo! E ele a amou!"

Fica absorta em seus pensamentos.

Repentinamente levanta-se. Está resolvida a ir até a sala do Diretor Assistente. Na verdade não sabe bem o que pretende fazer. Talvez, no mínimo, apresentar-se diante de Phoebe Green e intimidá-la com sua presença. Talvez... não sabe o que... Mas uma coisa impele-a para isso: o seu coração.

Deixa a sala apressadamente.

- Dana Scully!

Alguém a chamara em tom bastante jovial.

Pára de caminhar e olha ao seu redor.

- Oi, Dana! Como está? Está se recuperando bem?

- Já estou recuperada, Agente Kearns.

Dana responde a seu companheiro de trabalho no FBI, Dick Kearns, que está sorridente à sua frente.

É um tipo alegre, jovial, interessante, com seus cabelos ligeiramente grisalhos nas têmporas.

- Mas já está de volta, mesmo? - insiste ele.

- Claro, Dick! Sem dúvida!

- Nunca vi em outra mulher tanta garra, tanta vontade de vencer em tudo, Dana!

Ela somente sorri ao elogio do colega.

Em seu pensamento existe somente o desejo de dirigir-se rápido à sala de Skinner.

- Bem, Dick, eu vou indo até a sala do Diretor agora.

- Coincidentemente eu também. Ele me chamou.

- Ah... - ela consegue exclamar.

- Não quer almoçar comigo hoje, Dana?

- Hoje? Ahn... bem, eu... não posso.

- Como sempre, hein? - ele censura-a, enquanto dirigem-se à sala do Diretor Assistente.

X x x x x x x x x X

Mulder está visivelmente incomodado.

Muda de posição na cadeira várias vezes, coloca os dedos sobre o queixo, retira-a, franze a testa, com preocupado.

Após mais de meia hora de explanação sobre o assunto de uma nova investigação, sente-se aborrecido e extremamente entediado em estar diante de duas pessoas que lhe trazem profundo mal estar: sua ex-namorada Phoebe Green, que quase conseguira conquista-lo novamente em 1993, porem provara mais uma vez sua infidelidade quando o estivera ajudando a investigar o caso do homem que provocava incêndios e também Dick Kearns, conhecido dentro do FBI como o Agente mais conquistador ali dentro e que deixa todas as mulheres embeiçadas por suas estratégias amorosas.

Vê que o Agente Kearns ao seu lado demonstra um ar sequioso de quem deseja algo mais que uma simples parceria com Dana Scully, conforme sugerira o Diretor Skinner.

A fisionomia de Mulder denota toda a antipatia que nutre pelo colega e que deixa extravasar neste momento.

- Então fica assim, Agente Kearns, você terá a parceria da Agente Scully para este caso, enquanto o Agente Mulder resolve as demais áreas da investigação com a Detetive Green, certo?

- Errado! - rebate Mulder instantaneamente e sem pestanejar.

- Como disse, Agente Mulder? - quer saber Skinner, intrigado com a resposta mais que audaciosa de seu Agente.

- Eu disse ERRADO, senhor Skinner! - frisa, sem abalar-se - Estou citando isso para que entenda que não pode ser o que está planejando para nós.

- Não acha que está desrespeitando os regulamentos falando assim com o seu superior, Agente Mulder? - o Diretor levanta o olhar por detrás dos óculos.

- Desculpe-me, senhor, mas devo informar que a Agente Scully ainda não está totalmente recuperada da luxação que sofreu, para participar de uma investigação desse porte, senhor. Ou o senhor deseja pôr em risco a integridade física de uma de suas melhores Agentes?

- Perdão, Agente Mulder. - diz Kearns levantando a mão - Mas agora há pouco encontrei a Agente Scully e ela me parece muito bem!

- PARECE a você, Agente Kearns, porem EU é que sei qual é o melhor para minha parceira!

O Diretor Assistente observa mudo e espantado com a ousadia de Fox Mulder. No fundo, porem, entende que ele está 90 com a verdade no que diz.

Há uma pausa intrigante de alguns minutos nos quais Skinner anda pela sala, mudo e pensativo, com um papel nas mãos.

Pára repentinamente em frente à Mulder:

- Eu abro mão de seu trabalho neste caso, Agente Mulder, seu e da Agente Scully. -- volta-se para Kearns - E deixo para você e a Detetive Green a investigação...

- Um momento! - Phoebe interrompe - Mas não foi isso que lhe solicitei a mando da Scotland Yard, senhor Skinner! Por solicitação do nosso Diretor de Investigações!

- Claro que não foi, - retruca Mulder - Mas as ordens quem determina aqui no FBI é o Diretor Skinner. Na Scotland Yard é um outro problema!

Mulder olha fixamente para Phoebe.

O Agente Kearns, por sua vez, ainda insiste num ponto:

- Senhor Skinner, quer que eu explique à Agente Scully a sua determinação para este caso? Poderia evitar esta discussão aqui.

- EU já DEI esta determinação, agora, Agente Kearns!

Completou Skinner decidido.

- Posso retirar -me agora, senhor? - pergunta Mulder.

- Sim. - responde Skinner, olhando para os papéis e fotos à sua mesa.

Mulder usa um gesto um tanto sarcástico para despedir-se:

- Com licença, senhores? Passem bem.

Deixa a sala.

No corredor defronta-se com Dana, que está próxima à porta, ainda na indecisão de entrar ou não na sala e enfrentar a mulher que lhe causa tanto ciúme. Ela sente necessidade de fazer algo para que Phoebe não venha, novamente, a tirar a tranquilidade de Mulder.

- Oi Mulder. E então? - ela quer saber.

- É... fui chamado para resolver um caso para a Scotland Yard e o Skinner achou que deveria ser eu o parceiro...

- De quem...? - finge não saber.

- Phoebe Green.

- Ah... ela! - exclama Scully desviando o olhar do de Mulder.

- Tudo bem, Scully? - ele a nota preocupada; completa então - Ao mesmo tempo... você quer saber mais?

- O que?

Skinner queria colocar você como parceira...

- De quem? - surpreende-se.

- Dick Kearns.

- Ah... e aí...?

- Scully... venha. - puxa-a por um braço, sem mais nada explicar.

Mulder suspira aliviado.

Afinal conseguira livrar sua parceira das garras de Dick Kearns, o conquistador.

Scully aperta as mãos, levando-as ao queixo e agradece a Deus poder ver Mulder afastado daquela mulher que em 1993 a havia deixado com o coração à boca, corroído pelo ciúme.

- Venha Scully... - repete - ... vamos almoçar.

- Sim, Mulder.

Acompanha-o, como sempre faz.

X x x x x x x x x x X

No restaurante o garçom serve-lhes os pratos.

Mulder olha sua parceira infinitamente carinhoso, enquanto a vê pegar os talheres.

- Livrei você hoje de um contratempo, Scully.

- Livrou-me... como assim?

- Fiz Skinner ver que você não está em condições de sair por aí.

Dana levanta as sobrancelhas:

- Sair por aí?

Ele continua a fita-la ternamente com o olhar esquadrinhador.

- Nas investigações, Scully... e com outros Agentes que não eu...

- Ah, Mulder, eu te adoro!

- Verdade?

Ela assente.

- E sua astúcia caiu como uma luva, Mulder!

Seu olhar junta-se ao dele .

Quase esquecem-se dos pratos dispostos sobre a mesa.

Fazem a refeição em silêncio.

Aquela frase citada, porem, faz Mulder lembrar-se de algo na sua memória:

- Dana...?

Ela sorri. Raramente ela a trata desta forma.

- O que é Mulder?

- A frase que você disse...

- O que tem?

- Faz-me lembrar... existe um versinho muito bonito... - continua ele, franzindo a testa e apertando os olhos para lembrar.

- Sim...?

- ... e ele diz assim:

TAKE THE WORD "GLOVE"

TAKE OFF THE LETTER "G"

AND DIVIDE THE REST

BETWEEN YOU AND ME

Scully toma entre as suas as mãos de Mulder.

E Mulder sente no calor das mãos dela o que lhe brota da alma:

o carinho, a ternura, o respeito e o mais profundo e sincero amor

**"Querer afugentar do espírito o amor**

**é querer fugir da própria sombra."**

**Madame de Rieux**


	12. Destino

**DESTINO**

**"Foi sempre por um passo distraído**

**que começaram todos os destinos."**

Capítulo 10

O vento uiva pelas frestas das janelas.

Lá fora o vento espalha as folhas pelo chão, transforma os resíduos sobre o asfalto num círculo rodopiante no ar.

O frio enregelante convida as pessoas a uma agasalhante e confortável acomodação dentro de suas casas, para dar fim ao desconforto da frieza a que a manhã chuvosa submete os seres vivos sobre a terra.

Dana Scully vestindo o casaco, olha-se ao espelho:

"Como eu, mais uma vez, fiquei aqui no apartamento de Mulder?" - dá uma olhada, chegando à porta do quarto - "E ele dorme como um anjo. Provavelmente sente-se firme, seguro e sossegado aqui comigo, é isso! Por que não chegamos logo à conclusão de que nascemos um para o outro? É nosso destino estarmos sempre juntos. Eu preciso dele... ele precisa de mim... porque, na verdade, desde o nosso primeiro encontro dentro do FBI nós vidas já estávamos predestinadas a ser um do outro. Não tem jeito... tem que ser assim."

Dana retorna à sala onde dormira e senta-se no sofá que lhe servira de cama. Permanece ali absorta, entregue a seus pensamentos.

"Não devo sair agora. Vou deixar um desjejum pronto pra ele. É melhor."

E assim pensando, resolve providenciar o necessário.

Dirige-se à cozinha.

No quarto Mulder desperta. Abre os olhos a seguir. Medita por alguns segundos. Espreguiça-se longamente. Diante dos seus olhos o teto, o lustre.

Baixa o olhar. Os móveis. Permanece meditando.

Subitamente seus pensamentos fazem-no levantar-se.

Dá um salto da cama.

- Scully! - pronuncia, recordando a noite anterior.

Dirige-se em passos rápidos para a sala. Nem sinal dela.

- Já se foi! - queixa-se num murmúrio.

Senta-se desanimado no sofá. Sente um estranho vazio em seu interior.

Com Scully ali ao seu lado fazendo-lhe companhia sentia-se bem.

Após sofrer a perda de sua mãe, Mulder sente-se cada vez mais só. Não tem ninguém que possa ouvir suas queixas, a não ser... Scully.

Ela sabe ouvir seus lamentos e queixumes, sentir suas dores, entender seus problemas...

Mas agora já se fôra de seu apartamento. E ali está ele só. Desanimado. Sofrido. Triste. Acabrunhado.

Se por tantas vezes costuma pronunciar frases sarcásticas e engraçadas, é justamente porque usa a ironia para extravasar o incômodo que lhe causa ser tão estranhamente só. Então necessita ser engraçado até para si mesmo e aproveitar as ocasiões para demonstrar aos que estão ao seu lado o seu modo sarcástico de ver as coisas.

A imagem de Scully, de sua diva, sua ajudadora, vem à mente.

Dirige-se ao banheiro. Olha-se ao espelho. Vê sua fisionomia cansada, mesmo sendo pela manhã e tendo dormido tão bem. Passa a mão pelo rosto áspero pela barba a fazer.

Escova os dentes. Pára. Olha-se novamente ao espelho com a escova presa à boca.

Não sabe o que vê, realmente; se é sua fisionomia ou o rosto de Scully refletido no espelho. Tudo está a confundir-se no seu cérebro. Uma chuveirada sobre a pele certamente o fará sentir ânimo, pensa e assim faz.

X x x x x X

Dana dirige seu carro sob o trânsito livre.

Ainda bem, pensa, pois seu desejo mais premente é chegar a seu apartamento o mais rápido possível. Necessita fazê-lo o quanto antes.

Já está bem próximo ao seu prédio. Estaciona o carro. Entra em casa.

Joga sobre a mesa as chaves, enquanto vai retirando o casaco e colocando-o sobre uma cadeira.

Apesar da manhã intensamente fria, sente-se quente por dentro; parece-lhe que sua temperatura combina com o calor que corre por seus pensamentos tão ardentes.

Um longo e profundo suspiro escapa-lhe do fundo do peito.

Repentinamente sente os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. Sente-se triste por causa do amigo. Mulder!

Tão só, tão infinitamente só! Alquebrado. Triste.

Havia lhe feito companhia por algumas horas, assim como ele lhe havia feito também quando precisava. Mas sabe que ambos necessitam-se um do outro. E por esse motivo ela sente-se infeliz agora, tanto quanto Mulder o está, tem certeza disso.

Entra no banheiro. Retira toda a roupa. Olha-se ao espelho.

Vê o semblante um pouco abatido. Pequenas e discretas bolsas sob os olhos denotam cansaço. Dormira mal, afinal. Viera-lhe o sono, porem não está acostumada a se acomodar toda uma noite num sofá, apenas.

Resolve entrar no chuveiro.

Fecha os olhos, enquanto a água tépida derrama-se-lhe sobre o corpo. Não se move. Deixa apenas que a água vinda em jato purifique seu corpo e quem sabe também a mente.

Após alguns minutos sai do banho; veste-se.

O telefone toca.

É o celular no bolso do casaco.

- Scully...?

Um frio de prazer percorre-lhe as fibras do corpo ao ouvir o chamado.

Fecha os olhos, extasiada, atenta...

- Estou aqui, Mulder. - diz, quase num murmúrio.

- Você dormiu bem?

- Claro. - pensa um pouco - Mulder... desculpe-me... saí assim sem falar com você...

- Não tem problema...

Pareceu a Dana que ele iria terminar a frase censurando-a, porem ele não o fez.

- Scully...? - volta a chamar.

- Sim?

- Sabe que dia é hoje?

- Sábado...!

- É... vamos fazer alguma coisa...

- Alguma coisa...?

- ... juntos?

Dana está com o fone no ouvido aguardando suas palavras, embebendo-as uma a uma, enlevada, embevecida, apaixonada. Aguarda em silêncio.

Mulder deitado com os pés no alto do encosto do sofá, por sua vez espera virem através do fone as palavras dela.

Ambos permanecem aguardando as palavras do outro.

Necessitam-se. Mas apenas esperam.

- Mulder... - ela sussurra.

- O que...?

- O que você quer fazer?

- Ir dar um passeio por aí...

- Com esse frio todo?

- O que tem isso? Eu te aqueço!

Pronto! Ai, que essa frase mexera com Dana lá bem no fundo dos seus sentidos!

E como deseja que ele a aqueça!

Mas apenas esboça um sorriso.

Ele do outro lado também sorri pelas palavras que proferira .

O silêncio entre ambos permanece.

Um e outro sentem que há palavras para serem pronunciadas, palavras que necessitam ser faladas, extravasando-lhes as almas cansadas de tanto esperar.

Vários segundos ainda se passam.

- Mulder... por que sair nesse tempo, com esse frio aí fora?

- Ora, Scully, afinal de contas não basta ficar o tempo todo só com uma arma às mãos...!

- Sei disso...

- E minhas mãos servem para tantas outras coisas!

Dana sente-se incomodada com as palavras dele. Novamente aquele frêmito de prazer remexe nos seus sentidos. Adora- o Ama-o Precisa dele sob todos os pontos de vista.

Existe, porem, um sinal vermelho no trânsito de suas emoções que a faz imediatamente parar e impedi-la de aceitar todas as palavras que ele lhe fala.

Ainda com o fone aos ouvidos ouve-o o ruído da respiração de Mulder do outro lado.

- Te apanho em uma hora. Combinado?

- Tudo bem, Mulder. Eu aguardo você.

- Tchau, lindinha!

- Tchau... - responde Dana, quase sem voz.

Ele é a sua felicidade. Ele a deixa cheia de desejos e a faz sentir-se mais mulher, mais desejosa de estar nos seus braços quentes, esquecer o frio, as tristezas.

Apenas viver!

X x x x x X

No quarto de hotel de um luxo esplendoroso, cortinas com seus bandôs bordados em repuxados de vermelho forte, sanguíneo. Os móveis num estilo antigo, imitando peças do século passado, tapetes de fibras longas ladeando a grande e larga cama de colunas sustentando um teto e um cortinado à volta a servir-lhe de decoração.

A música orquestrada e suave inspira um ambiente romântico.

Na mesa baixa a bandeja contendo a champanhe no balde de gelo, as taças de cristal.

Ele coloca a champanhe borbulhante nas taças, oferecendo uma delas à sua acompanhante, que beberica a espumante e dourada bebida; ela passa a ponta da língua sobre os lábios, olhando para ele fixamente, num gesto sensual.

- Há quanto tempo te espero! - ele diz.

- Verdade? - indaga, quase num gemido.

- Você sabe que sim. Há muito tempo! - fita-a amorosamente.

- Vou tentar acreditar nisso. - ela dá uma risada e depõe a taça sobre a mesa.

- Por que você sempre me diz algo que me faz sentir-me tão frustrado?

- Ah, não exagere, bem! Não é verdade!

Ele aproxima-se.

Ela que é sua amiga, companhia de todas as horas, procura sempre levá-lo na brincadeira, quando o vê falar de seus sentimentos.

- Bem, eu acho que lhe avisei que não podemos passar muitas horas aqui! - lembra.

- Eu não esqueço nunca as coisas que me fala e, na maioria das vezes...

- São desagradáveis! É isso que quer dizer?

Ele joga-se sobre um suntuoso divã. Coloca a cabeça entre as mãos. Em silêncio.

Ela aproxima-se. Senta-se junto a ele, aconchegando o corpo ao dele, insinuante.

- Hum, não fique tão cismado assim! Eu gosto de você, realmente. Que melhor prova pode ter do que eu estar aqui com você? Não está vendo?

Toma-lhe a mão e coloca-a na direção dos botões de sua blusa, fazendo-o abri-los um a um.

Entreabre os lábios.

As mãos dele vagueiam pela intimidade de seus seios e aproxima os lábios para depositar naquela boca que a ele se apresenta o beijo sôfrego que o abrasa neste momento.

Os dois, enlouquecidos pelo desejo, deixam seus instintos seguir à frente.

Já não mais podem limitá-lo.

Está forte demais aquele vontade de entregar-se um ao outro, unir suas carnes vibrantes, seus corpos ardentes. Serem somente um só ser num deslumbrante ato de amor.

Não mais querem deixar que as palavras desagradáveis lhes venham à mente.

Necessitam agora, tão somente deixar vir à tona seu desejo de um ato de amor há tanto tempo guardado no sentimento de cada um.

A suave luz acesa no abajur de cúpula dourada, dá um toque de sensualidade ao quarto de hotel. E no ambiente vibrante de sentimentos românticos, ecoa os gemidos de prazer do casal que se entrega ao amor naquela tarde prazerosa.

Após algum tempo aquelas horas de prazer os havia deixado abatidos, cansados.

Mas estão felizes.

Nada falam.

Os lençóis desarrumados cobrindo-os, esparramam-se metade pelo chão, caindo pelas beiradas da cama.

Ele olha para os vidros da janela.

Os pequenos flocos de neve batem contra a superfície lisa do vidro, como se fossem migalhas de isopor.

Dirige o olhar para ela, adormecida ao seu lado.

Acha-a linda. Ama-a tanto!

Um terno sorriso desenha-se em seus lábios, mas no coração abate-o o sentimento de que ela não o ama tão intensamente como deveria ser.

E isso o deixa mal.

Mas por que não deixar para lá o sentimento de frustração?

Agora, neste instante, não estão juntos ali a entregar-se com paixão?

X x x x x X

À semi escuridão do ambiente ela examina-lhe o perfil sensual; sempre o faz porque gosta, adora apreciar o que lhe atrai tanto: os olhos verdes dele às vezes acinzentados; adora sua boca de lábios grossos; venera esse nariz agudo, chamativo que a faz ter desejo de beijar sempre; depositar seus lábios bem ali, sobre o nariz e entre os olhos.

Amá-lo num beijo assim, que nada tem de sensual, mas de uma forma pura, sem igual.

Sente agora que o braço dele está em torno de seus ombros.

Ele, por sua vez, dirige o olhar para sua companheira ao lado.

Ama-a, tem certeza e isso vem de há longo, longo tempo.

Deseja beijá-la vorazmente, sempre foi o seu sonho.

Um dia, talvez. Quem sabe?

Porque até agora somente a demonstração de afeto e carinho ela lhe quis demonstrar.

- Scully... - murmura - o que está achando?

- Bom... não sabia que esse filme tinha cenas tão tórridas pra se ver!

- Não lhe sugere nada? - tem um tom de malícia.

Ela o olha. Naquela pouca luz percebe aqueles olhos esquadrinhadores sobre si.

- E o que sugere a você?

- O que você está vendo entre duas pessoas que se amam...

- Ela não o ama, certamente...

- Demonstrou que sim.

- É claro que não! Não reparou como é fria com ele? Apenas seguiu seu instinto de fêmea!

Mulder sorri e dá uma guinada na cabeça, levando-a para trás.

- Puxa, Scully, você usa cada termo tão...

- Shiiiiiiiii !

Alguém os repreendera no salão de projeção.

Conversavam já em tom quase audível e isto incomodou os demais espectadores do cinema.

As luzes acendem-se.

O THE END é exibido na tela. Termina a primeira sessão.

Algumas pessoas levantam-se para ir fora do salão de projeção.

Mulder e Scully ainda permanecem, a fim de esperar a segunda sessão do filme.

- Quer sair um pouco? - ele quer saber.

- Sim. Vamos.

Mulder a ajuda. Vão até o saguão.

Ele compra bombons. Entrega a ela o pacote.

Distraidamente Scully tira o chocolate da embalagem.

Nota que Mulder a observa atentamente.

- Quer me falar alguma coisa? - pergunta.

- Meu olhar demonstra isso?

- Hum, hum... - ela assente.

Retira o bombom do invólucro.

Vê, surpresa o feitio da guloseima.

- Ah, Mulder, tem o feitio de um coração!

- Gostou?

- Você viu antes de comprar ou foi por acaso?

- Pode estar certa de que não faço nada por acaso, Scully.

Ela não sabe o que argumentar.

Mordisca o bombom.

- Huuuumm... gostoso! Prova!

Oferece a ele o chocolate.

- Não, Scully, só quando voltarmos à sessão.

Segura-lhe o braço para conduzi-la até as escadas a fim de subirem às poltronas no andar superior.

Acomodam-se.

É reiniciada a exibição do filme.

As cenas desenrolam-se diante de seus olhos.

No lugar em que se encontram agora, poucos espectadores se pode ver. Muitas poltronas estão vazias.

Scully sente-se gostosamente bem ali, num dia de folga, junto de Mulder.

Nota-lhe a respiração ofegante; ele lhe parece ansioso e tanto quanto ela, está certa disso. Quando estão muito próximos sentem-se desejar um ao outro.

Não com aquele desejo apenas carnal, mas aquela sensação tranqüila de bem estar de saberem-se docemente atraídos um pelo outro, como é atraída a abelha pela flor, como o mel do amor aflorando seus corações, nos sentimentos, no olhar, na boca...

Dana sente que Mulder toca seu ombro, segurando-a por trás da poltrona. E aperta um pouco os dedos, fazendo pressão sobre os ombros dela .

Ela olha-o de soslaio.

Nem conta as vezes que lançara em direção dele um olhar de reprovação para coisas mais simples possíveis, como um toque sobre seu ombro, por exemplo. Porem, com o passar do tempo esses pequenos gestos de ternura da parte dele passaram a fazer parte do seu dia a dia.

E sente neste instante um toque mais forte dele. Seu coração dá um salto.

"Ai, meu Deus! Neste ambiente propício aqui em que estamos, assistindo essa quente relação entre o casal na tela, nos faz despertar os sentidos e Mulder já começou a sentir isso!"

- Mulder...? - não desvia o olhar da tela à sua frente, fingindo prestar atenção no filme.

- Sim, Scully? - ele também não desvia o olhar.

- Toma. - ela fala, oferecendo-lhe um bombom, retirando-lhe o invólucro e coloca o chocolate entre os lábios de Mulder.

Ela em seguida retira o papel de outro bombom e o coloca na sua própria boca.

- Scully...? - ele ri discretamente.

- Fale mais baixo! - sussurra, olhando à sua volta.

- Agora podemos gritar até, Scully. Aqui em cima não tem ninguém junto de nós.

- O que você queria dizer?

- Nada... - ele cala-se então.

Continuam a saborear os bombons.

Mulder dirige o rosto para ela, aperta-lhe os ombros, aconchegando-a mais para si.

- Está engraçado... - comenta.

- Não acho, Mulder ! - sussurra - É um tremendo drama esse filme!

- O ruído da nossa mastigação... - diz ele, encostando a cabeça na dela, rindo discretamente.

- Eu não acredito! Você é demais! Que coisa, Mulder!

- E o seu bombom é crocante!

- Como sabe?

Estão muito próximos um do outro. As bocas quase unidas.

- Scully... ele murmura e procura-lhe os lábios.

Ela o recebe com o amor que está intenso dentro de si. E corresponde ao beijo dele.

Sentem-se um ao outro no gosto do chocolate, no gosto da saliva. Sentem o cheio característico de cada um exalando-lhes das narinas.

Mulder aperta-a mais pelos ombros, aconchegando-a para si, enquanto ela apoia a mão no peito arfante dele.

Ali estão se tocando, se sentindo, se amando...

Não como o amor explícito da tela do cinema, mas aquele amor que não aflora à vista de qualquer um. É um amor contido, puro. E, em suma, o que lhes havia reservado o destino que os unira num verdadeiro e sublime amor.

**"Os dados do destino sempre**

**caem bem nas mãos de Deus."**

**Sófocles**


	13. Saudades

**SAUDADES**

**"Saudade - presença de ausentes." **

** Olavo Bilac**

Capitulo 11

Um sol luminoso, porem brando, entra pelas janelas, quando Dana aproxima-se para examinar um pequenino vaso de flores naturais colocado cuidadosamente no parapeito.

Ela toca, delicadamente, em cada uma das diversas florezinhas nascidas. Toma o pequeno vaso e leva-o à frente do rosto, aproximando-o do nariz. Aspira o perfume das flores. Encosta-as com doçura em sua face.

Não sabe explicar porque, está com a alma fragilizada, o coração apertado, algo diferente dentro de si.

Ouve batidas na porta. O sinal de Mulder.

Vai rápido abrir a porta.

Ele está com as mãos apoiadas no umbral da porta.

Dana vê o olhar dele intensamente envolvendo o seu.

- Oi! - cumprimenta-o

Mulder somente faz um meneio de cabeça. Entra.

Um vinco horizontal forma-se-lhe na testa.

Dana examina-o, colocando nele detidamente os seus grandes olhos azuis.

- O que houve, Mulder?

Não sei... houve alguma coisa? - retorna a pergunta.

Joga-se, relaxadamente, no sofá.

Por alguns momentos Dana deixou os pensamentos vagarem, procurando o motivo daquela vinda do seu parceiro tão cedo da manhã.

Mas tem que entender que ele é uma pessoa extremamente imprevisível.

- Tem algo a me falar, Mulder? - arrisca.

- Não...

Ela sente que ele está reticente. E que naquela resposta há algo mais a ser dito.

- Talvez eu queira tomar o café da manhã com você...

- Talvez...?

Mulder toma uma atitude de quem está bem descontraído.

- Será que não sou bem-vindo?

Scully apenas meneia a cabeça, negativamente para censura-lo pela tola pergunta.

Chega até a janela e toma o vaso de flores:

- Olha Mulder, abriram-se todas elas!

Mulder aproxima-se para ver. Sorri brandamente.

- São lindas! Adoro estas florezinhas, Mulder! Obrigada. - ela diz, sorrindo.

- Foram dadas com todo amor, Dana!

"Ele trata-me por esse nome só em dias muito especiais...!" - pensa.

Nota o ar um tanto contristado dele: os olhos estão diferentes; parece-lhe que aquele verde transparente hoje traz uma cor mais escura, lá dentro, bem no fundo.

- Vou preparar as coisas para o nosso café. - ela diz, sentindo-se antecipadamente preocupada.

Mulder senta-se à mesa, aguardando calmamente.

Enquanto prepara a mesa, Scully observa-o a estar pensativo, movimentando uma colherinha sobre a mesa, com os olhos no vazio.

- Não sei porque, mas acho-o estranho, hoje! - ela comenta.

- Deve ser o tempo...

- O tempo? - ela ri arregalando os olhos - Está um tempo lindo, hoje!

- Ah... sei... - ele sente que nada mais pode argumentar.

Dana serve-lhe o café na xícara. Senta-se à mesa.

Mulder toma seu café em silêncio.

- Mulder... vamos, diga logo o que há...

Ele fita-a amorosamente. Seus olhos falam de preocupação, tristeza, dor.

Levanta-se da mesa. Leva a mão ao queixo.

- Scully... eu tenho uma missão.

- Sim...?

- É... um caso a resolver longe daqui.

Dana mostra o seu olhar de ironia.

- Tá. Só falta agora dizer que temos que ir já, imediatamente!

- Não...

- Não? - olha-o atentamente.

- Não. EU tenho que viajar. É isso.

- O que houve? Que viagem é essa? Por que só você?

- Calma, Scully. Uma pergunta de cada vez. O que houve é que tenho que fazer uma viagem de serviço, a qual Skinner recomendou que não a levasse comigo.

- Colocaram uma nova parceira pra você! - exclama alarmada.

- Não, não é isso. É devido aos riscos que correremos nessa empreitada, que você não deve fazer parte da investigação. E vai levar algum tempo... - conclui.

Dana sente, num ímpeto, que de dentro de seu peito, involuntariamente, é lançado para fora uma espécie de gemido:

- Algum tempo...?

Mulder dá uma volta e levanta-se indo até a janela.

- É ... - volta-se para Dana - Scully eu não desejo nem um pouco isso... mas temos que obedecer ordens...

Ela nada fala e nem um assentimento sai dela. Está estática. Somente seus olhos acompanham cada movimento de seu parceiro.

Ele aproxima-se agora.

Dana continua sentada. Tem na ponta dos dedos um pedaço de pão. De sua boca não é proferida nenhuma palavra.

Mulder senta-se à frente dela, puxando uma cadeira.

- Nós vamos ficar separados, Scully...

- Por algum tempo... - ela completa num fio de voz.

Mulder segura-lhe as mãos, ternamente.

- Mulder, eu não me rendo assim! Eu vou solicitar ao Skinner a minha ida junto com você!

- Ele está irredutível, Scully.

- Mas vou falar com ele! - retruca convicta - Mulder, eu não quero ficar!

- Eu sei, Scully. Eu sei...

Àquele tom de voz de Mulder junto aos seus ouvidos, Dana quase não resiste.

E se separarem-se? O que vai ser de sua vida?

Sente-se atordoada. Um redemoinho de pensamentos dispara em seu cérebro.

- Mulder, eu quero ir falar com Skinner.

Ele apenas meneia a cabeça, assentindo.

Dana deve ir falar com o Diretor Assistente. Deve e tem todo o direito. É o seu desejo ir. E, é claro, o de Mulder, também.

Que vá falar com o Skinner, sim. Ambos necessitam da companhia um do outro, seja em que circunstância for.

X x x x x X

No corredor longo e frio do Quartel General do FBI Dana caminha a passos lentos.

Dentro de sua mente está agora concatenando as idéias e vendo a realidade dos seus temores acontecendo. Ela pressentira que algo de ruim aconteceria naquele dia.

Mulder a aguarda a mais alguns metros lá adiante. Deseja saber o resultado da conversa com Skinner. Pelo semblante anuviado de Scully, nota que fora tudo em vão.

Aproxima-se dela ao vê-la chegar:

- E então, Scully?

- Eu não vou, Mulder. - sua voz está sumida e sem nenhuma entonação; é quase um sussurro.

Ela vai seguindo em frente. Não pára sua caminhada para falar com ele.

Não deseja parar e ter atiçado seu desejo de abraça-lo, toca-lo, senti-lo bem junto a si.

Continua caminhando.

Mulder a acompanha.

X x x x x X

Scully abre os olhos, enquanto está na cama.

A janela exibe um céu cinzento, uma temperatura fria, um lugar inóspito, triste como está seu coração.

Continua deitada. Os pensamentos a vagar.

Mulder olha o relógio de pulso. 4:35 da manhã. De uma manhã quente e nublada.

Nublados estão também os seus olhos pelo enevoado das lágrimas que estão prestes a lhe rolar pelas faces.

Scully senta-se na cama. Não tem mais vontade de permanecer ali. Sente-se enjoada, aflita, ansiosa, triste e saudosa. A saudade passara a fazer parte do seu dia-a-dia. Mas até quando?

Mulder continua deitado olhando para o teto. Sente a alma e o coração despedaçados.

Sente desejo de gritar a plenos pulmões o nome de sua amada, de uma forma avassaladora até penetrar seu grito nos ouvidos de Dana, lá longe onde se encontra.

Mas somente tem forças para balbuciar:

- Scully!

- Mulder? - ela o chama em voz sofrida, quase num gemido - Vem aqui comigo!

Continua sentada na cama.

Neste exato momento não dá mais para segurar o jato do pranto que escapa-lhe de dentro do peito. E dói-lhe mais ainda pensar que tem sempre que, a qualquer instante e em qualquer lugar, diante dos outros, mostrar-se forte, altiva, quando na verdade é tão frágil e tão submissa àquele amor que embala a sua vida, o seu coração...!

Mulder rola para um lado da cama; cruza os braços e coloca o queixo sobre eles.

Por que motivo essa situação aconteceu? Tem que ser assim?

Será que vale a pena, por causa da sobrevivência, acatar todas as circunstâncias do que o trabalho o obriga e jogar fora tudo o que sente na vida que é aquele amor intenso que nutre por Dana?

- Dana! - repete ele seu pensamento.

- Mulder! - ela chora agora, enquanto murmura - Sinto tanta saudade de você! Sinto tanto sua falta, Mulder!

Levanta-se e naquela penumbra, pois o sol ainda tardaria a aparecer, alcança a janela e seu jarrinho com flores. Toca-lhes uma a uma e elas parecem compartilhar tristemente de sua saudade.

Paira um silêncio angustiante. Dana só pode ouvir o tic tac do relógio na mesinha de cabeceira.

- Eu quero que você volte! - choraminga, enquanto de seu peito saltam soluços - Não dá mais pra agüentar, Mulder! Vem!

Mulder continua em sua atitude meditativa. Fecha os olhos.

"Quanto tempo ainda tenho que ficar aqui? Scully, Scully, quanta falta me faz te ver caminhar pequena e frágil ao meu lado, ver teu olhar de censura quando te digo minhas teorias em confronto com o teu cepticismo! Quanta falta me faz os teus olhos para que eu possa mergulhar na profundeza azul que alivia os meus dissabores, preenche as minhas horas vazias! Quanta falta me faz as tuas mãos a tocarem as minhas, tão cheias de atenção e carinho... quanta falta me fazes inteira, Scully!"

Dana vê uma das pequenas flores vergar-se ao peso de uma lágrima que cai.

"Eu amo de verdade aquele homem, sabe? - pensa, enquanto parece conversar com a planta - Ele é tudo pra mim! Como eu sinto falta das mãos dele junto aos meus ombros quando caminhamos, seu corpo encostando ao meu quando estamos caminhando juntinhos, no mesmo ritmo de nossos passos , de sua voz nos meus ouvidos... olha, eu preciso dele, sabe? Quando ele me fita com aquele olhar transparente, penetrante, até o fundo da minha alma, eu me sinto arrebatada por essa paixão!

Que saudade sinto da sua voz mansa, das suas indagações, das suas hipóteses um tanto bizarras...

Mulder, quero te ver...! Me acode! Eu estou triste! Mais um dia se passou sem eu poder te ver!"

O tilintar do telefone distrai sua atenção. O coração dispara. Perde o fôlego. Quer atender, falar um alô, porem a voz não lhe sai da garganta.

- Scully...? - Mulder a chama, necessitando ouvi-la.

Percebe que Dana atendera o telefone, mas somente o ruído de sua ofegante respiração ele pode ouvir no momento. Sente e sabe que ela tem o fone no ouvido, mas por algum motivo a voz não chega até ele.

- Scully... - murmura - você está aí?

- Estou. - finalmente ela responde com a voz a sair-lhe com extrema dificuldade.

- Tudo bem?

- Sim. E você? - consegue falar.

- Eu? Como pode perguntar isso? Sinto muita falta de você!

-Verdade? - tenta fazer a palavra sair em tom informal.

-Você não está sentindo falta das minhas piadinhas?

-Vivo melhor sem elas...

Fala, tentando sorrir, porem mal consegue pronunciar essas quatro palavras. Continua com a voz embargada pela emoção.

Os dois param de falar.

Estão com os fones aos ouvidos, atentos, mas parecem desejar somente se sentirem, como se a distância os fizesse muito próximos. Enquanto estão sem pronunciar palavra, somente a ouvir a respiração um do outro, aumenta o anseio de encontrarem-se e poderem se ver, se tocar...

A ligação telefônica cai.

Logo Mulder tenta restabelecê-la, pois para Scully seria por demais dificultoso, visto ser a área em que ele se encontra de difícil acesso para chamadas telefônicas ou qualquer outra comunicação.

Por várias vezes ele faz tentativas sem nenhum sucesso.

Caminha de um lado para o outro com o celular no ouvido, tentando restabelecer a ligação.

Enfim desiste.

Com o telefone sobre a palma da mão olha-o fixamente, como se isso pudesse ajuda-lo a alcançar uma solução.

- Scully...? Dana...? - balbucia.

Scully já havia desistido de esperar por uma nova chamada em seu telefone. Agora já desenganara-se.

- Mulder, queria tanto te ouvir! - balbucia, sofrida.

Ela arranca do peito um longo e profundo suspiro. Nada mais resta, senão desistir.

E tem que reagir! E tem que mostrar a todos no seu trabalho que "está tudo bem!" Tem que mostrar a todos que não está triste, nem desolada, que não sente a falta de seu companheiro de jornada, das palavras mansas quando ele lhe fala, dos beijos suaves que já haviam trocado. Tem que demonstrar a todos que não sente falta de ver o seu corpo atlético, de sua boca sensual, de sua voz diferente, de seus olhos verdes transparentes. Tem que mostrar-se forte, impávida, fria, racional.

- É isso!

Na tortura desses pensamentos seu coração dispara e a dor da saudade a atormenta, fazendo-a infeliz. E chora.

E as lágrimas descem silenciosas, molhando suas faces e vão caindo sobre as pequeninas flores, fazendo-as balançar sob seu peso.

"Mulder, - pensa - eu sei que quando estiver novamente na tua presença minhas palavras de amor não me sairão à boca; ficarão presas ao coração e não poderão aflorar à minha garganta. Eu sei, Mulder, que tudo será como sempre foi... o desejo que tenho de te falar sobre o que sinto simplesmente fica preso dentro de mim e nada consigo demonstrar a não ser o meu afeto, o meu carinho, minha dedicação..."

Ë encaminha-se para a cama, novamente.

A obscuridade ainda permanece no ambiente. Mas Dana não quer mais deitar-se.

E senta-se na cama, apenas.

E as lágrimas densas vêem-lhe aos olhos com intensidade banhando-lhe a face, num pranto silencioso que simboliza a falta daquele amor pela distância separado, que simboliza o desejo de voltar a ver breve seu amor e a esperança de junto a ele logo poder estar .

**"O desejo, como a esperança, são dois **

**ventos necessários para a viagem da vida."**

**Campoamor**


	14. Não Mais Lágrimas

**NÃO MAIS LÁGRIMAS**

**"No amor, nada seca tão rapidamente**

**uma lágrima, como um beijo."**

**A Ricard **

Capítulo 12

Ele olha pela janela.

Lá em baixo, a milhares de metros, já se pode divisar a cidade.

Não vai demorar muito para a aeronave aterrissar.

Mulder fecha os olhos, imaginando o reencontro. Não avisara a Scully o dia de sua volta. Seria uma surpresa. Ele sente o coração palpitar de ansiedade. As mãos estão frias.

Há quanto tempo não vê a dona do seu coração. Como ela estará? Não têm sido freqüentes suas conversas ao telefone, pois as ligações têm sido bem difíceis, ou melhor, quase impossíveis.

Um profundo suspiro exala de seu peito.

Abaixa a cabeça e fica olhando para o próprio peito.

Sob a camisa vê o palpitar incessante do seu coração.

A ingrata temporada de uma missão tão prolongada o deixara esgotado, sem contar a imensa saudade que o permitia mitigá-la somente por raras vezes em fugidias conversas ao telefone.

Os passageiros do avião fazem os preparativos para descer.

Antes que qualquer um deles decidisse sair em primeiro lugar, Mulder antecipara-se.

Está apressado e ansioso.

Consulta o relógio de pulso e vê que falta apenas uma hora e meia para o Diretor Assistente Walter Skinner sair de seu expediente no Bureau.

E Mulder ainda tem que apresentar-se a ele na sua chegada da missão a que fôra designado.

X x x x x X

Sente-se agora até um pouco feliz.

E preparando o coração para o tão esperado reencontro.

Toma em sua mão o embrulho que deve levar para entregar à Dana. É um presente. Flores.

Decerto ela gostará, pois é uma mulher sensível.

Arruma-se, olhando-se diante do espelho.

Já havia feito a barba.

O rosto demonstra sinais de cansaço, que o deixa com aspecto abatido, porem o corpo ele sente cheio de vigor. Só necessita agora revigorar o espírito, defrontando-se com a mulher que toma inteiramente os seus pensamentos.

Ajeita mais o casaco sobre a camisa polo que veste.

Segue em direção da porta de saída.

X x x x x X

Dana chegara cansada.

Mesmo estando trabalhando nesses dias em serviços mais amenos por determinação de Skinner, sente-se por demais esgotada. As lágrimas e a saudade a haviam deixado extenuada.

Não se acha capaz sequer, de ir até a casa de sua mãe, conforme deveria.

Um banho a havia reconfortado um pouco.

Não iria preparar nada para jantar; está sem a mínima vontade de comer.

O toque da campainha a faz encaminhar-se para a porta.

" Engraçado!" - pensa, olhando pelo olho mágico - " Não vejo ninguém!"

- Quem é? - pergunta.

- É da casa das flores, senhora! - alguém respondera lá de fora.

Dana via somente as flores à frente do olho mágico da porta.

"Flores pra mim?" - acha estranho.

Achega-se a um móvel onde está sua arma e a empunha.

Olha mais uma vez através do orifício da porta.

Acha suspeito. A pessoa não quer aparecer.

Dana destranca a porta mui vagarosamente, girando com cuidado o cilindro da fechadura, sem causar nenhum ruído.

Afasta-se da porta e fala em voz alta:

- Um momento!

Inopinadamente abre a porta diante de quem ali se encontra aguardando sua aparição.

De arma em punho. Muito atenta.

Mas perde a voz.

Somente um breve gemido pode sair de seu peito. Está estática.

- Que foi? - perguntou o recém-chegado, encostando-lhe no rosto o ramalhete de flores - Você é bem prevenida, Agente Scully!

Dana sentira que a saudade havia tomado conta tanto tempo do seu coração, que agora quase não há espaço para surpresas ou alegrias inesperadas.

- Bom, se quiser eu volto daqui mesmo! Você não gostou de me vêr! - Mulder diz.

- Mulder... Mulder!

O entrelaçamento dos olhos, dos braços, dos corpos, torna-se de forma intensa.

Enquanto Dana encontra-se ali, dentro dos braços quentes e vibrantes de Mulder, do seu peito sensível sai um gemido de prazer e alegria.

- Mulder...!

Ele está com o queixo encostado junto aos cabelos perfumados de Dana, deixando a boca sentir os fios macios a encostarem-se-lhe à sua face.

- Scully, que saudade!

- Mulder! - ela não consegue pronunciar outra palavra; nesse nome resume-se o universo da sua vida.

Cada vez mais ele aperta-a entre os braços, como que desejando tê-la absorvida em seu ser.

Em ambos as lágrimas aparecem, fazendo brilhar, tremeluzindo, os coloridos do fundo de seus olhos.

- Scully, eu sugiro que entremos. Daqui a pouco os vizinhos vão dizer que estamos fazendo cenas de amor explícito aqui no corredor!

Dana sorri, solta-se do seu abraço e leva-o pela mão para dentro de casa. Fecha a porta. Todo o seu corpo está fremente.

Toda a sua vida resume-se na presença deste que está à sua frente; vibra com o calor do corpo dele; vibra com seus lábios tocando-lhe a face, a testa; vibra com suas mãos que seguram-lhe o corpo; mãos gentis, porem ansiosas.

- Mulder! Que bom você ter chegado!

Ele faz um trejeito engraçado em sua direção:

- Até que enfim disse o que eu precisava ouvir, Scully! Pensei até que não era bem-vindo!

Como resposta à sua brincadeira, Scully joga-se novamente em seus braços, feliz.

- Scully...?

- Hum? - responde com o rosto colado no peito dele.

- Quando duas pessoas que... quando... dois amigos se encontram... é... há algo mais a ser feito...

Ele toma-lhe o queixo com as mãos e procura-lhe a boca e encosta nela suavemente os lábios.

Dana permanece quieta; fecha os olhos e entreabre seus lábios.

Este é o amor de sua vida, que ela tanto espera.

E ele está aqui e quer senti-la ... num beijo.

Deixa que ele invada a intimidade do interior de sua boca.

Sente o desejo dele unir-se aos seus próprios anseios e entrega-se àquele beijo doce e suave a princípio, mas voluptuoso com o passar dos segundos.

Arfante, mas feliz, com as mãos sobre o peito de Mulder, afasta-o carinhosamente de si.

Ele percebe o seu gesto e diminui a intensidade de seu abraço naquele corpo que deseja.

Olham-se profundamente.

As lágrimas brilham no interior dos olhos de Mulder, enquanto nos de Dana elas saem livremente, escorrendo em suas faces.

Mulder, delicada e suavemente, enxuga-lhe as lágrimas com os dedos, em seguida beijando-lhe as faces com ternura.

As flores que jaziam abandonadas sobre uma cadeira, são apanhadas por Dana, que leva-as à frente de seu rosto, para sentir-lhes o perfume.

- Gostou delas? - ele pergunta.

- Oh, Mulder! Precisa responder mesmo?

Sorriem, ambos olhando-se com ternura.

Ela dirige-se para uma jarra, a fim de arruma-las dentro dela.

Mulder retira o casaco e joga-se no sofá. O seu semblante, apesar de estar mostrando o cansaço, o brilho da felicidade e do amor nele aparece.

Abraçados, ainda, chegam até a janela.

No céu o tremeluzir das estrelas faz lembrar milhões de diamantes dentro de um estojo de veludo negro. Uma brisa benfazeja sopra suavemente, revolvendo suavemente os cabelos de Dana.

O silêncio lá fora deixa perceber somente o ruído da respiração de cada um.

E eles fitam-se um ao outro.

Estão felizes pelo reencontro.

No seu íntimo sentem-se gratos ao Criador por conceder-lhes estarem juntos na vida, mais uma vez.

E esperando que no futuro possam usufruir dessa felicidade e desse amor.

Embora seja verdade que...

**"O futuro é invisível para os olhos e intangível para as mãos."**

**Paolo Mantegazza. **

26.05.00


	15. Desejos

**DESEJOS**

**"Um homem deseja pelo olhar,**

**uma mulher se dá no seu."**

**A Karr **

Capitulo 13

Mulder, com o braço à cintura de Scully, continua a olhar o céu lá fora.

A noite está gelada.

- Vamos tomar um chocolate quente, Mulder? Você quer?

- Claro! Se bem que prefiro mesmo é esquentar-me em você... assim... - ele aperta-a com ardor.

Dana desvencilha-se gentilmente de seus braços com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ele a solta e abre as mãos espalmadas como que rendendo-se à sua ordem.

X x x x x x X

Ambos saboreiam o chocolate fumegando nas xícaras.

- Está saindo do seu regime, Dana?

- De vez em quando acontece, assim como aconteceu agora com você.

- Como assim?

- Chamou-me Dana.

Mulder sorri.

Falam sobre os assuntos que haviam sido resolvidos durante o tempo da separação.

Scully o examina detidamente.

Como o ama! Como ele tornou-se importante na sua vida desde há muito tempo!

- Mulder, me diga uma coisa: você pretende ainda, em alguma ocasião, pegar a incumbência de uma investigação tão longe e prolongada do jeito que aconteceu essa última? - levanta as sobrancelhas aguardando a resposta.

- Scully... sou um subordinado... - o que posso fazer? Teria opções?

- Certo... só que de outra vez eu o acompanho nem que seja sob as brigas do Skinner!

- Tem certeza? E vai correr o risco de uma demissão?

- Ah, Mulder... quantas vezes ele já nos ameaçou por não concordar com nossas idéias...!

- Eu sei, Scully.

- E eu prefiro correr o risco.

É tocada a campainha na porta.

- Posso atender? - pergunta Mulder.

- Claro! Por que não?

Mulder apressa-se em caminhar até a porta.

Margareth está à frente da porta, aguardando.

- Fox! - exclama - Você voltou? Como está?

Abraça-o comovida e feliz.

Scully os observa sorridente.

- E então? - ela volta a falar - Como é que foi por lá?

- Não muito bem...

- Por que? As coisas não deram certo pra você?

- Não deram certo as emocionais... as do coração... - explica.

Margareth olha-o intrigada. Afasta-se para observá-lo melhor.

Dana, de onde está, suspira fundo.

Teme uma resposta desagradável da parte dele.

De repente ele pode falar em algo que a deixe triste.

- Fox... - Maggie reinicia.

- Mãe! - impede-a Dana - Deixa o Mulder com os problemas dele! Não seja indiscreta!

Mulder apenas sorri. Aproxima-se de Dana.

- Ela não está sendo indiscreta, Scully. Deixe-a perguntar o que quiser.

- Mas, na verdade, sobre o que? - Maggie novamente fala.

- Sobre o meu coração... - sugere Mulder.

- Seu coração Mulder, está em pleno e bom funcionamento! Nada há de estranho nele! - intervém Scully, sorrindo e olhando-o com infinito carinho.

- Senhora. Scully, - ele senta-se - você sabe, eu sou um cara tremendamente necessitado de carinho e lá...

- Lá...? - quer Scully a conclusão, embora dentro de si exista um medo atroz em saber.

- Eu não poderia ter isso.

Maggie aproxima-se e senta-se junto a ele.

- Eu te compreendo, Fox. Dana talvez entenda, porem não quer demonstrar.

- Mãe! - exclama Dana aflita e sentindo-se completamente sem graça.

Margareth ri.

Mulder apenas sorri, discretamente.

- Veja, filha, - mostra-lhe um embrulho - eu trouxe-lhe algo muito gostoso para o seu jantar. Já que você não pôde ir lá em casa eu o trouxe aqui.

Dana toma o embrulho e ambas encaminham-se para a cozinha.

X x x x x X

- Você vai jantar agora? - ele pergunta ao vê-la retornar à sala.

- Nós vamos jantar, Mulder! Minha mãe trouxe algo bem saboroso pra nós.

Mulder puxa-a pelo braço, fazendo-a chegar até a janela.

- Scully, quanta saudade! - diz, fitando-a com seu olhar inquisidor, brilhante de emoção.

Ela confirma com ele a frase, fitando-o e sentindo as lágrimas aflorarem em seus grandes olhos azuis. Ele toma-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e desliza os lábios sobre seus cabelos, os olhos, a ponta do nariz...

O telefone toca.

Dana suspira fundo. Está indecisa.

Por fim, desprende-se dos braços de Mulder para atender a chamada.

- Dana Scully. - atende.

No segundo seguinte desliga.

- Era engano. - informa.

"Somente para atrapalhar nosso momento de ternura!" - pensa.

Mulder vai agora sentar-se no sofá.

Scully aproxima-se e de pé toma uma de suas mãos, segurando-a entre as suas.

Há um clima de intenso carinho neste momento.

- Ah, Mulder... nós somos tão próximos... uma separação nossa torna-se imensamente dolorosa...!

- Você também pensa assim?

- Claro! Tinha alguma dúvida disso? - ela, ainda de pé, toma a cabeça dele e encosta-a em seu peito; afaga-lhe os cabelos e logo os beija com ternura.

- Olhem só o que fiz! - anuncia a mãe de Dana, demonstrando contentamento, ao retornar à sala.

Pára de súbito, vendo os dois a acariciarem-se.

Mulder e Scully sentem-se desajeitados e um tanto aflitos com o flagrante.

Margareth imediatamente coloca os objetos que traz sobre a mesa e volta seus passos para retirar-se, discretamente.

- Senhora Scully, por favor! - pede Mulder, fazendo-a entender que deve ficar na sala.

Ela está parada e sorri.

Scully, desajeitadamente tenta comportar-se o mais naturalmente possível.

- Pode deixar, mãe, que arrumo a mesa. - ela diz.

Mulder acomoda-se no sofá, pegando um jornal, do qual logo abre as páginas.

- Parece que vamos ter bastante frio nestes dias agora, Scully! - fala, para descontrair-se.

- É o que está dizendo aí?

- Sim, é.

Ela continua nos seus afazeres arrumando os utensílios para o jantar.

Há um silêncio.

Margareth sai da sala.

Os dois contemplam-se com ternura.

X x x x x X

Mulder está dirigindo o carro, enquanto comenta:

- Sabe Scully, não imagino quando seu irmão Bill vai deixar de ter tanta raiva de mim!

- Ah, não ligue, Mulder! É o temperamento dele!

- É... na verdade não posso ligar para isso mesmo. Mas acho-o impertinente agindo assim. Você notou como odiou ver que estou de volta?

- E o que importa, Mulder? Não é a ele que interessa a sua volta! - fita-o intensamente.

- Obrigada Scully, por pensar assim.

- De nada. - diz, sorrindo.

Já estão chegando ao prédio onde mora Scully, retornando após terem deixado Maggie em casa.

Dentro do carro ele toca-lhe a mão:

- Scully, boa noite.

- Mulder, você não precisar ir!

- Não? - está surpreso.

- Não. Você esqueceu sua capa lá dentro do apartamento!

- Ah, esqueci! - ele examina seu próprio corpo para conferir.

- Esqueceu sim... e está muito frio aqui fora pra você ter que voltar pra casa sem ela!

- Ok, Scully! Vamos lá.

Saem do carro, após estacionar.

Caminham depressa para o prédio.

Mulder segura-lhe um braço para acompanhá-la em seus passos.

X x x x x X

- Por que não espera um café bem quente que eu posso preparar pra você?

Mulder está com a capa apoiada no braço. Retira-a dali.

- Aahn... - geme e joga-se no sofá.

Scully sorri, olhando-o

- O que foi? - ele pergunta.

- Fico observando o seu modo de ser, Mulder. Você é completamente informal e...

- E...?

- ... eu gosto disso! - ela conclui.

Ele dá batidinhas com a mão no assento do sofá:

- Por que não me faz companhia aqui?

- Tudo bem. Eu volto num minuto!

Ela retira-se e vai até o quarto.

Mulder levanta-se para ligar a TV. Assiste algo por uns instantes. Desliga-a em seguida.

Em poucos minutos Dana retorna à sala.

Já se encontra com um traje menos formal.

- Mulder, vou colocar uma música, tá? - sugere.

- Tá. - concorda - A TV está sem nada interessante pra ver.

Ela liga o som. Coloca as músicas que deseja.

Mulder, relaxadamente refestelado na poltrona fecha os olhos; gosta do clima ameno, da paz num lugar aconchegante...

- Sabe Scully, é bom chegar de um lugar onde fiquei tanto tempo só, sem ninguém para contar as minhas desditas e aqui agora sentir essa paz junto a você.

- Pelo menos sirvo pra isso, não é Mulder?

Ele ri; um sorriso amplo, simpático, sincero, simples e espontâneo como um sorriso de menino.

- Não vou retribuir sua frase com simples palavras, Scully! - faz uma pausa olhando-a intensamente.

Está sentado. Levanta-se. Estende a mão para ela achegar-se a ele.

Scully vem; atende seu apelo.

Olhos nos olhos.

Corações batendo descompassados.

Ele enlaça-a para seguirem o ritmo da música, que os deixa embevecidos.

Dançam; corpos colados sentindo a quentura que emana de cada um.

Sentem-se na sensibilidade do roçar de suas carnes.

- Esta música me faz lembrar da festa naquela cidadezinha em que conhecemos o Grande Mutato. Lembra, Scully?

- Claro... eu lembro que você tirou-me para dançar ... e...

- E... ?

- Foi bom... e nós...

- ... nos beijamos. - ele conclui.

Ambos ficam em silêncio.

Mulder olha Scully com um profundo olhar apaixonado.

Sente que ela é a total e completa inspiração para os seus sonhos de amor e paixão.

Durante vários minutos permanecem assim, somente sentindo-se, calados, ao som da música.

- Scully... eu devo ir agora? - ele indaga.

- Não...! - murmura convicta.

- Não? - quer saber, com os lábios pousados nos ruivos cabelos dela.

- Não.

- Por que? - quer saber.

- Quero que fique.

- Scully...

Ela desencosta sua cabeça do peito dele para encará-lo.

Nem sabe o porquê das palavras que saem de sua boca.

Somente tem certeza de que é o sentimento do coração, neste momento, que está determinando a presença de Mulder ali, com ela.

Ele é o homem que ela sempre havia esperado. E que espera agora.

- Mulder... - sussurra - ... quero que fique aqui comigo...

- Por que?

- Está frio demais lá fora!

- É... aqui está quente, aconchegante, Scully! Principalmente por causa de você!

Ela desvia o olhar do chamejante olhar dele. Sorri.

Continuam a dançar.

As mãos de Mulder, acariciando as costas de Scully, fá-la sentir vibrante de amor.

O coração palpita; todo o seu ser está pulsando em delirante desejo.

- Mulder...? - sussurra.

- O que é?

- Não quero que vá esta noite... - levanta para ele o olhar carente, marejado de lágrimas.

- Scully... - ele murmura e aperta-a mais contra si.

- Não quero estar só! - fala num gemido.

- Eu não a vou deixar, Scully...

- Mulder...?

- O que?

- Não me deixa sentir novamente a solidão, Mulder! Me ajuda!

- Eu te ajudo! - toma o rosto dela entre as mãos.

Param os passos de dança.

A penumbra do ambiente é quebrada somente pela luz suave que sai do abajur aceso no quarto...

Olham-se amorosamente.

**"Os olhos são grandes intérpretes do coração, **

**mas somente os interessados entendem sua linguagem."**


	16. Receio de Amar

**RECEIO DE AMAR**

**"A medrosa e vã apreensão dos males que podem**

**vir, aflige e enegrece toda a beleza e serenidade**

**da alma."**

**Charron**

Capítulo 14

O quarto é acolhedor. Somente a suave luz do abajur o ilumina brandamente.

Mulder e Scully entram nele.

Não se olham. Nem se falam. Somente uma grande emoção existe neste momento.

Dentro do coração de Scully interpõe-se entre todos os outros sentimentos o receio de amar. Tem a certeza de que ama Mulder verdadeiramente, porem aquele sentimento quase doentio, o receio, a dúvida, a timidez pairam sobre seu coração, deixando-a abalada.

É um conflito de extremo sofrimento o que se está passando neste momento.

A luta contra si mesma, mas ama Mulder e deseja-lhe sempre o melhor.

Sabe que sempre fará tudo por ele. Só precisa de forças no seu interior para agir como é necessário.

Scully pára e fita-o nos olhos, intensamente.

- Mulder, você ficou muito tempo fora; está abatido; quero lhe dizer que lhe proponho dormir hoje aqui, nesta cama. - ela a mostra com os olhos.

Ele nada comenta. Apenas assente.

- Acho que você precisa de um lugar bem aconchegante, no qual possa descansar, pensar... - ela continua.

- E não estar só! - ele conclui.

- É isso! - argumenta Dana, confirmando e o trata com carinho, como a um menino.

- Deite-se, vá! Ponha-se à vontade, Mulder!

Ele observa ao seu redor o ambiente agasalhador.

- Scully...?

- O que?

- Você fica comigo?

- Claro! Não vou sair!

- Está bom! - Mulder concorda - Mas... e...

- Eu?

- Sim.

- Fico na sala. - ela explica, rapidamente.

- Ahn... - ele entende sua proposta.

"Na realidade não podia ser de outra maneira." - pensa Mulder.

Mulder resolve continuar:

- Scully, eu preciso ficar mais à vontade...

- Claro, Mulder, esteja à vontade... eu vou para a sala.

Ele segura-a por um braço:

- Scully, você não vê que não posso fazer isso?

- Isso o que?

- Deixar você ficar na sala, enquanto eu fico aqui nesta cama macia!

- Por que tanta preocupação, Mulder? Às vezes você...

- Eu fico na sala, Scully! - usa um tom decidido.

Scully levanta os braços, indicando que se dá por vencida.

Mulder avista um álbum de fotografias sobre uma cômoda.

- Posso vêr?

- Sem dúvida. - ela responde, enquanto retira uns lençóis para que ele os use no sofá.

Mulder começa a folhear o álbum, interessado.

Sentam-se os dois na beira da cama.

- Sabe, Scully, eu também tenho algumas fotos de família.

- Sente saudades?

- Você conhece a minha vida com a minha família e sabe que nosso relacionamento era indefinido...

Os olhos de Mulder ficam parados, olhando o espaço, o nada, pensativo.

Scully toma-lhe a mão.

- Eu não queria que relembrasse coisas tristes.

- Não, você não é culpada por esse meu momento de melancolia, Scully, a minha vida é que não satisfaz as minhas carências.

Ele continua folheando o álbum.

- Ainda tenho saudades do meu pai... minha irmã... - diz Dana, abrindo o coração.

Mulder segura-lhe o queixo com ternura.

Àquele toque Scully sente necessidade de algo mais que acaba de despontar no seu íntimo.

Ela abaixa a cabeça. Seu rosto se contrai. Sente desejo de chorar.

Chorar, sim, sentindo desvanecer-se nos seus sentimentos o desejo incrivelmente perigoso de abandonar sua capacidade de estar sempre alerta às necessidades que a vida lhe obriga a sentir e deixar para trás sua racionalidade, sua seriedade de mulher de pulso forte e coração imune às coisas sentimentais.

Mulder toma seu rosto entre as mãos.

- Scully, não fique triste...! Olhe... hoje eu estou aqui com você... - beija-lhe a testa e abraça-a com carinho.

- E eu senti tanta falta de suas palavras de conforto, Mulder!

- Eu sei, Scully. É recíproco.

Dana percebe que é aquele toque das mãos dele que ela precisa. Sente que é a necessidade de senti-lo intimamente que a faz ter desejos de jogar para o alto a sua racionalidade.

Afinal, de que valeria a vida, se não houvesse o amor?

Essa troca recíproca de carinhos que se sente pelo ser amado?

O álbum de fotografias desliza para o chão.

Mulder percebe que Scully está vulnerável.

Ela não faz nenhum gesto de resistência a seus carinhos.

Experimenta a boca; ela entreabre os lábios e ele deposita neles toda a sua ansiedade amorosa num beijo suave.

- Scully... - murmura após segundos.

Mulder desliza os lábios pelo pescoço de Scully, achando gostosa aquela morna sensação a lhe fazer vibrar o corpo de desejo.

- Eu sempre te disse... - sussurra ele.

- O que?

- Eu te amo, Scully! - faz uma pausa, enquanto a beija.

Tenta apartar-se dela, agora.

- Eu vou embora... - ele avisa.

- Não! - ela aperta-se mais contra ele.

- Não posso ficar, Scully, você está me provocando!

Dana sente nos ouvidos o soar das palavras sussurrantes como apelos ansiosos, de Mulder.

- Eu não estou, Mulder! Eu quero que fique aqui!

- Não posso!

- Pode! É aqui na cama... comigo!

Há uma pausa de longos minutos.

"Pronto! - pensa - Finalmente, consegui! É isso exatamente o que eu necessitava dizer a ele de uma vez por todas!"

- Tem certeza? - ele diz e fita-a com seus olhos esquadrinhadores, como que querendo ler a verdade de suas palavras encravadas na mente; acha-se um tanto receoso de ter entendido mal.

- Completa, Mulder! - sente que faz um grande esforço para murmurar: - Eu te amo, Mulder!

E a sua sempre cuidadosa insistência pelas coisas corretas? Seria plausível de explicação o que o corpo lhe exige agora? Não, não há uma científica explanação ao que se passa dentro de si, neste momento!

Agora só deseja mesmo perder toda aquela impávida pose de mulher cientista e culta! Quer somente amar! Quer somente ser de Mulder! Inteiramente! Ele é a sua vida! E há quanto tempo o ama e o deseja!

Nota que ele está arfante de desejo e ansiedade.

Vibra com todas as fibras de seu corpo com as emoções por sentir que ele, voluptuosamente, lhe toca em suas carnes frementes de desejo.

Sente que os dedos dele a querem explorar, mas estão nervosos, tateantes e além de tudo, tímidos.

Ela percebe que necessita facilitar e estimular os impulsos dele e abre os botões da blusa que veste.

Abraçados, lentamente deixam-se cair no leito.

**"Os mais enamorados da vida são os tímidos**

**e para auxiliá-los, nada melhor que amá-los."**

**Anatole France **


	17. Esperança

**ESPERANÇA**

**"Não neguemos nada, não **

**afirmemos nada; esperemos."**

**Renan**

Capitulo 15

Scully abre os olhos.

Despertara, enfim.

- Hummm... - dá um gemido prazeroso; distende os músculos.

Olha para o lado.

- Ahn? - surpreende-se por segundos. Parece-lhe estar sendo a protagonista de algum sonho romântico.

Vê Mulder.

- Mulder! - murmura.

Ele dorme, ainda. Sua fisionomia é serena.

"Mulder está aqui, ao meu lado! Tivemos a nossa primeira noite de amor! Depois de todos esses anos! E ele me amou como eu queria! Me sentí no céu! Estou feliz, meu Deus!" - divagam os pensamentos de Scully.

Um movimento de Mulder a desperta de suas divagações.

Queda-se a contemplar embevecida a face dele, bem juntinho de seu rosto.

Observa o rosto dele: a boca que desvendara todos os segredos do seu corpo; o nariz que roçara sua pele e sentira-lhe o mais íntimo odor; os olhos que lhe vasculharam até o âmago do seu ser.

Tudo isso naquele rosto que ela adora e por onde agora desliza o olhar por cada linha horizontal que se desenha na testa dele, e que faz denotar que, aos poucos, a juventude vai dando lugar à maturidade naquele semblante que pertence a uma criatura de um sério caráter e muito segura de si.

- Ola a a a á... - cantarola baixinho, chamando-o

Ele abre os olhos, vagarosamente.

- Scully? Meu Deus, Scully! - passa a mão pelos cabelos - Nós...?

- ...fizemos amor, Mulder! - fala tranquila.

Ele sorri e deita-se apoiando-se sobre um cotovelo.

- E como poderia esquecer? É que eu ainda não despertei do sonho! Me belisca, me belisca, Scully! - olha-a sorrindo - Você acordou já há muito tempo?

- Han, han. - confirma - Estava olhando você.

- Scully...?

- O que?

- Eu nem sei... - começa, sem saber o que perguntar.

- Mulder... eu quis, você quis, nós quisemos...

- E há quanto tempo, Scully, eu desejava ter esse instante... estar com você aqui!

- Eu também.

Mulder vira-se e deita, olhando para o teto:

- Eu nem acredito, Scully... ainda!

- Obrigada, Mulder.

- Do que?

- Por me fazer tão feliz.

Ele volta-se para ela e procura-lhe os lábios. Beija-os levemente.

- Eu te amo, Scully. Acredite.

- Eu acredito. E também te quero muito! - faz uma pausa - Mulder...?

- O que é?

- Nós precisamos acabar com a solidão em nossas vidas.

- Tenho certeza que sim... - olha-a com ternura - Scully...?

- Fala. - acaricia-lhe os cabelos do peito.

- Era disso que eu precisava para transformar a minha insípida existência! E eu nunca perdi a esperança!

- E você acha que comigo era diferente?

- Eu não tinha certeza de que você...

- Não pode dizer isso, Mulder. Posso até não ter demonstrado claramente tudo o que sinto por você por uma questão...

- De ética? - ele ri e puxa-a para si - Ah, Scully, Scully, quanto tempo perdemos, não acha?

Ela somente sorri com um certo recato.

Mulder toma seu rosto entre as mãos e beija-a nos lábios repetidas vezes.

- Muitas vezes ficamos procurando a outra metade da laranja, quando ela está bem junto de nós...

- Hum, hum. - ela concorda.

Scully aconchega-se ao corpo quente de Mulder sob os lençois.

Afagam-se, agarram-se e permanecem assim, calados, unidos, olhos fechados, sentindo-se... um ao outro.

Muitos minutos se passam.

Repentinamente um estridente ruído ressoa no aconchegante ambiente.

Ambos parecem emergir de um agradável torpor.

Scully, com olhos esgazeados, não consegue compreender, de pronto o que se passa.

Mulder, por sua vez, levanta a cabeça.

- O telefone? - exclamam ambos, em uníssono.

Scully senta-se na cama, cobrindo-se com o lençol.

- Mas o que significa isso? - reclama.

- É um aparelho usado para transmitir a palavra a grandes distâncias, segundo Graham Bell. - brinca Mulder.

Scully ergue a mão para pegar o telefone na mesinha de cabeceira.

Mulder coloca sua mão por sobre a dela, impedindo-a de segurar o aparelho.

- Não. - ele diz.

- Não...?

- Você não acha que devemos ficar em paz? Pelo menos agora?

- Sim, acho.

- Vamos deixá-lo tocar, então.

Mulder enlaça-a, fazendo com que o pequeno corpo de Dana seja completamente envolvido pelos seus braços.

Volta a beija-la intensamente e procurá-lhe a boca com lábios sôfregos.

Dana o recebe com extremo desejo. Nunca havia amado Mulder! Nunca havia permitido os seus sentidos perderem-se sob o poder sedutor dele. Agora está com ele ali, aconchegado ao seu corpo, sentindo o calor que emana daquela carne vibrante e cheia de volúpia de Mulder.

Sente em êxtase a leveza e o carinho com que ele beija e toca com lábios e mãos as partes mais íntimas de seu corpo, e ele assim age como se manuseasse uma peça rara e frágil de algum material diáfano que ele pudesse perder a qualquer momento em que usasse de menos sutileza.

E Scully quer mais.

E entrega-se totalmente a ele. Deseja-o

Necessita dele como o ar que respira. Agora sente que precisa viver e viver sem Mulder não tem razão de ser.

X x x x x x X

- Mulder...? - consegue falar.

- Diga, Scully.

- E depois?

- Depois...?

- É.

- Não entendi.

- O que vai ser depois?

- O que vai ser? - ele larga-a sobre os lençois - Scully, já é chegada a hora de termos nossos direitos. Precisamos um do outro. Não dá mais pra fingir, Scully! Vivemos até ontem apenas de esperanças e desejos reprimidos. Por que não assumir de vez e mostrar pra nós mesmos que não podemos viver um sem o outro?

- Sabe, Mulder, quando você me beijava suavemente, quando me fazia um carinho, eu me sentia arrebatada. Os meus sentidos tornavam-se extremamente excitados somente pelo pensamento de poder estar assim... ao seu lado... desse jeito, Mulder! Quando fomos àquele cidade, lembra-se, quando fingimos ser marido e mulher...?

- Arcadia... - ele relembra.

- Pois é, você dizia-me aquelas coisas e naquele instante em que me chamou para a cama... se eu não estivesse tão...

- ... ligada à racionalidade.

- Isso mesmo... certamente que eu esqueceria tudo e iria para o seu lado, Mulder!

Ele envolve com os braços o corpo de Dana, sorridente.

- Ah, lindinha, esquece o que já foi...! Hoje estamos aqui e devemos somente pensar no futuro, não acha?

Ela senta-se na cama e veste o quimono.

Mulder vira-se de bruços na cama:

- Scully?

- Hum?

- Você me fez passar cada situação...!

- Eu?

- Claro! Te peguei nua naquele gelo na Antartica e depois vi um pouco de você naquele chuveiro no ano passado...

- Mulder, pára! - ela ri, divertida - Pensa que não fiquei depois pensando na situação? Mas a minha sorte é que eu estava com a minha mente meio atrapalhada e era a minha vida em jogo.

- A sua sorte não foi bem essa, exatamente. - afirma - Sorte sua mesmo foi eu estar quase congelando todos os meus membros, senão a situação ia ficar bem atrapalhada... pra mim!

Scully novamente dá uma risada, entendendo.

- Do que eu escapei, hein?

Ele a enlaça, novamente, cheio de calor.

- Só que agora não há como escapar, Agente do FBI!

- Não faço o menor esforço para isso...! - ela diz, inclinando-se sobre ele, sussurrando-lhe aos ouvidos.

X x x x x X

O tímido sol da manhã já começa a penetrar pelas vidraças da janela.

Já podem ouvir o leve trinar dos pássaros nos arvoredos próximos, lá fora.

O latido de um cão, uma busina de automóvel, o ronco de um motor.

- Mulder... a vida nos reserva muitas surpresas, não é?

- Com certeza, sim. Refere-se a nós?

- Sim.

- Não é surpresa pra mim.

Ela ergue as sobrancelhas, em dúvida:

- Não?

- É óbvio que não. Sou um cara perseverante, Scully, nunca perdi a esperança de ter você assim nos meus braços, como agora!

Scully sorri.

- Tem alguém que gostará de saber.

- Quem?

- Minha mãe.

- Gosto de sua mãe, Scully; é uma pessoa especial... e quanto aos outros?

- Bill, por exemplo?

Mulder assente.

- Não se importe com isso...

- Não me importo.

Mulder volta-se para Scully, retira de seu rosto alguns fios de cabelo, amorosamente.

- Quero que sejas minha, Scully.

- Sou tua.

- Eu preciso de você, de seu amor, de sua força, de seus ensinamentos...

- Ensinamentos...? - Scully ri - O que eu posso ensinar a essa potência de sabedoria?

- Não brinque... eu falo assim porque neste mundo não se pode mesmo viver somente de teorias espirituais ou psicológicas...

- Temos que ter sempre os pés à terra, nem sempre o coração preso a hipóteses sem fundamento... é isso que quer dizer?

- Certissimo, lindinha.

Ele busca as mãos dela para segurá-las e prendê-las à volta de seu corpo:

- Você é tudo o que eu buscava e que eu preciso... - junta os lábios aos dela.

Prova-os como a algo do qual procura conhecer o sabor.

Scully o espera e devolve aquela carícia.

Sente agora que a boca sensual dele prende-se às partes sinuosas e mais sensíveis de seu corpo, sugando-as com prazer. Freme de paixão por aquelas carícias.

Arrebata-lhe os sentidos os afagos que ele faz com lábios úmidos e desejosos.

Suas carnes túmidas impelem-na a desejar mais e mais carícias.

Sente no corpo dele o retesamento de seus músculos ansiando por sua entrega.

Que é total agora.

X x x x x x X

Scully levanta-se.

Mulder fica na cama; olhos dirigidos para o teto, mente divagando em mil pensamentos.

Sente, de certa forma, felicidade nesse novo estilo de vida que deverá seguir daqui para a frente.

Um leve sorriso aparece-lhe nos lábios e um brilho de paixão nos olhos verdes.

Sabe que deste momento em diante sua vida terá um novo sentido.

A esperança será o esteio para sua vida em tudo que tentar realizar, porque confia num futuro feliz.

Embora a sua Scully tenha sido a companheira de todas as horas nesses sete anos de conhecimento, a partir de então, até nos momentos de maior intimidade estarão compartilhando dos mesmos lugares, coisas, pensamentos e sentimentos.

E sente que foi muito gostoso acontecer na sua vida aquele encontro, num acaso, com a sua parceira, naquele 10 de setembro de 1993, a qual seria sua colega, sua amiga e o seu amor.

**"O acaso é, talvez, o pseudônimo de Deus**

**quando Ele não quer assinar o próprio nome." **

**Theophile Gautier**


	18. Dúvida

**DÚVIDA**

**"A dúvida é a nossa **

**eterna companheira."**

**Campoamor **

Capítulo 16

A porta do escritório é batida com estrépito.

Mulder entra na sala.

Scully levanta o olhar de sobre a pilha de pastas-arquivo à sua frente sobre a mesa.

Nada fala.

Mulder aparenta estar com os nervos em frangalhos.

Scully franze as sobrancelhas para melhor observá-lo, em silêncio. Retira os óculos.

Mulder atira-se sobre uma cadeira; a gravata, como sempre, afastada do lugar. Ele arranca o paletó de sobre o corpo e atira-o, displiscentemente sobre a mesa.

A enorme pilha de pastas, equilibrando-se perigosamente, balança ao passar por ela o vento formado no espaço pelo paletó de Mulder.

- Ô oooooooo! - acompanha com graça, Scully, a pilha balançando, prestes a cair.

Mas os valentes arquivos empilhados conseguem manter-se equilibrados.

- Mulder! - diz, enfim - O que houve?

- O que houve? - ele a olha incrédulo - E você ainda pergunta, Scully? Lembra-se de que horas Skinner nos chamou para esse trabalho?

- Quatro e meia da manhã...! - ela fala, meneando a cabeça, com dó de si mesma.

- Pois é... - ele deixa o corpo estirar-se com os pés à frente, relaxando o mais possivel - E depois disso tudo você acha que fica como?

- Fica como o que?

Mulder leva as mãos ao rosto, sem acreditar em sua pergunta:

- Ah, não, Scully! - faz uma voz chorosa.

Permanece assim por quase um minuto.

Scully levanta-se e vai para junto dele.

- Mulder, me diga de uma vez: o que houve? O que está acontecendo? Me fala, anda!

Ele retira lentamente as mãos do rosto, deslizando-as sobre a pele...

- Scully... estamos na nossa sala de trabalho... fizemos nossa tarefa que conseguimos resolver, aliás com bons resultados... - consulta o relógio de pulso - e agora temos que descansar nossas carcaças...

Scully já encostada a ele passa-lhe a mão nos cabelos revoltos. Fala com voz mansa:

- Sei... mas o que está acontecendo?

Mulder levanta-se. Aperta-a contra si, sem mais inibição como antes.

- E agora, lindinha?

- Mas agora o que, Mulder? Me fala!

- Eu não quero ir para casa... só!

Scully sentira que, lá dentro do coração, já adivinhara há muitos minutos atrás, o que Mulder lhe iria falar.

- Meu Deus, que problema, Mulder! - zomba, segurando o rosto dele entre suas mãos - E agora, o que vamos fazer!

Mulder, de imediato quer procurar-lhe a boca, porem Scully afasta-se, saindo de seus braços.

- Não, aqui não! Não podemos deixar-nos levar pelas emoções aqui no trabalho. Se alguém entrar aqui e nos pegar assim...

Mulder levanta as mãos espalmadas.

- Agente Especial Dana Scully! Sempre usando sua racionalidade! - diz, fitando-a sedutoramente.

Neste exato momento a porta abre-se e entra um dos agentes no escritório.

- Olá, Agente Mulder! Dana! - sauda-os o recém-chegado.

- Oi, Agente Kearns. - responde Scully o cumprimento, enquanto Mulder faz um meneio de cabeça.

Em seguida ela lança a Mulder um olhar de cumplicidade, que refere-se à discreção que, necessáriamente, deve ser usada dentro do escritório a fim de evitar flagrantes românticos.

Mulder franze os lábios, entendendo.

Scully afasta-se mais e cruza os braços.

- Olha, Mulder, estou aqui para pedir um favor. - diz Kearns - Poderia dar uma olhada nos arquivos do assunto que você está investigando?

- Para que? - Mulder não entende o significado do pedido.

- Ah... bem... eu gostaria só de encontrar o nome de um falso investigador que vive na cidade onde vocês foram, porque há uma certa suspeita de que esse homem era um sujeito malfeitor há algum tempo atrás. A Polícia do local nem tem idéia...

- Ei! Pára por aí! - está nervoso - Desde quando tem que algum outro agente meter o nariz onde não é chamado? Os Arquivos-X pertencem a mim e a Agente Scully! Olhe Kearns...

Scully aproxima-se e, discretamente, segura-o pelo braço, para que àquele toque ele sinta sua força e ponderação, procurando acalmar-se.

- O sujeito está usando uma identidade falsa e nem a própria Polícia consegue acabar com a ousadia dele, Mulder! Já usou várias identidad...

- Já disse-lhe o que penso sobre isso, Kearns. - corta-lhe Mulder a frase, convicto de suas palavras.

- Bem, Agente Mulder, o Diretor Skinner permitiu-me vir falar com você sobre isso... mas...

Mulder, agitado, vai até a porta e abre-a, fazendo um gesto sem olhar para ele.

- Faz favor, Agente Kearns.

Kearns entende a ordem um tanto velada de Mulder e sai, não sem antes lançar um olhar para Scully, que mantivera-se de pé, braços cruzados.

Scully está um tanto temerosa em vêr Mulder nervoso com o fato.

Mulder bate a porta com força à saída de Kearns.

- Scully - ele começa - Skinner sempre dá asas a esse cara... nessas horas há sempre um sujeito desses para vir dar palpites ao "spooky" Mulder. Era com ele que você iria trabalhar outro dia...- conclui, amargo.

- Não fique lembrando bobagens, Mulder. - ela aproxima-se da mesa, dá uma arrumada nos papéis que estão espalhados, organizando-os, cuidadosamente.

- É... eu ia trabalhar com ele, mas em compensação eu não tive nenhum caso com esse homem, ao passo que você...

- Eu o que? - pergunta, espantado com a frase.

- Você ia trabalhar com aquela Detetive e tinha rolado um caso entre vocês...

Mulder mostra para Scully um largo sorriso.

- Aquilo foi um passado bem infeliz, Scully. Nem fale mais nisso.

Agora ele chega perto dela, apanhando o paletó de sobre a mesa.

Sussurra aos seus ouvidos:

- Não tenha mais ciúmes. Você é a única, Scully.

Aperta-a contra si.

Scully sorri.

Mulder veste o paletó e seu braço, inadvertidamente, encosta na grande pilha de pastas-arquivos sobre a escrivaninha.

Esta, desequilibrada, despenca ruidosamente no chão, esparramando-se.

Os dois contemplam o desastre acontecido.

Seus olhares atônitos em princípio, transformam-se, aos poucos em olhares zombeteiros e seus lábios começam a distender-se num sorriso, que, logo em seguida, transforma-se em boas risadas.

Abraçam-se ali mesmo, diante das pastas esparramadas no chão.

- Scully...?

- Han?

- Só amanhã vamos arrumar isto. O que acha?

- Só amanhã. - ela concorda.

Abraçados deixam o escritório, trancam a porta e saem.

Ali, no entanto, do lado de fora, afastam-se e como sempre o fizeram, sobem as escadas somente como dois colegas e amigos, para tomar o elevador.

X x x x x X

Mulder bate a porta do carro, para em seguida ligá-lo.

Lá adiante, já bem distante, já pode divisar o carro de Scully que dirige-se para casa, visto que ela pegara seu carro na garagem em local mais à distância do seu e saira em primeiro lugar.

Em sua mente não lembra de forma alguma ter falado a ela que iria vê-la depois, mais tarde.

Automaticamente consulta o relógio: 7:40hs.

A noite está fria e em seu pensamento sente que tem necessidade de estar junto dela numa noite como essa... e nas outras também.

Ela nada lhe insinuara, porem; nem uma palavra sequer, se iria esperá-lo ou não.

Essa dúvida martela a mente de Mulder.

Sente-se incomodado.

Tateia o bolso para sentir o celular.

" Devo chamá-la?" - pensa se deve ligar e perguntar alguma coisa sobre isso.

Mas não o faz. A dúvida sobrepuja todos os seus desejos. Continua a dirigir, vendo as luzes da rua desfazerem seus focos diante de sua vista cansada.

X x x x x X

Mulder joga as chaves e o celular no sofá.

Tira o paletó, camisa e os vai jogando pelo chão.

Sente necessidade de um benfazejo banho para adquirir forças e pensar com mais clareza.

É o que se predispõe a fazer agora.

X x x x x X

Scully entra no apartamento pensativa.

Gira a chave na fechadura para trancar a porta.

Sente que seus gestos estão desalentados, sem ânimo.

"É a falta dele!" Seu coração anuncia.

Vai para o quarto. Está escuro. Ela assim o deixar ficar.

Permanece de pé, por alguns minutos, olhos fechados, rememorando a cena da noite anterior.

"Foi tudo tão bom! Senti o seu amor, o seu calor, o seu corpo ansiando pelo meu!" - pensa.

Tira o blazer. A roupa toda em seguida e dirige-se para o banheiro.

Acende a luz. Coloca-se diante do espelho.

"Ele me tocou com aquelas mãos que adoro! Me possuiu toda pra ele! Eu o amo!"

Toca levemente em seu busto, sabendo que Mulder agora era o dono total de todo o seu corpo, toda a sua vida, até.

X x x x x X

Mulder está sentado, displicentemente, mordiscando uma a uma suas sementes favoritas.

Necessitaria agora estar com as pálpebras a cair sem forças, pelo sono e o enfado do dia.

Entretanto está com o olhos bem abertos; sente o corpo excitado. E o cansaço? E o sono que não vem!

Na TV a tela exibe imagens que passam aos seus olhos como flashes sem nenhum sentido.

Não vê e nem ouve nada do que ali aparece.

O tilintar do telefone o faz estremecer de susto.

Joga a mão por sobre o aparelho próximo de onde está, com os olhos fixos à tela da TV.

- Mulder. - ele fala, atendendo.

Porem o aparelho está mudo. Irritado, solta um muxôxo.

O chamado continua e, por fim, ele nota que é o celular que está tocando.

Pega-o para atender.

- Mulder, sou eu! - ouve, vindo uma voz do outro lado da linha.

- Scully... - pronuncia com voz suspirante e ansiosa.

- Mulder... queria saber...

- O que?

Ele percebe que ela vacila para responder.

- Scully...? - insiste para que ela fale.

- Mulder... é...

Ele não está mais com paciência de esperar:

- Scully... olhe... só responde sim ou não... eu vou entender... - anda a passos largos, nervoso, de um lado para outro.

- O que? - agora é ela quem pergunta.

- Posso ir pra aí?

- Mulder... vem! - sua voz diminui de intensidade e fala sussurrando - Estou te esperando!

- Vou já pra aí. - é só o que ele fala e desliga.

X x x x x X

Mulder dá uma rápida batidinha na porta. Logo gira a chave na fechadura.

Sente os dedos trêmulos de ansiedade.

Entra na sala e fecha a porta.

- Scully?

Ela aparece à porta do quarto.

Mulder solta um assobio de admiração

- Scully! Nunca a vi assim!

- Ah Mulder, pára! - demonstra sentir-se encabulada - É porque você nunca havia me visto um pouco mais à vontade.

Scully usa um traje completamente informal, porem sem nada notadamente diferente.

Apenas Mulder a está vendo de um outro modo agora, e isto a faz tornar-se mais bela diante de seus olhos.

Mulder nem se atreve a abraça-la de imediato. Aguarda.

Scully chega até ele. Toma seu rosto entre as mãos. Beija-o suavemente nos lábios.

- Olha o que preparei para você. - ela mostra a mesa.

- O que! - surpreende-se - Eu não vim para...

Scully ri, achando engraçada a atitude dele:

- Eu sei que não, Mulder! Mas o convido para jantar!

Ela o fita, com as mãos na cintura, sorridente.

X x x x x X

Sentados no sofá, dão uma lida no jornal do dia. Estão sentados bem juntinhos.

Mulder passa o braço por sobre os ombros de Scully.

Ela deixa-se puxar para mais perto.

- Gosto desse seu perfume, Scully. - diz, aspirando-lhe a nuca.

- Eu só o coloco em ocasiões especiais. - sorri, brejeiramente.

- Só em ocasiões...? Mas eu sempre o sinto em você...!

- Pra mim, estar com você é sempre uma ocasião especial, Mulder.

Ele aconchega-a mais para si:

- Especial é sempre você, lindinha!

Os dois falam bem baixinho, juntinhos; ele ainda segura seus ombros, apertando-os ternamente contra os seus.

- Mulder... o que você quer fazer?

- O que?

- É. O que? Responda!

- Você sabe.

- Sei?

- Sabe, Scully. - fala, murmurando, olhando-a bem nos olhos, apertando seus olhos verdes.

Segura-lhe a mão.

Scully segura as mãos de Mulder, por sua vez.

- Bom... e o que pretende fazer amanhã, então?

- Amanhã! - estende as pernas para a frente - Sem ser FBI, FBI, FBI, trabalho, trabalho... não sei! - faz uma pausa; olha somente para o jornal em seu colo, agora - Scully ... ahn... é...

Ela o fita, levantando as sobrancelhas, estranhando a hesitante pergunta dele.

- Scully... nós vamos dormir juntos? - ele joga as palavras rapidamente, fixando nela o olhar esquadrinhador e carente.

Scully assente, fitando-o, intensamente.

- Hoje...? - ele quer saber.

- Sim.

- E em outros dias também?

- Você é quem decide, Mulder.

- Eu quero, Scully... e você?

- Também

Ele abraça-a, carinhoso.

Toma-lhe as mãos e conserva-as bem juntinho de seu corpo.

- Você tem certeza? - murmura aos ouvidos dela.

Um frêmito de prazer corre pelas fibras do corpo de Scully ao sentir o roçar dos lábios dele em seus ouvidos.

Sente a ansiedade que emana dele, pelo ruído da respiração ofegante que penetra até o âmago do seu ser.

A boca sensual de Mulder que ela tanto adora, continua a deixa-la em êxtase.

- Mulder? - sussurra.

- O que? - faz uma pausa nas carícias.

- Não dá mais pra viver sem você.

- Só agora você pensa assim?

- Não; e você?

- Desde há vinte minutos atrás.

Scully sorri com os gracejos de Mulder.

Deixa-se mais acariciar.

Scully decide parar de fingir que está descontraida. Suas emoções estão à flor da pele. Apenas não tem a coragem de iniciar algum gesto de sedução para o homem que tanto ama.

Encosta a cabeça no ombro de Mulder. Suspira profundamente.

Sente-se em paz e feliz por estar ao lado dele.

Mulder sente o calor dela em seu ombro.

Volta a cabeça para beijá-la levemente na face.

Beija-a em seguida sob os lábios, no queixo; apenas uma suave carícia. Não quer força-la se não desejar corresponder ao seu gesto de intenso amor.

Aos pouquinhos, porem, chega até seus lábios.

Mulder coloca a boca sobre a de Scully, com timidez.

Ela corresponde àquele ato de amor.

Logo aquela ternura transforma-se em volúpia e paixão.

Apartam-se finalmente.

- Você acaba de me atiçar, Scully! - ele murmura, afogueado.

- Eu nem notei! - ela responde, levando a mão dele até o generoso decote de sua blusa.

Em seguida levanta-se, segurando-o pela mão.

- Vem. - sussurra.

- Espera! - ele diz.

Num gesto inesperado toma-a nos braços e carrega-a para o quarto.

- Não estamos em lua-de-mel?

- Prometo ter muito mais mel ainda pra te dar... o melhor de mim... !

- Huuuuum... isso é bom! - murmura aos ouvidos dela.

Entram no quarto.

Mulder, com um pé bate a porta para fechá-la atrás deles.

**"A vida é uma flor de que **

** o amor é o mel."**

**Victor Hugo**


	19. Um Engano

**UM ENGANO**

**"É , por vezes, menor desventura ser enganado**

**por quem amamos do que ser desenganado." **

Capitulo 17

A mesa repleta de pastas de arquivos nem permite a Scully ter muito espaço para trabalhar em seus papéis. Ela retira os óculos e esfrega um pouco os olhos cansados.

Mulder, com uma das pastas na mão, folheia-a nervosamente.

- Droga! Mas não pode ser!

Scully o observa:

- O que houve?

- Não é possivel que as evidências que temos em mãos não sirvam para incriminarmos o cara suspeito, Scully!

- É bem verdade, sim... mas acho que quando chegamos a este estágio de falta de um descanso há mais de 24 horas, tudo torna-se dificil e fora da razão, Mulder! Precisamos descansar! Você sabe que horas são?

Ele meneia a cabeça, negativamente.

- Duas e vinte da manhã! Então não é possivel! - conclui Scully.

- É verdade. Estamos com a mente cansada...

- É a minha decisão mais racional agora, Mulder. Vou para casa.

Mulder deixa de examinar os arquivos para fitá-la:

- Tem toda razão, Scully.

- Vamos, então.

Ele larga os papéis na mesa, guarda outros na gaveta e em seguida veste o paletó.

- Vamos, Scully, deixo você em casa.

- Não é necessário. Meu carro está aí embaixo.

- De maneira alguma...

- Mulder! - fala decididamente - Não é necessário!

Ele aproxima-se. Os olhos pequenos, verdes e perscrutantes afundam-se no olhar dela:

- Não discuta, Scully. - diz em tom baixo e decisivo - Vai no seu carro mas eu a acompanho.

Ela resolve não fazer mais nenhuma objeção.

Acompanha-o até a porta para sairem.

A madrugada está gelada.

Rarissimos são os veículos que rodam pelas ruas a essa hora da madrugada.

Scully, no volante do seu carro, dirige-o absorta, as pálpebras encostando-se uma na outra como se em câmara lenta, quase vencida pelo sono e o cansaço.

Olha pelo retrovisor e vê as lanternas do carro de Mulder, que a acompanha à curta distância.

Seus lábios movimentam-se em um sorriso discreto, sentindo a proteção do homem que ama.

Mulder, dirigindo seu carro, preocupa-se somente com o veículo que está à frente do seu.

Sente-se bem e faz parte de qualquer de suas missões, cuidar do bem estar e segurança da sua amada Scully.

Um facho de forte luz de farois joga-se sobre o carro de Scully, lançado da pista contrária.

O ruído de freios toma a atenção de Mulder.

O carro de Scully parara bruscamente, após defrontar-se com o que vinha na contramão, e por fração de segundos e alguns centimetros não se haviam chocado.

O motorista do veículo sai de seu interior, batendo estrepitosamente a porta.

Vai em direção de Scully, ainda no volante do seu carro.

Mulder assiste a cena; desliga o motor e sai do carro.

- Senhora... quero pedir desculpas. Afinal, sei que fui culpado desse lance que aconteceu e... acho que dormi no volante e o carro deu uma guinada, saindo da mão na pista.

O homem sorridente desculpa-se com Scully.

Ela mantém-se ainda perplexa com a cena que acontecera. Quase houvera uma batida e quem sabe quais as proporções que teria?

- O senhor deve conscientizar-se de que a atenção é primordial na direção de um veículo... - repreeende Mulder o causador daquele incidente.

- Olhe, senhor, - retruca asperamente o outro - estou falando aqui com a senhora... - aguarda Scully identificar-se.

Esta, porem, apenas permanece tensa, com as mãos no volante, olhando para o desconhecido.

O homem, após alguns segundos, retorna o olhar para Dana; fala à Mulder, no entanto:

- Além do mais, estou dirigindo as palavras para a senhora aqui, não ao senhor, amigo!

Mulder dá alguns passos à frente.

Scully rapidamente sai do carro.

- Por favor, senhor. Já está tudo resolvido. O senhor já assumiu sua culpa no incidente e nada aconteceu.

O estranho examina Scully de alto a baixo.

-

- Permita-lhe dizer que a senhora é muito linda! Acho que foi sua beleza que fez-me perder a direção! - exclama.

Scully não agradece o elogio. Entra no seu carro, novamente.

Mulder permanece onde está, com as mãos na cintura, empurrando o paletó para trás. Seu rosto denota indignação.

- Por favor, senhor, coloque seu carro na pista. A senhora precisa sair.

- É mesmo? - chega o rosto bem próximo a Dana.

Ela sente o seu hálito quente e ácido da bebida que deveria ter ingerido.

O homem tira do bolso um cartão e o entrega a Scully.

- Eu gostaria de poder desculpar-me melhor, numa outra hora... - sussurra, estendendo-lhe a mão.

Scully retribui o cumprimento e tambem estende a mão, que o homem toma com um gesto cavalheiresco e beija demoradamente.

Os grandes olhos azuis de Dana dirigem-se para seu parceiro, enquanto está a receber o cumprimento mais do que amável do estranho.

Com a mão que está desocupada, Scully gira a chave de ignição e liga o carro.

O homem afasta-se da janela do carro, porem ainda prendendo-lhe a mão.

Mulder o estrangula com o olhar.

Aproxima-se, segurando-o pelo colarinho e afasta-o grosseiramente do carro de Scully.

- Vamos lá, cara! Se manda!

- Ei! - protesta o outro - Quem você pensa que é?

Enquanto segura o desconhecido pelo colarinho, Mulder retira do bolso sua insígnia, colocando-a à frente dos olhos do homem, sem nada falar.

- F... B... I...! - exclama o homem.

Mulder, ainda o segurando, abre a porta do carro do estranho, joga-o no volante. Fecha a porta com força.

Imediatamente o homem põe o carro em movimento, para sair dali.

Mulder retorna à direção do seu carro.

Scully já havia saido com o seu, lentamente, afastando-se.

Mulder a segue.

Após algum tempo ela já está estacionando no prédio onde mora.

Mulder coloca o seu carro ladeando o dela.

- Scully! - chama-a, sai do carro e vai até o dela, beijando-lhe suavemente os lábios - Até amanhã.

- Até amanhã, Mulder! - ela responde, retribuindo seu beijo.

Mulder volta ao seu automóvel e afasta-se.

Intimamente não se sente bem. Percebe que deveria ter perguntado a ela se poderia ficar em sua casa, mas compreende, afinal, que nem em todos os dias poderia faze-lo.

X x x x x X

Scully chega em casa tensa, após muitas horas de trabalho durante o transcorrer do dia.

Está terrivelmente amolada pelos acontecimentos.

Uma investigação atribulada no dia anterior, várias dificuldades e no final, ou melhor, na madrugada de ontem, aquele incidente a deixara perturbada.

Só não sabia mesmo explicar o porquê.

Resolve abrir a correspondência que pegara na caixa do correio do prédio.

Contas, propagandas... um envelope surge diante de sua vista.

Um envelope diferente, em papel linho, como se fosse algum convite de casamento. Abre-o

Uma escrita formal, num papel elaboradamente dobrado. Não havia sido trazida pelo correio.

Lê o texto, então:

"Srta. Dana Scully,

perdoe-me se a surpreendo com esta carta, mas desejo dizer-lhe que aquele nosso quase fatídico encontro, transformou-se numa espécie de obsessão para mim.

Desejo encontra-la na quarta-feita, à noite e peço-lhe não negar-me esse prazer.

Meus respeitosos cumprimentos.

Reynold Simms "

- É louco! Completamente louco! - comenta para si mesma em voz alta.

" Imagine se vou encontrar-me com esse cara!" - pensa, com irritação.

X x x x x X

Já haviam se passado duas horas após ter chegado em casa. Sente-se cansada, tensa, insone.

As pálpebras pesam-lhe, mas somente efeito do cansaço. O sono não vem.

Pensa no homem que ama: Mulder.

Ele faz-lhe falta nos momentos em que não o tem ao seu lado.

As quase dezesseis horas trabalhando juntos diariamente não são o bastante para suprir a necessidade que tem de vê-lo, de tocá-lo, de senti-lo.

Seus olhos passam, automaticamente por um calendário exposto em um móvel.

Fixa os olhos em cada data e dia diante de sua vista.

- Han? - surpreende-se - Quarta-feira, hoje?

Rememora as palavras da carta que recebera:

"Desejo encontra-la na quarta-feira à noite..."

Dana sorri, levantando a cabeça firmemente, ciente de que até já está dentro de sua casa. Não há como ter encontros indesejáveis nesta noite.

Um toque na campainha a faz estremecer. Vai até a porta e vê, através do olho mágico, o porteiro do prédio. Abre a porta para atendê-lo.

- Senhorita Scully, boa noite!

- Boa noite, Peter.

- Olhe, só vim lhe avisar que um colega seu, Agente Smith, está lá em baixo, esperando para lhe falar. É um recado do seu Diretor.

- Recado? - ela acha estranho - Tudo bem, vou descer.

O porteiro afasta-se para sair.

Scully volta para dentro e coloca o casaco.

Desce em seguida.

X x x x x X

O Agente Smith passa-lhe o recado de Skinner e despede-se em seguida.

A noite está morna até, mas Scully sente um arrepio em seu corpo. Esfrega os braços, como se sentisse frio.

- Senhorita Dana! - ouve chamar.

Assim como os ouvidos captam o som daquela voz, instantaneamente os olhos divisam numa parte onde a luz do poste não alcança, a figura de um homem, que após chamá-la, aproxima-se.

- Boa noite, Dana!

Ela o olha, quase estupefata. Reconhece o homem do incidente da madrugada há dois dias atrás.

- Estou surpresa com a sua audácia, senhor! - diz ela.

O homem sorri.

- Foi coincidência ou o senhor tem alguma coisa a ver com a minha forçada descida até aqui fora?

Ele levanta as mãos espalmadas, sorrindo, ainda:

- Pode ter certeza de que sou inocente!

- Boa noite, senhor. - diz Scully, preparando-se para subir os degraus.

- Que é isso? - fala rápido - Qual é o problema? Não pode ouvir-me por alguns minutos?

- De forma alguma, senhor. Boa noite.

Fala e vai afastando-se. Retorna seus passos para perguntar:

- Diga-me, como conseguiu saber meu nome e endereço?

- Ah, ah, ah! - ele gargalha - Parece até um caso para as suas investigações! - faz uma pausa - Não é mesmo?

Scully o fita, aborrecida.

- Senhorita Scully, pode até ir, se quiser, mas devo dizer-lhe que, além do seu nome e endereço, sei que aquele cara, Fox Mulder, é seu parceiro e que o tal cara é completamente cego porque, trabalhando há sete anos junto a você, nunca a conseguiu enxergar mais do que como uma simples colega.

Os olhos de Scully abrem-se mais, incrédula.

- O que lhe interessa a minha vida?

- Já lhe disse na carta... tê-la visto naquela noite tornou-se para mim uma obsessão...

- Por que não procura um analista, senhor...?

- Não zombe de mim, Dana! Só quero poder tê-la um pouco mais comigo.

No íntimo Dana sente pânico. Está atordoada. O homem transmite no olhar algo maligno.

Scully dá meia volta e rapidamente sobe as escadas de seu prédio.

Já dentro de casa, sente o coração palpitar forte.

Por que acontecera-lhe isso? Está simplesmente aterrorizada.

Aquele homem pode tornar-se uma ameaça.

X x x x x X

Mulder aproxima-se de Dana:

- Scully... Scully! - chama-a

Ela o olha, como que despertando.

- O que houve? - ele quer saber.

- Por que me pergunta isso?

- Você está tão desligada, tão melancólica...!

Dana sabe que não deve contar a Mulder a insistência daquele sujeito em encontrar-se com ela. Tem receio de que Mulder tente alguma coisa que vá deixa-lo irado de alguma forma. E acha que o desconhecido pode ser perigoso.

- Scully, hoje à noite vai haver uma conferência e eu tenho que ir... fui convocado.

Dana o fita, preocupada.

- Oh, Mulder! - faz um muxôxo - Bom... hoje por mim está tudo bem.

Ele a olha, terno, segurando-a pelos ombros.

- Não tem nada para fazer?

- Na verdade, não.

- E por que está pensativa?

- Nada, não. É que eu pensei que nesta noite poderíamos ficar juntos.

Mulder aproxima-se mais e sussurra-lhe aos ouvidos:

- Descontaremos tudo na próxima.

Ela lhe sorri, carinhosamente.

X x x x x X

Scully está deitada. Seus pensamentos fluem, vagando por todas as coisas que lhe têm sucedido, ultimamente.

- Huuuuumm... - geme e rola no colchão, deitando de lado; estende a mão para o lugar vago na cama; sorri levemente, fechando os olhos.

Lembra de Mulder e de seu modo de ser.

A maneira como ele a toca com doçura e sutileza, próprios de quem ama e respeita de verdade.

A campainha da porta a tira de seus devaneios.

Scully senta-se na cama.

"Mulder não é, certamente." - pensa.

Levanta-se para atender.

- Senhorita Dana! - chama o porteiro.

Scully abre a porta para atendê-lo.

- Olha, foi deixado pra lhe ser entregue agora. - tem um envope à mão.

- Quem deixou isto? - quer saber, pegando-o

- O Agente Fox Mulder. - diz o rapaz.

- Mulder? - está sem acreditar - Por que não subiu, ou simplesmente telefonou?

O porteiro encolhe os ombros, demonstrando não saber.

- Foi você quem o atendeu?

- Foi o colega do outro turno, que já saiu.

- Tudo bem. Obrigada.

O rapaz retira-se.

Scully tranca a porta e abre o envelope; e enquanto mantém o bilhete aberto na mão, pega o celular, puxa a antena e digita o número de Mulder.

O número discado informa que o telefone chamado está desligado ou fora da área de operação.

Ela tenta, novamente. A mesma voz da telefônica é ouvida. Larga o celular.

Resolve, então, ler o bilhete:

"Scully, te encontro às 8 horas no Restaurante La Fontaine.

Mulder."

- Então não houve a conferência? - fala consigo.

Confere a letra.

Não há dúvida. É a letra de Mulder, realmente.

Scully resolve optar por procurar um traje condizente com a ocasião.

Após passar o dia todo com aquele uniforme de agente, claro que deseja agora fazer-se o mais bonita que pode para o amado.

Arruma-se, sentindo-se mais leve e feliz.

Sai e pega o carro.

X x x x x X

O restaurante está apinhado de gente, usufruindo das boas iguarias do lugar.

Ela e Mulder já estão acostumados a frequentá-lo.

Dana olha ao derredor, procurando vêr Mulder numa das mesas.

Dirige-se ao maitre.

- Há reserva de mesa para o senhor Fox Mulder?

- Pois não, senhora! Me acompanhe, por favor. - pede o homem.

Ele a faz sentar-se em uma mesa reservada em local bem discreto.

Interiormente Dana sente-se feliz.

Estar ali com Mulder, agora bem mais íntimos, diferente de como havia sido antes, é muito prazeroso.

"Mas por que será que deixou-me vir antes dele?" - pergunta-se em pensamento.

Ocupada em partir pequenos pedaços de pão, não vê que alguém chega ao seu lado.

- Boa noite.

Scully volta-se para olhar de onde parte a voz e vê Reynold diante dela dirigindo-lhe um sorriso.

Dana não responde.

"Insolente." - pensa.

O homem prepara-se para sentar-se, sem cerimônias.

Scully está com os lábios entreabertos pela desagradável surpresa.

- Não conseguiu captar, Agente Scully? Estou no lugar do seu parceiro. - anuncia, sorrindo.

- O que! - levanta-se.

- Sente-se! - ele ordena sem olhá-la - Ou será que vai querer me algemar, só porque estou apaixonado por você?

- Como! - Scully não consegue assimilar de pronto a cilada armada pelo homem.

- Você falsificou a letra do Agente Mulder! - ela diz, procurando manter a calma.

- Engenhoso, não? Dê-me os parabéns!

- Você está saindo dos seus limites, senhor...!

- Ah, não seja tola! - repreende-a com o olhar - Será que deseja que as pessoas aí em volta vejam a sua raiva aqui, diante de mim? Olhe o vexame, Agente Dana Scully! Sente-se!

Dana olha discretamente ao redor.

Três pessoas, mais à distância, já observam-na estar de pé, meio alterada.

Resolve sentar-se.

O garçom aproxima-se.

- Pois não. - diz ele.

- Traga isto pra mim. - aponta algo no cardápio - O que prefere, Dana?

- Não quero nada, senhor. - frisa bem a última palavra.

O garçom a olha de soslaio, entendendo que há algum desentendimento entre os dois.

- Tudo bem, então. - volta a falar Reynold. - Traga o mesmo para a senhora.

Scully nada retruca.

Mantém-se calada, apenas observando atentamente cada gesto do homem.

O garçom afasta-se, apenas preocupado com as anotações no bloquinho em suas mãos.

- Se pensa que pode prender-me pelo crime de eu estar apaixonado por você, esqueça, pois não existe isso nas Leis.

- Mas falsificação e assédio, sim.

Reynold pigarreia. Por instantes parece meio desorientado. Logo, porem recupera-se.

- Dana, eu só queria mesmo é estar com você aqui um pouco... só isso! Isso é crime?

- Mas nem me conhece! - protesta.

- Como não a conheço! Eu acredito no amor à primeiravista, e naquela madrugada foi o suficiente para...

- Não me faça rir, senhor, pois estou simplesmente com vontade de...

- Não, não, não! Não diga o que pensa, Dana! - passa a mão pelos cabelos - Puxa vida! A gente se apaixona por uma pessoa e apenas não é levada a sério!

- Sabe mesmo o que o senhor está me deixando passar? Uma grande imaturidade, uma carência afetiva de grandes proporções, além de um espetacular mau caráter.

Ele ri, sem nenhum constrangimento.

Scully, revoltada, passeia o olhar para mais distante, quando então sua vista alcança a figura familiar de Mulder, próximo a porta de saída.

- Mulder! - pronuncia, em voz baixa.

O seu acompanhante na mesa pára de rir, seguindo a direção do olhar dela.

Mulder, ao vê-la lá na mesa, acompanhada daquele homem, já começara a caminhar para fora do restaurante.

- Ele vai sair! - ela diz, preocupada e os olhos brilhantes pela emoção e tensão do momento.

- Deixe-o ir! - protesta Reynold - Eu não gostaria da companhia dele aqui com a gente!

Mas Scully não o ouve.

Imediatamente sai, desesperada, em busca de encontrar Mulder.

Chega até a rua. Já não o vê mais ali.

Pega seu carro estacionado no meio-fio. Liga-o e o põe em movimento.

Dirige doidamente através das ruas iluminadas e muitos transeuntes que ainda circulam àquela hora.

Depois de algum tempo, chega até o apartamento de Mulder.

"Preciso conversar com ele. Tenho certeza de que ficou com ciúmes, pois pensa que tenho alguma coisa com aquele homem! Preciso vê-lo, meu Deus!"

Bate à porta do apartamento 42.

Aguarda por alguns segundos.

Nada acontece.

Bate novamente. E ainda assim a porta não é aberta.

- Mulder! - chama.

Nem assim obtém resposta.

Ela tira do bolso sua chave e gira-a na fechadura.

Entra chamando:

- Mulder?

Procura-o ali dentro. Não há ninguém.

Retira o casaco. Solta um profundo e sofrido suspiro. Resolve esperá-lo ali mesmo.

X x x x x X

Scully abre os olhos, pestanejando. Já passara da meia-noite.

E Mulder não chegara.

Onde mais poderia ter ido?

Liga o celular.

A voz eletrônica dá o aviso de que o número está desligado.

- Não é possível! - esbraveja.

"O que pode ser feito? - pensa - O melhor é deixar que chegue a manhã para ver o que pode acontecer. Nem a opção de ir para casa de sua mãe ele tem agora... ou será que foi naquele bar onde ele já bebeu tempos atrás...?" - fica a fazer mil suposições.

Sente-se terrivelmente inquieta.

Vai até a cozinha.

Sobre a bancada da pia, um pacote das sementes preferidas de Mulder.

Coloca algumas na palma da mão e começa a mordiscá-las, para aplacar o nervosismo que já começara a tomar conta de seu ser.

Scully novamente acomoda-se no sofá.

Coloca as pernas dobradas sob o corpo e tenta agasalhar-se com seu longo casaco, o melhor que pode.

Liga a TV. As imagens desfilam à sua vista de olhar esparso.

Com o dedo manuseando o controle de canais, vai trocando-os um a cada segundo, procurando fazer algo para distrair sua mente repleta de pensamentos negativos.

"Meu Deus, ele pensa que o enganei! É isso! Tenho certeza de que é isso que lhe passa pela cabeça. E Deus sabe que não o fiz!"

Os olhos de Dana enchem-se de lágrimas. E agora elas vêem-lhe aos borbotões, numa fuga às limitações dos seus olhos azuis.

Scully sofre as amarguras de uma dor, por ter, involuntariamente, causado sofrimento a Mulder, depois de tanto se amarem e de se declararem apaixonados um pelo outro.

Ela sente-se imensamente infeliz. Mantém-se ali, encolhida sobre o sofá, sentindo-se péssima.

X x x x x X

A todo instante consulta o relógio de pulso.

Neste momento ele marca cinco horas da manhã.

Ela levanta-se, vai até o banheiro. Veste o casaco e prepara-se para sair.

Sente-se a mais infeliz mulher sobre a face da terra.

Na rua pega o carro e liga-o para pô-lo em movimento.

Por instantes fica a imaginar por onde pode iniciar a procura.

Resolve começar pelo bar, que há tempos Mulder havia se embebebado, quando os seus superiores os haviam expulsado dos Arquivos-X.

Ele estivera deprimido, desesperançado! E agora? Como estará?

Desejaria tanto poder tê-lo em seus braços neste exato momento e procurar dar-lhe todo o seu carinho e todas as explicações plausíveis e racionais do engano pelo qual sofrera.

Já vai longe, muito longe, o tempo em que, na verdade, passara a noite com aquele homem divorciado.

Agora já está plenamente cônscia de que o seu coração pertence totalmente a Fox Mulder.

Não há mais necessidade de ficar a procurar meios ou motivos para entrega de seu coração a outra pessoa.

Ele é o integral dono de seu coração e seus pensamentos.

Então por que tanto sofrimento, indagações, dúvidas?

Não há, enfim, pelo que duvidar.

Está tudo sacramentado dentro do seu ser. Ela é de Mulder.

Novamente sente uma imensa vontade de chorar. A garganta está embargada pela pressão do pranto que está por vir à tona.

Uma busina estridente e insistente a faz voltar à realidade.

E o susto faz com que os soluços desprendam-se-lhe facilmente da garganta.

As ruas, ainda escuras da madrugada, nem a amedrontam.

A revolta pelos acontecimentos a deixam cheia de intrepidez e desejo de resolver o mais breve possível a terrível situação.

Tudo por causa de um engano!

Os olhos de Dana brilham ao flutuarem dentro deles as lágrimas de sua tristeza.

**"Todas as grandes esperanças **

**são seguidas de tristeza."**

**Paul Bourget**


	20. Almas em Conflito

**ALMAS EM CONFLITO**

**"A alma tem ilusões, como o **

**pássaro asas; isso é que a sustém."**

**Victor Hugo**

Capítulo 18

Mulder deixara o restaurante em deprimente estado de frustração. Toda a alegria que o havia embalado por um espaço de tempo, desvanecera-se do seu coração.

Por que? - deprime-o seus pensamentos - Por que ela o havia tratado como a um outro qualquer?

Dirige o carro sem se importar em nada com os riscos de um acidente. Para onde ir? Para casa?

Lá somente serviria para aumentar seu desespero, pois começaria a passar pelo seu cérebro atribulado as centenas de sentimentos frustrantes, apossando-se não somente de sua mente, mas também do coração.

O nome de Scully vem-lhe à mente.

Expulsa-o dos pensamentos. Está magoado.

"Será que agi certo, afastando-me? Ou deveria ter ficado junto a eles e atrapalhado seus planos?"

A cena em que vira o homem segurando a mão de Scully já dera para demonstrar a Mulder a intimidade que poderia haver entre os dois. E, naturalmente, não é para ser descartada a idéia de que, Scully sabendo que Mulder havia ido a uma conferência, naturalmente tinha a certeza de que ele não estaria ali àquela hora da noite. Certamente ela não havia recebido seu bilhete, chamando-a ao restaurante.

Esses pensamentos todos embaralham-se-lhe na mente.

Dirige por mais de uma hora, seguindo seus instintos para fuga do problema que o aflige.

Uma infinidade de luzes aparece diante de seus olhos.

O letreiro luminoso acendendo e apagando chamativamente, indica ser um bar com uma populosa frequência.

Pára o carro ali em frente.

Desce e entra no fervilhante bar.

Muita música, muita falação, muita cantoria, dança, divertimento... a falsa alegria.

Os apertados olhos verdes de Mulder, esmaecidos pelo desengano, não conseguem acompanhar o entusiasmo dos que se divertem no local.

Dirige-se a uma mesa vazia, num canto do grande salão iluminado.

"Eu gostaria de saber o que vim fazer aqui. Logo eu, que gosto da solidão e da nostalgia? Para que vim aqui, afinal?" - pensa.

Sentado então, fica a observar toda a multidão de gente a esbanjar, numa fingida animação, suas lamúrias e tristezas.

"Alegria? Felicidade? Duvido muito disso! Quanta gente aqui dentro está somente porque uma mágoa lhe destroi o coração!" - fala com seus botões.

- Mágoa... - ele fala, para si, num murmúrio.

Um garçom aproxima-se:

- Pois não, senhor?

Mulder o olha, indeciso.

- Ahn... bem... me traga... uma água mineral.

Pelo semblante de Mulder, o garçom juraria que ele iria pedir doses e mais doses do mais forte whisky, para ser derrubado e deixar-se cair sobre a mesa, como já pode avistar alguns ali no bar.

Surpreende-se com o singular pedido, porem sai pra providencia-lo.

Uma mulher aproxima-se.

- Você se importa se me sentar ao seu lado?

Mulder dirige-lhe um meio sorriso, fazendo menção de que concorda com seu pedido. Franze os lábios.

Ela senta-se.

Não é sorridente em demasia. Seu traje abusivamente ousado, faz com que os olhos de Mulder a admire, ao ver todo o excesso de carnes à mostra no seu decote.

- Quer conversar? - ela pergunta.

- Hum, hum. - ele dá de ombros como resposta.

- Não está de bom humor... é sempre assim; os homens costumam entrar aqui em baixo astral...

- Não estou em baixo astral!

- Não? Demonstra ser um solitário, triste, abandonado...!

- Por que diz isso?

- Seus olhinhos tristes não negam.

- Ah, você é adivinhadora?

- Acertei! - ela fecha um punho e o leva para cima discretamente em atitude de vitória.

- Pare com isso, moça... apenas desejo um pouco de descanso pra minha mente.

Agora a mulher ri, desdenhosamente.

- Você está brincando...! Descanso? Aqui?

Mulder, interiormente, concorda. Ela está certíssima.

- Está bem. Você está vendo um palhaço diante de você.

- Ah, tadinho! Eu não quis aborrece-lo! Desculpe!

- Não... não estou aborrecido! Apenas é isso que eu sou, além de ser "estranho".

- Estranho?

- É... é assim que sou conhecido.

A mulher o examina, interessada.

- Bem, não vejo nada de estranho em você. Apenas o vejo como um cara muito atraente.

O garçom retorna, trazendo a bebida solicitada e retira-se.

Mulder coloca a água no copo e a bebe, vagarosamente.

- Tem razão... bem estranho! - a mulher murmura, vendo-o beber a água mineral.

- É... - fica olhando somente para o copo entre suas mãos - ... de uma certa forma até imaginei que as coisas poderiam mudar para mim... - começa a dizer.

Ela inclina a cabeça, ouvindo-o, com atenção.

- De repente é como se o tempo desse um retorno e me fizesse voltar a cenas anteriores na minha vida.

- Do que está falando? - olha-o com mais atenção - Problemas com sua vida sentimental?

Mulder não lhe dá resposta. Bebe todo o restante do conteúdo da garrafa. Tira um dinheiro da carteira, coloca-o sobre a mesa. Levanta-se.

- Vai me deixar sentada aqui, assim? - ela insinua.

- Pode ficar de pé, se quiser. - responde ele, com um amável sorriso.

Mulder sai do bar.

Entra no carro. Os vidros estão fechados, porem o barulho da casa de diversões penetra ali, até seus ouvidos. Liga o motor e põe o veículo em movimento. Faz deslizarem vagarosamente suas rodas sobre o asfalto.

"Scully!" - o pensamento nela retoma forma.

Sente-se cansado, esgotado; necessita readquirir forças.

No dia seguinte não sabe nem o que irá fazer. Será um dia de um brilhante sol, conforme lhe está indicando o clima da madrugada.

Neste momento está levando seu carro numa estrada de pistas largas, a qual ladeia uma montanha.

Pára o carro. Desce.

Lá em baixo vê o mar de ondas encrespadas, quebrando-se contra as enormes rochas.

O horizonte sem fim naquela alvorada o faz admirar a beleza sem par da natureza.

Os raios avermelhados no céu são um deslumbramento para os olhos.

Apalpa o telefone celular em seu bolso. Há muitas horas está propositalmente desligado, para o caso de Scully tentar procurá-lo e inventar uma história qualquer de porque o deixara tão frustado na noite passada.

Continua ali de pé, olhando as águas de ondas furiosas, que parecem querer alcançar a altura das altas paredes da estrada, desde lá de baixo.

A brisa vinda do mar revolve-lhe os cabelos e levanta-lhe as abas do paletó, como se o quisessem empurrá-lo para baixo.

" Qual o meu objetivo na vida? - pensa - Vivi toda a minha vida intensamente sofrida, procurando por respostas ao desaparecimento de minha irmã e que, no final de tudo, me foi mostrado apenas um triste desenlace... vivi em busca de seres alienígenas que me trouxessem respostas às minhas indagações terrenas... sofrí somente, por não ter nunca uma oportunidade de uma vida mais simples, viver como um ser humano comum, como ter uma casa, família... lembro-me bem da pergunta de Scully, certa vez, quando viajávamos num carro para Nevada: "Mulder, você nunca sentiu vontade de ter uma vida normal, comprar uma casa, ter uma família...?"

E ela tinha razão. A minha vida tem sido uma insípida maneira de estar aqui neste mundo. E agora... agora, quando imaginei ser feliz, ter Scully ao meu lado, sempre, vejo que a vi de uma maneira errada. Eu somente a vi como uma mulher simples, apaixonada, de sentimentos puros... e aqui estou, curtindo a devastação de um homem traido.

Traido? Mas em algum momento nos prometemos ser fieis um para com o outro? Apenas deduções... é isso! Apenas nos amamos, sem mais nenhum compromisso. Mas o ciúme...

"O ciúme é o isolamento, queixas sem eco do coração solitário." como diria o poeta.

E esse sentimento que assola a minha alma... me abala... a mim... que procuro ser frio, tolerante, mas que no fundo sou um sofrido imbecil carente de tudo, de todas as coisas."

A brisa do mar continua fustigando-lhe o rosto.

Mulder levanta a cabeça e deixa que chegue até suas narinas o odor salgado das águas.

O piado de um pássaro o distrai e ele procura avistá-lo no alto, cortando o espaço sem fim.

"Se pudesse voar como aquele pássaro... sumir de tudo e de todos..." - pensa, novamente.

Os sentimentos de frustração fazem vir até seus olhos lágrimas quentes.

Mulder volta para o carro.

Senta-se no banco e deixa os braços apoiados sobre o volante, sustentando a cabeça sobre eles.

Assim fica por alguns minutos.

Parece-lhe que o mar tivera o dom de acalmá-lo de seu desesperançoso propósito de viver.

Vira a chave na ignição. O carro desliza.

Mulder tem a impressão de que o piar tristonho do pássaro, o rumor abafado das ondas e o movimento lento do carro estão compartilhando com a sua tristeza neste momento.

É como se tudo aquilo em seu redor tivesse vida e o compreendesse na sua dor.

Na verdade não decidira para onde ir.

Em todos os lugares, certamente, iria encontrar algum indício de que Scully o havia procurado.

O Bureau? Por que não? A melhor opção para o seu estado de alma.

Poderia "enfiar a cara" nos papéis e ficar horas absorvido nas investigações; assim o tempo o permitiria sobreviver à tempestade de tormento que está passando.

É o que decide, então.

As ruas e avenidas passam diante de seus olhos como flashes, tamanha é a força com que comprime o acelerador.

Logo chega ao FBI e entra no estacionamento.

Entra no prédio e dirige-se à sua sala.

Joga-se na cadeira em frente à mesa, com um lápis nas pontas dos dedos, olhando para o nada.

Assim fica por alguns minutos.

Começa, então, a folhear as páginas de um relatório.

X x x x x X

Scully toma um chá em sua cozinha.

Sente-se esgotada pela noite mal passada. Já, por várias vezes, sofrera a tortura de um sumiço repentino de Mulder, mas não numa situação como essa.

Ele a havia visto conversando com um estranho, naquela noite e, principalmente agora, que o relacionamento entre eles está fortalecido pelo amor que ambos já haviam demonstrado sentir um pelo outro.

Ela não sabe por onde recomeçar uma nova procura.

Sentada ali na cozinha, com a xícara de chá entre as mãos, pensativa, tenta aquecer o corpo, enquanto a alma está enregelada.

O telefone toca em algum lugar da sala, onde ela não consegue distinguir rapidamente.

Ansiosa, nota que o aparelho que está chamando é o que permanece sobre a mesa.

A secretária eletrônica começa a fazer um pequeno ruído. Em seguida o som de uma voz masculina:

"Alô, Dana!

Aqui é o Reynold.

Embora não tenha sido o melhor, adorei estar com você ontem. Apesar de ter durado tão pouco tempo, deu pra fortalecer mais o amor que tenho por você.

Espero que me dê, o mais breve possivel, o prazer de estar com você como na noite de ontem.

Podemos nos ver amanhã, novamente? Ligo pra confirmar.

Um beijo."

Dana, enraivecida, bate com força sobre as teclas do aparelho.

- Que trama diabólica! - exclama.

Sai rapidamente de junto do telefone.

Retorna à cozinha e derrama dentro da pia o chá que antes estivera decidida a tomar, a fim de pôr algum alimento no estômago vazio.

Vai para o quarto.

Abre uma gaveta, com dedos nervosos, remexendo alguns papéis.

Tenta, de alguma forma, achar algum endereço onde Mulder pudesse estar, de alguém conhecido de ambos, qualquer coisa.

Nada encontra, porem, que a possa ajudar.

Estende os braços ao longo do corpo, desanimada e suspira profundamente.

Vem-lhe à mente o Bureau.

"- O escritório! - lembra-se ela - Por que não? Mulder costuma, por vezes, ficar nos dias de folga, trabalhando!"

X x x x x X

Scully destranca a porta do escritório.

Seu coração dá pinotes, ansioso.

Logo ao abrir a porta avista Mulder; não lendo ou revirando papéis, mas com a cabeça entre os braços, debruçado sobre a mesa.

Scully nota que ele está dormindo.

Fecha a porta muito vagarosamente.

O rádio toca em som muito baixo, uma suave melodia.

Scully aproxima-se da mesa.

Sente-se penalizada por vê-lo ali, dormindo no desconforto, praticamente por sua causa.

Sente-se culpada.

Coloca uma cadeira para sentar-se próximo a ele. Iria velar o seu sono. Ouve o seu ressonar.

Alguns minutos são passados, enquanto ela o observa, quieta.

Mulder solta um profundo suspiro e levanta a cabeça, estremunhado.

Ele a vê à sua frente, a dirigir-lhe um meigo sorriso.

- Scully?

Dana estende a mão para segurar as dele.

Num ímpeto Mulder levanta-se e dá uma meia volta pela sala.

- Mulder, precisamos conversar. - começa ela.

- Sobre o que? - ele responde, desinteressadamente.

- Pára com isso, Mulder! Você sabe o que aconteceu! Procurei por você toda a madrugada! Estou cansada, Mulder, mas não desisti e estou aqui para explicar tudo o que houve.

- Scully... - ele desconversa - eu descobrí que, se fizermos a autópsia do cara lá daquela cidade, vamos ter em que nos apoiar para prender o suspeito; certeza absoluta! E daí podemos encerrar a investigação com êxito.

- Mulder, escutou o que eu falei? - protesta Dana.

Ele pára, enfim, para olhar profundamente em seus olhos:

- Agente Scully, como minha parceira somente é que posso aturar você. De outra forma, de jeito nenhum. Vou me aprofundar mais neste caso e, como sempre, estarei certo!

- Mulder! - ela aumenta a voz - Você está com raiva de mim; até tem suas razões! Mas eu também tenho as minhas! Por favor, me escute!

- Eu preferiria que você voltasse aqui somente daqui a três dias. Aproveite os dias de folga, Scully! Eu vou continuar aqui, porque sozinho posso me concentrar melhor.

- Mulder, por favor! - ela já está bem próxima dele e fala em voz embargada pela emoção.

- Ah, Scully, por favor, digo eu! Faça o que lhe peço e tudo acabará bem. - olha-a novamente -

Deu pra perceber?

- Deu pra perceber, sim, que você está magoado comigo, que acha que eu estava com aquele

homem no restaurante porque... por que você acha que eu me encontrei justamente naquele...?

- Scully... - ele acena com as mãos um gesto para que ela cesse de tentar explicar o que não

necessita - ... nós temos vida própria. Somos donos do nosso nariz!

- Não interessa o que você pensa, Mulder! - ela dá a volta na mesa e distancia-se dele - Mulder, recebi um bilhete seu - frisa bem a palavra - marcando um encontro no restaurante.

- É... e daí?

Ela o ouve, atônita.

- Você me mandou um bilhete, Mulder? De verdade?

E agora é ele que a observa com curiosidade e censura:

- Diz pra mim que recebeu o bilhete e agora, por si só, está em dúvida!

- Mas, então...

- Então o que?

- É pior do que pensei... - ela fala quase só para si.

Mulder joga-se na cadeira:

- Tá, tá, tá... um bilhete meu... ok... O que que é pior? E o que tem isso a ver com aquele seu... seu... amigo ou seja lá o que for?

- Mulder, aquele homem não é nada meu! E você bem sabe quem é! É o mesmo do quase acidente lá na rua! Você sabe... ou não o reconheceu?

- Agora são amigos, é?

Scully está prestes a perder a paciência, sentindo-se tolhida nas suas explicações.

Senta-se tambem, sentindo-se fatigada.

- Mulder, eu estou cansada...!

- Por que, Scully? A noitada foi... ? - tenta rir.

- Pára, Mulder, pára!

É muita pressão para o seu estado de espírito tão sofrido.

Jurara, dentro de si mesma, que não choraria diante dele, porem agora não resiste.

- Mulder, quando eu disse certa vez que você mudou a minha vida, é verdade; passei a ver tudo diferente com a sua ajuda, Mulder, porque aprendi a ver com mais clareza a parte sensível das pessoas... Mulder eu mudei, - começa a chorar agora - começei a enxergar, que, na verdade, eu não tenho como viver mais no ceticismo onde eu me encontrava, porque muita coisa eu vi e aprendi... com você.

Por que não acredita em mim, Mulder? Por que?

Mulder sensibiliza-se ao vê-la entregue à humildade do seu pranto.

Levanta-se e aproxima-se dela.

Os olhos encontram-se, tentando penetrar o mais fundo possível nos pensamentos um do outro.

Mulder segura-a pelos braços, fazendo-a levantar-se.

Na verdade ama-a

De que adianta tentar fingir que não a entende?

Mas quer saber tudo, naturalmente.

E vai dar-lhe essa oportunidade.

Scully chora, sentindo o calor das mãos dele, segurando-a

- Scully, acalme-se... olhe, eu prometo ouvir você... e procurar entender.

Ela levanta para ele o rosto molhado:

- Procurar entender? Mas eu não mentí pra você, Mulder! Eu não menti!

- Tudo bem, Scully. Tudo bem. Não serei eu que irei julgá-la...

- Mas eu estou me sentindo praticamente diante de um severo tribunal, Mulder!

Ele a faz sentar-se novamente. E vai para a outra cadeira, a fim de ouvi-la.

X x x x x X

O dia amanhecera com um brilhante e quente sol.

Os tetos dos veículos cintilam por sobre toda a extensão da grande avenida.

O homem dirige impacientemente. Suas mãos ao volante tentam desviar o carro para uma melhor posição na pista e poder ir à frente com maior rapidez.

Solta uma imprecação para alguém que lhe tomara a dianteira e, no minuto seguinte, olha interessado uma bela mulher que dirige um carro, ladeando o seu.

No momento, porem, nem tem tempo para tentar assediá-la, visto que seu objetivo principal é ir até onde se encontra Dana Scully, para dissuadí-la a aceitar sua conquista.

X x x x x X

Scully retornara a seu apartamento, acompanhada por Mulder.

Os ânimos entre os dois estão em menor tensão, agora.

Mulder tira o paletó e senta-se no sofá, com um profundo suspiro.

Scully também retira seu casaco; vai à cozinha preparar algo para oferecer a Mulder.

Este levanta-se, vai até a janela; retorna e vê piscando o sinal da secretária eletrônica no telefone.

Aproxima-se e aperta o botão.

Ouve a voz gravada:

"Alô, Dana!

Aqui é o Reynold.

Embora não tenha sido o melhor, adorei estar com você ontem. Apesar de ter durado tão pouco tempo, deu pra fortalecer mais o amor que tenho por você.

Espero que me dê, o mais breve possivel, o prazer de estar com você, como na noite de ontem.

Podemos nos vêr amanhã, novamente?

Ligo pra ... "

Mulder interrompe, enraivecido, a ligação.

Scully já se encontra ao seu lado, com olhar aflito.

"Por que não desgravei logo a horas atrás essa maldita mensagem?" - pensa ansiosa.

- O que acha disso, Scully? E agora? - Mulder fala, dirigindo-se a ela com os lábios apertados.

Scully repara que, por dentro da pele do rosto dele, seus maxilares, apertando-se um contra o outro, mastigam as palavras e engolem o que, na verdade, tem desejos de pôr para fora.

- Ele é um louco, Mulder! - protesta ela, mal conseguindo pronunciar as palavras.

Num ímpeto, Mulder pega o paletó e jogando-o sobre um ombro, dirige-se à porta.

Scully ainda faz menção de falar algumas palavras mais de protesto ou pedido para que não se vá, mas arrepende-se e permanece estática, vendo-o ir embora.

X x x x x X

Na mente de Mulder dois sentimentos cruzam-se: de ajudar Scully e ter a certeza de que ela não o está enganando ou descobrir, de uma vez por todas, que, após passado tanto tempo sem ter ninguém, repentinamente apaixonara-se por alguém mais interessnte do que um "estranho" colega de trabalho.

Sente-se revoltado e mais que tudo, frustrado num sentimento da mais profunda tristeza no seu coração. O ciúme o deixa arrasado.

Deprimido, chega até a frente do prédio de onde acabara de sair.

Consulta sua consciência e esta dá-lhe a idéia de traçar um plano: ficar de vigília, próximo ao prédio por quanto tempo necessitasse.

Torna-se algo da maior importância esse procedimento.

Assim poderia vigiar qualquer coisa que acontecesse ou... os passos de Scully.

Fica com raiva de si mesmo por estar com pensamentos tão degradantes.

Consulta o relógio de pulso.

Chega até o carro e entra, batendo a porta.

Ajeita-se o mais confortável possível no banco do carro.

Enfia a mão no bolso, dela retirando as sementes de girassol, que entre seus dentes são o alvo de sua impaciência.

Fica atento aos mínimos detalhes da rua.

Um automóvel estaciona ali próximo. Desce dele uma mulher acompanhada de uma criança.

Mulder fecha os olhos, tenso, e apoia a cabeça no encosto do banco.

Uma buzinada longa e insistente o faz olhar para trás, agora.

Vê um carro que carrega dentro quatro jovens fazendo bulha, numa torcida de algum time esportivo, talvez, é o que ele imagina.

Mulder aperta seus maxilares, nervoso.

"Talvez eu esteja perdendo tempo, pois o sujeito falou no telefone que ligaria para confirmar; então não adianta eu estar vigiando... mas... e se não for assim e ele resolver chegar até aqui em casa de Scully?" - seus pensamentos o atordoam.

Resolve continuar na sua vigília.

X x x x x X

Sente as pernas até um pouco dormentes, por estar ali há longo tempo.

Tem um gesto de impaciência, batendo com a mão fechada sobre o volante.

Gira a chave na ignição, ligando o motor.

Um carro passando pelo de Mulder, lentamente aproxima-se mais da entrada do prédio.

Mulder presta mais atenção, agora.

Sente que pode até vibrar de satisfação, neste momento, pois reconhece o homem e é exatamente aquele que está aguardando com tanta ansiedade.

X x x x x X

O homem sai e bate a porta de seu carro.

Segue em frente, com passos vacilantes.

Sobe os degraus da entrada do prédio.

Procura falar com o encarregado da portaria.

Logo depois está frente à porta do apartamento 35, de Scully.

A porta é aberta, lentamente, enquanto Scully, vacilante, com olhar desconfiado, aparece para atender.

- Linda criatura dos meus sonhos! Boa tarde! - ela a cumprimenta, com um sorriso.

- A Agente Scully agradece o seu galante cumprimento, senhor!

O homem ouve a voz masculina vindo por detrás de suas costas.

Volta-se.

- Agente Mulder! - admira-se o intruso.

O sentimento de alívio e agradecimento transparece no olhar de Scully.

Alívio por Mulder ver que, na realidade, aquele homem que ali se apresenta diante deles é um verdadeiro intruso em suas vidas.

E o agradecimento é a Deus por tê-la dado a oportunidade de decifrar aquele mal-entendido, aquele terrível engano, que havia jogado água fria no incêndio da paixão que há entre eles...

- Mas o que é isso, amigo? - reclama Reynold, vendo a cara de poucos amigos do Agente.

Repentinamente, sem que o outro possa prever, Mulder desfecha-lhe um soco sobre a face, o que o faz inclinar-se, cambaleando, para o lado.

- Mulder! - grita Scully.

Reynold passa a mão na face machucada, enquanto seus olhos brilham de ódio.

Porem Mulder não lhe dá sequer tempo para planejar alguma astúcia ou vingança.

Tira o par de algemas do bolso e prende-as aos pulsos de Reynold, que bufa de raiva.

Mulder não dirige o olhar para Scully.

Aos empurrões, leva Reynold à sua frente, no corredor.

Scully entra e tranca a porta atrás de si.

Sente-se enjoada. Seu corpo pesa-lhe sobre as estruturas. Parece-lhe estar carregando um pesado fardo.

"Mulder não falou comigo uma só palavra de compreensão. De repente, pode até imaginar que tenho alguma coisa com aquele homem. Pelo menos, do modo como agiu, fêz-me crer que não acreditou em uma só palavra do que já lhe contei." - pensa ela.

X x x x x X

Scully estivera todo o resto da tarde tentando ocupar-se com alguma coisa a fazer dentro do seu apartamento.

Olha o relógio sobre a mesinha do quarto: nove horas da noite.

Ela começa a sentir um terrível sentimento de solidão a ameaça-la.

"E se Mulder, depois disso tudo, achar que eu receberia aquele homem e o trataria como um..."

Resolve eliminar de sua mente tal hipótese.

Não deve pensar assim.

Ou será que é isso mesmo?

Afinal, ele afastou-se dela sem nem um sorriso de complacência...!

O conflito de emoções e sentimentos continua avassaladoramente tomando conta de sua alma.

X x x x x X

Mulder sai aliviado de dentro do Departamento de Polícia, onde estivera interrogando Reynold.

"Scully gostará de saber que o cara foi preso mesmo, porque já estava sendo procurado pela Polícia.

Mas... e se ela não estiver de acordo com o que se sucedeu? Se pensar mesmo que está gostando do sujeito?

Mas... oh, Deus! Por que tenho pensamentos tão negros assim? A minha Scully não tem nada com esse homem! Mas... mas será que não tem, mesmo? Então por que não exultou quando me viu prendê-lo? Parece até ter ficado pesarosa pelo fato!"

Dentro de sua mente os pensamentos embaraçam-se, tolhendo os bons propósitos que poderia haver no seu coração.

Toma o carro.

Leva-o em direção ao apartamento de Scully.

Após longos minutos chega ao seu destino.

Bate à porta.

Scully não aparece.

Novamente dá as habituais pancadinhas.

Nada acontece.

Tira do bolso suas chaves.

Gira uma na fechadura e abre a porta, suavemente.

Tudo está escuro na sala.

Fecha a porta por dentro, sem ruídos.

Caminha mais para dentro e vê que a cálida luz do abajur do quarto está acesa.

Ele entra ali.

Scully está deitada, atravessada de bruços sobre a cama, o rosto sob os braços cruzados à altura da cabeça.

- Scully? - chama.

Ela não responde.

Ele chega mais perto.

- Scully?

Ela movimenta um pouco a cabeça para olhá-lo. Nada fala, porem.

- Eu... sinto muito... - começa ele - Estou vindo de onde deixei o tal cara...

Scully apenas ajeita-se melhor, ficando de lado e voltando o rosto para onde ele não possa divisar sua face.

- Scully...?

- Pode falar. - ela responde, em fraca voz.

- Posso sentar? - ele pede, enquanto vai sentando-se na beira da cama - O tal sujeito é um especialista na arte de assediar belas mulheres que dirigem seus carros, as seduz, maltrata-as e aproveita-se para roubá-las no que pode. Já estava sendo procurado pela Polícia.

- Hum, hum. - é só o que ela murmura.

- Ele conseguiu apossar-se do bilhete, modificou o horário, antecipando-o para as 8 horas pra poder chegar antes de mim... e estar lá com você... e... me confundir...

Ela mantém-se calada.

- Scully?

Ela faz um sinal com a cabeça de que o está ouvindo.

- Me perdoa?

Mulder aguarda, pelo menos um sinal, porem ela não se move, de modo algum.

- Você... não vai me perdoar?

- Claro, Mulder! Eu te perdôo! - ela fala em tom mais alto, porem movimenta-se para esconder o rosto novamente entre os braços cruzados.

- É... - ele toca-a no ombro - ... eu quero que você diga isso olhando pra mim.

- Me deixa por favor, Mulder! Eu não estou me sentindo bem...! - fala, num gemido.

Mulder resolve deitar-se junto, para poder sentir o calor do corpo dela unido ao seu.

Scully não movimenta um só músculo.

- Scully...?

- Fala. - ela responde em voz baixa.

- Quando se ama alguém, Scully, só o simples fato de o imaginarmos com outro, nos faz sentir diminuídos, indecisos, terrivelmente derrotados, a sensação de solidão é horrível... Scully, me perdoa... eu sou um sujeito todo cheio de defeitos, mas... eu te amo, Scully. Nunca duvide disso.

Mulder deposita-lhe um suave beijo na orelha, que é a única parte mais vista ante seus olhos.

Scully ainda assim não se movimenta.

Ele aconchega-se mais e abraça-a, carinhoso.

- Scully, o que seria de mim sem você? Você é o meu tudo...

Ele beija-a agora na face, pois retirara um de seus braços de sobre o rosto que ela escondia.

- Me perdoa a minha desconfiança, Scully... o meu ciúme... a minha insensatez...

Scully sente em sua face a umidade das lágrimas de Mulder.

Volta-se de frente para ele, deixando-se abraçar com todo o calor. Seus corpos ficam unidos num abraço tão ligado, que tornam-se de dois somente um só corpo.

Seus corações batem em uníssono.

Suas lágrimas fundem-se.

Seus soluços confundem-se.

Choram pelo amor e pelo perdão.

**"O choro é o último pôrto **

** das nossas aflições."**

** Campoamor**


	21. Um Merecido Descanso

**UM MERECIDO DESCANSO**

**"O descanso pertente ao trabalho**

**como as pálpebras aos olhos." **

**Rabindranath Tagore**

Capítulo 19

Assim abraçados, permanecem por longos minutos, sem nada falar.

Ambos sentem o sacudir do corpo um do outro, devido aos soluços que escapam de seu peito.

Haviam sido horas de muita angústia, muita ansiedade, muito tormento para eles, e, neste momento, portanto, deixam extravasar todo seu desespero em forma de pranto.

Mulder afasta o rosto para contemplar a face de Scully.

O rosto dela, com as faces sulcadas pelas lágrimas, deixa transparecer abatimento.

Mulder afasta docemente os fios de cabelo úmidos pelas lágrimas que haviam ficado por sobre a sua face.

Scully, por sua vez, acaricia ternamente o rosto de Mulder, enxugando com as pontas dos dedos a pele molhada sob os seus olhos.

De seu peito ainda há resquícios de soluços, os quais deixa sair livremente, com um profundo e dobrado suspiro.

Mulder novamente ajeita-se para deitar e cuida, carinhosamente, para que Scully fique da melhor maneira possivel, ajeitando-a sobre a cama. Faz com que ela deite a cabeça sobre seu peito, aconchegando-a bem para junto de si.

Nada falam, ainda. Somente os entrecortados suspiros saem de seu peito.

Sentem que necessitam permanecer unidos, cada vez mais aconchegados, experimentando a gostosa sensação de estarem juntos e em paz.

Mulder continua a afagar-lhe os cabelos devagarinho, sentindo-a a cada minuto mais calma, mais segura e certa de que, ali, ao seu lado, está o homem que sempre a ampara, a ajuda, a ama.

Agora, mantendo os olhos fechados, deixam-se relaxar o corpo, diminuindo, com isso, a tensão que há horas os havia maltratado.

Longos minutos se arrastam.

Scully sente que, aos pouquinhos, a pressão das mãos de Mulder sobre seu corpo vão diminuindo de intensidade e nota que o sono já começa a tomar conta dele.

Por sua vez, percebe que o entorpecimento de seus sentidos já está se fazendo notar.

É o cansaço da noite em vigília que os domina e o sono chega como um bálsamo, para lhes dar o descanso merecido.

X x x x x X

O imenso gramado se estende por centenas de metros à frente, verde e brilhante, diante do hotel.

Um bando de pássaros atravessa o espaço, deixando a ecoar no ar seus trinados.

Lá, bem distante, palmeiras enfileiradas baloiçam suas folhas como num cumprimento a quem as vê, embaladas pela brisa amena que sopra no local.

Mulder, estendido sobre uma espreguiçadeira na sacada da varanda, aperta bem os olhos tentando fitar o sol ofuscante diante de si.

Scully aproxima-se com uma bandeja e dois copos, com algo para beber.

Ajoelha-se junto à cadeira onde Mulder está, colocando-lhe à boca um canudinho que está no copo.

Mulder sorve um pouco do líquido, deliciando-se.

- Bom. O que é?

- Água de côco, Mulder! Não sente?

- Ah! - sorve mais da bebida.

Em poucos segundos esvazia o copo.

- Nossa! Você é rápido!

- Claro, lindinha! Quero mais!

- Não tem mais. Este é meu.

Ela diz isso e começa a tomar calmamente a sua água, apreciando a paisagem que se descortina diante de seus olhos, sem notar, no entanto, que Mulder já levantara e por detrás dela, está pronto para aproximar-se e beber junto, no canudinho.

E é, exatamente, o que faz.

Rapidamente ele toma todo o conteúdo do copo que está nas mãos dela.

- Assim não vale, Mulder!

- Como não? Preciso ficar forte e hidratado!

- É mesmo? Por que?

- Não vou dizer. Você sabe. - murmura, junto aos seus ouvidos.

Scully coloca os dois braços sobre o pescoço de Mulder, entrelaçando os dedos atrás de sua nuca.

Ele abraça-a pela cintura.

Fitam-se, amorosamente.

O olhar azul de Scully funde-se com o olhar verde transparente de Mulder.

Abraçam-se com amor, sentindo-se reciprocamente o calor ardoroso exalando de seus corpos.

- Nós tinhamos mesmo necessidade de vir para um lugar assim, depois de tudo aquilo, não acha?

- Não falemos mais sobre isso, Mulder, por favor!

O ruído da chuva caindo chama a atenção de Mulder, que abre os olhos, ainda com Scully apertada em seus braços.

- Scully?

- Hum?

- Veja. A chuva estragou nossos planos de sair para olhar aí fora.

- É? E você acha que ela estragaria nossos dias de folga? - fala, encostada ao peito dele, sentindo penetrar em suas narinas o delicioso odor do perfume masculino que está concentrado sobre a pele encoberta pela sua camisa.

- Quer sair assim mesmo?

- Por que não? - ela decide.

Abraçados ficam na varanda, apreciando as gotas cintilantes cairem sobre o imenso gramado, como se uma mão invisivel estivesse regando aquela verde imensidão, encharcando a terra, enquanto o sol continua com seu olho dourado, iluminando o espaço sem fim.

- Vamos, então? - sugere Mulder.

Scully desvencilha-se de seus braços para ir até um espelho; ajeita o cabelo, repuxa a blusa.

Ambos deixam o quarto do hotel.

Mulder segura-a por um braço, descendo a grande escadaria com degraus largos de um branco mármore.

Os olhos surpresos de ambos abrem-se de espanto.

Logo ao atingirem o amplo saguão do hotel, podem notar que a chuva fôra-se tão rapidamente quanto chegara.

Fora, o sol levara a melhor e continua brilhante, desafiadoramente clareando todo o imenso gramado.

Mulder toma a mão de Scully e leva-a através das alamedas existentes entre o extenso local.

- Vamos lá adiante. - diz ele.

- Pra onde?

- Até o estábulo.

- Fazer o quê, Mulder?

- Vamos andar a cavalo.

Scully ri, divertida.

- Eu não acredito que você faça isso!

- Tem razão... mas é numa charrete.

- Será divertido. - ela continua rindo.

Já agora aproximam-se do estábulo.

Um solícito homem chega-se até eles.

Após escolherem a forma de como passearem andando na charrete, o homem os ajuda a subirem no rústico veículo, enquanto toma as rédeas do pacato cavalo.

X x x x x X

Haviam parado numa espécie de bosque de árvores de altos e finos troncos.

Caminham lentamente no local, pisando no fofo tapete de folhas amarelas caidas ao chão.

- Foi a melhor coisa que fizemos nestes últimos tempos, hein, Scully?

- Não há dúvida, Mulder. Isso aqui é repousante até em excesso.

Mulder lança um largo sorriso para Scully.

Chega bem próximo, segurando-a pelos ombros e fitando-a docemente:

- Acho que você está é sentindo falta do nosso trabalho! Tanta quietude não lhe faz bem!

Scully segura o seu olhar.

- Tolices, Mulder! Imagine se faço comparações entre isso aqui e suas buscas aos alienígenas, aberrações, coisas bizarras...!

- Psiiiiu! - ele exclama, chamando-lhe a atenção para calar-se.

Um ruído estranho chega até seus ouvidos.

- Ouça! - fala Mulder.

Um ruído seco e repetido de forma rápida, indica que algo está a mover-se perto de seus pés.

- Parece... - inicia Scully, meio amedrontada.

- Chocalho de uma cascavel! - conclui Mulder; ele segura-a pela mão - Fique parada, Scully!

Os olhos dela arregalam-se de pavor.

- De onde está vindo, Mulder?

- Dali. - aponta a direção.

Abrem mais os olhos ao perceberem que, num ponto do solo coberto a maior parte pela imensidade de folhas, algo move-se no lugar.

- Mulder...? - balbucia.

- Fique quieta! - agarra com mais força a mão dela.

Voltando-se mais diretamente para o lado do ruído, percebem, aos poucos, que um pássaro, parecendo estar feliz, bate as asas com rapidez, tendo o diminuto corpo deitado sobre uma pequena poça de água, banhando-se gostosamente, fazendo, assim, o ruído seco que assustara o casal.

Uma risada incontida sai da garganta de Scully, pela inusitda cena.

Mulder também ri.

Abraçam-se felizes e aliviados pela descoberta.

- Acho que estamos traumatizados por causa daquele reverendo de algum tempo atrás, Scully...

- Foi só no que pensei, Mulder! - fala, entre risos.

Seus risos ecoam entre os altíssimos troncos das árvores ao seu redor.

Caminham mais através da trilha no bosque.

- O rapaz disse que o hotel-cabana fica a pouco mais que duzentos metros daqui. - diz Mulder.

- Estou doida pra chegar lá, Mulder; afinal não é todo dia que temos chance de um passeio como esse.

Enquanto seus passos amassam as folhas, seus corpos são iluminados por flashes das résteas de luz do sol que infiltram-se entre as árvores.

O ruído de um regato chama-lhes a atenção e pra lá encaminham-se, agora.

- Veja, Scully!

Ela pára, cruza os braços para apreciar o lugar, soltando um profundo suspiro.

Sobre a superfície da água pequenos peixes dão seus saltos.

Algumas plantas aquáticas balançam-se à força da passagem da água.

Uma infinidade de pequeninas e coloridas flores silvestres enfeitam as margens do regato.

- Ei, assim não, Scully!

- Assim não, o que Mulder?

- Quando você está nessa atitude céptica, é porque está tendo dúvidas do que vê ou ouve.

- Ah, por favor! - ela bate as mãos aos lados do corpo - Eu apenas estou apreciando...

- Ooooopa! - um pequeno animal de pelos passa correndo próximo aos pés de Mulder - Você não vai gritar, Scully?

Ele fica olhando o ágil animalzinho sumindo adiante, entre os troncos das árvores e pequenos arbustos.

- Gritar, por quê? - ela arregala os grandes olhos azuis.

- Porque aquilo parecia um rato!

Ela toma uma atitude imponente:

- Eu não tenho medo de ratos! Não grito à toa!

- Tem certeza, Scully?

Os olhos de Mulder já haviam avistado que, seguindo o primeiro companheiro que já passara, outros dois animaizinhos correm, velozmente em sua direção.

- Aaaaaaah! - grita Scully ao sentir junto a seus pés o roçar dos pequenos animais que passam correndo.

Ela agarra-se a Mulder, realmente assustada.

- Eu pensei ter ouvido você dizer que...

- Não tenho medo de ratos, Mulder!

- Eu acho que deveria ter uma centena deles aqui pra você ficar assim, agarrada em mim.

Scully rapidamente recupera-se do medo e afasta-se de Mulder, fazendo-se forte.

- Ah, está se fazendo de corajosa, hein? Venha até aqui! - abre os braços, chamando-a

Scully apenas solta um muxôxo e diz:

- Ah, vamos andando, Mulder!

- Tá ok, tá ok! Quando chegar ao hotel, me aguarde!

Scully lança-lhe um olhar sensual.

Um alarido de diversas outras pessoas caminhando na mesma direção, fazem com que eles também prossigam sua caminhada.

X x x x x X

As chamas na lareira ardem crepitantes, transmitindo ao ambiente uma gostosa sensação de quentura.

O chão, coberto com grosso tapete felpudo torna-se um aconchegante lugar para repouso.

Nas rústicas paredes, apliques equipados com lâmpadas de fraca luz, iluminam cálidamente o ambiente.

Contrastando com todo esse rústico cenário, uma moderna TV instalada na parede serve para distração de Mulder, que, deitado no chão, apoiado em almofadões, observa as imagens passando pela tela. Suas pálpebras parecem pesar-lhe nos olhos.

- Mulder!

Ele ouve Scully chamar, chegando até ele.

- Pelo que vejo você está com sono. - ela fala, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele, no chão.

- Não acredite nisso, Scully.

Ela ri.

- Estou vendo seus olhos quase fechados, Mulder...!

- Então venha para cá, animar-me um pouco, Scully!

Ela deita-se ao seu lado.

Aninha-se entre os braços dele, que lhe cingem o corpo quente.

- Quer que desligue a TV? - pergunta com o controle remoto na mão.

- Não.

- Por que, não? Você vai dormir, mesmo!

Mulder nada fala. Fecha os olhos. Permanece assim.

Scully, acionando o controle, reduz o som do aparelho e mantém-se deitada ao lado dele.

Olha-o com carinho, por vê-lo dormindo. Um frêmito de prazer a faz vibrar, lembrando dos toques macios e quentes de suas mãos.

Uma imensa ternura sai-lhe do coração e pode imaginar quanto sofrimento um simples engano provocara, e que havia causado em suas almas um conflito angustiante. Seus olhos dirigem-se para a linha sensual da boca de Mulder, desejando-o com todas as fibras do seu ser.

Subitamente, Mulder joga-se por sobre o corpo de Scully, deslizando os lábios sequiosos sobre seus olhos, nariz...

- Nossa! Eu pensei que estivesse dormindo!

- Não confie em ninguém! - diz ele e procura-lhe os lábios com avidez.

**"O beijo é uma estrofe que**

**duas bocas rimam."**

**. Coelho Neto**


	22. Amor de Verdade

**AMOR DE VERDADE**

**"O verdadeiro amor é uma **

**amizade que se incendeia."**

**Jeremy Taylor**

Capítulo 20

Dana deixa-se levar pela intensidade do desejo que lhe invade neste momento em ser amada por Mulder.

Seu corpo, vibrando de prazer, aceita todas as mais intensas carícias que está recebendo neste instante. O êxtase é total; todas as fibras de seu ser tremem de incontido desejo.

Sente, a cada toque dos macios, desejosos, mornos e suaves dedos de Mulder a volúpia a que se entrega todo o seu ser, assim como a boca desejosa dele, a saboreia como se fosse a mais gostosa iguaria, numa cada vez maior intensidade.

A respiração dele, ofegante, dentro dos ouvidos de Dana a faz quase gemer de prazer e ânsia ao mesmo tempo.

Como o ama, como o deseja, como o quer tomando conta inteiramente de seu corpo!

X x x x x X

Quietos, abraçados e agora, relaxamente no leito aquecido pelo calor de seus corpos, estão silenciosos.

Somente o ruído do tic tac de um relógio quebra o sossego da cena.

Mulder levanta a face de Scully de seu peito para fitá-la. Nota que os olhos dela estão rasos d'água.

Ele sente um leve temor pelo que vê.

- Que foi, Scully? - pergunta, um tanto preocupado.

- Nada, Mulder.

Ele toma o rosto dela entre as mãos.

- Nada, não; claro que aconteceu algo pra você estar triste, agora.

Ela sorri, olhando-o ternamente:

- Não estou triste.

- E o que é, então?

- Mulder... é... a forma como você me ama... a sua ternura... o seu carinho... me deixam tão feliz que sinto... vontade de chorar...

Ele a aperta entre seus braços.

- Ah, lindinha... é porque eu te amo... pra valer!

Agora Scully aperta-se contra o corpo dele, com calor:

- Eu tambem te amo muito, Mulder, e esse amor é que me faz sentir assim... essa emoção...

- Minha Scully!

Ambos ficam calados, com os pensamentos correndo entre suas mentes, ainda abraçados.

- Scully?

- Hum?

- Defina a emoção.

- A emoção? Ahn... a emoção... é... um estado mental caracterizado por intenso sentimento, acompanhado de perturbações psicológicas e até...

- ... fisiológicas, que representam as formas primitivas de conduta. - conclui Mulder, num largo sorriso.

Este momento serve para descontrairem-se totalmente.

Ambos riem por seus extremos conhecimentos e experiência de vida.

Mulder olha para o relógio sobre o móvel.

- Scully, hoje já terminamos nossa folga.

- Sim? Preparemo-nos, então, para a luta a partir de amanhã! - geme, retesando os membros, espreguiçando-se.

X x x x x X

O Diretor Assistente Skinner os observa sentados à sua frente, impávidos e demonstrando extrema tranquilidade, como sempre.

- Como foi de descanso, Agente Mulder?

- Fui bem, senhor. Muito bem.

- E você, Agente Scully?

Scully levanta as sobrancelhas, molha os lábios:

- Ótima, senhor.

- Bem, vejo que realmente parece que aproveitaram com muito gosto sua folga.

- É verdade, senhor. - fala Mulder.

- É... Agente Mulder... você saiu da cidade?

- Eu...? Ah, sim... fui para um hotel-cabana, dentro de um bosque...

Scully sente-se incomodada.

"Por que nos faz tanta pergunta que não interessa, em vez de entrar logo no assunto do trabalho?"

- E você, Agente Scully?

- Eu? Bem... ahn... - está titubeante na resposta.

- Scully? Ah... ela foi para uma casa de praia, andou de veleiro... essas coisas... - apressa-se em explicar Mulder.

Scully abre os olhos, quase assustada com a saída esperta de Mulder.

- Como sabe, Agente Mulder? - indaga Skinner, remexendo-se na cadeira.

- Ela me contou... - explica Mulder, franzindo os lábios, fazendo bico.

Skinner balança levemente a cabeça, aceitando a explicação.

- Agentes, temos que investigar um caso numa cidadezinha distante daqui e eu acompanharei vocês.

- Algo especial, senhor?

- É... talvez nem se torne necessária a minha presença, mas como prometí a meu amigo ir até lá, o farei.

- Muito bem, senhor. - diz Mulder - O que temos a investigar?

Skinner, com sua costumeira calma, começa a explicar os trâmites do caso aos seus dois corretos e impávidos Agentes sentados à sua frente.

X x x x x X

No carro dirigido por Mulder, Skinner ao seu lado, conversa sobre todos os detalhes da investigação a ser efetuada.

Através do espelho retrovisor dianteiro, Mulder lança seu verde e transparente olhar para Scully sentada no banco traseiro, que o recebe com uma quase incontida emoção e um discreto sorriso nos lábios.

Falando sem cessar, Skinner continua na sua dissertação sobre o assunto, alheio aos olhares apaixonados trocados entre os dois Agentes.

A viagem prossegue normalmente.

O vale verdejante pelo qual atravessam agora, abriga inúmeras pequenas casas pintadas de branco.

Assemelham-se a caprichosas pinturas num cenário sobre tela de algum pintor anônimo.

O carro prossegue velozmente pela estrada.

X x x x x X

Skinner entra no saguão do hotel, enquanto Mulder e Scully o seguem, mais atrás.

Dirigem-se ao balcão da recepção.

- Por favor, - diz Skinner - é sobre a reserva de três quartos.

- Ah, pois não, senhor. - diz o rapaz no balcão - O da senhora é na outra ala.

Entrega-lhes as respectivas chaves.

Mulder e Scully trocam um olhar de cumplicidade.

Ele bate com a chave sobre o balcão numa atitude de ansiedade.

O rapaz chama um empregado que vai levar os hóspedes até seus respectivos aposentos.

Os três sobem uma escada de dois lances, seguindo o funcionário.

X x x x x X

Scully entra no quarto e observa ao redor.

Somente uma janela abre-se para um pátio central do hotel, sem nenhuma vista interessante que possa ser apreciada, a não ser as janelas das alas opostas dos quartos do hotel.

Abre sua maleta e tira dela alguns objetos, colocando-os sobre a cama.

Sente-se fatigada.

Bem que precisaria, novamente, de uma reconfortante estadia junto do homem a quem ama, e que, a cada minuto, sente mais falta de sua presença sempre junto de si.

O celular toca no bolso do casaco.

Scully atende. Já sabe até de quem se trata.

- Scully. - ela atende.

- Sou eu, Mulder. Escuta, Scully, eu vou sair com o Skinner para adiantar alguma coisa na investigação, mas não é necessário você ir, se não quiser.

- Tenho opção? É o que, realmente, eu quero, Mulder! Prefiro agora tomar um relaxante banho e descansar dessa viagem...

- E depois...

- O que você quer dizer?

- Ah, lindinha... depois a gente se vê!

- Mulder... a gente se vê... apenas!

- O que houve, Scully?

- Você não sabe que o Skinner vai nos monitorar aqui, Mulder? É preciso ser...

- ... prudente! Tá, tá... pode deixar!

- Mulder?

- Que é?

- Um beijo...

- Outro, lindinha.

Scully desliga, pensativa. Um leve sorriso esboça-se em seus lábios, percebendo a intensidade do amor que sente por Mulder.

Olha o relógio de pulso.

É... talvez logo depois desça um pouco, para tomar um chá, qualquer coisa, já que os dois sairam do hotel e vai sentir-se sozinha.

X x x x x X

Enquanto toma o chá, Scully lê o jornal, interessada nas notícias.

À sua volta algumas pessoas, em suas respectivas mesas, alimentam-se e conversam.

Não há muitos rumores no ambiente.

O som de uma melodia suave inunda o salão de refeições, dando-lhe um toque aconchegante.

Somente é a quietude do lugar quebrada pelo ruído de louças e talheres manuseados pelos garçons.

Os olhos de Scully concentram-se, ternamente, sobre uma mulher que traz ao colo um bebê rosado e risonho, que é alvo dos mimos da mãe.

Subitamente vem à sua mente a horrível dor de pensar que nunca poderá ser mãe, ter um bebezinho como aquele que vê agora. Seus olhos ficam úmidos de lágrimas.

Desvia o olhar da cena que a comove.

" Vou tomar esse chá, depois descanso um pouco, enquanto Skinner e Mulder não chegam. Devem trazer alguma informação importante para nós estudarmos o assunto da investigação." - pensa.

Enquanto leva a xícara à boca num momento, observa que uma mulher, numa mesa à frente da sua, a observa; nítidamente nota isso.

Scully termina seu chá e já levanta-se da mesa, quando a mulher sai de seu lugar para abordá-la.

- Agente Dana Scully?

- Sim, sou eu.

- É... eu... podemos conversar um pouco? - faz menção de sentar-se à mesa.

- Pois não. - faz sinal que concorda e volta a sentar-se tambem.

- Agente Dana Scully, eu soube que você veio junto com o Agente Fox Mulder aqui para a cidade...

- É verdade. O que deseja?

- Não... isto é... - a mulher sorri - ... na verdade eu preciso conversar com o Agente Mulder...

- Sim? Sobre o que?

Dana havia notado que a mulher é muito bonita e dona de um sorriso encantador.

- Bem... não se incomode, Agente Dana, é um assunto que eu gostaria de falar somente com ele mesmo. - sorri, novamente - Um assunto pessoal.

Scully, instintivamente, sente-se incomodada. Levanta-se decidida.

- Se é assim, deve procurá-lo, então...

- É ... é isso que eu farei. Eu ia falar com ele agora, mas soube que saiu.

- A senhora está bem informada.

A mulher levanta-se, também.

- Bom, sendo assim, eu deixo pra depois. Até logo, Agente Dana; desculpe.

Scully faz um gesto com a cabeça e sai do salão.

X x x x x X

Mulder joga o sobretudo em cima de uma poltrona. Passa a mão pelos cabelos; leva a mão ao queixo, num habitual gesto.

- Scully, eu creio que devemos nos preparar para enfrentar um grande problema.

Ela o olha, franzindo o cenho, como lhe é peculiar.

- Como se não fosse normal, isso!

- Sei, mas nesta cidade é tudo complicado, ninguém se entende.

- Como assim?

- Parece que aqui as pessoas não se dão bem, umas com as outras, sei lá...

- E esse caso é um Arquivo-X, Mulder?

- Bem... está me parecendo que viemos aqui fazer algo para um amigo do Skinner. - ele aproxima-se - Mas vamos deixar pra lá um pouco? Só amanhã podemos resolver. Skinner nos quer no local só amanhã, mesmo.

- É longe daqui?

- Uns vinte quilômetros, mais ou menos.

- Ahn... - faz ela e dirige-se pra a porta de saida.

- Scully, espera!

Ela retém seus passos:

- Que é, Mulder?

- Vai assim?

- Assim...? O que? - sorri, sem abrir os lábios, fingindo não entender.

Mas Mulder não lhe dá tempo mais para pensar. Toma-a nos braços, afoito.

Batem na porta, fortemente.

Mulder, sem largar Scully, apura os ouvidos para ouvir algo mais.

- Eu acho que sei quem é. - Scully informa, dando um suspiro.

- É ? Quem?

- Veja primeiro. - ela diz, molhando os lábios, e franzindo-os a seguir.

Mulder solta Scully de seus braços, a fim de abrir a porta.

- Agente Fox Mulder, meu nome é Betsy. - apresenta-se a mulher diante dele.

- Ah, olá Betsy! - cumprimenta-a gentilmente.

- Sei que não me conhece, é claro, mas posso lhe falar um pouco?

- Claro! - faz um gesto, convidando-a a entrar.

Betsy entra, quando então seu olhar depara com Scully.

- Oi, Agente Dana! Não sabia que estava aqui... no quarto do Fox...! - volta-se para Mulder - Posso lhe chamar assim?

Mulder faz um sinal com a mão, concordando, como se quisesse dizer:

"Sim, fazer o que? "

- Mas pode dizer o que veio me falar?

Betsy dá alguns passos, aproxima-se de uma das poltronas ali existentes.

- Com licença. - senta-se e cruza as pernas bem torneadas, sensualmente.

Scully não deixa escapar de seu olhar nem um só gesto da recém-chegada. Cruza os braços. Engole em seco.

Mulder nota seu olhar hostil contra a estranha.

- Fox... - recomeça Betsy - ... eu preferiria, se a Agente Dana Scully não se importa, falar com você a sós.

Mulder dirige-se à poltrona onde está seu sobretudo, retira-o do assento, para em seguida sentar-se, dirigindo o olhar para a moça.

- Betsy, eu e a Agente Scully trabalhamos juntos. Então...

- Desculpe Fox. Só que não é sobre nenhuma investigação que necessito seja feita pelo FBI.

- Não! - ele lança o olhar em direção à Scully.

Esta, numa fração de segundos, já havia tomado a resolução de dirigir-se à porta, para sair.

- Scully, espera! - ele levanta-se e vai até ela - Te vejo depois. - fala, em tom baixo.

Ela assente, abre a porta e sai, fechando-a atrás de si.

Mulder, ao retornar à poltrona para sentar-se ao lado da que a moça se encontra, observa que ela retira da bolsa uma carteira de cigarros e isqueiro.

- Não se importa? - ela pergunta.

- Claro. - fala ele, sem expressão; aguarda-a começar o que tem a dizer.

- Imagine, Fox, que o mundo é bem pequeno mesmo! Você não me conhece, mas eu sei da sua existência há bastante tempo! - acende o cigarro usando charme.

- É mesmo? Surpreendente!

- Acha mesmo? Você não se surpreende com coisa alguma, Fox, eu sei... acredita em tudo...

- Mas não em todos.

Betsy dirige-lhe um sorriso; dá uma pequena risada logo após:

- Eu... é... sou prima de uma colega sua do FBI.

- Ah, é? E qual é o problema?

Betsy, então, coloca a mão sobre o braço de Mulder, para falar entre risos:

- Mas não há problema nenhum, Fox! Sabe o que é? Minha prima me contou quase tudo sobre você.

- Sobre mim? O que? - ele joga as costas sobre o espaldar da poltrona, com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios.

- Tudo!

- O que significa esse tudo? Eu não tenho grandes amizades dentro do Bureau.

- Isso eu sei que não tem, Fox, mas você é muito visado por ter as preferências dos seus superiores.

Mulder ri.

- Está completamente enganada, Betsy! Quem lhe contou isso está redondamente enganado!

Ela ri, também. Desconversa.

- A sua colega, Agente Dana, não gostou muito de ter que sair, hein, Fox?

Ele não responde. Fica sem encarar Betsy, somente apertando os lábios. Ainda não havia conseguido entender as intenções da moça; apenas sua intuição masculina alerta-o de algo.

- Você ainda não me disse... - começa ele.

- Shiiiii! - ela o faz calar-se - É o seguinte: desde que minha prima começou a falar sobre você,

a minha cabeça ficou a mil...

- É mesmo? Dei-lhe um bom palpite pra jogar na loteria?

Ela o olha séria:

- Não brinque. É que eu fiquei doida pra lhe conhecer, e agora, quando soube que havia vindo pra esta cidade... nem sei!

Lança para ele o insinuante sorriso que havia deixado Scully em alerta.

Ela leva a mão ao peito, respirando, fazendo encenação.

- Fiquei emocionada!

Mulder balança a cabeça, afirmativamente, indicando que está a entender.

Betsy levanta-se da poltrona.

Mulder, vendo-a levantar-se, faz menção de ir até a porta para deixá-la sair.

- Eu nunca soube que é grosseiro com as mulheres... Fox! - diz, compassadamente, censurando-o por seu gesto de ir abrir a porta para que ela saisse.

Aproxima-se dele e o olha de alto a baixo, sedutoramente.

- Minha prima o descreveu de-ta-lha-da-men-te!

- Está conseguindo me deixar sem jeito... - comenta Mulder, fitando-a sem interesse.

Betsy dirige-se para a porta agora e Mulder acompanha seus passos, quando ela volta-se subitamente para encará-lo:

- Eu já vou, Fox... mas olha, preciso conhece-lo melhor. - diz, mostrando seu belo sorriso e fazendo uma voz insinuante.

Mulder abre a porta e Betsy sai do quarto.

Rapidamente ele fecha a porta atrás dela. Levanta a cabeça, abre a boca, respirando, para exclamar, com ar enfadonho:

- Essa não!

Atende o telefone que toca, neste momento.

"- Deve ser Scully." - pensa.

- É Mulder. - atende.

- Agente Mulder, chegue até aqui, por favor. Temos que fazer uns acertos. - é Skinner que fala.

- Mas senhor, chegamos há pouco...! - ousa protestar.

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas rapidamente terminaremos. Venha até aqui.

- Certo, senhor.

Mulder, chateado, passa as mãos pelos cabelos.

Sai, batendo a porta, porem vai direto ao quarto de Scully, na outra ala do hotel.

Bate na porta.

Scully vem abrir. Usa um belo quimono.

Mulder entra rápido.

- Scully, cheguei há pouco tempo e o Skinner está me chamando lá, agora. - diz apressado.

Scully o fita, entendendo. Porem apenas pergunta:

- O que ela queria?

- Quem? Betsy?

- Essa. - ela tem os braços cruzados.

- A prima dela é nossa colega no FBI.

- E...?

Ele aproxima-se mais.

- Depois falo sobre ela. Vem cá. - toma-a nos braços para apertá-la com força - É gostoso demais te sentir assim!

Ela deixa-se aninhar no peito dele.

Ele aspira o seu perfume atrás da orelha, colocando os lábios sobre os ruivos cabelos dela, sentindo-lhe a maciez.

- Vai logo falar com o Skinner, Mulder! Depois temos que conversar. - deposita um terno beijo sobre os lábios dele.

Mulder sai.

**"O beijo é uma forma de diálogo." **

**George Sand**


	23. Audácia

**AUDÁCIA**

**"A audácia leva os homens**

** ao céu ou ao inferno."**

**de Colofón**

Capítulo 21

Mulder olha o relógio no pulso: 01:35 horas.

"E o Skinner me disse que a conversa era rápida. - pensa - Agora nem vou mais ao quarto de Scully. Ela já deve estar dormindo há bastante tempo."

Sente aborrecido por não poder vê-la novamente, mas terá que ser assim sempre, e conformar-se, já que suas vidas são quase que completamente tomadas pelos casos do Bureau.

X x x x x X

Scully abre os olhos e vê que o dia lá fora não clareara o bastante. Nuvens esparsas escurecem o céu.

"Cedo ainda, demais!" - pensa Scully.

Porem não consegue mais permanecer na cama; sente-se impaciente para iniciar as investigações que tem a fazer. E quanto antes, melhor.

Arruma-se e, como sempre, com um traje bem formal, como deve ser o de uma Agente Federal.

Deixa o quarto para dirigir-se ao salão de refeições.

Está, na verdade, ansiosa por um bom e quente café.

Lá já pode avistar Mulder e Skinner, sentados, aguardando algo, enquanto ela aproxima-se.

- Bom dia. - diz ela, cumprimentando os dois.

- Bom dia, Scully! - retribui Mulder, levantando-se e ajudando-a a puxar uma cadeira para sentar-se.

- Bom dia, Agente Scully. - responde Skinner.

Neste momento é servida a refeição da manhã.

- Vamos sair logo depois, Agentes. - informa Skinner.

X x x x x X

Após passarem o dia atrás de pistas do desaparecimento de Bruce Donat, chegam ao local de sua residência quase ao entardecer.

Descem do carro os três Agentes.

O local, um tanto lúgubre, os inspira a pensar em seres fantasmagóricos.

Mulder bate à porta; espera por alguns segundos sair uma mulher que, assusta-se ao vê-los.

- Agentes do FBI, senhora. - anuncia, enquanto apresenta à idosa mulher sua insígnia, gesto esse acompanhado por Skinner e Scully.

A mulher parece, além de apavorada, também insatisfeita pelos inesperados visitantes.

- O que foi que aconteceu? - ela quer saber.

- Precisamos de informações sobre o desaparecimento de seu neto Bruce. - inicia Mulder.

- O desaparecimento...? - ela demonstra surpresa.

- Podemos entrar para tomar informações, senhora? - indaga Scully.

- Bem... podem sim... por favor. - faz um gesto para que entrem.

A sala onde penetram os três Agentes tem um desagradável odor de mofo. Seu aspecto lúgubre causa mal-estar em Scully, que olha de soslaio para Mulder.

- Senhora Donat, eu preciso falar com o Troy. - explica Skinner.

- Ah, o Troy...? Ele... ele... ele se foi. - diz, evasivamente.

- Se foi pra onde? - quer saber Skinner.

- Bem, ele deixou a mim e à sua filha... - abaixa a voz em tom confidente - ... não quis mais saber de nós.

Skinner a olha, sem acreditar.

Scully aproxima-se de Mulder, murmurando-lhe:

- Ela parece não estar com a mente muito sã.

- Já notei, Scully. - diz Mulder; aproxima-se da mulher - E a filha dele, senhora Donat? Ela está em casa?

- Não... não... ela não está.

Skinner afasta-se da mulher para achegar-se até Scully.

- Eu falei com o senhor Troy, ainda anteontem.

- É ele o seu amigo?

- Sim. E não me falou nada sobre essa decisão de deixar a família.

Scully levanta uma sobrancelha, franzindo os lábios.

Mulder coloca as duas mãos em concha sobre a boca e alisa o lugar onde seria o bigode.

- Esta mulher está mentindo, Scully. - comenta.

- Senhora Donat, obrigado por nos receber. - fala Skinner.

Os três preparam-se para deixar a casa.

Ainda nem está perto da noite e a casa encontra-se em quase completa escuridão devido às grossas cortinas cerradas nas janelas.

Do lado de fora podem observar a grama totalmente ressecada e um velho poste que mantém uma pouca iluminação, próximo à porta de entrada.

Scully olha duas vezes para ter a certeza de que vira alguém em um outro compartimento da casa puxando um pouco a cortina, com certeza para observá-los.

- Que bom sair dessa casa, Mulder! - comenta Scully - Na verdade é meio esquisita.

- Aliás, são os moradores que a fazem ser assim! - rebate Mulder.

Tomam o carro para sairem dali.

X x x x x X

Mulder distrai-se vendo os transeuntes caminhando apressados sobre a calçada.

- Fox!

Mulder volta-se para olhar quem o chama assim.

- Ah, você!

- Oh, nem finge ser amável em me ver, Fox!

Mulder sorri.

- Desculpe. Pegou-me de surpresa.

- Podemos conversar?

- Sobre o que?

- A minha admiração por você é um dos assuntos.

Mulder passa a mão pelos cabelos.

Tivera um dia preocupante, cansativo, cheio de um trabalho insolúvel e não está muito disposto a ficar com alguém, ali, jogando conversa fora.

Encontram-se neste momento numa espécie de galeria em um prédio antigo, onde as poucas lojas que existem já haviam cerrado suas portas.

Mulder continua aguardando a chegada de Scully, que viria no carro encontrá-lo ali.

- Betsy... não podia deixar pra outro dia essa conversa?

- Entendo... - ela fita-o com interesse - ... isso não lhe agrada, não é?

- Não, não é isso... é que...

- Ah, Fox, não seja mauzinho! Apenas satisfaça as curiosidades de uma admiradora.

Mulder diverte-se com a frase, mostrando seu belo sorriso.

- Estou me sentindo um artista, Betsy!

Ela faz um gesto insinuante para chamar a atenção dele para seu belo corpo.

O carro de Scully acaba de aproximar-se do meio-fio da calçada.

Mulder sai da galeria para encontrá-la.

Betsy o vê aproximar-se de sua parceira. O seu olhar é de pura inveja, ciúme, maldade.

Scully o chama para entrar no carro:

- Venha, Mulder!

- Espere, Agente Dana! - exclama Betsy - Por favor, venha até aqui!

Ela leva a mão à testa, cambaleando, ao dar uns poucos passos.

Mulder ampara-a, impedindo-a de cair.

Scully sai do carro e aproxima-se:

- O que aconteceu com você? - pergunta à moça.

- Não sei... eu não estou me sentindo bem.

- Quer que a levemos a um hospital? - pergunta Mulder.

- Não... não...! - dirige-se a Scully - Agente Dana, pode ir comigo ao banheiro? - pergunta com respiração ofegante.

- Claro! Onde fica o banheiro aqui?

Scully observa que, na comprida galeria quase escura, somente consegue ver as portas fechadas das lojas.

- Venha comigo! Sei que é médica, pode ajudar. - pede, puxando-a pela mão.

Dana dirige o olhar para Mulder, como que pedindo sua opinião.

Ele segura-a por um braço:

- Vá com ela, Scully. Eu espero aqui.

As duas caminham em direção ao final da escurecida galeria.

- O que você está sentindo? - pergunta Scully.

- Uma horrível tonteira... vejo tudo rodando... estou enjoada...

Ao chegarem bem no fundo da longa galeria, Dana volta a olhar para a saída e somente consegue ver o vulto de Mulder contra a claridade que vem dos postes da rua.

Betsy abre uma porta estreita e entra. Mántém a porta aberta.

- Venha, também, por favor! - a moça pede, com semblante de sofrimento.

- Eu aguardo você aqui mesmo.

- Não! Por favor, me atenda! - ela está com as mãos na cabeça.

Scully observa suas longas unhas pintadas de um vermelho brilhante. O corpo aparece, modelado em toda sua forma, através do justo vestido que usa.

Entra , então, no pequeno e desconfortante compartimento.

Betsy está apoiada no lavatório, dobrada sobre o estômago, arfante.

Scully aproxima-se mais da moça, colocando a mão sobre sua testa, pretendendo examiná-la.

- Espere! - Betsy diz e afasta-se de Dana.

Num gesto muito rápido encaminha-se para a saída do banheiro, trancando a porta a seguir, pelo lado de fora.

Em rápidos segundos Scully percebe que havia caído numa cilada da diabólica criatura.

Bate na porta, enraivecida.

- Abre isso aqui! - grita.

Betsy corre através da galeria, aproximando-se da saída.

Mulder aguarda sua chegada, mas não vendo Scully, pergunta:

- Onde está Scully?

- Ela vem já, Fox. Vem já. - informa Betsy.

Olha-o com deslavado interesse, mirando-o de alto a baixo.

- Você, por alguns minutos está em minhas mãos, Agente Mulder! Este é o prazer que eu tenho de realizar o que quero, agora!

- E o que você quer? - ele a olha, confuso.

- Um beijo. É . Só um beijo!

Mulder ri e joga a cabeça para o lado, pela impetuosidade e audácia da estranha criatura que, neste momento atira-se entre seus braços.

- Contenha-se, Betsy! - ele pede, sem abraçá-la.

- Só um beijo, Fox! Só um! Mata esse meu desejo e eu quero realizá-lo agora!

- Você não deve estar bem mesmo, Betsy! - diz ele, segurando-lhe os pulsos, para tentar afastá-la dele.

- Fox, por que não me beija?

Um tiro ecoa, vindo do fundo da galeria.

Mulder corre para a direção de onde viera o tiro.

Betty, adivinhando já o que acontecera, afasta-se, correndo pela calçada, desaparecendo logo do local.

Mulder chega até o final da galeria, quando, então, vê Scully com a arma na mão.

Ela acabara de estourar a fechadura da porta com um tiro.

- Scully! - grita Mulder, chegando onde ela está.

- Onde está aquela...? - Scully reclama, cheia de raiva.

- Desapareceu, Scully. É uma louca!

Scully sacode da roupa os frangalhos de farpa da madeira que despedaçara-se com o tiro.

- O que ela queria, Mulder? Essa... essa...?

- É perturbada da cabeça, Scully; só pode ser!

Scully o fita, interrogativamente:

- Você não me diz! - protesta.

- Vamos embora. - fala ele, puxando-a para sairem.

Caminham pela galeria para chegar até a calçada.

Entram no carro.

- Mas afinal de contas, Mulder, será que você não vai dizer o que quero saber?

- O que você quer saber?

Dana faz um gesto impaciente. Ele está fingindo que não entende sua curiosidade sobre a mulher. Resolve calar-se. Não vai mais perguntar nada, decide, então.

Mulder dirige calado.

Olha de soslaio para Scully e a nota fria.

- Scully...?

Ela o olha, somente.

- Não gosto de ver você assim.

Dana mantém-se calada, fixando seu olhar para as pessoas que passam na rua.

- Scully... aquela mulher é louca, completamente louca!

- Mas é bonita! - retruca ela - E tem muita audácia!

Mulder faz um gesto em que demonstra concordar.

- E você está querendo insinuar o que?

- Bem... precisamente eu não sei... mas é óbvio que ela está totalmente apaixonada por você.

Mulder dá uma risada; tenta disfarçar a tensão:

- Scully, você é uma ótima palpiteira!

Ela lança-lhe um olhar de reprovação.

- Você sabe que aquela idiota me trancou no banheiro para poder estar a sós com você! - fala mais alto, irritada.

- Scully! - agora Mulder está surpreso - Eu pensei que tivesse enguiçado a fechadura! Juro!

- O que ela queria, Mulder?

Ele pára o carro num sinal vermelho. Volta-se para Scully, com meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Que eu a beijasse.

Os grandes olhos de Scully arregalam-se de espanto, porem nada comenta. De sua garganta sai o som de uma risada que vai desmontando, gradativamente até transformar-se num gemido.

Sofre, sente isso. Teria sido preferivel nada perguntar; querer saber detalhes para que? Para padecer esse horrível ciúme?

Mulder estaciona o carro junto ao hotel em que estão hospedados.

- Scully? - procura olhá-la nos olhos.

Ela esforça-se para recuperar-se e pergunta, fingindo indiferença:

- E você?

- Eu o que?

Dana apenas olha para a frente, através do parabrisa do carro.

Suspira fundo.

- Scully... eu não a beijei.

Ela dá de ombros:

- Isso é um problema seu, Mulder! - segura a maçaneta da porta - Até amanhã.

- Espera aí! Calma! Vou com você.

- Não, Mulder, eu vou para o meu quarto.

- E eu a acompanho.

Scully não recusa. Caminha somente.

Mulder acompanha seus passos.

Entram no hotel e dirigem-se à ala do quarto de Scully.

Ela abre a porta.

- Mulder, é melhor não.

- Por que não? Sempre estamos no apartamento um do outro quantas horas precisamos, por que hoje não podemos?

- Por causa de Skinner, você sabe.

- Ah, Skinner...! - faz um gesto de desprezo com a mão.

Entram.

Mulder joga numa cadeira o casaco. Segue os passos de Dana.

- É verdade o que eu disse, Scully. Aquela mulher é uma psicopata!

Scully está retirando o casaco, calmamente.

Mulder alcança-a e a toma nos braços.

- Scully... não fique assim comigo!

Ele procura-lhe os lábios. Sente desejos de beijá-la neste instante.

- Espera, Mulder...

Ela quase nem resiste àqueles braços que a apertam e àquela boca que adora e deseja tanto.

Tenta desvencilhar-se fracamente dos braços dele que a seguram firmemente.

Sente-se vencida, sente-se atraida, sente-se sem forças, sente-se exangue e não mais quer permanecer fingindo não desejar ardentemente o beijo dele.

Abre os lábios e o deixa tocar sua boca com a veemência de um homem apaixonado.

Finalmente separam-se.

Ele continua abraçando-a, com calor.

- Tudo bem? - indaga, falando com a boca sobre seus cabelos.

Como resposta ela somente agarra-se a seu peito mais fortemente.

Batem à porta.

Mulder suspira. Solta Scully.

Ela vai atender.

Skinner está diante dela. Ajeita o óculos para observá-la.

Vê Mulder em pé mais adiante.

- Está aqui, Agente Mulder?

- Sim, senhor. É... eu e a Scully falávamos sobre o caso do Troy Donat.

- Posso sentar? - fala o Diretor Assistente.

- Por favor. - diz Scully, mostrando-lhe o lugar.

Mulder dirige a Scully um olhar de compreensão, entendendo que, mediante a presença de Skinner ali, oportunidade nenhuma teriam para conversarem entre si.

X x x x x X

No dia seguinte, Mulder e Scully haviam resolvido voltar à casa de Donat, a fim de prosseguirem na investigação.

Mulder bate à porta de entrada.

- Senhora Donat! - chama.

Continuam aguardando, pacientemente, parados ali.

Ninguém vem abrir a porta.

Mulder retira do bolso o seu molho de chaves para fazer girar uma na fechadura. Experimenta algumas.

Finalmente consegue abrir a porta.

Empunham suas armas, atentos.

Mulder abre a porta, num ímpeto, porem sem fazer ruídos.

Entram na casa escura.

Caminham cuidadosamente pelo ambiente, focando suas lanternas sobre tudo por ali.

Num móvel baixo vários porta-retratos estão à mostra.

Numa alta estante muitos livros bem envelhecidos, estátuas expostas, assim como alguns objetos de louça e vidro espalhados pelas prateleiras.

Antigos aparelhos de rádio e TV estão colocados nela.

Scully, por curiosidade, retorna ao móvel onde vira os porta-retratos.

Seus olhos fixam-se numa foto ali colocada.

- Mulder! - chama ela - Olhe isto.

Ele aproxima-se para ver o que Scully lhe quer mostrar. Focaliza o porta-retrato.

- É Betsy, Scully. Ela é a neta da senhora Donat!

Scully assente.

- Eis como soube que eu viria para esta cidade. - conclui ele.

Scully, afastando-se de Mulder, continua em sua busca por algo que esclareça melhor os fatos.

No outro compartimento escuro da casa, ela continua caminhando, cautelosamente. Passa para um outro quarto.

Num rápido movimento, após ouvir um ruído às suas costas, mira a pistola para essa direção, quando, então, uma grande dor toma conta de sua cabeça.

Um forte impacto sentira, deixando-a atordoada. Tudo à sua volta desaparece num imenso entorpecimento de profunda escuridão.

X x x x x X

- Muito bem, Fox! Mais uma vez estamos juntos, não é?

Betsy o olha, insinuante e hostil ao mesmo tempo.

A arma de Scully mirando a sua própria cabeça. O cano da arma está encostado em sua fronte.

- Eu disparo, se você não fizer o que eu quero, Fox.

Mulder olha para a infeliz e astuta mulher.

- Você depende desse tipo de atos para viver, Betsy?

- O que quer dizer?

- Você já tentou um tratamento?

- O que você quer dizer? - grita agora, como alucinada.

Mulder espalma a mão esquerda, enquanto a direita ainda empunha a arma.

- Betsy, calma! Você está doente! Na verdade, você não quer fazer isso...

Ela começa a chorar. Seu rosto contrai-se, demonstrando amargura.

- É tão pouco o que te peço, Fox! Só quero ficar um pouco com você...!

- Betsy, você nem me conhece! Você precisa amar alguém, dedicar-se a uma pessoa...

- Pára! Pára! - ela leva a outra mão à cabeça, angustiada; chora ainda - Ela ama você, não é? E você a ama! - soluça mais - Vocês transam?

Mulder sacode a cabeça, inquieto, para dizer:

- Betsy... você é uma garota bonita, pode ter tanta oportunidade ainda ... tem o horizonte pela frente... por que faz isso? Por que alimenta essa idéia na cabeça?

- É uma idéia errada se achar que está apaixonada por alguém? - diz ela, com voz queixosa.

- Quando esse alguém pode, no mínimo, estar sempre próximo a nós.

- Filosofia, Fox, filosofia... hipóteses... sei lá... na vida prática não é nada disso! - fala alto, nervosa.

Betsy dá pequenas, mas firmes batidas na própria cabeça com o cano da arma; o rosto contrai-se de dor.

Mulder olha penalizado a constrangedora cena, mas em seu interior somente importa-se com Scully.

- Scully! - chama - Scully! - volta-se para a moça - Onde ela está?

Betsy apenas aperta a mão contra a cabeça com o semblante contraido pela dor. Não responde.

Mulder faz menção de sair do lugar para dirigir-se ao interior da casa.

- Fique aí! - grita Betsy, com furor no olhar, agora apontando a arma em direção de Mulder.

Ele pára seus passos.

- Você tem que largar essa arma, Betsy, para o seu próprio bem.

Rapidamente ela coloca o cano da arma novamente sua própria cabeça.

Mulder abaixa a pistola que está em sua mão.

- Ei, olha aqui, você é uma garota bonita, jovem, esperta... por que fazer bobagens?

- É só você se aproximar de mim, Fox... só isso e eu não faço mais nada!

- O que você fez com a Scully?

- Por que você só quer saber isso? - grita - Olhe pra mim... Fox... eu estou bem aqui... eu só quero você... só isso...!

- Betsy...?

- Han? - ela geme, ainda com o cano da arma encostado à fronte e os olhos fechando-se, apertadamente.

- O que você fez com ela? - insiste.

- Pára com isso! - ela grita, enfurecida e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

- Olha Betsy, você pode até matar-se como está planejando... mas porque isso é, simplesmente, um desejo seu... uma psicose... quer libertar-se de algo que a maltrata, não por causa de um amor que não é correspondido... e eu não vou fazer nada para impedi-la, Betsy, porque eu quero saber somente se a Scully está bem...

Betsy chora, e com a mão trêmula, ainda, segura a arma na mesma posição e mantém os olhos fechados.

- Eu vou deixar você com essa arma aí, Betsy, e vou procurar Scully. Portanto, cuide-se!

Mulder, assim falando, vai afastando-se de costas, na direção do outro compartimento da casa.

Ao alcançar a porta, sai correndo, com a lanterna ligada, procurando por Scully, deixando Betsy na escuridão da casa.

Scully está ainda no mesmo lugar onde fôra atacada, caida ao chão; de sua testa corre um filete de sangue.

Mulder toma-a nos braços, ansioso e preocupado com o que possa ter acontecido com ela.

Logo à entrada daquele aposento, aparece Betsy, com a arma de Scully na mão, apontando em direção deles.

- Aí está! Lindo quadro! Muito apaixonante mesmo! Sua querida Scully em seus braços!

Scully movimenta a cabeça, enquanto geme.

Mulder, ajoelhado a seu lado, a retém em seus braços, ansioso. Repara que, ao seu lado, no chão, está uma barra de ferro que, certamente, fôra usada por Betsy para agredir Scully.

- Scully! Scully! - aperta-a de encontro ao seu peito.

O sangue da testa dela mancha o branco de sua camisa.

Betsy tateia a mão na parede para ligar o interruptor da luz e acendê-la em seguida.

Com as duas mãos, continua segurando a arma no direção dos Agentes. O seu olhar é de fúria.

Um tiro ressoa no ambiente.

Ela havia disparado a arma.

Para sorte de Mulder e Scully a má pontaria da moça os salvara da morte, naturalmente.

Neste momento Scully abre, enfim, os olhos enquanto Mulder, atento aos gestos de Betsy, notara sua disposição para disparar mais uma vez.

Num gesto rápido, ele impede essa reação de Betsy com um certeiro tiro em seus dedos, que feridos, deixam cair a arma no chão.

Betsy grita de dor.

Mulder larga Scully rápida, mas cuidadosamente, recostando-a na parede, para pegar a arma que havia caído no solo, das mãos de Betsy.

Tira do bolso o par de algemas e prende-as aos pulsos da moça, cuja mão sangra abundantemente.

Liga um número no celular para chamar a Polícia local.

Sabe que Betsy deve ser interrogada e isso ficaria por conta da justiça da cidade, decide.

Em seguida entra em contato com Skinner.

Avisa-o de que seu amigo Troy é pai da desmiolada Betsy. E o desaparecido irmão dela é fato para ser resolvido por trâmites comuns da Polícia e não é um Arquivo-X.

Neste momento em sua mente somente tem esclarecimento da verdade pura e simples: a inclusão dos dois Agentes no caso havia sido apenas uma concessão de Skinner para ajudar o amigo.

Scully tenta falar:

- Mulder... - balbucia.

Ele aproxima-se e toma-a nos braços, novamente:

- Como você está?

- Tonta... muita dor... - queixa-se ela.

Betsy os observa, com furor no seu semblante.

Nos olhos de Mulder e Scully porem há a troca inflamada do amor incontido entre eles.

Ele aperta-a contra seu peito.

Mulder, com todo carinho, toma Scully nos braços, carregando-a para fora da casa, enquanto ainda está apertando-a contra seu peito com ardor, como se aquele acontecimento pudesse pô-lo em risco de perdê-la para sempre.

O semblante de Betsy é de fúria incontida.

Scully olha para ela, sentindo compaixão e ira ao mesmo tempo.

Mulder leva Scully para o carro e decide aguardar a chegada dos policiais para levarem Betsy.

Entra, em seguida, novamente na casa.

Betsy está ainda de pé, algemada, gemendo de dor, mas há ódio em seu olhar.

Os ouvidos de Mulder captam um gemido vindo do interior da casa.

- É sua avó, Betsy? Você a prendeu?

A moça não responde. Apenas dá de ombros, com ar de pouco caso.

Contrai as feições, novamente, cheia de dor.

Mulder antes de penetrar no interior da casa, pára perto de Betsy.

Algemada às colunas de uma cama, agora está de joelhos e gemendo.

Mulder ainda a fita por alguns segundos, mordendo o lábio inferior, vendo a a posição incômoda e humilhante daquela moça que sobrevive apenas de alimentar ilusões em seu coração.

**"As ilusões são o pão de **

**cada dia dos infelizes."**

**Fabre**


	24. Enfim a Paz!

**ENFIM... A PAZ!**

**"Por maiores sacrifícios que se façam, **

** a paz tudo compensa."**

** F. de Neufchateau**

Capítulo 22

À medida em que vai penetrando no interior da casa, Mulder procura ir acendendo todas as luzes nos seus compartimentos.

Dirige-se para onde tinha ouvido o gemido.

Chega a um exiguo aposento resguardado por apenas uma cortina, onde a senhora Donat encontra-se com o corpo trêmulo de frio, sem nenhum agasalho que lhe aqueça o frágil corpo, com um lençol enrolado servindo de corda para amarrá-la ao pé de uma velha poltrona.

Mulder, imediatamente, livra-a daquela espécie de cativeiro.

A mulher após estar liberta, apenas sorri para dizer:

- O senhor é o investigador que já esteve aqui no ano passado, não é?

- Sou um Agente Federal, senhora, e estive aqui ontem.

- Ah... sei!

Por nenhum momento a mulher queixa-se a Mulder pelo fato de ter estado presa ali .

- Quantas horas ficou aqui assim, senhora?

- Acho que foi uns três dias. - responde e baixa a voz em tom confidencial - Tenho que cumprir a minha sina!

- Sina, senhora? - surpreende-se Mulder.

- Pelos meus pecados, senhor investigador.

Mulder fita, penalizado, a pobre e demente senhora que já não pode concatenar direito suas idéias.

Ao mesmo tempo imagina o quanto existe de maldade no coração de sua neta, a perturbada Betsy.

X x x x x X

Scully, sentada numa cama de hospital, recebendo os curativos pela enfermeira que a atende, encontra-se pálida e abatida pela agressão que havia sofrido.

Subitamente, porem, seu olhar ilumina-se, o que, naturalmente, é notado pela enfermeira.

- O que aconteceu? - pergunta ela, olhando para trás, o lugar onde se dirigia o olhar de Scully.

Vê a bela e imponente figura de Mulder à porta do quarto, olhando amorosamente para Scully.

O rosto da enfermeira expande-se num sorriso:

- Puxa! O senhor deveria já estar aqui desde há 3 horas atrás! Esta moça parece ter ganho alma nova!

Dana estende os braços para receber o abraço de Mulder, que aproxima-se e fala com ternura:

- Como se sente?

- Estou bem; porem ainda com um pouco de dor.

- Ela vai ficar em observação para tirar qualquer dúvida! - interrompe a enfermeira, recomeçando o seu trabalho.

- De jeito nenhum! - retruca Scully.

- Ordem do Doutor Moore! - insiste a enfermeira.

- Pode deixar que eu tomarei conta dessa moça. - avisa Mulder - Ela não fará nenhuma arte.

Scully sorri, embora tenha uma tristeza em suas feições.

- Quero ir embora, Mulder! Eu estou ótima! Não cheguei a sofrer uma concussão. Já fiz exames radiológicos e testes do sistema nervoso central... Está tudo bem!

- Está certo. Eu também quero ir embora! - admite Mulder.

A enfermeira continua cuidando da testa de Scully, cuidadosamente.

Termina, por fim. Afasta-se.

- Espere um pouco, por favor. Só um minuto, enquanto procuro o médico.

Mulder senta-se ao lado de Scully e toma-lhe as mãos.

- Nós vamos embora, sim, logo depois que nos encontrarmos com o Skinner no hotel.

- Mulder, ele veio aqui e me contou...

- O que?

- O Troy Donat, amigo dele, telefonou-lhe de um lugar distante daqui. Está escondido.

- Está o que?

- Escondido mesmo e arrependido! A bela e apaixonada Betsy forçou-o a chamar alguém do FBI para descobrir o paradeiro do seu irmão e exigiu que fosse VOCÊ o Agente a ser chamado. - explica, com ênfase na palavra.

Mulder permanece calado, ouvindo as absurdas explicações de Scully. Diz em seguida:

- E o sumiço de Bruce Donat era uma fraude?

Scully balança afirmativamente a cabeça:

- Ele não está desaparecido, Mulder; propositalmente afastou-se de sua complicada família.

Mulder morde o lábio inferior, contrafeito.

Afinal, aquilo havia sido algo para atormentar ele e Scully, que inclusive correra risco de vida.

Levanta-se e dá alguns passos. Retorna.

Ternamente alisa a face pálida de Scully. Encosta os lábios nos dela.

Passa um braço por sobre seus ombros.

- Scully, as pessoas só tem maldade e egoismo dentro de si. Pense na tragédia que essa moça poderia ter causado por sua estupidez.

Dana assente:

- E você estava certo quando disse ter a impressão de que iriamos ter um grande problema. E tudo por causa de uma ad-mi-ra-do-ra! - diz, pausadamente, com um tom de censura na voz.

Mulder nem sabe o que retrucar.

Scully fita-o profundamente e franzindo os lábios cruza os braços:

- Mulder?

- O que? - levanta o olhar para encontrar o dela.

- E prepare-se para a surpresa.

- Surpresa?

- É. Betsy sabe de todos os detalhes de você... - olha para o teto e suspira - ... ahn... porque sua família tinha parentesco...

- Sim...? - está curioso; levanta as sobrancelhas.

- ... com a Diana Fowley.

Scully repara que a reação de Mulder é de um profundo mal estar.

Ele senta-se vagarosamente na cama, apoiando os punhos fechados sobre o colchão. Parece tenso.

- Mulder?

- O que? - ele não olha para Dana agora.

- Acho que com a morte de Diana, ela gostaria de substitui-la no seu coração...

Mulder levanta a cabeça e fixa com os seus verdes olhos esquadrinhadores a face de Scully.

- Com certeza não acharia espaço...!

X x x x x X

Mulder mantém-se parado diante do aquário.

Os peixinhos coloridos vez em quando chegam até o vidro, colocando a boca contra sua superfície, a fim de raspar os resíduos de alimento que grudam-se às paredes do aquário, parecendo, assim, estar enviando um beijo a quem os está apreciando.

Mulder continua observando-os no seu movimento sem fim, enquanto as pequenas bolhas escapam de suas guelras, perdendo-se na superfície da água.

Scully, sorrateiramente, aproxima-se dele.

Colocando-se nas pontas dos seus pés, fazendo mais altura que os próprios saltos dos sapatos que está usando, chega a boca bem próxima dos ouvidos de Mulder.

- Oi! - sussurra.

Mulder volta-se para trás e agarra-a rápido.

Riem, abraçando-se.

- Já alimentou seus peixinhos?

- Não. - ele afasta-se - Vou fazer isso agora.

Toma em mãos o pequeno recipiente com o alimento.

Scully levanta a tampa do aquário iluminado.

Mulder mantém entre os dedos um pouquinho do alimento em forma de leves e pequeninas escamas.

- Olhe, Scully! Estão com fome mesmo!

- Claro! Passamos dois dias fora!

Ficam, ainda, os dois a observar o incessante movimento dos peixinhos dentro d'água a abocanhar avidamente o alimento.

- Ai...! Com esse frio todo, eles têm que estar assim dentro d'água! - comenta Scully rindo.

Ele agarra-a, fortemente, encostando-a contra seu corpo.

- Está com muito frio?

- Que dúvida!

- Vou aquecê-la, pode deixar! - sussurra, aos seus ouvidos.

- Mulder, estou em convalescença! - protesta, sorrindo.

- Ah, é! - finge admirar-se - Podemos somente ligar o aquecedor!

- Eu prefiro o outro mesmo! - ela ri.

- Scully, você está me saindo uma mulher bem "caliente"!

- Nem mais nem menos! Sou-o na medida certa. - faz uma gesto amuado, cruzando os braços.

- Scully, - ele a embala para um lado e outro - Você é exatamente do jeito que preciso, lindinha!

Ela desprende-se de seus braços.

- Espera aí. Vou fazer um chá pra nós.

Ele senta-se no sofá e liga a TV pelo controle em sua mão.

Fica a observar o programa que apresenta um concurso para bebês.

Há na tela um grande desfile de diversos tipos de bebês e os comentários dos apresentadores chamam a atenção de Mulder, que assiste a exibição das crianças com olhar distante, pensativo.

O alarde feito pelo comentarista chama tambem a atenção de Scully, que, na cozinha, fechando a porta da geladeira, concentra seus pensamentos no programa de TV, cujo som ouve agora.

Chega até a sala onde está Mulder olhando para a tela, e este vendo-a aproximar-se, instintivamente, diminui o som, a fim de evitar que chegasse até os ouvidos de Dana o comentário sobre as crianças.

Scully, porem, já está ali do seu lado e senta-se calada, olhos fixos na TV.

Seu semblante torna-se sério. Nos olhos azuis a tristeza aparece, toldando-lhes a beleza e deixando surgir o brilho causado pelas lágrimas que afloram até eles.

Seu pensamento segue cada bebê rosado e sorridente que é apresentado neste momento pelo programa.

Imagina-se com o seu próprio filhinho nos braços, o que é, para ela, um sonho totalmente irrealizável.

Dentro do seu coração sente-se mal pelo anseio que a perturba neste momento, de se pudesse ter uma criança, o fruto deste grande amor que sente por Mulder.

Este a observa, então.

Vê-la a acompanhar, com os olhos rasos d'água os bebês que surgem na tela.

Mulder toma-lhe a mão e chega-a para junto de si.

Nada falam.

Neste momento o mundo de lágrimas que enchem os olhos de Scully desagua por suas faces, sem que nada as impeça no seu caminho.

Mulder a abraça mais ternamente.

- Não sofra, Scully. Não pode deixar-se levar por essa tristeza todas as vezes que vê uma criança.

- É... - fala chorando - eu devo ser forte, não é o que quer dizer? Não devo pensar... - engole as lágrimas num profundo suspiro - mas é dificil, Mulder, sofrer isso que eu sofro!

- Eu sei, eu sei.

- Não, não sabe o quanto uma mulher sofre, Mulder, quando é igual a mim... não poder gerar um filho, senti-lo crescer dentro de si... sentir seus primeiros movimentos... ah, Mulder...!

- Mas não adianta ficar assim... não sofra, Scully! - ele segura-lhe o queixo, ternamente - Não chore! - faz uma pausa - Aliás, pode chorar, sim... e eu choro junto com você...

Ele fala, na voz quente, pausada, que sempre a encanta e faz amá-lo a cada dia e perceber os sentimentos que Mulder lhe dedica, de carinho e respeito que são muito mais que o amor.

O concurso de bebês continua, mostrando na TV o seu empolgante desenrolar.

Scully tenta enxugar as lágrimas que continuam a cair sobre suas faces.

- Vou mudar de canal...

- Não, Mulder! - ela quer impedi-lo.

Mais um lindo e rosado bebê aparece em close na tela.

Os olhos de Scully aumentam de curiosidade. Novamente passa os dedos sob os olhos, secando a pele molhada.

- Posso mudar...? Hum...? - insiste Mulder, docemente.

- Pode... - concorda, enfim.

Imediatamente Mulder passa para outro canal da TV, com um longo suspiro.

Scully fecha os olhos. As mãos estão sobre o regaço.

Sente uma infinda tristeza queimar dentro do seu coração.

Quanta dor! Quanta amargura! Quanta frustração!

- Vou ver o chá, Mulder. - anuncia, por fim.

Levanta-se para dirigir-se à cozinha. Pára por segundos.

- Mulder?

- Han? - ele responde, jogado displicentemente sobre o sofá.

- Depois do chá...

- O que?

- ... vamos pra minha casa?

Ele a olha curioso:

- Por que?

- Você sabe que lá é que está o meu conforto maior e lá temos as nossas coisas em comum, a maior parte...

- Tudo bem.

Ela retorna seus passos; aproxima-se:

- Você vai ficar zangado?

- Claro que não, Scully! - ele puxa-a pela mão.

- Não... espera! Já venho.

Afasta-se em seguida.

X x x x x X

No conforto aquecido do carro, continuam dirigindo-se para Georgetown.

Do lado de fora uma chuva torrencial atrapalha a visão de Mulder.

Um carro com um afoito motorista ultrapassa e joga muita água em direção do pára brisa, o que faz Mulder ficar sem nenhuma visão da pista que está à sua frente.

Scully assusta-se. Aperta os pés contra o chão do carro, como se estivesse comprimindo os pedais do veículo, num inconsciente desejo de parar ali, rapidamente e livrar-se daquela situação perigosa.

Mulder pragueja, irritado e naturalmente alarmado.

A chuva diminui de intensidade, porem os outros veículos continuam jogando contra o pára brisa do carro de Mulder uma cachoeira d'água amedrontante.

- Felizmente já estamos chegando, Scully.

Após mais alguns minutos atingem seu destino.

Ele estaciona próximo ao prédio, desejando alcançar a entrada da garagem.

Há no local um pequeno número de pessoas discutindo algo e sem decidirem liberar a entrada para os outros veículos.

- Mulder, deixe o carro aqui mesmo. - sugere Scully.

- E você vai sair na chuva assim?

- Ah, estamos tão acostumados, Mulder!

- É verdade. - confirma.

Saem do carro e trancam-no, afastando-se do local, em seguida, enfrentando a chuva.

Entram em casa com as roupas molhadas e os cabelos colados à cabeça.

Scully ri, divertida:

- Mulder, você está horrivel!

- Scully, - diz ele sacudindo as roupas, pisando no tapete da entrada - La Fontaine já dizia:

"Nunca se deve julgar as pessoas pela aparência."

X x x x x X

Mulder está no quarto.

Acende o abajur.

Uma luz amena torna aconchegante o ambiente.

A intimidade do aposento o faz sentir-se bem.

Scully tinha razão. Na verdade, estar no apartamento dela é mais gostoso. Existe o toque de feminilidade em cada ambiente.

Mulder está de pé, junto à janela. Um dos dedos da mão encostando a unha em seus dentes, pensativo.

Scully aproxima-se. Cinge-lhe o corpo pelas costas com seus braços, apertando-o contra si.

- Pensando, Mulder?

Ele segura-lhe os braços, apertando-os contra seu peito.

- Scully... já dizia Voltaire: "Uma coleção de pensamentos deve ser uma farmácia moral onde se encontram remédios para todos os males."

- Mas também diz-se que "O maior número de males de que padece o homem provém do próprio homem."

Scully beija-lhe as costas, com carinho.

Mulder a puxa para vir à sua frente. Aperta-a toda junto de si.

Ela deixa-se envolver, sentindo o pulsar vibrante do coração dele, sua carne clamando pela sua, o poder de sedução dele, que a induz a deixar-se enlevar pela ansiedade e o desejo.

Dana, com o ouvido recostado a seu peito, ouve as ansiosas batidas do coração de Mulder, misturadas ao som de sua voz, vindo do fundo do peito.

Ele segura-lhe o queixo, forçando-lhe com o dedo polegar o lábio inferior e ali, na boca entreaberta de Scully deposita um beijo.

Um beijo ameno, suave, terno, como que um mudo apelo.

E a boca tocada de Scully atende a esse apelo e oferece a ele sua intimidade e suas bocas, então, trocam suas caricias desejosas e exploradoras.

Mulder a carrega para o leito, fazendo-a caminhar ainda entre seus braços longos e fortes. Ele está ofegante, respiração agitada.

Com carinho fá-la deitar sobre os macios lençóis.

Scully sente que todo seu corpo deseja esse homem que até há pouco tempo atrás era somente um colega, um parceiro; e agora é o seu dono, seu amor, seu amante, o seu pecado.

Entrega a ele seu corpo, sua vida até.

Sente o prazer das carnes entumescidas pelo desejo a estremecerem sob o poder do domínio da boca e das mãos de Mulder.

**"O pecado mais belo é o que **

** o coração não confessa."**

**Camilo Castelo Branco**


	25. Melancolia

**MELANCOLIA**

**"A melancolia é uma deusa com os olhos úmidos**

**de lágrimas; senta-se, cruza os braços e suspira."**

**Warton**

Capítulo 23

A luz suave do ambiente ainda mantém o toque de irreal dentro do quarto.

Somente as sombras projetadas dos corpos do casal movem-se contra a parede clara.

Tudo ali respira suavidade e paixão.

Os gemidos abafados de Scully unem-se à respiração ofegante de Mulder, num inebriante cenário de amor.

Os corpos estremecidos pelo prazer se tocam, se sentem, se unem, se misturam.

- Mulder...! - exclama, num apelo de alegria interior intensa, que a faz romper o contato com o mundo exterior; o êxtase total!

- Te quero, Scully... - sussurra ele, com voz entrecortada.

O resfolegar da respiração de Mulder dentro dos ouvidos de Scully a faz tremular, deliciada.

X x x x x X

Scully olha o relógio na parede.

Parece-lhe não enxergar perfeitamente os ponteiros; tem a impressão de que estão a embaralhar-se diante de sua vista.

Com o bule de vidro da cafeteira na mão, neste momento fica pensativa, parada junto à pia da cozinha, colocando um pouco de açucar na xícara de café.

Uma estranha sensação a faz ter um arrepio.

Sente-se horrivel tão repentinamente, sem entender o porquê. Somente percebe que está sentindo nojo, asco, da aromática bebida que está diante de si, na xícara pousada sobre a pia.

Leva a xícara até os lábios e tenta sorver um pouco do café . Não consegue.

Uma sensação esquisita de um terrível mal-estar toma conta de seu ser.

Sente um leve e breve vazio dentro da cabeça. Tem a impressão de que vai flutuar. Parece que o ar lhe vai faltar por segundos.

- Scully!

Ouve a voz vindo da sala.

- Já vou! - responde, enquanto joga na pia o conteúdo da xícara, enojada.

Mulder já aproxima-se:

- Scully... - ele a vê pálida - ... está sentindo alguma coisa?

- É... acho que alguma coisa no meu estômago não vai bem.

Ele passa a mão sobre seus ombros.

- Fez café?

- Sim. Ia lhe levar um pouco. - pega uma xícara para o servir.

Enquanto segura a xícara, a fumaça da quente bebida chega até suas narinas, causando o estranho enjôo, que volta à tona, novamente.

- O que é, Scully?

- Acho que hoje não estou muito bem, Mulder.

- Tome um cafezinho que melhora. - sugere.

- De jeito nenhum! - ela faz uma cara de nojo.

Mulder ri, divertido com a fisionomia contraida que ela faz.

Toma o seu café, vagarosamente, observando Scully com olhar terno.

- Scully, a que horas o Skinner falou que deveríamos estar na reunião?

- Às nove horas.

- E o que fazemos ainda aqui? - olha o relógio de pulso - É tarde, já!

Scully afasta-se, a fim de arrumar-se.

Mulder, após sorver vagarosamente o restante do café na xícara, dirige-se à sala.

Fica perto da janela. Vê o deslumbrante sol lá fora. Nota que pode trajar uma roupa mais leve, devido ao clima estar ameno.

- Scully, olha a hora! - chama.

Ela não responde, porem.

Mulder vai até o quarto e a encontra sentada na beira da cama, olhar parado fixo no piso, pensativa.

Ele aproxima-se com um semblante preocupado:

- O que houve, Scully? Por que não me diz?

- Eu já disse, Mulder. Não estou muito bem.

Ele senta-se ao seu lado:

- Precisa me contar o que, realmente, se passa nessa cabecinha...

Ela dá um sorriso triste:

- Ah, Mulder, pode ter certeza de que minha cabeça está ótima!

- E então...?

- Então é o que eu lhe disse. É apenas um mal-estar!

- E precisa ficar cismada assim?

- Não estou nada... apenas enjoada. - fala sem um tom definido na voz.

Assim como Scully, Mulder também, repentinamente, sente uma intensa tristeza dentro de seu ser.

Vêm-lhe à mente pensamentos aos borbotões. Não quer aceitá-los e sente-se até um pouco culpado em estar neste momento tendo idéias tão fantasiosas, visto que a mulher que tanto ama encontra-se tristonha, ali ao seu lado.

- Mulder... ahn... acho que não vou poder ir a essa reunião.

- Não? - ele levanta-se - Bem, a turma lá vai entender...

- É que, realmente, eu não estou bem.

- Certo, Scully. - ele curva-se para lhe dar um suave beijo nos lábios - Fique aqui e procure melhorar.

Mulder sai, pegando com a ponta dos dedos o paletó no espaldar da cadeira na sala.

Scully o observa com leve sorriso no rosto triste.

Vê o caminhar dele em passos largos e decididos, dirigindo-se para a porta de saída.

X x x x x X

Skinner e os outros Diretores, sentados à grande mesa de reuniões, conversam entre si; ao verem a entrada de Mulder na sala, todos cessam a palestra.

- Agente Mulder? - saúda-o Skinner.

- Bom dia, senhores. - cumprimenta-os.

Os Diretores reiniciam sua conversa informal, enquanto não começa a reunião.

- Ahn... desculpe... - começa Mulder.

Todos dirigem o olhar para ele.

- ... devo avisar que a Agente Scully não poderá vir...

Skinner o observa atentamente:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Agente Mulder? Isso não é um procedimento habitual da Agente Scully.

- Não... - interrompe Mulder - ... nada de grave. Apenas ela não está muito bem, hoje.

- Sente-se doente?

- Isso mesmo.

- Ela avisou-o hoje?

- É... avisou-me... pelo telefone hoje cedo.

- Certo. - fala Skinner.

- Bem, senhores... - propõe um dos Diretores - ... vamos iniciar nossa reunião, então.

X x x x x X

Respirando aliviada por estar bem disposta, Scully sente-se no dever de ligar para Mulder.

Toma o celular e digita o número.

Ele atende do outro lado da linha.

- Mulder, sou eu.

- Está melhor agora, Scully? - ele fala com o fone no ouvido, enquanto caminha pelo corredor, no seu passo característico.

- Eu estou ótima, Mulder. Estou indo pra aí.

- Ok. Te espero na sala.

Scully desliga o telefone e coloca-o no bolso do casaco.

Vai para o banheiro, ajeita o cabelo diante do espelho. Percebe a face um pouco pálida. Tenta recompô-la, passando levemente um blush nas maçãs do rosto. Procura um batom em tom um pouco mais pálido, para não destoar muito com a sua tez, hoje mais clara pela palidez.

Apaga a luz do banheiro.

Pára. Permanece na porta por alguns segundos, levando a mão fechada à boca, enquanto engole em seco.

Sente uma espécie de frustração. Está ciente de que tem motivos de sobra para sentir-se feliz, pois já sabe que o homem a quem ama lhe corresponde plenamente.

Mas dentro, lá no fundo, uma melancolia a derrota.

Não sabe definir exatamente o que tem em mente, para sentir-se ainda assim carente.

Se está feliz com o amor de Mulder, o que lhe poderia faltar agora?

Não atreve-se a deixar vir à tona dos seus pensamentos o que está lá dentro do seu coração por um ansioso, mas irrealizável sonho.

Dá um leve tranco com a mão fechada sobre a madeira da porta, que produz um ruído surdo.

Caminha rápida, apanha as chaves de sobre a mesa e sai.

X x x x x X

Mulder está ao telefone, falando com alguém.

Scully entra no escritório e encaminha-se para um dos arquivos que encontra-se aberto. Sobre as demais pastas nessa gaveta uma delas contendo vários relatórios e fotos está exposta.

Scully passa a vista por sobre o assunto ali à mostra. É exatamente sobre o que Mulder está falando no telefone.

Ele, no seu modo informal de ser, está com as pernas esticadas sobre a mesa. Com um lápis à mão, tocando na sua própria face ele continua as explanações com quem está do outro lado da linha.

Scully vira as páginas do relatório, de pé, junto ao arquivo com a gaveta escancarada.

Mulder desliga o telefone.

- Scully, acabei de saber que o nosso caso iniciado lá em Newark vai ser reativado.

- Ahn, ahn... - ela diz, examinando os papéis.

Ele estuda sua fisionomia de pouco entusiasmo.

- O que foi? - quer saber.

Scully faz um gesto com a mão.

- Não tenho nada, Mulder! Apenas sinto-me melancólica hoje. Só isso!

- Scully?

- O que?

- Se não sair desse ar triste eu vou até aí e alegro você ... e você sabe qual a melhor maneira de fazer isso...!

- Não se atreva, Mulder! Estamos no trabalho!

- Então acabe com isso...

Scully o olha, sorrindo.

Mulder, ainda jogado na cadeira, com os pés apoiados sobre a mesa, estica-se o máximo, movimentando a cadeira para trás.

A porta abre-se, repentinamente.

Embora ali ainda de pé, Scully lança um olhar para o recém-chegado, que entra acompanhado.

Mulder, por sua vez, imediatamente retira os pés de sobre a mesa.

- Agente Mulder! - fala um dos homens.

- Olá, Agente Perkins! - saúda-o também Mulder.

O Agente que acabara de chegar indica com a mão o outro que o acompanha.

- Este é o Agente Peter Ausbury, sediado em Porto Rico e está numa missão aqui, nesta temporada.

Mulder levanta-se e aperta a mão de Ausbury.

- Passei aqui somente para revê-lo, pois quando esteve lá em Porto Rico em noventa e quatro eu o conheci. Lembra-se de mim? - pergunta o rapaz.

- Ah, claro! Como está?

Mulder apresenta Scully e em seguida ficam os três homens a conversar.

- Eu era muito jovem na época e agora já formei uma família... - diz Ausbury.

- Ah, é? - fala Mulder, olhando-o sorridente, colocando as mãos na cintura, afastando o paletó.

- ... que em breve aumentará... - continua Ausbury, com ar satisfeito.

- Sei ... - Mulder balança a cabeça e instintivamente olha de soslaio para a direção onde está Scully.

- Minha esposa está esperando um bebê. - conclui Ausbury.

- Parabéns! - exclama Perkins.

- É... - ri, entusiasmado - ... eu também me sinto um tanto... grávido!

Os três homens riem.

Scully mantém-se afastada do grupo, enquanto eles trocam idéias.

Ao ouvir o assunto comentado entre eles, sente um baque no coração.

Um quase incontido desejo de chorar brota-lhe do peito, disparando pela garganta afora.

"Não posso! Meu Deus, não posso! Não aqui!"

Tenta engolir o choro que teima em sair em forma de lágrimas, inundando-lhe o azul de seus olhos.

Volta-se de costas para os homens que conversam de pé no meio da sala.

Com discreção chega mais para junto da mesa, simulando estar remexendo em papéis, qualquer coisa que a faça fingir não estar ouvindo a conversa que a deixa tão deprimida.

Uma gota de lágrima cai no papel que tem às mãos, símbolo da sua tristeza, de seu desejo de uma total felicidade.

Neste momento os visitantes dispõe-se a deixar o escritório. Despedem-se.

Scully olha-os com um leve sorriso nos lábios e alívio no coração por vê-los sairem logo dali.

Os homens saem.

Mulder retorna à mesa de trabalho.

- Vamos almoçar?

- Sim, vamos.

Ele a fita, carinhoso. Aproxima-se e a prende entre os braços.

- Ainda está com esse ar triste...

Scully encosta a cabeça sobre o peito morno e perfumado dele.

- Não tem jeito, Mulder.

- Não dá pra me contar o que tem aí dentro? - toca na cabeça dela com a ponta do seu queixo.

- É só um sonho desfeito.

- Está querendo muito, Scully. Acha que falta ainda muita coisa pra sentir felicidade?

Scully não responde.

O que vai dizer a ele?

Contar todos os seus sonhos e desejos frustrados pelas agruras que a vida lhe impôs?

**" A felicidade é como um eco:**

**responde, mas nunca se aproxima." **

** Carmem Sylva**


	26. Pensamentos Sob as Estrelas

**PENSAMENTOS SOB AS ESTRELAS**

**"O que seriam os desertos da vida sem as **

**brilhantes miragens de nossos pensamentos!"**

**Anatole France**

Capitulo 24

Nos corredores do FBI Mulder caminha apressadamente. Nas mãos vários papéis estão seguros, parecendo, no entanto, por instantes, que possam soltar-se de entre os dedos do afobado Agente.

Ele desce as escadas rapidamente e entra em sua sala.

- Scully, o esquema já foi feito. Temos que ir agora para a investigação.

- Agora, Mulder? Mas não é um lugar tão longe daqui? Não podemos ir amanhã cedo?

Ele, com rapidez, arruma vários documentos numa pasta.

- Scully, por que questionar? Nós sempre agimos assim...

- Por imposição sua. - completa.

Ele levanta os olhos em sua direção:

- Você está bem, Scully?

Ela volteia o olhar pela sala; faz a gaveta do arquivo deslizar vagarosamente para fechá-la:

- Eu não sei, Mulder.

Mulder bate com uma pilha de papéis na mesa para arrumá-la. Larga-a dentro da pasta. Caminha até onde está Scully.

- Scully, - segura-a pelos ombros - o que há com você?

- O que há como?

- Você está agora sempre queixando-se de alguma coisa...

Ela lança na direção do rosto dele o seu olhar intensamente azul.

- Eu queria saber o que existe por detrás do mistério desse seu olhar, Scully.

- Mistério? - Scully sorri, divertida.

- É sim. Existe algo que você não quer me dizer.

Ela aconchega-se a ele para sentir o calor e a brandura que emana do homem amado.

- Mulder, minha vida é um livro aberto e você a conhece palmo a palmo, até mais do que eu... como no caso da minha infertilidade, da qual você sabia o motivo.

- Ah, não lembre isso, lindinha! Por que você gosta sempre de tocar nesse assunto? - aperta-a mais contra si.

- Mulder... - murmura - ...como eu gostaria mesmo de ter algo pra contar... algo maravilhoso... algo importante pra nós...

- O que, por exemplo?

Ele percebe que a pergunta saira automaticamente de sua boca, mas no âmago do seu sêr entende muito bem o significado das palavras de Scully.

Ela nada mais fala. Mantém-se apertada entre os braços dele.

Um ruído na porta os faz voltar à realidade. Separam-se imediatamente.

A porta abre-se e entra na sala a secretária de Skinner.

X x x x x X

O cair da tarde morno ainda pelo dia completamente ensolarado que fizera, traz em Scully desejos de imaginar-se em um lugar bem diferente de estar ali dentro daquele carro saindo a correr atrás de bandidos, loucos ou extraordinários seres.

Ela mantém os olhos fechados, com a cabeça recostada ao banco.

- Mulder?

- O que? - responde com o olhar atento à estrada.

- Eu gostaria de estar agora sabe como?

- Como?

- No gostoso calor do nosso quarto, cercada pelos paredes protetoras, com somente uma luz suave sobre tudo...

- Nossa, Scully! Isto está demonstrando que você está mudando mesmo!

- Mudando em que? - abre os olhos para encará-lo.

- Em pensamentos, em atitudes que não são compatíveis com o trabalho de uma agente do FBI.

- Mulder... antes de ser qualquer coisa... ahn... uma competente profissional... eu sou mulher...

Mulder a fita com olhar amoroso.

- E como eu sei disso, Scully! - sorri e segura-lhe a mão, apertando-a com calor.

Um grande espaço na estrada, com extensa vegetação rasteira como um gramado natural, que àquela hora já não mostra muito seu verde devido ao anoitecer, descortina-se diante de seus olhos.

Já começa a despontar uma infinidade de pontilhados cintilantes no céu pelo brilho das estrelas.

Mulder diminui a velocidade do veículo.

Scully o olha:

- Será que você está pensando o mesmo que eu?

- Uma paradinha?

- Hum, hum.

Ele faz parar o carro no acostamento.

Saem ambos de dentro dele.

Grandes rochas à beira da estrada e espalhadas pelo gramado parecem convidar à uma parada naquele amplo pedaço da natureza.

Mulder estira os braços para o alto, espreguiçando-se longamente.

Toma Scully pela mão e escolhe um daqueles improvisados bancos para ambos sentarem-se e usufruir o encanto daquela noite enluarada.

De vez em quando o canto de um pássaro noturno ressoa entre as árvores mais distantes.

Sentam-se numa grande pedra achatada.

Ambos olham para o céu, detendo a vista na grandiosidade do espetáculo que se descortina lá no alto.

- A cada vez que vejo a imensidão do céu penso quão diminutos somos nós diante da grandeza do nosso Criador. - comenta Scully.

Seus pensamentos levam-na a permanecer calada e distante.

"Quanta coisa fiz na minha vida da qual me arrependi e quantas outras eu poderia ter feito e mudado todo o curso da minha vida... e assim poder realizar os meus desejos... por que não posso ser totalmente feliz como preciso? Falta algo, além do homem amado, um objetivo ansiado por todas as mulheres... um objetivo que nos satisfaz pessoal e psicológicamente, uma realização que nos leva ao extremo da satisfação. Um prazer imensurável! A realização plena de um desejo que permite possuirmos uma parte de nós, nosso sangue, nossa carne...

Mas eu... eu não posso... foi-me tirada essa faculdade, não por Deus, mas por seres humanos, que no auge do seu egoismo, só tem o desejo de cuidar de sua maligna satisfação pessoal... inimigos de seus próprios semelhantes...

Oh Deus, nem desejo guardar tanto ódio no coração, mas no entanto... ao afirmar isto estou enganando a mim mesma!"

- Scully?

Ela desperta de seus pensamentos.

- Ahn? Eu estava pensando...

Mulder desliza os dedos sobre o rosto triste de Dana.

Ela não está chorando, mas lá, no fundo dos olhos azuis, delineia-se uma profunda melancolia.

Mulder beija os olhos amados com carinho e ternura.

O contato daquela boca a faz sentir-se mais ainda desejosa de poder alcançar os seus intentos, seus sonhos impossiveis... e dá rédeas novamente a seus pensamentos.

"Mulder merece ter o máximo de felicidade; ainda mais porque não tem uma família, não tem ninguém, só tem a mim e eu não posso satisfazê-lo no desejo de... ter um filho que lhe herde as maneiras, as virtudes, os sonhos..."

Scully sente o corpo de Mulder quente, desejoso, transmitindo-lhe amor.

As mãos dele agarram-na, afagam-na, e num ímpeto, seguram-na com ardor.

- Scully, acho que o luar e as estrelas me estão dando inspiração... - sussurra.

- Pra que? - pergunta, com a boca presa à pele do pescoço dele.

- Pra te amar... - sussurra.

- Certo, sim... mas quando chegarmos ao nosso destino.

- Tem certeza, lindinha?

- Oh, Mulder, o cenário é lindo, mas pense bem...

Mulder ri, gostosamente, como Scully raramente o vê fazer.

O sorriso de menino que lhe dá um ar ingênuo na fisionomia e lhe faz os olhos pequenos e esquadrinhadores esconderem-se dentro das maçãs do rosto.

- Eu não iria levá-la a um ato de amor aqui nas pedras, Scully!

Continua a rir, divertindo-se com a idéia e com o ponto de vista sempre sensato de sua Scully.

- Ufa! Ainda bem! - ela toma-lhe o rosto entre as mãos.

- Mas não impede de te pedir isso... - ele procura-lhe a boca com sofreguidão.

Scully corresponde com todas as forças do seu amor àquele beijo sob as estrelas.

- Scully... - murmura, encostando os lábios nos dela - ...nós temos que aproveitar o máximo de nosso tempo... - beija-a novamente - ... foi muito tempo Scully... sem te ter... só sofrendo o amargor da espera... - beija-a mais - ... do teu amor... Scully!

Ela corresponde à doce ansiedade daqueles beijos.

Separam os lábios.

Ele aperta-a contra seu peito.

- Scully, se algum dia eu não estiver junto a você...

- Por que me fala isso? Como assim?

- Não por uma opção, mas por forças contrárias à nossa vontade. - continua.

- Mas o que você quer dizer com isso, afinal? Você pensa em me deixar, Mulder?

- Não, não é isso. É um palpite assim, de que algo pode acontecer...

- Pára, Mulder! Que presságio mais fúnebre!

Ele suspira. Volta o olhar para cima.

O céu pontilhado de estrelas e a lua de prata são as únicas testemunhas de suas palavras.

- Não sei... às vezes ataca-me uma intuição... - em voz triste mas com um sorriso meigo volta-se para ela novamente - ... e eu não tenho nada pra te deixar de mim, Scully!

Scully puxa-o para si, apertando-o contra seu corpo. Nada fala. Sua voz está embargada. Um nó sufocante aperta-lhe a garganta. Os pensamentos voltam à sua mente num roldão:

"Por que ele me diz isso? Se tal acontecesse o que seria de minha vida? Como eu ficaria sem Mulder?

E ele diz: " **_Eu não tenho nada pra te deixar de mim, Scully! "_**

Deus! Eu não quero pensar mais na minha desesperança! Tira de mim e de Mulder os pensamentos tristes, Deus! Não me deixa chorar mais por meus problemas sem solução. Tira de mim essa tristeza do fundo do meu coração! Eu não quero mais lembrar... de nada mais!"

Scully, com os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas, toca com os dedos a pequena cruz de ouro do cordão no seu pescoço, como que assim possa fazer Deus perceber a necessidade que ela tem de Sua proteção e amparo.

**"Os olhos não vêem bem Deus, **

** senão através das lágrimas." **

**Victor Hugo **


	27. Medo

**MEDO**

**"O medo é um impulso da alma que **

** se sacode ou cede diante do perigo**

** real ou imaginário."**

** La Bruyère**

Capítulo 25

Mulder pousa sua mão sobre a de Scully segurando a cruz do cordão de ouro.

- Scully, vamos enxugar essas lágrimas para sempre...? Hum...? Promete...? - beija-lhe a mão que segura o pingente no cordão.

Scully meneia a cabeça afirmativamente.

- E vamos driblar nosso Chefe? - continua Mulder.

- Como assim?

- Quando terminarmos essa missão não voltaremos logo para Washington.

- Não...?

- É... podemos fazer uma viagem, arejar as idéias... antecipar nossas férias, que acha?

- Mulder... não sei!

- O que você não sabe, Scully? Que necessita espairecer um pouco, que precisa restabelecer-se psicológicamente...? Scully olhe, - segura-a contra si - cada vez que você vê um bebê à sua frente , a frustração, a infelicidade vem à tona e torna-a vulnerável, deixa-a atormentada, perturbada, triste, sofrida... há vários dias você está assim.

- Pára, Mulder! - agora ela chora.

- E é por isso que eu quero que saiamos um pouco, viajemos por aí, desfrutemos algo diferente. - segura-lhe o queixo trêmulo - E então?

Scully nada confirma.

Ele a faz levantar-se da rocha e caminham para o carro. Entram nele.

Mulder recomeça a dirigir.

A estrada, de início lentamente, vai aos poucos velozmente sendo engolida pelas rodas.

Scully apoia a cabeça no banco e olha o perfil de Mulder.

Ama-o; adora-o; sente que nele está o seu apoio, a sua força. Ele é a sua própria vida.

Sorrí levemente.

- Obrigada, Mulder.

- De que, Scully? - olha-a sem entender.

- Porque você é...

"Será que devo dizer que ele é o meu apoio, a minha força, minha própria vida?" - pensa.

Conclui, porem:

- ... o meu tudo, Mulder.

Ele joga um pouco a cabeça para o lado e sorri; o sorriso de menino que ela gosta de ver no seu semblante.

- Scully, há duas semanas não sei o que é um verdadeiro descanso! Estou realmente acabado! - diz Mulder, jogando-se na poltrona do quarto de hotel.

- Quanto a mim não é necessário tecer comentários... - retruca Scully dobrando umas roupas e colocando-as numa maleta.

- Scully, já estou resolvido.

- A que?

- Não vamos voltar para Washington.

- Mulder... - ela ensaia dizer.

- Não adianta argumentos, Scully, você sabe que necessitamos ambos esfriar a cabeça, fazer uma higiene mental...

Scully dobra vagarosamente uma peça de roupa, fitando-o

- O que você quer fazer?

- Uma viagem de navio.

- Navio?

- Lembre-se, Scully, nesses últimos dias não temos tido tempo nem para chegarmos perto um do outro... não é terrível?

- Claro! - ela achega-se para ele e beija-o com carinho - E eu sinto falta...

- Eu também. - ele confirma - Então, antes de voltarmos ao Bureau é necessário que façamos algo por nós mesmos, certo? Explicarei a Skinner.

- Hum, hum. - ela concorda.

Ele a abraça ternamente.

- Scully, tivemos um dia cheio, sofrido, cansativo, perigoso, mas hoje tiraremos umas horas pra nós.

- Hum, hum. - é só o que ela faz, enquanto entrega a boca para que ele a beije.

A cortina ondula na janela sob a brisa que sopra mansamente.

Os lençois revolvem-se sob os corpos ardentes.

Os lábios de Scully vão tocando a pele de Mulder, enquanto vai sentindo o odor do peito forte do homem amado.

As mãos dele acariciam-na e sente a quentura que emana da carne desejosa dela.

Não falam. Apenas conseguem manter o ritmo de suas afogueadas respirações.

Como num apelo ela murmura enquanto é acariciada.

- Mulder...

Ele passeia os lábios por seu pescoço, enquanto com as macias pontas dos dedos apalpa suavemente as partes mais sensíveis do corpo dela, atravessando o seu farto decote, procurando com a boca depor todo o seu desejo, como se quisesse sugar dali a seiva de sua própria subsistência, sua vida, o seu sustento.

No auge da paixão seus corpos enlaçam-se, acariciam-se, embalam-se, entregam-se ao climax estonteante do amor.

Seis horas da manhã.

Os dois jogados no leito, displicentemente entregues ao relaxamento do sono.

O tilintar do celular no bolso do casaco de Mulder desperta-os.

- Ah, não! - protesta Mulder, abrindo os olhos.

Espreguiça-se antes de resolver levantar-se para atender a chamada.

Scully movimenta-se na cama e vira-se para cima. Abre os olhos e vê Mulder levantando-se.

- O telefone? - ela pergunta.

- É. Não dão chance pra nada! Isso é hora?

Ele toma o celular. Atende.

- Mulder.

- Agente Mulder? Aqui é o Detetive Parkson. John Parkson, de Leebsgurg, Virginia.

- Sim? E o que deseja?

- Agente Mulder, necessito urgentemente falar-lhe. É sobre um antigo caso que ficou sem solução na época da sua investigação.

- E daí?

- Daí que agora voltou à carga todo o problema sobre o assunto passado e preciso falar-lhe.

- Mas não vai dizer-me do que se trata?

- Sinto muito, Agente. Só pessoalmente mesmo é que posso dar as explicações cabíveis.

- Onde você está?

- Nesta mesma cidade onde você se encontra agora.

- Como conseguiu meu paradeiro?

- Com o seu Diretor Assistente.

- Skinner? Impossível!

- Duvida? Então como eu poderia descobrir o seu celular, Agente Mulder?

- Bem, se quer falar comigo, então venha até o hotel em que estou.

- Não posso, Agente Mulder.

- Não pode? Por que?

- Se eu sair de onde estou, corro perigo de vida. Minha vida está por um fio.

- Está bem, está bem. - pega um papel e uma caneta - Onde posso encontrá-lo?

- Valdorf Street, 50.

- Ok.

Mulder desliga.

Scully o olha curiosa:

- Quem é, Mulder?

- Um cara quer me ver.

- Onde?

- Espera, lindinha; logo te falo.

Entra no banheiro e após minutos sai arrumando a camisa dentro da calça. Chega até Scully, beija-a na ponta do nariz. Coloca o paletó, rapidamente.

Scully senta-se na cama:

- Ei! Onde você vai?

- Fique quietinha aí! Venho logo.

Fala assim, sem sequer voltar-se para trás. Sai, batendo a porta.

- Mulder! - ela ainda arrisca-se a chamar, sabendo que ele não a ouviria.

O sol já se pusera há muitas horas atrás.

Esta noite um ar abafado parece sufocar o espaço onde Dana encontra-se.

Havia chegado da Penitenciária, onde fôra fazer perguntas a um encarcerado e esperara encontrar Mulder já no Hotel.

Já tentara por todos os meios ter um contato com Mulder.

Agora, então começa a preocupar-se. Por que fizera a tolice de esperá-lo? Deveria ter ido com ele ao tal encontro... deveria ter procurado saber onde ele estava indo, antes que saisse de junto dela.

Sente-se angustiada.

Garras de ferro parecem apertar-lhe o coração preocupado.

Toma mais uma vez o celular. Digita o número de Skinner.

- Aqui é a Agente Scully, senhor...

- Sim, Agente Scully. Tudo correndo bem por aí? - fala Skinner do outro lado da linha.

- Senhor Skinner... eu... - sente dificuldade em continuar a falar.

- O que houve, Agente Scully? Scully... você está bem? - ele insiste.

- O Mulder, senhor... não sei do paradeiro dele e pensei que o senhor pudesse me dizer.

- O Agente Mulder? Mas ele não está com você?

- Não... - a voz dela está embargada pelo vontade de chorar - ... ele recebeu um telefonema pela manhã e... até agora não voltou! Não deu notícias! Não sei onde poderia estar. Me diga algo, por favor!

- Eu não sei adiantar-lhe nada sobre isso, Agente Scully. Ele não lhe disse onde ia? Não está investigando o caso junto com você?

- Não... ele... ele falou com uma pessoa que citou seu nome... parece que o senhor o havia mandado procurar o Mulder.

- Meu nome?

- Sim; parece que a pessoa disse a Mulder que estariamos nesta cidade.

- Absurdo completo. Não falei com ninguém a respeito.

- Está certo. Vou desligar, senhor.

- Agente Scully.

- Sim?

- Qualquer coisa que precisar ou souber, me avise.

- Certo, senhor. Obrigada.

Dana desliga o aparelho.

Súbito, o mal-estar que a afligira dias atrás volta: tonteira, enjôo, palpitações.

Leva as mãos à cabeça:

"Meu sistema nervoso começa a demonstrar que meu estado está precário... um estresse..."

São os pensamentos de Dana no momento.

Sai a procurar na maleta de mão algum medicamento que a possa deixar em melhor estado.

Toma um pouco d'água, engolindo um comprimido.

Coloca a mão sobre o peito arfante.

- Mulder! - murmura.

Olha o relógio de pulso marcando 9:45 da noite. Dana pega o casaco, veste-o e, tomando nas mãos as chaves, prepara-se para sair.

Enquanto leva o carro sem uma direção certa, os pensamentos de Dana a deixam em quase desespero.

"Quem estava chamando Mulder àquela hora? E por que ele não me avisou sobre algo, se tivesse que estar até essa hora com o desconhecido? Ele sempre entra em contato comigo a qualquer momento em que ocorre algum fato, alguma coisa que o deixa longe de mim..."

Seus olhos enchem-se de lágrimas. A angústia que lhe acorrenta o coração a deixa fragilizada, triste, levada por pensamentos desesperadamente perigosos.

Tem medo. Medo de que algo ocorrendo com Mulder a faça ficar sem o seu amado, a sua vida...

Lembra-se, subitamente, da frase que ele lhe dissera dias antes:

"Eu não tenho nada pra te deixar de mim, Scully!"

E as palavras dele lembradas agora atormentam-na horrivelmente.

Scully caminha lentamente pelos corredores do FBI.

Está abatida; traz no rosto triste a desolação, a dor, a saudade.

Na sua mente embaralham-se os pensamentos por não entender o que realmente está se passando nestes dias de horror. Uma equipe de agentes estivera em busca de Mulder, sem sucesso, no entanto.

Tudo isso a deixa em ansiosa expectativa de notícias.

Os saltos altos dos sapatos de Scully ressoam sobre o piso frio por onde anda.

Desce os degraus lentamente.

Tem medo de chegar até sua sala de trabalho. Tem medo da reação que possa sentir ao certificar-se que a ausência de Mulder é agora mais do que um simples pensamento, porque é a mais dura e negra realidade.

Retira do bolso a chave. Gira-a na fechadura. A porta abre-se diante de si, parecendo ser a entrada de algum lugar estranho, lúgubre, fantasmagórico, terrível!

A sala está como ela e Mulder haviam deixado.

Ela caminha até a mesa.

Antes pára a observar o poster na parede.

"EU QUERO ACREDITAR"

- Não! Eu não quero acreditar que seja verdade isso que está acontecendo! - quase grita.

As lágrimas afloram aos seus olhos.

Senta-se na cadeira. Sobre os braços dobrados na mesa, ela deita a cabeça e entrega-se ao pranto que a derrota neste momento.

Por vários minutos seu corpo é estremecido pelo choro. Levanta, finalmente a cabeça e olha à sua volta.

Tudo está como antes. Tudo exatamente nos seus devidos lugares.

Ali Mulder caminha no seu andar peculiar jogando os pés; ali ele joga-se displicentemente na cadeira, apoiando os pés sobre a mesa; ali ele diverte-se a atirar para o teto os lápis muito bem apontados que usa como dardos...

Scully fecha os olhos e pode ver os olhos verdes transparentes perscrutantes de Mulder, que parecem querer penetrar até o fundo de sua alma quando a olha; pode vê-lo colocar as mãos à cintura afastando o paletó para trás no seu jeito mais informal de ser; pode até ver o seu sorriso de menino desenhando-se no rosto, com a pele escurecida pela barba aparente, apesar de bem escanhoada.

E, num gemido, Scully deixa-se cair no chão, de joelhos, vencida, tragada pelo mar alucinante da sua desventura.

**"A desventura sempre deixa uma porta**

** aberta para remediar os males que causa."**

** Montalvo**


	28. Ontem, Hoje, Amanhã

**ONTEM, HOJE, AMANHÃ **

**"Hoje é o amanhã que sempre **

** nos preocupava ontem."**

Capítulo 26

- Agente Scully? Agente Scully?

Um longo suspiro escapa-se-lhe do fundo do sofrido peito.

Ouve seu nome sendo chamado. Vem de tão longe... tão distante!

- Agente Scully?

Sente as pálpebras pesadas. Movimenta os olhos. Abre-os e vê que alguém está ali, bem à sua frente.

- Senhor...?

- Agente Scully, sente-se melhor?

- Melhor? - senta-se no leito e olha ao redor - Eu estou numa cama ... de hospital? Por que?

Seu olhar alonga-se para mais distante e vê Byers e Langly. Frohike encontra-se no oposto do lado da cama, onde está Skinner.

- O que aconteceu comigo? Ahn... eu...

- Você estava desmaiada no chão da sua sala, Scully. - explica Frohike.

Scully faz menção de levantar-se.

- Não, não deve agora. - Skinner a impede.

- Por que não? Não vou ficar aqui! Quero sair daqui!

O seu ar tão decidido até intimida os dois ao lado da cama, que entreolham-se.

Dana percebe o olhar trocado entre eles.

- O que houve com ele? Podem me dizer! Eu exijo, agora! O que houve com Mulder?

Langly aproxima-se:

- Por favor, não faça assim, fique calma! Você precisa descansar, Scully.

- Parem com isso, todos! - puxa o lençol para cobrir o corpo vestido na camisola do hospital - Chamem a enfermeira aqui! Quero sair!

Langly antecipa-se. Não espera que os outros concordem e sai para atender ao pedido de Dana.

Ela olha para os três que estão dentro do quarto.

- Quero que me falem agora! O que houve com Mulder?

- Nada sabemos, ainda, Agente Scully. - afirma Skinner.

O rosto dela contrai-se num chôro:

- E eu aqui...! Nesta cama... parada sem fazer nada! Chamem a enfermeira! - pede num lamento.

Ela olha para Byers e Frohike, que com ar penalizado a fitam neste instante.

- Byers... Frohike... me ajudem! Ajudem Mulder!

Byers fala com convicção:

- Pode ter certeza, Scully. Estamos aí! - balança a cabeça, confirmndo.

- Não vamos descansar, Scully... - inicia a falar Skinner.

- ... enquanto não soubermos a verdade! - ela conclui o pensamento dele.

- Claro! - confirma Byers.

A enfermeira entra no quarto.

- Quero arrumar-me, por favor! Eu estou bem! Preciso sair daqui!

- Está bem. Você já está liberada mesmo. O seu caso foi somente uma indisposição. - concorda a enfermeira.

Os quatro homens retiram-se do recinto.

Mais um dia de angústia e desesperança.

Dana, com a ajuda dos Pistoleiros ainda nada conseguira obter e sente-se cada vez mais derrotada.

Abate-se a cada dia mais.

O sentimento de infelicidade havia tomado conta de seu ser.

Skinner a havia liberado de suas funções de agente especial temporariamente, pois psicológicamente não se encontra com situação favorável a recomeçar seu trabalho normalmente.

Ela está no seu apartamento agora, sofrida, amargurada, temerosa.

Caminha por dentro de casa como um autômato, pouco se interessando pelo que se passa ao seu redor.

Vai até o quarto. Deita-se na cama, vagarosamente, com os olhos abertos, como que vendo algo diante de si.

Como uma tela que exibe o desenrolar de um filme, as cenas vão passando diante de seu olhar maltratado.

- Bem jovem, determinada, feliz pela escolha, pusera em seu coração a vocação para ser uma 

agente federal do Governo dos Estados Unidos.

Escolha louca, segundo seu pai; mas ninguém poderia mudar o que estava plantado dentro do seu coração repleto de desejo de aventurar-se em averiguar casos excepcionais nos arquivos do FBI.

Depois, a louca corrida pelos casos bizarros, estranhos, sobrenaturais.

Seu parceiro, Fox Mulder, o seu amigo de todas as horas, quase até nas horas íntimas, a deixava entender que aquela sua opção de vida fôra acertada.

Fox... Mulder; Mulder... o seu parceiro; Mulder, que tornara-se o dono definitivo do seu coração.

E há quanto tempo isso acontecera, Deus!

Ela não havia aceito em princípio que o amava; sempre dizia convictamente a si mesma.

Mas a cada vez que alguma mulher lançava um olhar de cobiça para Mulder, o seu coração dava um sinal de alerta, como quem dizia:

"Olhe, eu estou bem aqui! Eu quero você pra mim! Eu te amo, Mulder!"

Sempre fôra difícil aceitar isso lá dentro do seu íntimo, mas aos poucos, a cada toque, a cada olhar, a cada palavra terna, o seu ser estremecia de desejo por ele.

Não somente o desejo de vêr feliz e ditoso sempre o seu amigo, mas o desejo da paixão irrealizada, não concretizada.

E Dana Scully, enquanto deitada, mãos cruzadas sobre o peito, deixa que as lágrimas escorram sobre suas faces e caiam na colcha da cama.

- Mulder! - murmura baixinho - Mulder! - aumenta a voz - MULDER! - grita aflita de dor e saudade.

Porem ele não responde.

Tudo ali no apartamento está quieto.

Não há o som dos pesados passos dele que ressoam na madeira do taco no chão.

Não está lá jogado displiscentemente no espaldar da cadeira o paletó dele, arrancado do corpo apressadamente, como se todos os seus gestos fossem como os casos que resolvia que deveriam ser sempre para "ontem".

Mulder não está ali para ficar com a respiração afogueada junto a seus cabelos, aspirando com gosto seu perfume, dando mordidinhas nos lóbulos de suas orelhas, nem com sua voz mansa e sensual a cantar bem juntinho a seu ouvido, enquanto dançam num dia e numa hora qualquer de suas vidas.

Ela ouve dentro do coração ele entoando baixinho a melodia, enquanto a abraça e a beija ternamente: "Return to me..."

Ele não está ali neste momento para apertá-la em seus fortes braços, nem passar propositadamente o rosto áspero pela barba que desponta, na sua face muito branca e rosada, enchendo-a de prazer.

Não! Mulder não está ali mais, agora!

- Ele não está aqui! Não me vê sofrendo, gemendo! - murmura.

E Dana chora, soluça.

Ela leva a mão ao estômago. Aquele enjôo novamente aparece e sente-se mal.

Por alguns minutos ela arfa de ansiedade. Senta-se e percebe que à sua volta tudo parece rodopiar.

Por mais alguns instantes permanece sentindo-se horrível.

Aos poucos, vai sentindo aliviar o mal-estar.

"Estou péssima! - pensa - Tenho que melhorar disso tudo! Tenho que prosseguir até encontrar Mulder.

Meu Deus! E o amanhã, como será?

O que me reserva o dia que virá?"

Leva a mão à sua corrente de ouro no pescoço.

- Deus! Eu preciso de ajuda! - ela geme baixinho.

- Filha, eu nunca a vi tão abalada! - diz Margareth, acariciando os cabelos de Dana, enquanto esta está sentada, braços apoiados na poltrona, olhar perdido no espaço.

Dana sorri, brevemente.

Um sorriso triste.

- Eu acabei de lhe preparar um alimento quente, filha! Você vai ter que comer alguma coisa!

- Mãe, eu não estou podendo fazer isso! Não tenho vontade nenhuma! Por favor, não insista!

- Está bem, então. Um chá vai bem, estou certa?

Dana a olha complacente:

- Está bem, mãe. Só um chá; eu estou enjoada.

Margareth afasta-se e vai até a cozinha.

Na mente de Dana os pensamentos voltam a formar idéias, e, aos poucos, estas sendo liberadas.

Hoje Dana Scully está assim: dentro de seu coração o amor platônico transformara-se num maravilhoso sentimento de entrega total.

Já tornara-se definitivamente de Mulder. Já entregara-se a ele. Pertencia a ele de corpo e alma.

Todos os desejos mais secretos desse amor tão antigo estavam realizados junto a quem adora.

Mas... e agora?

Agora sua vida encontra-se num caos completo de perturbações e ansiedades.

Dana não sabe para onde dirigir suas idéias e tentar descobrir o fato, esse terrível acontecimento destes últimos dias, que a faz sofrer a mais miserável dor, que é a dor da perda, do irreparável.

Estar ali, sem Mulder, o seu Mulder, que a fez sentir-se mais mulher, mais certa de que a vida é boa, de que a vida vivida com amor é a realização maior de qualquer ser humano.

Estar sem ele é morrer aos poucos, é deixar sua alma sair pelo infinito, elevar-no no espaço sem fim, carregando todos os seus sonhos, os seus ideais. Está perdida!

Se ontem estivera em busca de um motivo real para viver e se hoje corre em busca da recuperação desse motivo, o que poderá acontecer amanhã?

Como poderá suportar a dor da definitiva solidão, a tristeza da perda e da separação?

Mas não pode ser este o fim!

Não deve o Criador permitir tão doloroso desenlace!

E Dana elabora em sua mente uns versos, umas rimas que ficarão fixadas no seu cérebro cansado, numa homenagem à sua vida de mulher tão lutadora, tão corajosa, tão sincera e destemida... mas também tão frágil, tão apaixonada, tão sofrida!

Ontem eu e ele nos vimos

nos mesmos ideais e sonhos nos unimos

tal como amigos, sempre nos sentimos

até que um dia, de azul o nosso céu de amor colorimos.

Hoje, sofrendo a dor da separação,

o desconforto total e triste da solidão,

o desespero agudo de não ter mais a mão

amada dele a dar-me carinho e aquecer-me o coração.

Amanhã, só Deus sabe o que pode haver

em tanta dor e angústia sem ele, ter que sofrer

e só na lembrança de um passado permanecer

e buscar nas lágrimas a recordação pra poder viver!

- Filha, tome o seu chá! Precisa, Dana!

- Ahn? - Dana parece somente agora perceber a presença de sua mãe, cuidadosa.

- Vamos, deixe de pensar negativo! Tudo vai sair bem, você vai ver! Eu ainda quero dar um grande abraço no Fox e dizer: Fox, estou muito feliz por ver vocês se amarem, estarem juntos!

Dana sorrí, sem abrir os lábios e deixa-se afagar nos cabelos como quando era criança. O seu olhar para sua mãe é de ternura e agradecimento.

**"Mãe - estrela brilhante **

** que a vida nos guia." **

** Casimiro de Abreu**


	29. A Chama da Fé

**A CHAMA DA FÉ**

**"A impossibilidade de provar que**

** Deus não existe é a melhor prova**

** de sua existência."**

** La Bruyère**

Capítulo 27

Dias atrás Mulder havia esperado durante 45 minutos a chegada de John Parkson ao lugar onde haviam marcado encontro.

Um carro aproximara-se da calçada onde Mulder, recostado a um muro, aguardava. Do carro descera um homem jovem, bem apessoado; aproximara-se.

- Agente Fox Mulder?

Mulder não respondera. Sua mão, instintivamente, apertava a arma guardada por sob a roupa, pronto a qualquer minuto retirá-la rapidamente e apontar para o homem que lhe falara.

- Acompanhe-me, Agente. - dissera o homem.

Mulder seguira-o Entraram no carro.

Ruas, avenidas, vielas, estradas haviam sido percorridas pelo veículo dirigido pelo desconhecido.

- Afinal de contas, em que buraco desta cidade se meteu o Parkson? - perguntara Mulder já intrigado.

O desconhecido apenas lançara-lhe um rápido olhar e continuara seu itinerário.

Mulder resolvera calar-se e aguardar.

Cerca de 40 minutos depois haviam chegado a um imenso casarão, longe do burburinho da cidade.

Mulder descera do carro e detivera-se a olhar a grande casa antiga que tinha um avarandado todo ao seu redor.

Parecia abandonada, pois à sua volta, em todo o vasto terreno, a terra estava coberta por muito capim e erva daninha.

- É... o jardineiro daqui está de férias, hein? - gracejou Mulder.

Mais uma vez o seu acompanhante nada dissera. Limitara-se a continuar a levar seus passos para dirigir-se à casa.

Ao colocar seus pés na escada da entrada, logo Mulder avistara dois homens que agiram como se fossem seguranças de alguém.

Ele entrou, enquanto os dois homens fazendo um sinal, pediram para segui-los.

- Afinal, quem é o anfitrião aqui da mansão? - perguntou ao chegarem a um grande e escurecido salão, onde nas paredes haviam muitos quadros, mas os móveis eram poucos e antigos.

- Eu, Agente Mulder! - anunciara-se alguém às suas costas.

Mulder voltara-se para ver de quem era a voz.

- Você! - reconhecera de imediato; fizera uma pausa, encarando o sujeito - Não estava sendo bem pago onde andou trabalhando e resolveu vir pra cá?

O homem riu, sinistramente:

- É ... pode até ser. - sentou-se numa cadeira - O seu mal, Agente Mulder, é vir meter o nariz onde não é chamado.

Mulder franziu os lábios.

Colocou as mãos na cintura, empurrando o paletó para trás.

- Isto é um sequestro? - perguntou.

- O que você acha?

- Vamos logo, cara! Fale o que você tem na sua mente. Eu não tenho tempo a perder.

- Nem eu, Agente, nem eu!

O homem, imperceptivelmente, fizera um sinal para um terceiro homem que havia entrado na sala, sem que Mulder o percebesse.

Em fração de segundos, e sem dar tempo para Mulder sacar sua pistola, o homem desfechara-lhe um duro golpe na cabeça com um soco inglês, o que de imediato causara a queda de Mulder e um grande entorpecimento involuntário na sua mente.

Mulder fôra levado para um pequeno quarto da grande casa.

A noção do tempo esvaira-se de sua mente.

Somente sentia que estava impossibilitado de mover-se e, por vezes, uma rápida e aguda dor surgia repentinamente em seus braços. E depois o nada... a escuridão... sombras... Scully... sua silhueta desenhando-se entre nuvens brilhantes...

Alguns momentos de lucidez passavam como fugídios raios por seu cérebro. Aí então vinham o

sofrimento... solidão... fome... desespero... dor... lembranças... Scully... tudo isso embalava o resto da vida que ameaçava se esgotar em Mulder!

Ele gemia e mantinha-se deitado no catre em que lhe haviam colocado.

Sentia-se ir perdendo as forças a cada dia.

Somente a crueldade daqueles que o haviam prendido àquele lugar, é que davam ânimo para Mulder lutar por si mesmo e manter acesa a chama da fé na esperança de vida.

Dana adormecera no seu quarto com os afagos de Margareth.

Esta chora, lamentando o estado da filha tão forte e destemida e agora demonstrando extrema debilidade psicológica e também fisica.

O telefone toca sobre um móvel.

Margareth atende, sem tirar os olhos da direção de Dana, que adormecida profundamente, nem escutara a chamada do aparelho.

- Alô! - atende Maggie.

- Aqui é o Byers, senhora Scully. Sua filha está?

- Ela... ela... olhe, ela não pode atender agora... está descansando! - fala em baixa voz.

- Tudo bem, senhora.

- É alguma notícia sobre o Fox?

- Sim, aliás não; não temos nada ainda de concreto sobre o paradeiro dele.

- Oh, meu Deus!

- Senhora Scully, sua filha nem deve saber do que vou dizer, mas nem temos mais esperanças...

- Pelo amor de Deus, não fale isso, senhor Byers! - suplica, num murmúrio.

- Eu sei que é duro dizer isso, mas vamos continuar!

- Tem que continuar! A Dana está sofrendo!

- Nós, os seus amigos também, senhora Scully. - faz uma breve pausa - Temos apenas uma longinqua pista, mas que, de qualquer maneira, será motivo de esperança pra todos nós.

- Por favor, senhor Byers! Por favor, prossigam a busca!

Dana encontra-se numa alta montanha.

Gritos de aves de rapina, ruflando suas asas negras, faz-se ouvir e ela dirige os olhos para o céu, procurando acompanhar o vôo das temíveis aves.

Direcionam-se em redor de um lugar mais abaixo de onde encontra-se Dana e ela, dificultosamente, pisa sobre pedregulhos irregulares que existem aos milhares no lugar.

Dana chora de saudade.

Saudade do homem que ama. De Mulder.

Súbito, um chorinho como um gemido ela ouve perto de um seco arbusto próximo de onde está.

Aproxima-se bem. Um bebê rechonchudo, de rostinho alegre e vivos olhos verdes transparentes, anima-se ao vê-la achegar-se a ele.

O bebê lança-lhe o mais lindo e ingênuo sorriso da inocência ao vê-la tão perto.

Ergue os bracinhos ansiosos em sua direção.

Dana leva as mãos para segurá-lo, emocionada e ao mesmo tempo feliz.

O bebê movimenta o pequeno corpo, como que desejando que logo ela o erga do chão.

Ao tocar os dedos no corpinho do bebê para segurá-lo, tal como um vento, as asas de um enorme pássaro branco, roça as faces de Dana, arrebatando-lhe o precioso achado.

Ela grita, desesperada.

Corre, mas já não pode alcançar a ave carregando a criança pelas garras, pois a altura em que ela está já se pode confundir com as nuvens.

Dana, gritando, vai até a beira de um barranco, onde estão aglomeradas várias das negras aves de rapina, que antes avistara.

Vai chegando mais perto. Sua vista alcança o fundo do barranco onde um corpo de homem se encontra já cercado e sendo destroçado pelos bicos dos pássaros pretos que o devoram.

Dana arregala os olhos de pavor e não consegue conter um grito de desespero e aflição, quando vê o corpo mais de perto.

- Mulder! Mulder! Nãaaaao!

Ergue o corpo nesse grito que ecoa pelo apartamento.

- Que foi, filha?

Dana olha e vê sua mãe, com o olhar preocupado em sua direção.

- Oh, mãe! Mãe! Um terrível pesadelo!

Permanece alguns minutos com o rosto entre as mãos.

Em seu interior sente um alívio por ter sido somente um pesadelo.

- Com o Fox, não é?

- Sim... mas também havia um bebê no meu sonho.

- Um bebê? - Maggie sorri levemente.

- É... ele foi arrancado de minhas mãos... - murmura, olhando à distância para o vazio.

- Filha... vamos lá, anime-se! - diz Maggie, querendo fazê-la distrair-se - Olhe, eu tenho um pressentimento de que boas notícias virão.

Dana olha sua mãe, rapidamente:

- Alguma notícia?

- Não, filha... é que os antigos dizem que quando se sonha uma coisa ruim com alguém é porque justamente vai acontecer o contrário.

Dana sorri levemente.

Não quer, jamais, aceitar que na vida real esteja acontecendo alguma crueldade com Mulder.

Ele não merece a maldade de ninguém.

Nem morrer em mãos bandidas.

**_"Os malvados obedecem às suas paixões,_**

_** como os escravos a seus donos. "**_

_** Diógenes**_


	30. Vingança

**VINGANÇA **

**"O homem sensato não procura vingar-se **

** de seus inimigos; deixa à vida essa tarefa."**

** Courty**

Capítulo 28

As horas haviam-se arrastado nesse dia. Apesar disso, Dana Scully revolvera, de uma vez por todas, tomar uma decisão.

Não mais poderia ficar parada, chorando, sofrendo, enquanto as coisas terríveis sobre o desaparecimento de Mulder continuavam a piorar.

Dentro do seu coração um impulso de luta e perseverança sobrepujava qualquer outro sentimento..

Está ali na sala do Bureau, há algumas horas já neste dia.

A porta abre-se, repentinamente.

- Agente Scully! - chama Skinner, acabando de chegar - Finalmente!

Ela dá um salto, levantando da cadeira:

- O que foi?

- Agente Scully, descobriram algo!

Dana leva as mãos à cabeça:

- Meu Deus! Não acredito! - apressa-se - Vamos, senhor!

Ele faz um gesto com as mãos, para impedí-la:

- Não, não, Scully! Nós temos que aguardar, pois o Agente Mulder está sendo levado neste momento para um hospital.

- Hospital! O que ele tem? É grave? - está assustada - Como ele está, senhor?

- Calma, precisamos dos detalhes que não temos ainda! Não sabemos. Os Pistoleiros acharam a pista hoje e encaminharam-se urgente para o local e avisaram o FBI.

- Eu não posso esperar aqui!

- Acalme-se, já disse! Precisamos saber para onde vai ser levado, ainda! E ao que tudo indica, vão apenas levá-lo para ser medicado. Dei instruções para que o levem para a casa dele, logo após...

- Não! - ela corta a frase - Avise-os para que o levem para o meu apartamento, por favor, senhor!

- Seu apartamento!

- Sim, sim! Minha mãe está comigo e cuidaremos dele! Por favor!

Skinner dá uma olhada por cima do aro dos óculos; há uma sombra de dúvida pairando sobre seu semblante, porem nada comenta. Pega o celular para ligar.

- Meu Deus! - ela queixa-se, quase chorando.

Seu coração aperta-se numa violenta e fechada dor, imaginando o que Mulder deve ter passado.

- Mulder! - murmura baixinho.

O coração de Dana dispara quando ouve um ruído na porta. Logo tocam a campainha.

Ela vai ansiosamente abrí-la.

À sua frente está aquele que corresponde à metade de sua vida: Mulder.

Está abatido, magro, olhos com profundas olheiras fazem mais realçar o verde agora esmaecido de seus olhos.

Não trocam palavras.

Scully estende os braços para a frente. Os olhos brilham de lágrimas que estão neles a flutuar.

A figura pequena e fragil de Dana parece querer amparar o corpo alto e viril de Mulder.

E o abraço é tão dramaticamente intenso, que enternece aos quatro homens que o estão assistindo e à Margareth, que também se encontra presente.

Os soluços que saem de seus peitos ecoam pela sala do apartamento.

Os dois sabem que não podem exceder a maiores demonstrações de carinho, a não ser este caloroso abraço. Então controlam-se para manter as aparências de uma profunda amizade entre dois grandes

amigos.

Mas há o choro incontido que os leva a soluçarem desesperadamente, enquanto afagam-se, sentem-se, olham-se.

Skinner dirige-se a Byers, que está junto a Frohike e Langly.

- Acho que devemos deixá-los conversar agora um pouco. Vamos embora.

- É... o senhor está certo, sim. - confirma Byers.

Com um olhar dirigido aos dois companheiros, decidem deixar o casal e Margareth a sós. E saem.

Maggie, por sua vez, resolve afastar-se para outro aposento.

Ela sabe, com toda certeza, o quanto Mulder e Dana tem para falar e se acariciar.

Walter Skinner, sentado diante do acusado, interrogando-o, está remoendo-se de raiva, porém aparentemente um semblante frio aparece em sua face.

- Jack Franklin, qual o motivo pelo qual queria eliminar o Agente Mulder?

- Nada tenho a declarar. - diz, sem levantar o olhar.

- Bem... a situação poderá ficar muito feia pra você, se não facilitar as coisas, Franklin.

Silêncio. Ele continua de olhar abaixado. Fisionomia estática. Semblante frio.

Skiiner levanta-se, arrasta a cadeira, fazendo menção de que vai retirar-se.

- O problema é todo seu, cara!

O acusado levanta a cabeça, olha cinicamente para Skinner:

- Ele intrometeu-se na minha vida em novembro de 97 e eu nunca o esqueci... queria, de uma certa forma, encontrá-lo diante de mim novamente...

- Uma vingança?

Franklin não responde. Somente continua com o olhar fixo sobre Skinner.

- E agora tinha que se meter na minha vida, outra vez... - fala, entre dentes.

- E o Detetive Parkson? O que foi feito dele?

Franklin novamente fica calado. Sempre faz uma longa pausa para responder.

- Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta, Franklin. E o Detetive Parkson? Você o matou, não é?

- Claro que não! - resolve responder.

- É... realmente claro que não! Quem o matou foram os seus comandados. Agora, para seu azar, já sabe o que o aguarda, não é Franklin?

Mais uma vez ele tarda a dar a resposta.

- Olhe, dou - tor Franklin... - fala pausadamente - o Agente Mulder será submetido a uma bateria

de exames e se algo vir a prejudicá-lo, simplesmente você está acabado, dou - tor...!

O homem apenas sorri, cinicamente.

Skinner levanta-se, ajeita os óculos e afasta-se, deixando Jack Franklin.

Este permanece calado, olhos frios na direção de Skinner, acompanhando até o último passo dele dentro da sala.

Byers, que aguardava a saída de Skinner, aproxima-se:

- E então, ele vai ser condenado?

- Não há a menor dúvida quanto a isso, não só pelo sequestro de um agente do FBI, quanto aos crimes anteriores que havia cometido.

- E naturalmente investigados por Mulder...

- Exatamente. O cara induzia, com seus poderes sobrenaturais, outros médicos de uma clínica de cirurgia plástica e estética a assassinarem pacientes...

- E qual a finalidade disso? - quer saber Frohike.

- Na época o Agente Mulder descobriu que ele precisava fazer o sacrifício de sangue usando o de suas vítimas...

- Sacrifício de sangue? Qual objetivo? - indaga Langly.

- Mudar de fisionomia... ficar mais bonito...

Frohike está com a mão no queixo, pensativo.

Byers o olha e adivinha o que ele está pensando e ri. Sabe que o amigo bem gostaria de poder ter uma aparência melhor.

- Infelizmente na época, Franklin conseguiu escapar do FBI. - conclui Skinner.

Por alguns minutos Mulder e Scully permanecem abraçados. Os soluços abafados de Scully contra o peito de Mulder abrandam-se pouco a pouco.

Depois disso, somente os suspiros entrecortados são lançados para fora de seu peito cheio de comoção pelo reencontro.

- Mulder...! - ela murmura.

Ele toma o rosto dela entre suas mãos ansiosas por afagar o rosto amado.

- Mulder...!

- Eu estou aqui. - fala baixinho.

Ela afasta a cabeça do peito dele para fitá-lo ardentemente nos olhos. Examinar cada detalhe do seu rosto. Passa a mão carinhosamente sobre o rosto de olhar abatido e a barba por fazer.

Beija-o ternamente na testa... olhos... e vai descendo pelo nariz.

- Mulder! - repete o nome dele mais uma vez.

Ela quase nem acredita no que vê. Parece-lhe um sonho, do qual tem medo de despertar.

- Diz que eu não estou sonhando...

- Não está não, Scully; eu estou aqui... com você.

Abraçam-se fortemente mais uma vez.

Não falam nada. Para que? Para dizer com palavras coisas banais, quando o seu coração está gritando:

MEU AMOR! TE AMO! TE QUERO! TE ADORO?

O barulho de algo causado no outro ambiente os faz despertar desse torpor amoroso.

Afastam-se um do outro.

Lembram-se da presença de Maggie ainda no apartamento.

Scully o segura pela mão e encaminha-o para sentar-se.

Maggie entra neste momento. Caminha imediatamente na sua direção para abraçá-lo com afeto.

Ela também chora de emoção:

- Fox! Que bom te ver de novo!

Scully, com as mãos nas faces, chora e ri ao mesmo tempo, maravilhada com a realidade da cena que pode desfrutar neste instante.

O seu Mulder havia voltado. Agora se lhe retorna a razão plena de viver. E viver para ser feliz com Mulder, o seu amor.

O macio e quente colchão sob suas costas dá-lhe uma inensurável sensação de conforto e prazer.

Com os olhos voltados para o teto, a mente em um turbilhão de pensamentos, Mulder sente-se bem.

Ouve as vozes que vem de Dana e Maggie no outro ambiente do apartamento.

Logo em seguida os passos de Dana aproximando-se. Ela entra no quarto.

- Scully, vem cá. - estende a mão, ainda deitado.

Dana senta-se à beira da cama, encostando a cabeça em seu peito.

Num dado momento avista manchas roxas em sua pele.

- Oh, Mulder, o que fizeram com você...! - murmura, chorosa.

- Barbaridades, Scully.

- Shiiiiii! Não fale nada. Existe "Alguém" que dará a recompensa a tanta maldade, esteja certo. - diz, usando sua fé.

Ela coloca agora as pernas sobre a cama, deitando ao seu lado.

Mulder continua deitado de costas, olhando para o teto.

No semblante o sofrimento. Na testa as linhas horizontais demonstrando preocupação. Nos olhos a intensa transparência verde esmaecera-se, dando lugar à profunda cor cinzenta.

Scully afaga-lhe os cabelos, ternamente.

- Durma, Mulder... descanse. - sussurra.

- Eu não estou conseguindo, Scully...!

- Vamos fazer um esforço...? Hum?

- Vamos...? - ele sorri.

- Sim, vamos. Eu fico aqui com você até adormecer.

- Você canta uma canção de ninar? - ele tem a voz enrouquecida, pelos dias sofridos nos quais passara em um cativeiro.

- Você já sabe que eu não sei cantar. - diz, carinhosa.

- Não faz mal. Serve aquela do sapo-boi...

Scully consegue sorrir com sua frase engraçada.

- Não sei se ainda lembro... - aspira a quente pele dele - Huuuuum... está cheirozinho...!

- Claro que estou! Depois de tirar a casca de tantos dias de sujeira...!

Dana volta a sorrir, mas sofrendo, achando engraçado e triste ao mesmo tempo.

Mulder agora a faz deitar sobre seu peito dolorido. Fecha os olhos. Coloca a boca sobre os cabelos perfumados de Dana e mantém-se assim. Quieto. Sereno.

- Não saia daqui. - pede.

- Não vou sair.

- Pois então cante...

- Tá. Ahn... como é que é mesmo...? - faz uma pausa e desliza ternamente os dedos sobre o peito de Mulder, enquanto continua com a face colada à pele morena do seu peito.

- Scully?

- O que?

- Cante.

- "Jeremias era um sapo-boi... não sei também o que ele foi..."

Durante alguns minutos ela cantarola baixinho e amorosamente a canção, lembrando-se do dia em que estavam lá na floresta, à noite, perdidos...

Pára de cantar, agora para observar se ele está quieto.

Mulder está ressonando levemente, ela percebe.

Depõe os lábios sobre a morna carne do seu peito. Sente que pode afastar-se vagarosa e levemente para deixá-lo dormir. Com o máximo cuidado, vai retirando o seu corpo de junto do dele.

Sente, subitamente, o braço de Mulder envolvendo sua cintura, firmemente, obrigando-a a ficar.

- Não estou dormindo, ainda, Scully! Não conseguí. - abaixa a voz - Me faz dormir, anda!

Scully sorri, mais uma vez. Ele é como uma criança. Um criança grande. Carente. Precisa dela, do seu carinho, dos seus cuidados.

Deita novamente a cabeça sobre o peito dele.

- "Jeremias era um sapo-boi..."

Dana deixara Mulder na cama, em sono profundo.

Está com o telefone à mão, conversando com o Diretor Assistente.

- Senhor Skinner, então pegaram mesmo o sujeito?

- Já está entregue à Justiça, Agente Scully. O Agente Mulder, com todo o sofrimento pelo qual passou, achou uma chance de entregá-lo às autoridades.

-Como foi?

- Após vários dias no cativeiro, Mulder, num momento de consciência, conseguiu saber do seu carcereiro todos os detalhes de como encontrar o tal médico. E isso lhe rendeu uma aventura e tanto, fora o grande risco de vida pelo qual passou; mas agora está bem, não é verdade?

- Sim, está dormindo; está muito abatido. Obrigada, senhor. Até logo.

Dana desliga o telefone.

Quarenta e oito horas de cuidados e atenções de Dana haviam deixado Mulder em total recuperação.

Ele está na cama, retesando todos os músculos, procurando assim relaxar e ganhar novas energias para caminhar e cuidar das coisas pertinentes ao seu dia a dia.

- Scully! - chama.

Ela aparece solícita à porta.

- Oi? - aproxima-se dele - Como está se sentindo?

- Melhor do que você. - ele ri.

- Acredito nisso, Mulder.

Ele a olha, sorridente. Voltara à sua face o sorriso ingênuo de menino.

Dana proferira tais palavras, não por acaso, mas realmente pelo mal-estar que desde muito cedo da manhã sentia. Mas isso ela não iria deixá-lo saber, para não empanar sua felicidade de estarem juntos e em paz.

Ele puxa-a pela mão. Senta-se.

- Vem cá, Scully.

Ela achega-se, carinhosa.

- O que você quer, meu garotinho?

Mulder a examina em todos os detalhes do seu corpo.

Desliza as mãos sobre seus braços e logo, suavemente, toca em seus seios.

Encosta os lábios em seu pescoço, aspirando-lhe o perfume e o calor que lhe emana da pele.

A respiração dele está afogueada, ela sente.

- Mulder, - fala ternamente - você está se sentindo recuperado mesmo?

- Sim.

- Tem certeza? - ela sorri.

- Você tem dúvida, lindinha? Faça um teste. - fala, enquanto desliza os lábios sobre o pescoço... a junção entre seu busto...

Dana sussurra, enquanto deixa-se acariciar:

- Você... quer?

- Hum, hum...

Dana toma o rosto dele entre as mãos e o beija intensamente na boca, cheia de desejo.

Sente no corpo a sensibilidade do prazer que lhe envolve todos os sentidos.

Essa boca sequiosa dele, em busca de saborear todo o seu corpo a deixa repleta de satisfação pela realização dos desejos reprimidos por tantos dias.

Entrega-se a ele, totalmente.

Agora os dois corpos formam um só. Unidos. Colados. Ligados pelo amor.

Quietos, continuam unidos, sentindo a quentura de suas carnes, imóveis, parados, respiração acelerada aos poucos normalizando de intensidade, deliciando-se com esse momento em que seus corpos estão ligados, ainda, esperando normalizar e acalmar a sensação do frenesi, esse arrebatamento de amor, correndo entre suas veias, músculos, nervos.

Por vários segundos permanecem assim, até que Mulder afasta-se dela.

Joga-se para o lado na cama e agarra-a, para que permaneça grudada a ele, cabeça pousada sobre o seu peito.

E acaricia os macios cabelos ruivos dela, sem nada falar. Somente sentir. Sentir o amor. Sentir a paixão. A doçura de estar ali, com sua amada.

Amam-se. Adoram-se.

Scully, de olhos fechados, com o corpo achegado ao de Mulder, sente a sensação de prazer transformar-se em imenso carinho, dedicação e amor em tão grande intensidade, que imagina jamais ter uma palavra que possa expressar tudo o que sente pelo homem que tanto ama.

**"A palavra é o veículo**

** do pensamento."**

** Benjamin Constant**


	31. Tem Que Existir o Ciúme

**TEM QUE EXISTIR O CIÚME**

_**"Os homens amam através do ciúme;**_

**_ mas as mulheres são ciumentas _**

**_ através do amor."_**

**_Wertheim_**

Capítulo 29

- Scully, preciso ir lá no meu apartamento buscar umas coisas...

- Que coisas?

- Soutien, calcinhas... coisas assim.

- Engraçadinho... não acho graça nenhuma. - faz cara amuada.

- Vamos lá. Preciso passar lá antes de irmos para o Bureau.

- Tudo bem, Mulder.

Scully apressa-se a arrumar-se para sairem.

Já está colocando sua blusa branca, para ficar sob o uniforme escuro, agora.

Mulder volta ao quarto e fica a olhá-la, com interesse.

- Mulder, por que não age, em vez de ficar só me olhando aí?

- Claro! - diz isso, e num repente agarra-a pelas costas com paixão.

- O que é isso, Mulder? - ela protesta em vão. 

- É amor, Scully, paixão...! 

- Mulder... 

Nem adianta seu gemido de protesto.

Mulder já a beija com sofreguidão e ela... corresponde.

Separam os lábios. Corações acelerados.

- Oh, Mulder... eu nem quero ver... 

- O que? 

- Como está meu batom. 

Mulder afasta-a de seu corpo para examiná-la.

- Scully! Você está linda! 

- Ah Mulder, pára! 

- É verdade. 

- Me larga, Mulder! Preciso me arrumar! Olha a hora! - olha firme para ele agora - Ai, não acredito! 

E ela começa a rir, sem parar.

- O que é? 

- Você está com todo o meu batom, Mulder! 

E ri, ainda, colocando as mãos à boca, divertida com a cena.

Continua assim e nem percebe que ele estende as mãos para agarrá-la novamente.

- Quero devolver o seu batom. Não gosto disso. - fala assim e procura-lhe a boca. 

Dana não recua e nem tenta alguma reação.

Para que? Mulder é o seu amor, seu bem-querer, sua paixão, seu amado... e está alegre, feliz, brincalhão e eufórico.

Ela não vai quebrar esses instantes de plena felicidade.

Separam os lábios, agora. Permanecem abraçados.

- Sempre ouvi dizer que lua-de-mel é assim, quente, mas eu nunca imaginei viver uma...- diz Dana. 

Mulder aperta-a com calor.

- Eu também, lindinha. Em tantos anos de convivência, eu apenas sonhei com os momentos em que pudesse estar com você, mas não os imaginava com tanta realidade. Era tudo tão longínquo... eu achava que não poderia nunca alcançar... eu o "spooky" Mulder, o cara cheio de defeitos, de manias, de idéias esquisitas... 

Scully coloca os dedos sobre seus lábios:

- Não fique falando assim, Mulder! Eu quero você assim, com todas essas coisas diferentes que você faz, e ai da mulher que queira apreciar isso tudo que você é...! 

- Você acaba com ela? 

- Extermino-a da face da Terra! 

- Oh, minha exterminadora maravilhosa! - aperta-a com tanta força que Dana sente seu frágil corpo sumir entre os fortes braços de Mulder. 

Mas não se importa. Abraçam-se.

Ela tem o rosto apertado sobre o peito nú dele. Só tem chance para respirar, pois ele ainda a agarra fortemente.

- Mulder...? 

- Hum? 

- Vamos...? 

- O que? 

- Nos arrumar... hum? 

- Que horas são? 

- Já é hora de sair. 

- Quer que eu te largue? 

- Bem... querer eu não quero... mas o dever... 

- Scully... - afrouxa os braços - ... às vezes me bate esse pensamento: e se nos separarem? 

- Por que você fala nisso novamente, Mulder? Eu não gosto quando começa com isso! 

Repentinamente o semblante de Mulder torna-se nostálgico e preocupado.

Solta Scully de seus braços.

Lá dentro, bem no fundo, vem-lhe essa intuição louca, de que algo tirará Dana de sua vida, ou melhor, ele será tirado de junto dela.

Por segundos sente-se pesaroso e infeliz.

Dana já está retocando a maquilagem e novamente ajeitando a roupa diante do espelho do banheiro.

Mulder fica ali, a contemplar o nada, absorto.

Somente a voz de Scully o faz voltar à realidade.

- Mulder, já limpou o rosto? Vestiu a roupa? 

Ele desperta da letargia:

- Ahn...? Ah, sim. - corre para ajeitar-se, por sua vez. 

Mulder abre a porta.

Scully o acompanha. Logo seu olhar vai em direção do aquário iluminado.

- Mulder? Você deu comida aos peixinhos ontem? 

- Ontem? - ele pára o que está fazendo - Ontem? Ontem... eu não vim aqui, Scully! 

- Mas Mulder, como pode fazer isso? Tadinhos! 

Ela logo apanha o potinho com a comida para alimentar os peixes.

Mulder sorri, vendo a solicitude dela.

- Scully, sabe o que estou procurando e não acho? 

- Nem imagino! 

- Minha camisa cinza de malha. 

- Ah, não! 

- Ah não, o que? O que quer dizer? Sabe onde ela está? 

- Não, e não quero que a encontre. 

- Não! - ele pára de andar para fitá-la. 

- Exatamente o que ouviu, Mulder! 

Ele espalma as mãos, surpreso e sorrindo:

- Não entendi, Scully! Me explica! 

Ela afasta-se do aquário com o potinho de comida de peixes ainda à mão.

- Eu não quero que você vista aquela camisa! É isso. 

- Mas por que, Scully? 

- Humpf! - ela faz cara feia , larga o potinho num móvel e cruza os braços. 

Mulder está agora continuando a procurar a camisa nas gavetas da cômoda; abre os armários.

- Mulder...? 

- O que? 

- Você não ouviu o que eu falei? 

- Ouvi. Ouvi, sim, Scully e não entendi e você não quer me explicar... então... 

- Você não deve vestí-la, Mulder. 

- Se não disser porque, eu vou me aborrecer! 

- Nossa! Ele está zangado mesmo! 

Mulder larga o que está fazendo.

Puxa Scully, agarra-a pela cintura e joga-a doce, mas firmemente na cama:

- Mulder, pára! 

Ele deita-se por cima dela.

- Eu disse que se não me disser o porquê dessa bobagem que falou, eu vou ficar aborrecido. 

- Ai... - geme manhosa - ... você está sendo ruim pra mim...! 

- Vou ser mais, ainda! - pressiona-a mais, prendendo-lhe os braços, falando muito perto de seu rosto. 

- Eu vou falar, pronto! Mas espera, Mulder! 

- O que? 

- Estou ficando sem respiração... 

- Eu posso ajudar... com a minha... 

Riem os dois.

- E eu quero... 

Falam com os lábios quase unidos, sentindo a respiração um do outro.

- O que você quer, Scully? 

- Quero... você... todinho... sempre... 

- Mas eu não vou te beijar. - ele sussurra - É um castigo. Eu quero saber o negócio que você falou. 

- Ah, Mulder... 

- Ah, não! Fala logo pra mim, senão não saio de cima de você. Pronto! 

- Ah, malvado! 

Ele força-a mais. Beija-lhe o pescoço.

- Bandido! 

Ele abre-lhe os botões da blusa.

- Tarado! - sussurra sorrindo. 

Ele desliza os lábios sobre seu soutien rendado.

- Eu vou arrancar isso, Scully! 

- Não, Mulder! Precisamos ir! 

- Então fala! 

- Eu falo, eu falo! - rende-se. 

- Então por que é que não devo vestir a camisa? 

- Porque ela está usada. Não pode! 

- Ah, Scully, sem essa! Ela foi lavada e já estava na gaveta... - pára de súbito - Scully...? 

- O que? - responde afogueada, ainda sob o peso do corpo dele. 

- Você tirou ela de lá. 

- Eu? 

- Você! 

- Mulder! - força com os punhos seu peito, para afastá-lo de si - Quero levantar. Pára! Já chega de brincadeira e eu não mexo em suas coisas! - protesta. 

Ele levanta-se, deixando-a livre para sentar-se.

- Olha, não gostei, tá? Não me diga mais uma coisa assim... porque... 

- Calma, lindinha... eu disse brincando! 

- Sei. Disse brincando! - fala em um gesto amuado; levanta-se rapidamente - Sabe de uma coisa? Vou procurar essa droga pra você. 

Ele senta-se na beira da cama e fica olhando, acompanhando os gestos dela.

Em poucos minutos, após arrastar vários cabides, finalmente, retira um do armário e coloca-o virado para Mulder.

- E o que você acha que é isso aqui? 

Justamente é a camisa cinza, polo, de malha, diante dele.

Mulder levanta-se.

- Desculpe, Scully. 

Ela não sorri. Continua segurando a camisa no cabide.

Ele toma-a de suas mãos, num gesto rápido.

- Pronto! - diz Dana - Pode vesti-la quando quiser e de preferência pode sair por aí, mostrando-se para as mulheres, tá? 

- Que mulheres? - ele olha-a, espantado. 

- Todas! 

Ele dá largos passos no quarto e começa a rir.

- Espera aí, espera aí. Scully... não me diga que você não quer que eu vista esta camisa porque... 

- Porque tenho ciúmes do modo como as mulheres olham pra você... Pronto! É isso! Quer mais? 

Ele aproxima-se. Ri , divertidindo-se com as palavras dela.

- Quero mais, sim. 

- O que? Que eu diga mais? 

- Não. O que quero não vai permiti-la falar, de jeito nenhum. 

- Ahn...? 

Ele já havia enlaçado sua cintura e espreme-a contra seu corpo, levantando-a do chão.

- O que você quer, Mulder fala, entre os braços apertados dele. 

- Tudo o que você quiser me dar. 

- Não quero... 

- Então melhor. Aí é que vou vestir a camisa e sair por aí... 

Dana enlaça-o pelo pescoço e com o rosto próximo ao seu murmura, cheia de desejo.

- Você pode até sair, faça o que quiser, mas sei que as outras só vão poder olhar pra você... só vão babar... só imaginar coisas eróticas com você, mas não vão poder ficar como estou aqui, entregando-me toda a você... sentindo este teu peito quente e desejável, não podem olhar desse jeito esses seus olhos... beijá-los assim... - ela os beija - ... sentir essa sua boca que vasculha tudo de mim... - fala com os lábios pousados sobre os dele - ... elas todas vão ter inveja de mim...

E ela o beija, quase desesperadamente.

Após longos minutos, com o desejo a arrebatar-lhe os corpos, Dana sente que ele a leva em diração da cama.

Sai de seus braços, rapidamente.

- Não. 

- Não? 

- Exato. 

- Estou pegando fogo, Scully! 

- Não adianta. Prepare-se para irmos embora. 

- Assim não posso, Scully! 

- Assim, comö? 

- Assim! - ela a puxa para que sinta-lhe a intumescência no seu corpo. 

- Aaaaah...! - faz voz melosa - Tem que dar um jeitinho...! 

- É... - diz ele, afogueado. 

- Vem... - fala sussurrando e tira dele o paletó, desabotoa-lhe a fivela do cinto - ...vem meu menininho...! 

Caminhando através dos corredores do Bureau o ar circunspecto dos dois Agentes somente demonstra a alta competência da dupla dinâmica do FBI.

Encaminham-se para a sala de Skinneer e Mulder fala com a secretária.

- O senhor Skinner os está aguardando. - avisa ela. 

- Obrigado. - diz Mulder. 

Dana acompanha-o, sem nada falar.

Skinner, de pé, próximo à janela, volta-se na direção deles, quando os vê chegar à sua sala.

- Bom dia, Agentes. 

- Bom dia, senhor. - cumprimenta-o Mulder. 

- Bom dia. - diz Scully. 

Skinner pára para observá-los por alguns segundos.

- Você está bem, Agente Mulder? 

- Eu? - espanta-se - Pareço doente? 

- Me parece um pouco abatido... 

- Aaaah! É... trabalho! 

Mulder olha para Dana de soslaio, para sentir a sua reação pelo comentário.

Scully franze os lábios, ergue bem a cabeça e volta a olhar para a janela, como quem não quer ouvir a infame citação do seu superior.

- Agente Mulder - continua o Diretor - quero convocá-los para a reunião que vai começar agora... 

- Agora? - indaga Scully. 

- Daqui a... - Skinner olha o relógio de pulso - ... cinco minutos. 

- Cinco minutos! - repetem os dois Agentes em uníssono. 

- É... precisamos fazer uma reunião dle emergência. 

- erto, senhor. - diz Mulder. 

Encaminha-se para a mesa de reunião.

Scully o segue.

Já sentados à mesa estavam cinco agentes, dentre os quais Sophie.

Os recém-chegados cumprimentam seus colegas já à mesa e sentam-se, a seguir.

A reunião transcorrera em clima tenso pelas discussões havidas sobre o assunto tratado.

Mulder e Scully já estão dirigindo-se ao corredor, quando a Agente Sophie chama Mulder.

Ele volta-se para atendê-la e pára de caminhar.

- Ah, Fox, preciso de um favor seu!

- Tudo bem, diga. 

- Dana pára de caminhar também, aguardando. 

- Preciso de uma carona. 

- Carona! - a exclamação de Dana saíra tão espontânea e instantânea, que causara uma espécia de choque em Sophie, que imediatamente olhou em sua direção. 

- Ah... - ri Mulder - ... algum problema com seu carro? 

- É... eu acho que sim. Não quer funcionar. Poderia deixar-me em minha casa? 

- É que daqui temos que partir para a investigação, Sophie e o Agente Mulder não pode desviar seu itinerário... 

- Ah... tenho certeza de que não o atrapalhará nem um pouco, não é Fox? - diz Sophie, com um sorriso insinuante em seu belo rosto. 

- Claro! - Mulder está sem jeito. 

- Sophie... ahn... eu a levo em casa. Pode deixar. - rebate Dana. 

- Só que... Scully, a casa dela fica em direção da minha... é mais fácil eu a levar. 

Dana já arrasta Sophie por um braço, retirando-se dali em passos rápidos.

Mulder permanece onde está.

**"Scully sabe o que está fazendo. Se ela sente vontade de levar a colega, tudo bem. Mas... será ciúme? - pensa ele - Tudo fica por conta de sua imaginação."**

**Um leve sorriso desenha-se-lhe na face lembrando as palavras da poeta:**

**_"Nas mulheres a imaginação e a _**

**_ sensibilidade sobrelevam a lógica." _**

**_ Madame du Deffand _**


	32. A Alegria de Uma União

**A ALEGRIA DE UMA UNIÃO**

**_ "A alegria do coração  
conserva a idade florida."  
Salomão_ **

Capítulo 30

Mulder chega, entrando no apartamento a passos rápidos:-

- Oi, lindinha! Onde está você?

- Aqui! - grita Dana lá de dentro.

Ele a procura.

Ela está no banheiro, usando o secador de cabelos.

Mulder aproxima-se e a enlaça pelas costas.

Dana deixa-se beijar no pescoço e sente o corpo quente dele, colado ao seu.

Ambos sentem o entusiasmo e a alegria tomarem conta de seu coração no momento em que se avistam.

Em qualquer ausência, seja o tempo que levar, pouco ou muito, os deixa ansiosos pela presença um do outro. É, na realidade, uma união que a ambos trouxera um prazeroso desejo de alcançar muito mais além da alegria, a cada dia, a cada momento de suas vidas, o verdadeiro caminho do amor.

Mulder vai passando os lábios por sua nuca, apertando-a contra seu corpo.

Dana continua usando seu secador de cabelos, colocando-o noutra direção.

E ele prossegue a beijar-lhe a nuca com avidez.

Dana desliga o aparelho. Volta-se de frente para ele.

Num repente e com ansiedade retira-lhe a gravata, abre-lhe a camisa... e com a boca ávida por buscar o sabor do amado, beija-lhe o peito forte, deslizando sobre ele todo seu carinho e amor.

Ele enlaça-a impetuosamente desejoso.

Suas bocas encontram-se quase com furor.

Desejam-se. Querem-se. Amam-se.

Dana sente seu corpo pedir o de Mulder.

Ele retira e joga ao chão o roupão de banho que cobre o corpo de Scully.

Em segundos tira todo o restante da roupa que veste.

Não podem conter-se. É incontrolavel o desejo de se amarem.

Carrega-a no colo, sem mais nada esperar e coloca-a na cama.

Seus corpos se enlaçam e o desvairado desejo do amor incontido sobrepuja todos os outros sentidos.

Dana em minutos sente que seu corpo freme e anseia por deixar liberar de seu interior o mais intenso dos prazeres.

Tudo no seu íntimo anseia por gritar o seu prazer. O seu desvario. A sua loucura de amor.

O grito que impulsiona sair de seu interior, aparece, no entanto, somente como um gemido.

E Mulder sobre o corpo dela torna-se imóvel.

E assim deixam-se ficar. Cansados. Extenuados.

O prazer percorrera-lhe todas as fibras sensíveis de seu corpo.

Agora o relaxamento. A espera da volta do domínio dos próprios sentidos. O controle dos atos e pensamentos.

Dana está ainda agarrada a ele, aguardando a retomada do controle da sua afogueada respiração.

Com os olhos semiabertos, Dana passeia com a sua visão em Mulder, os menores detalhes de seu rosto.

Passa a face sobre a dele, a fim de sentir espetarem-se-lhe na pele os fios da barba por fazer.

Tal gesto causa-lhe um imensurável prazer.

- Huuuum... está arranhando, Mulder.

- É ruim?

- Não... muito bom.

Ele esfrega por várias vezes sua face nas rosadas maçãs do rosto de Scully.

Ela ri, prazerosa.

- Eu vou fazer sua barba. - ela diz.

- Engraçadinha...!

- E deixa comigo que vai durar um ano pra nascer de novo.

- Como assim?

- Vou tirar um por um seus pêlos.

- O que?

- Com pinça; tá bom?

Ele agarra-a fortemente, espremendo-a contra seu corpo.

- Aah, quer me castigar, hein?

- Ai, Mulder, espera! Sou fraquinha...! - diz, sentindo a força dos braços de Mulder apertando-lhe as carnes e os ossos.

Ela dá pequenas mordidinhas no peito dele.

Mulder afrouxa os braços e ela afasta-se de seu corpo.

- Mulder?

- O que?

- Por favor, Mulder, por favor, muda seu modo de proceder e procura me dizer pra onde vai quando estiver saindo novamente...

- O que foi que eu fiz?

- O que você não fez! Você não me disse pra onde ia naquele dia, desapareceu, correu risco de vida, tudo porque não quis me falar para onde estava indo... você é sempre assim!

- Tá bom; tenho que mudar...

- E tem mesmo... Mulder... agora somos como um só. Não podemos perder os passos um do outro. Concorda?

- Sim, lindinha.

- Vai fazer o que eu disse?

- Prometo.

- Tem certeza? - ela joga-se por cima dele.

- Totalmente.

- Eu não posso ficar mais no desespero, Mulder.

- E eu não vou deixar mais acontecer isso, Scully.

- Vou comprar uma coleira...

- O que!

- ... pra colocar no seu pescoço.

- Ah, é? - aperta-a contra si.

- E com uma correntinha carregar você sempre junto de mim.

- Sou seu escravo. - beija-a no pescoço, no queixo.

- Está me amassando...! - ela faz voz manhosa.

- Amassando o que? - finge não saber.

Mas sabe que os seios dela estão sendo imprensados sobre seu peito.

- Ahn... - ela geme, levanta o corpo.

Ele apara o seu busto com a boca desejosa e insaciável.

- Ainda quer me pôr numa corrente?

- Não...

- Vou castigá-la por isso... - murmura.

- Sim... - sussurra.

- Você é minha escrava?

- Sim, meu amo. Sou tua tudo!

Ele enlaça-a com força.

A sala de trabalho está silenciosa. Nenhum ruído tolda o ambiente.

Enquanto Mulder seleciona algumas fotos entre dezenas delas, Scully está pesquisando algo no computador.

Súbito, um ruído os faz voltar o olhar para a porta.

Entra um funcionário do Bureau.

- Olá, Agente Mulder? Oi Dana?

- Oi. - responde Dana.

Mulder não responde ao cumprimento. Simplesmente pára o que está fazendo, para fitá-lo.

- E então está tudo ok?

- Ahn, ahn. - responde Mulder.

O recém-chegado pigarreia.

- O que quer saber? - pergunta Mulder, sem mais delongas.

- Não... é que... vim só conversar um pouco.

Mulder joga sobre a mesa uma pilha de fotos que tem às mãos, sorrindo, com ar de sarcasmo.

- Scully, agora já inspiro até simpatia dentro do Bureau! - fala, em alta voz.

Dana retira o óculos, passa a mão sobre os olhos e fita Mulder. Nada retruca.

O colega deles dá uma gargalhada.

- Escuta, Mulder, não precisa exagerar, não! Você não é exatamente um exemplo de simpatia, mas tem muito conhecimento.

- De que?

- Das coisas que se sabe por aí...

- Por exemplo... homenzinhos verdes...?

- Que é isso, cara? Deixa pra lá. Vim aqui só pra te fazer um convite.

- Convite! - Mulder surpreende-se.

- É... sabe o Martin? Vai casar.

- Recuso-me a ser testemunha... - prontamente ele retruca.

Sean Allen dá uma risada.

- Não... não é isso, absolutamente. É que ele vai fazer uma festa de despedida de solteiro.

- Aaaaaaaaahn! - exclama Mulder, balançando a cabeça, entendendo e estirando-se na cadeira, jogando-a para trás e colocando as mãos cruzadas à nuca.

Scully, por sua vez, ao ouvir o convite, fica atenta às palavras do colega.

- E tudo indica que vai ser a maior badalação!

Mulder franze os lábios em bico e levanta as sobrancelhas; dá um leve sorriso. Olha de soslaio para Dana, que finge ocupar-se somente com a tela do computador, porem sua atenção está inteiramente voltada para a conversa dos dois.

- Vai ter muita alegria... bebidas e... mulheres!

Novamente Mulder faz um meneio, mostrando entender o que irá acontecer. Levanta-se.

O outro Agente, de pé, movimenta as mãos com entusiasmo.

- Bem, Mulder, fica aí o convite e caso queira comparecer, é só me comunicar, ok?

- Ok. - é só o que ele diz.

- Estou saindo agora. - volta-se para a colega - Tchau, Dana!

Ela somente faz um sinal de cabeça, como despedida.

Allen sai, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Mulder sorri, dando uma volta e jogando-se na cadeira, achando cômica a história do convite.

Dana leva o olhar em direção dele.

- Engraçado Mulder, antes de nos entendermos em nossa vida... você...

- ... não recebia convites de coisas assim, Scully. É o que quer dizer?

- Sim, é isso.

Mulder, num segundo, vai até onde Dana está e segura-lhe o rosto, para em seguida beijá-la na boca.

Ela nem tem tempo para uma reação.

- Mulder! - exclama após soltá-la - E se entra alguém aqui, agora?

- O que interessa? - sorri e vai caminhando em direção da mesa de trabalho - Scully?

- O que?

- Preciso que me diga quais são seus planos para o fim de semana.

- Planos? Por que?

- Ah, eu não sei... mas talvez pudéssemos andar num veleiro...

Ela dá uma risada.

Mulder, inadvertidamente, deixa cair no chão uma pilha de fotos mal colocadas sobre a mesa.

- Oh, Mulder! Que desajeitado! - corre a ajudá-lo.

Agacham-se os dois para apanhar do chão o monte de fotos.

- O que faríamos num veleiro? - ela pergunta, enquanto cata as fotos uma a uma espalhadas no chão.

- Poderíamos olhar o mar... - Mulder pára a observá-la.

- Sim? - continua o que está fazendo.

- Poderíamos sentir o cheiro da água salgada...

- Ahn, ahn... - não percebe que ele só a olha, observando sua beleza.

- ... também balançar junto com as ondas...

- Que imaginação! - ela ri.

- ... juntinhos... sob o céu escuro...

- Então em dia de chuva...?

- Ah, Scully, claro que não! Á noite!

- Aaaah! - agora ela com as fotos na mão pára, a fim de olhar para ele.

- E nos amar...

- ...muito! - ela completa, fitando-o com ardor.

De súbito, Mulder força-a a desequilibrar-se sobre seus saltos altos e ela desliza para o chão, com ele sobre seu corpo.

- Mulder, pára! - protesta, falando baixo.

Mas ele não ouve seu protesto. Apenas beija-a, sorridente, feliz e descontraido.

O som da chamada do telefone os coloca atentos, ao mesmo tempo em que têm que prestar atenção ao ruído que está vindo da porta.

- Agente Mulder! - alguém o chama, entrando na sala.

Scully no chão, ainda deitada atrás da mesa, ali permanece, agachada, tentando esconder-se, dando a entender dessa maneira, que não se encontra na sala neste momento.

Mulder está no chão, sentado, o semblante tomado pela surpresa, tendo ao seu lado a pilha de fotos que Dana o havia ajudado a recolher do chão.

O telefone havia tocado e parara, então.

- O que houve, Agente Mulder? - é a secretária do Diretor Assistente.

- Nada, Jennifer. Apenas estava procurando meu talão de cheques... que caiu.

- Ah, então eu posso ajudá-lo a procurar...

- Não. Não! - ele corta sua intenção - Não é necessário. Obrigado.

- Como não? Não me custa nada! - olha para o chão, querendo ver algum indício.

Dana esconde-se o mais que pode sob a mesa.

"Amor, a quanto obrigas! - pensa - Cadê aquela mulher séria e impenetrável que nem um sorriso sequer oferecia ao seu parceiro, até mesmo nos momentos da menor descontração? E agora estou eu aqui, amedrontada, prestes a ser descoberta pela secretária do Diretor numa pose um tanto ou quanto ridícula? E agora, meu Deus?"

Mulder levanta-se do chão quase aflito.

- Pode deixar, Jennifer. Não se importe. Eu vou procurar depois.

A moça está com os olhos voltados para algo de cor clara que aparece um pouco sob a mesa.

Aproxima-se mais do lugar e puxa o que pensa ser o talão de cheques.

- Jennifer! - ele a segura pelo braço, forçando-a a levantar-se - Não tem nada aí!

- Mas olha ali, Agente Mulder! Pode ser o seu talão!

Ele impede-a de voltar ao lugar, decidido.

- E um embrulho que deixei ali...

- Ah... bem... e mesmo me pareceu ser um tecido.

- Sim! Sim... claro... são tecidos que vou levar ao meu alfaiate.

- Aaah, sei. Desculpe.

Mulder suspira aliviado, vendo-a desistir de abaixar-se novamente.

- Veio para saber alguma coisa? - pergunta.

- É... pra trazer esses relatórios.

Mulder pega-os de suas mãos.

- O senhor Skinner pediu que lhe desse umas explicações...

- Sim, sim! - Mulder está ansioso para que a moça se retire.

- Eu... olha, vai demorar um pouquinho... posso me sentar?

- Sentar? Ah... - ele ri forçadamente - olha, Jennifer, desculpe, mas as duas cadeiras desta sala estão quebradas.

- Quebradas! E não comunica isso ao departamento competente?

- É... falta de tempo... - ele passa a mão nos cabelos - ... por favor, diga logo o que preciso saber. Eu... estou com um pouco de pressa... preciso sair...

Mulder toma o paletó e vai vestindo-o, enquanto fala e encaminha-se para a porta, forçando assim, a Secretária a acompanhá-lo.

- Agente Mulder... neste relatório do caso Springer está faltando um anexo que deve estar com você.

- Sei. - diz ele, apressado.

- O relatório do caso de ontem, do ourives assassinado, falta incluir a parte B do anexo ao depoimento do assassino.

- Sei. - ele toma todos os papéis das mãos de Jennifer.

Abre a porta para sairem da sala.

Saem e ele bate a porta para fechá-la.

Inconscientemente, solta um suspiro sonoro com os lábios apertados, como um assobio, o que faz a Secretária não deixar de notar.

- O que é? - ela quer saber.

- Esqueci algo lá dentro e tenho que voltar.

- Ah, ok, Agente Mulder. Até logo, então. Eu vou subir.

- Até logo.

Mulder fica parado à porta do escritório, num pânico mudo, enquanto assiste Jennifer subir as escadas.

Ele retorna à sala.

Dana já está de pé, ajeitando a roupa.

- Droga! Que coisa, Mulder! O que me fez passar! - protesta.

- Oi lindinha... eu não sabia.

- É só o que vai me dizer? Não sabia?

- Não; eu tenho que te dizer outra coisa, além de desculpas.

- E o que é?

- Que eu te amo tanto, te desejo tanto, que todos os momentos próximos de você são um sacrifício pra me segurar e não te abraçar, beijar... e tudo o mais.

Scully nada fala. Continua ajeitando o cabelo e repuxando o casaco.

- Está zangada comigo?

Não responde, ainda.

- Olhe, nem vou me aproximar de você Scully, pra poder falar que não vou fazer mais isso.

Dana esboça um leve sorriso. No seu coração percebe que nem deve repreendê-lo tanto. Ele é o seu menino levado que, inconscientemente, pode causar em algum momento um tumulto em suas vidas, mas não se liga muito a essa hipótese.

O seu Mulder. O seu menino carente. O seu bem. O seu amor.

E é uma alegria tê-lo tão unido a si, embora às vezes sinta-se em pânico com as situações criadas por ele, como a poucos minutos atrás.

Agora ela deixa que um sorriso amplo desenhe-se em sua face; volta-se para olhá-lo de frente.

Olhos nos olhos. Como sempre.

Ela derrama seu olhar azul molhado sobre o verde transparente dos esquadrinhadores olhos dele.

- Mulder...

- Fala...

- Fiquei em pânico...

- Eu sei. Perdão, Scully ...

- Mas o engraçado é que... ela puxou a bainha do meu casaco, Mulder!

Dana termina a frase com um início de uma risda que termina em sonora gargalhada e Mulder, vendo-lhe a descontração, também ri com gosto do quase complicado incidente.

- Mulder...? - continua rindo.

- O que? - continua fitando-a intensamente, cabeça um pouco curvada em sua direção, balançando o corpo levemente com um sorriso nos lábios, para ouvi-la.

- Mulder... você é impetuoso demais! Tem que aprender a conter os seus impulsos...

- Perdão, Scully.

- ... mas eu gosto! - murmura sorrindo.

Ele estende os braços em sua direção.

Ela olha-o sorridente e indecisa, antes de atirar-se em seus braços. Precisa falar algo.

- Mulder?

- O que?

- Você precisa providenciar...

- O que, Scully?

- O conserto das cadeiras.

E a sonora risada dos dois ecoa pela sala do escritório.

_ **"O riso é o melhor  
tônico do mundo."  
Lady Maud Warrender**_

**CONTINUA... **


	33. Recado para Mulder e Scully

AUTORA: WANILDA VALE

**E-mail : **

DATA: 15.02.2000

RECADO PARA MULDER E SCULLY

Eu gostaria tanto...

Ah, sim eu gostaria mesmo um dia

de poder como num passe de mágica ou até magia

fazer florescer nos corações

daqueles dois personagens... ah, sim ...! E como eu preferia

ver o amor pleno deles, cheio de emoções e fantasia.

A fantasia do amor, a quimera mantida

e mesmo com a vida arriscada, sofrida

fica ele, o pobre amor, pedindo guarida

porem fica lá, escondidinho mas sem saída

bem ali, no coração de cada vida.

Ele é ainda um belo sentimento,

traz alegria, traz dor, traz tormento

mas também traz o amor o sentimento

que pode dar vida, poesia e alento.

Ciúmes, os dois pensam, discórdia, desilusão

pra que deixar, enfim, que essa paixão

se instale por trás de tudo e deixar com a ilusão

sempre arrasado, ferido o coração?

E é por isso que prosseguem

não querem e até exteriormente reneguem

e esse sentimento maior impedem

que se aproxime, embora em seu interior tudo neguem.

Deixar-se arder de paixão por alguém

encher-se de sentimentos que não lhes convém

e depois e até mesmo pensando bem

deixar que ele tome conta de tudo! Será um bem?

É claro que tentam, então, mesmo sofrendo

e um amor platônico sempre vão mantendo

após tantos anos de convivência tendo

continuam, mesmo assim, a indiferença mantendo.

Mas até quando é isto admissível?

Até quando? Parece mesmo incrível!

Um dia talvez acordem, é bem possível

do pesadelo triste, frio e horrível.

É pesadelo mesmo deixar-se castigar

Por uma coisa que é tão fácil mostrar...!

Uma palavra, um momento, um olhar

e tudo num instante poder transformar.

Transformar numa coisa bonita

onde mãos se tocam numa busca infinita

onde as bocas se encontram sem limite nem forma restrita

pra poder alcançar o que o corpo ardente necessita.

É tão bonito deles se ver, com emoção

palavras mansas, olhos nos olhos, mão na mão

mas a declaração de amor não vem não

parte só do coração.

Trabalham, lutam, fraquejam, agem às vezes até em vão

num constante, incessante desafio e num roldão

vem discussão, vem confusão, vem até desilusão

mas no final de tudo o perdão!

E é por isso que estou aqui dizendo:

por que não vão logo eles se entendendo?

Por que não vão já, já resolvendo

o que, com certeza, todos, sem dúvida, estão vendo?

Vendo que um não vive sem a companhia

do outro e então bem mais querer fazer podia.

É assim que a uma conclusão deveria

chegar cada um dos dois de forma menos arredia.

Amem-se, gente, doem-se um ao outro como devem!

Pra que esperar, mesmo que o tempo vocês relevem!

A vida passa rápida, fugaz, e tão breve...!

E logo tudo se vai num passo muito leve.

Ponham em ação o amor que persistem

em esconder dentro de vocês e insistem...

Mas não estão vendo que se as emoções existem

e com essa falsa frieza vocês não resistem?

Deixem pra lá os monstros e abduções,

alienígenas ou mesmos assombrações...

Aliás nem deixar precisam se gostam de emoções...

Apenas continuem, mas deixem chegar até seus corações que espera

o sentimento total de uma coisa linda que se apodera

de suas vidas tal e qual como se fosse uma fera

buscando tomar conta do corpo, da mente... na ansiosa espera

Espera de algum dia um de vocês dizer: " senti

depois de trabalhar juntos, de dar de mim, percebi

haver chegado o momento em que assim decidi

mudar de vida, te amar e largar a luta insana e árdua do FBI".

E após tudo isso então, enfim

a entrega já feita um ao outro por fim

já a felicidade de poder viver assim

até a velhice com seu par, seu companheiro, seu afim.

FOX MULDER e DANA SCULLY, os Agentes

que colocam no coração de tantos, mesmo os indiferentes

o prazer de vê-los sempre, o que os faz tão contentes

torcendo pra que por fim realizem suas vidas carentes.

E enquanto isso nós, seus fãs, vamos buscar

diante da TV e a cada semana esperar

ver sua luta, seu árduo labor enfrentar

nas estórias da vida que têm que mostrar.

E mostrar um trabalho lindo

pra gente curtir num prazer infindo

e mais e mais aguardar sempre sorrindo

que um novo filme longa venha surgindo.

E assim falei e disse o que eu mais quis

sobre esse casal fabuloso de um Seriado feliz

criação do famoso roteirista, o talentoso CHRIS

dono de MULDER e SCULLY e dos ARQUIVOS-X!


	34. Epílogo

**_EPÍLOGO_**

_Bem, aí está o que escrevi, para deleite do seu coração, sobre essas duas criaturas que são amadas por pessoas no mundo inteiro._

_É impressionante como se consegue um acontecimento desses. Fato de extrema raridade, eu acho, para simples seres humanos que são!_

_As vinhetas que escreví estão aí, mostrando simplesmente o que corre pelas fantasias que tenho em mente, mas, na verdade, nada é tão fictício quando se refere ao amor._

_Com um prazer muito grande no coração, eu soube, através de amigas na Internet, que eles, os verdadeiros seres humanos reais, os atores desse fabuloso Seriado Arquivo-X, estão "in love", amando-se e, pelas cenas descritas que chegam até nosso conhecimento, a paixão que os está envolvendo é imensa. Em todas as oportunidades em que aparecem juntos, demonstram esse amor. Por vezes são até um pouco discretos, mas em outras, deixam à mostra o que lhes vai na alma e no corpo._

_São demonstrações de amor, paixão, que os leva a beijarem-se, acariciarem-se, não importando-se em saber se isso irá correr de boca em boca em forma de boato. _

_Nos sets de filmagens, ao concluirem os episódios, o pessoal da equipe que trabalha com eles, assiste sempre a essas demonstrações de carinho e amor que um sente pelo outro._

_Eu, de minha parte, e algumas de minhas amigas, temos o mesmo desejo de que continuem juntos, se amando, se curtindo, aproveitando o que a vida pode agora lhes oferecer, vivendo, realmente. Porque amar é viver intensamente!_

_E concluindo, então, o meu poema "Recado Para Mulder e Scully" encaixa-se perfeitamente também para os atores que formam essa dupla de agentes mais do que maravilhosos, que prende nossa atenção quando os assistimos na telinha, mas que, na realidade em que estão vivendo, nos deixa mais, muito mais felizes em saber que estão vivendo nas nuvens, com seu amor intenso, sua alegria interior e... seus devaneios_

_Wanilda Vale._


End file.
